


Counting Down

by TheBobcatHews



Series: Countdown to Zero Hour [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, LGBTQIA+ Relationships and Characters, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Violence, Other, Psychological Warfare, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 87,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobcatHews/pseuds/TheBobcatHews
Summary: The eonian never-ending war has finally turned its tides. Done by the person who no one would ever expect. History now has forever changed from that simple moment on.Astronema's choice to go to the Astro Rangers caused an unprecedented ripple of effect throughout all of existence, brewing an unforeseen storm in the horizon, which no one knows what to expect from it. As Dark Specter lies in hiding, preparing for his millennia-long master plan, Zordon is imprisoned and slowly fading as the Rangers race against the clock to save the Eltarian as well the Universe before it is too late.However, nobody from any side is aware of the maelstrom of metamorphosis set in motion by one simple change. One that will alter the lives of every single being across the entirety of the Universe. One single moment that will alter the destiny of every single being, of all reality itself, beyond any recognition, for all eternity, has begun.Nothing will ever be the same.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to come months ago to celebrate PR In Space 20 anniversary. But hey, it's still 2018!
> 
> This whole story is a big collection of 'what-ifs': What if Astronema wasn't brainwashed? What if the war became so big that past Rangers had put on their helmets again? What if Darkonda never killed Dark Specter? And, in that regards, what happened to Zordon?
> 
> This is just the first part of a bigger story as well a bigger saga dealing with the actions caused by the Countdown of Destruction if it had never stopped.

Four of the Astro Rangers were at the Megaship’s bridge. Some stood silently while others walked around in no particular direction. Their ship was orbiting KO-35 as the four tried to wait patiently for their fifth member. Emphasis on trying. One hour had already passed since Andros went down to his abandoned home planet. It wasn’t the fact that he was there that worried the Rangers. What worried them was whom he was meeting with.

“He’s okay.” Ashley declared aloud, but it sounded it was more for her to convince herself than the others.

“Of course he is okay, Ash.” TJ put his hand on her shoulder to try comfort his friend.

“Yeah, but,” Carlos trailed off.

“He’s meeting with her.” Cassie finished the Black Ranger’s train of thought.

That was what made all the other Rangers feel a deep sense of dread, even if none of them actually confirmed they were feeling it. Andros was meeting with Astronema, the so-called Princess of Evil. The same woman who tried countless time to defeat them, but things seemingly changed after Andros told them that she was his long lost sister Karone.

“Well, he really does believe she’s…” Ashley really sounded like she wanted to convince everyone that Andros was right.

"We know that, and we all want to trust his judgment, but let's be honest, we're talking about Astronema!" Carlos said, trying to remind them of this crucial piece of information.

“Come on Carlos, it’s not like we've forgotten who she is.” Cassie scoffed.

“ **We** didn’t,” TJ said. “But did Andros?”

All fell silent again and returned to their personal fidgeting, trying their best to relax. Before the silence became unbearable, DECA announced that Andros had returned. The Rangers gathered around in front of the door from where their leader would come from. The moment that Andros appeared after the doors slid open, all Rangers sighed a relief they didn’t know they were holding. They could all see that he was okay, and most importantly, alive.

“Andros!” Ashley spoke first, hugging him tightly while the other Rangers just smiled at the Yellow Ranger’s reaction. They knew Ashley wouldn’t be able to resist doing this.

"So, what happened?" TJ asked, trying his best to sound supportive. He knew, all of them knew, how important this was for him.

Andros gave Ashley a very small smile and turned to his other comrades, staying silent, seemingly pondering.

“Is everything okay?” Cassie asked as she moved closer to him.

After a beat that felt longer than it was for the Red Ranger, he lowered his head for a second, sighed, and lifted his head with an actual smile to all of them. “Well…”

He motioned his left arm to the opened door behind him. Walking from the corridor, a figure none of the other Astro Rangers expected to see emerged. The last person any of them would expect to be standing right in front of them: Astronema.

She took small steps to stand behind Andros. Her movements were disturbingly silent, even with her high heels. She wasn’t dressed in her complete Battle Armor. Her face was hard, cold, almost serene in an unsettling way, but at the same time, completely unreadable to the Rangers.

Instinctively, all four took fighting stances. Their previous encounters with their enemies inside their command centers had never had good results, and this wasn’t the first time **she** was here.

“You… you brought her to the Ship.” Cassie said in a disbelieved tone, breaking the silence and moving herself in front of the others.

Andros gave her an actual innocent look, almost as if what he heard the Pink Ranger just said something silly.

“What’s going on, Andros?” TJ’s voice was stricter then Cassie’s, the camaraderie he used to ask Andros before now gone.

Once again, the Red Ranger gave his teammates a quizzing look before glancing quickly at Astronema behind him.

"She's my sister." Andros answered simply as if it explained everything.

He stood by her side and motioned to her so they could all be near each other. The serenity of him doing that made the rest of the Rangers’ skins crawl.

“And?” Carlos pressed on, feeling as if maybe his leader went mad.

"And she knows where Zordon is." Andros added.

“Of course she does!” TJ accused. “She helped kidnap him!”

For the first time, Astronema moved. She approached the Rangers, who seemed frozen in place. She looked directly inside each of their eyes before turning her back to them and moving along the bridge.

"You are wrong." Astronema said simply.

“What? What do you mean?” Carlos asked.

“I didn’t help with Zordon’s kidnapping.” Her back still turned to them, as she seemed to be analyzing the contents of the bridge. “Dark Specter did it. I wasn’t there.”

“And we’re just supposed to believe you?” Cassie scoffed.

Astronema turned to face the Pink Ranger. “I simply do not care if you believe it or not”. Her face was stone-cold.

“Why is she here, Andros?” Ashley asked him with her eyes never leaving Astronema.

"I might know a way I can help you." Astronema answered before Andros could say anything.

“Help us?” Cassie asked venomously. The two were still staring at each other. “You are the last person we would want any help from!”

Astronema’s gaze remained fixed on Cassie’s eyes. “Is that so?”

She blinked once and turned to the other Rangers as if she expected them to say something, but they all remained silent.

“Let me ask you this:” Astronema was now looking at all of them. “How long have you been trying to fight Dark Specter? How long have you been looking for Zordon?”

The Astro Rangers, including Andros, didn’t answer.

“You haven’t had much success, have you?” Astronema added.

Cassie gave her a clearly fake smile with a sarcastic laugh. “I wonder whose fault is that.”

"Mine," Astronema answered honestly. "And that is exactly why you need my help."

“We don’t need anything from you!” Carlos pointed to her and turned to Andros. “She tried to kill us, remember? Andros, we fought her days ago! **Days**!”

“Andros, listen,” Ashley was now right beside him, holding his arms with both of her now cold hands. "If this is a trap…”

“But it isn’t,” Andros ignored Ashley’s worried voice and let him go of her holding. “I believe her.”

“We don’t.” TJ rebutted him.

Andros turned to the others as he walked to be by Astronema’s side again. Ashley avoided his gaze while Carlos and Cassie stood behind TJ. None of them supported him.

“She,” Andros took a quick breath before continuing. “She has information that we would never have access to.” Andros tried to reason.

“Does she know where Zordon is?” Carlos asked him instead of directly to her.

Andros remained silent for a few seconds and opened his mouth, but Astronema took a step forward. “That I do not know.” This made Andros close his mouth. “But I do know the planets Dark Specter moves Zordon around. Through many different galaxies and planets, he makes sure Zordon doesn’t stay in the same place for a long time. All of these locations are under his command as well as the Alliance’s.”

"What other kinds of information can you give us?" Cassie asked with her hands on her hips.

“As a superior member of the Alliance, I have knowledge of these locations, even ones that other high ranking members of the Alliance don’t have.” She answered.

The four Rangers started looking at each other, considering.

“And I also know more about many things that none of you would ever know in your lifetime.” She added.

“And what would those things be exactly?” TJ asked somewhat curious.

“Dark Specter,” She spoke simply. “And more about the Alliance than any other members you could get your hands on could possibly tell you. Trust me or don’t, but things I can tell you… you all would die before you knew half of it.”

“And why would you be willing to do this?” Ashley enquired tentatively.

“I told you. I want to help.” Whether the Rangers liked or not or would even admit it, she sounded genuine.

”See?” Andros piped in. He sounded a little desperate. All he wanted was for his teammates, his friends, to believe her.

Andros and Astronema watched as the other four exchanged looks as if they were having some kind of silent conversation among themselves with their eyes. After some moments, TJ sighed and moved to stand between the two and the other three Rangers.

"Fine, we'll accept your offer."

Before Andros could say anything, the Blue Astro Ranger continued. “But we have conditions.”

"I would imagine so." Astronema said.

“First: We restrain you.”

“No!” Andros protested. He tried to keep his cool during all this, but all of this was getting to him. “You can’t expect me to do this… to accept…”

“I would suggest for us to vote,” Cassie began. “But, Andros, we know the result. **You** know the result.”

Andros was silent. He looked at TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie and could see they wanted the same thing. He wanted to protest, but deep down he knew it would be in vain. His hands started to roll into fists and his arms started to shake, and then he felt a hand touching him lightly. He turned to see Astronema looking at him with a soft face.

“It’s okay,” She told him quietly and turned to the others. “You are all in your right.”

Everyone in the bridge stayed silent for what it felt like hours before TJ turned to Alpha 06, who was standing by the computers watching everything in complete silence.

“I will need your help.” TJ’s voice was curt.

“What can I help with?” Alpha 06 asked, truly unsure.

“I need any information you can get on how to create some sort of blockage for any kind of magick. I also need you to disable any kind of communication that doesn’t originate from the computers of the Megaship that are made by us. Moreover, disable all sorts of teleportation, either in or out. Do you think you can manage all that?”

The robot took a moment before replying. “I’ll have to do some research for the magick isolation. All others won’t be a problem.”

“Good,” TJ turned back to the others. “If you guys can think of anything else we should be keeping her from being able to do it, ideas are more than welcome.”

They all nodded and moved to the computers to help Alpha 06, before glancing one last time at Astronema and Andros.

The Red Ranger was clearly upset. He turned to his sister, unsure what to say.

“Don’t worry, Andros,” She told him. “They need to feel safe and they are making sure everything is covered. I would do exactly the same.”

Andros could only nod. After so long, after all those years of loss, war, and pain, he finally felt happy. A type of happiness he could only remember feeling only in very brief times. What he felt for Zhane and having him back… having new teammates he could trust… nothing compared to having his sister, having Karone with him again, but his team… they didn’t see her as his sister. All they could see was Astronema. Nevertheless, he hoped that it would change. He was far from happy with the decision of putting her in a makeshift prison, isolating her, but maybe this would help them trust her more. He had to believe that all of them would see what he saw in her.

\--

Hours passed until they finally found everything they needed to create a prison for Astronema. They decided to use the SimuDeck to keep her there, as it was the bigger room in the ship. All technological precautions they could think of were already set and the magickal ones where splattered across the floor and walls in the forms of glowing symbols and circles. They knew the Princess of Evil was powerful, but hopefully, not even her power would be able to get past all these defenses. Hopefully.

Andros was able to convince the others to give her at least the minimum of comfort while she stayed there, so she had a mattress, one that they made sure had nothing in it that she could use as a weapon. The shackles the others wanted her to use where replaced by a laser and electric grid that surround the entire room. The many passwords to access this place the SimuDeck would change each hour, and whenever Andros, the only who would actually go in it, would enter the room, he would be monitored. The Red Ranger tried his best not to be angry at the lack of privacy since he had so much to talk about with his sister, but the others decided he should only go in there to give her food and drinks. At least for now.

The decision reached was that the Astro Rangers would question her. If Andros wanted to participate, he could only ask about information that would help them in their mission. TJ had actually apologized to him for them taking these decisions since Andros was their leader, but his feelings for Astronema could jeopardize everything they were trying to accomplish. Ashley promised him that once they got everything they needed, he could talk to her about anything he wanted. Because the entire situation was so stressful and it took so much time to prepare Astronema’s “cell”, they agreed that the interrogation would be the first thing they would do once they woke up after resting from all that happened.

DECA dimmed all the lights around the Megaship, and each Ranger lied in their respective beds, trying their best to relax and get some rest for what would come next. However, none of them could actually sleep. Just the thought of having their enemy, the one they fought for so long, in the same ship as they were; it was too much for them. Andros was more concerned about how his sister was feeling, he was thinking about all that he wanted to talk to her, share with her. Astronema, on the other hand, started at the faintly light coming off the various defenses put on her “accommodations”.

 _All of this better be worth it._ She thought absently as kept staring at the ceiling.

\--

All five Astro Rangers awoke before the Megaship’s morning cycle even began. They all sat at the tables in the Working Bay, with plates of food from the Synthetron, but they didn’t touch any of it. The awkward silence was palpable.

“Well,” TJ broke the silence. “Since none of us are really going to be eating, I think we should just start it and get it over with?”

“Do you think she’s awake?” Ashley asked trying to show a little compassion for Andros’ sake, who wasn’t making any eye contact to the others.

"I guess we'll have to find out," Carlos said getting up and heading to the Simudeck. All Rangers followed him, except Andros.

“You’re not coming?” Cassie asked.

“Do you really want me there?” He asked icily.

“Andros…” Ashley began.

"If you are there, she might be more comfortable." TJ told him sincerely.

“Is that all?” Andros was still suspicious.

“No,” TJ’s answer was blunt. “But she seems to trust you or something like that. She might be more open to cooperate if you are there.”

Andros remained quiet. His mind torn in so many directions: He wanted to help his sister, he wanted for his teammates and friends to like her, but he also had his mission. Maybe… being there would help and ease all his thoughts.

The Red Ranger followed the others silently to where Astronema was. The Rangers disarmed the grid around the room and as soon as all five were inside, Carlos turned them back on with a small pad on his hand that he immediately handed over to TJ.

Astronema was sitting on the mattress. No signs if she slept or not, but she was clearly expecting them. Her face was unreadable. It wasn’t vicious or menacing, just… void of any emotions. The Rangers didn’t know if that was bad or even horrible. She remained perfectly sat while they approached one of the magick-isolating circles that surrounded her mattress.

“We came to talk.” Ashley offered with a small smile.

“Interrogate.” TJ corrected.

Astronema actually gave them a smirk, got up, and faced them. “Ask what you want.”

“And you will answer all of our questions?” Cassie demanded.

“I told you: I can give you a lot of information. Might not be what you are looking for, but is what I have it.” Her voice sounded almost bored.

“So what do you have?” Carlos asked.

“You will have to be more specific, Black Ranger. As I said, I know a lot.” She answered.

“What do you know about Zordon?” TJ asked first.

Astronema looked deep into the Blue Ranger’s eyes and tilted her head to the side a little. “I know all that you know… I assume.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I know about you, Astro Rangers,” She said. “Or to put it better, I know about the Rangers of Earth.”

The aforementioned four Astro Rangers from Earth exchanged some uneasy looks before turning back to her.

"I know that the most recent team of Rangers from Earth was one that was active a few years ago by Zordon, to fight off Rita. They served for a few years before they vanished and the Machine Empire arrived, who fought the… Zeo Rangers, if I remember correctly. After it, that excuse for a space pirate, Divatox, came and faced a group of Turbo Rangers. And then she bragged about how she destroyed all of them and their base of command.”

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie felt a pang in their hearts by listening to that.

“The thing is: I know you weren’t those first ones," Astronema told them.

“What?” Cassie asked confused.

“Those five original Rangers, the … Mighty Morphin’ Rangers or whatever they called themselves, they were chosen more than five years ago. Five Earth years, and unless Zordon decided to take small children to be his Rangers, I highly doubted that it was any of you four. And as far as I know, Andros has only been the Red Astro Ranger.”

“H-How do you…?” TJ was trying to find his voice.

“Oh please,” Astronema actually chuckled. “I’m-was the Princess of Evil. Dark Specter’s second in command. I have my ways to know everything that there is to know about my enemies. Especially the very few teams of Power Rangers from that planet.”

“Why Earth in particular?” Carlos asked.

Astronema shrugged one of her shoulders. “Many theories and I prefer to work with facts.”

“And these facts…” Ashley began.

“I know about the battles that happened in that planet. I have information about Rita, Zedd, Divatox, the Machine Empire, even about Master Ville. I know about their losses, but I also know about the Rangers’ losses. How they lost their Powers, how Rangers passed on their responsibility to the others and… how at one point, Zordon left Earth.”

This took the Earth Rangers by surprise. That meant that she probably knew more than even they knew.

“And I’ve met and seen two other Rangers from Earth, don’t forget. The one that almost killed himself for trying to save your Black Ranger. And that small brat that pissed Divatox so much.”

“Justin is-!” Cassie took a step forward only for TJ to stop her.

“Fine, so you know a lot about us,” TJ conclude. “What does all of this have to do with my question?”

“It has to do with you, you four,” She pointed to the former Turbo Rangers. “None of you really worked with Zordon. I know that. Divatox hardly faced him, and I do know that she was glad that she had to deal with the “rookies” while she kept fighting the Turbo Rangers until the point she allegedly defeated you.”

The Rangers remained silent.

“Do you know about Zordon?” She asked with a hint of playfulness.

TJ tried his best not to show her any signs of weakness. “We’ve met him. He was there when we received our Powers for the first time. He gave us his blessings as Rangers. And we know how important he is.”

Astronema seemed unfazed. “Do you really?”

"I do." Andros told her.

This seemed to shake something inside Astronema.

“Please, tell us.” Andros pleaded.

His sisters sighed and turned her back to him and the others. “I assume I don’t know much about Zordon. As I said, I believe what I know is what most Ranger teams around the Universe know.”

“Tell us anyway.” Andros offered.

"Yeah, so we can compare notes." Ashley said a little bit too bitterly.

“He is a hero of archaic times. A Ranger, one of the very first ones, many believe. He fought many adversaries and won many battles. Many teams of Rangers around the Universe consider him an inspiration. Some have met him and he helped them and others in some way. He is a symbol of hope. Much of his complete history is full of holes, and I doubt many who are still alive actually know that much about him.”

“He helped KO-35.” Andros’ voice was quiet. “For decades. He contacted the planet during difficult times. He helped my people regain knowledge and understanding from the Power that was lost from much older Kerovian Power Rangers. He taught our people about it again, how to tap into it, how to use it, how for us to become Power Rangers again. This was during a period of time when Dark Specter’s forces started to grow in attack. It was thanks to his knowledge that the first team of Power Rangers of our system in thousands of years came to be.”

The other four Astro Rangers were impressed. They had never heard the story of Andros’ planet. Astronema on the other hand, had, so she remained silent.

“Even after helping us form a team of Power Rangers, he continued to contact us and help,” Andros continued seemingly lost in the past. “Time passed and the attacks become more often, more brutal. That’s when the Kerov Rangers, the team before mine, created a prototype of a new Morpher with the help of Zordon. It was Zhane’s Morpher. After they tested it, they gave it to Zhane and he became the first Astro Ranger. Before the Kerov Rangers departed for a mission that they never… they made five other Astro Morphers. They chose me briefly after and I became the Red Astro Ranger. That’s when I met Zordon. He contacted us, helped us understand our Powers and weapons. But once the big attack came and Zhane got hurt… I never heard of him again. Years later, when the war had spilled around the galaxies, I heard Dark Specter had captured him. I vowed to find him and rescue him.”

Ashley put her hands in the Red Ranger’s shoulders, trying to comfort him. That was the most she and the others had ever heard Andros talk about his past. They were curious about other things, but they held their questions. This was not the time or place. The Rangers moved their attention back to Astronema, who seemed actually somewhat moved from the story just shared.

“And what else do you know about him?” TJ motioned her to continue.

"Well," Astronema discreetly composed herself and continued. "The most recent information the Alliance has on him is that after countless years of fighting against Rita, he followed her to Earth, back when its civilization was still in its infancy. During their last fight, while he imprisoned her in a containment artifact, she cast one final spell on him. She destroyed his physical body, completely, and sent him into what I believe is called a Time Warp, where what was left of him would exist in another time and dimension. But he found a way to communicate to this dimension again.”

“The Plasma or Energy Tube,” Cassie said. “Justin told us he used it when he was still with the first Turbo Rangers. After he left, Dimitria used it too.”

“Why most didn’t know, and I don’t think even you Rangers did,” The others tried their best ignore Astronema’s snarky comments. “Zordon had changed after what Rita did to him. He became something else, something different, and something never seen before. He became a being of pure energy, still physical in a sense, but he was connected directly to the Power now, becoming part of the Morphing Grid, but still being a separate being.”

“Directly to the Power?” Andros didn’t know much about the Power, but this seemed almost unbelievable. “I never heard of any being connected to the Power in **that** level.”

"Not many did actually." Astronema said.

“Did Rita know what she was doing?” Ashley asked.

Astronema snorted. “I highly doubt it. The spell she cast before he imprisoned her was one made out of desperation. She had no way to know that doing that to Zordon would turn him into what he became.”

“Did she send him to the Morphing Grid?” Carlos asked. “That’s where the Power comes from, isn’t it?”

“You are right about being the place where the Power comes from,” Astronema answered. “But I doubt she sent him there, and if she did that, something **no one** in the entire history of the Universe ever accomplished, she certainly didn’t do it on purpose.”

The Rangers processed the information, while Astronema thought to herself that Zordon being sent to the Morphing Grid wasn’t a horrible theory. It would explain why he changed into what he did.

“Wait,” Cassie began. “If Zordon was stuck in this Time Warp that kept him outside of this dimension, how was he free?”

“The Turbo Rangers rescued a Liarian named Lerigot from Divatox, no surprise there. I believe as a token of appreciation, he used his key, an extremely powerful Liarian artifact able to break the walls between dimensions, and set Zordon free.” Astronema explained, somewhat curious they didn’t already know that.

“He did that with a key?” Ashley asked amused.

Astronema tilted her head and smirked. “Why do you think your Turbo Morphers had keys? They were to emulate Lerigot’s key so the Turbo Rangers could get to Murianthias, break the barrier around it and…”

She stopped and they were all confusingly looking at her.

“Oh,” She realized. “Those weren’t **you** **four** who went to Murianthias. It was the previous Turbo Rangers.”

They remembered Justin telling them about that mission, that they had used the Turbo Keys to go through the force field around the island. They just didn’t know they were modeled after the same key that set Zordon free. They wondered if Justin or even the former Turbo Rangers knew that.

“So now that Zordon was free,” TJ said. “Dark Specter went to capture him.”

Astronema nodded. “Dark Specter was already attacking Eltar, in hopes to draw Zordon to the planet. The Eltarian fought for some time, but they captured him. He was put into a special type of Energy Tube that would transfer his powers to Dark Specter.”

"Which is what he has been doing ever since he captured him." Andros concluded.

She nodded again.

“What will happen to him, to Zordon?’ Andros inquired.

“He… he will cease to exist,” Astronema explained. “Once the process is over, his energy, the connection to Power, all of it, it will belong to Dark Specter.”

The Rangers remained silent, processing that bit of information. Some of them had considered that Zordon dying would be one of the outcomes if they weren’t able to save him.

“What about Dark Specter?” TJ returned to the interrogation. “What will happen to him if he’s able to accomplish this?”

Astronema closed her eyes and sighed. “First, you have to understand what is Dark Specter truly is.”

"The leader of the Alliance." Carlos said.

“He’s not simply that,” Astronema told them seriously. “He is much, much more than that.”

The Rangers said nothing, waiting for her to go on.

“Dark Specter isn’t simply a more powerful version of a Monster, like the ones I sent to attack you or ones you might have faced before. Nor he is like Lord Zedd or Master Ville or any other grand figure of evil. He’s beyond that, beyond anything you ever faced.”

“Okay…” Cassie began. “I don’t think I like the sound of where this is going.”

“He’s ancient, and by that, I mean exceptionally ancient, probably older than Zordon himself. No one knows the name of his race, or even if he belonged to one. Some say a creature named Maligore resembled him physically but didn’t possess half of his powers. It was most likely a creature that assumed the form of Dark Specter in order to appear more menacing.”

“Maligore… that sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Ashley asked her teammates.

While Andros didn’t recall the name, Carlos snapped his fingers, remembering. “Justin! He was the one who told us about him. He said Maligore was the first monster he ever faced and destroyed together with the first Turbo Rangers.”

“Yeah,” TJ started to remember. “He said Divatox wanted to marry him.”

That made Astronema chuckle. “Can’t say it doesn’t sound like her. She probably thought that marrying him would give her powers similar to the Dark Specter. What a fool.”

“So you are really sure that this Maligore thing wasn’t something like Dark Specter’s long lost brother or relative or a being of his race?” Ashley asked.

She shook her head in response. “Believe me, if Dark Specter knew anyone or anything that were like him or even part of his species, he would have taken care of them. He doesn’t like to share his grandiosity. As I said, nothing more than a creature trying to look more powerful than it actually was.”

“Ok, so explain something,” Cassie said. “If Dark Specter is really so old and so powerful, why wait until now to go after Zordon? Surely he would have had plenty of time to try and conquer the Universe.”

"That's a good point," TJ commented and waited for Astronema's response.

“What a very human way of thinking,” Astronema replied with a sense of awe. “Not every single being in the Universe thinks like your human dictators or even like the master of evil empires from across the galaxies. Dark Specter is a chess master; he’s been calculating his moves for over millennia, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.”

"And now is that perfect moment." Andros concluded.

“Almost,” Astronema corrected him. “But he’s close to his endgame, closer than ever. All the pieces have fallen into the place he wanted, and he hardly had anything to do with it. He simply waited for it.”

“Waited for it?” Andros stepped closer to her. “He began attacking our planet almost a decade ago! Why do you think there was a need for another Ranger team for the Kerova System? He slaughtered our people for all those years!”

Astronema remained silent. She knew that. While she wasn’t that from the start, by the time the Astro Rangers were active, she was already one his favorite protégés.

“What were these, hum, events that he had to wait to make his move?” TJ asked, trying to keep the subject from turning too emotional.

Andros backed away, with Ashley putting her arms around his shoulders.

"As I said, he waited for a long time. All the events surrounding those connected to the Power, everything that happened to them, he simply waited for them to run their course until they reached the perfect moment for him to make his move."

“Those connected to the Power, you mean us? The Power Rangers?” Carlos seemed perplexed.

“I thought the Power was a force of good, used by heroes and…” Cassie began.

“Once again, not that simple,” Astronema started to walk around the circle she was stuck in it. “The Power is a force used mostly by good, especially by the Power Rangers, but others can learn how to tap into it, use it in different ways. Corrupt it.”

TJ sighed in frustration. This interrogation was going nowhere he wanted to. “Okay, so let’s cut to the chase: Dark Specter waited for so many damn centuries to make his move. What exactly did he wait for?”

"You." Astronema said simply.

“U-Us?” That really took the Blue Ranger back.

"Not just you, the Astro Rangers, but you, the Power Rangers, your allies and your fights. Everything you have done lead to this. Zordon chasing after Rita, reaching Earth, making new teams of Rangers to fight, ones that would never lose, but also, interestingly, never destroyed their opponents. Instead of eliminating them, the Rangers of Earth sent them away, banished them. You might have had your losses, but in the end, you still stand. In the end, not only your victories but your losses as well played their parts. Zordon had to change his form to survive, he spent ten thousand years stuck in a Time Warp, and then a Liarian released him, in a form never seen before, a being of pure energy with a direct link to the Power. All because of the fights of the Power Rangers.”

It had finally settle in all of the Rangers. Dark Specter waited for the Rangers to do their jobs, what they were meant to do, only for it to lead to a way for a being like Zordon turned into what he became to be released in the Universe, and now…

“We have to save him.” Andros declared.

The Rangers looked at him, still lost with words.

“If it makes any of you feel better,” Astronema offered. “It wasn’t your **entire** fault. Dark Specter did his dirty work, eliminated many who stood in his way. Why do you think there aren’t so many Power Rangers around the Universe like there were once?”

Andros took a moment to consider that. It was true. He grew up with stories of the Power Rangers across the Universe, not only on KO-35 or on the rest of the Kerova System. However, as the years went by, and the wars started, the fall of many Rangers happened. Some lasted longer, like the Eltar Rangers, and some still stood, like the Aquitian Rangers and the Gold Ranger of Triforia. Yet, something always made him curious.

“If Dark Specter almost extinguished the Universe from the Power Rangers, why did he never tried anything to the Rangers of Earth?”

The Earth Rangers of his teams seemed very confused with that question.

“Hum, Andros,” Ashley began. “Attacks on Earth have been happening since 1993.”

“Yes, I know that,” Andros said. “But not by Dark Specter.”

“Not by him?” Cassie was confused. “But Divatox… after she destroyed the Power Chamber, she was summoned by the Dark Specter. And the other villains that attacked Earth aren’t they part of the Alliance?”

"They haven't always been." Astronema revealed.

“What?” All four Earth rangers asked in various tones.

“Rita worked for Zedd. The Machine Empire had their own agenda. Divatox, I will be damned to understand what her plan was, but she wanted something from Earth, but when they attacked Earth, they weren’t part of the Alliance. They were their own agents.” Astronema explained.

“But,” Andros was starting to get confused as well. “I saw them, all of them, at that gathering in the Cimmerian planet. They were all there for Dark Specter.”

“Another part of his plans. He wanted those who faced the Rangers of Earth and survived to serve under him, to give him all the information they could. He even rebuilt the entire Machine Empire.”

The Rangers were lost.

“So, are you saying this Alliance is new?” Carlos asked.

“Yes and no,” Astronema answered honestly, which made the Rangers sigh in frustration. “Remember, Dark Specter has been working for millennia. He has his followers; he has always had them, in different forms. The so-called Alliance is new in the sense of having ones that once thought they alone could control or do enough damage by themselves in the Universe. The Alliance isn’t formed by every single evil in this Universe. Trust me, there are a lot of evil out there that is quite powerful and those who want nothing to do with Dark Specter.”

"But I thought you said Dark Specter would eliminate any adversaries…" Ashley commented.

“Oh, he mostly would, but only the ones he deems worthy of spending his forces on it. That is why he never moved a finger to fight this Maligore. I believe he thinks that one day he can manipulate all of them. He was able to do it with ones that swore they would never serve under others.”

“Divatox.” Cassie murmured.

“And others,” Astronema added. “But believe me, the way things are going, the path this war is heading towards, I doubt there will be many enemies who will oppose to him, as in the ones that would want the same thing that he wants. Others will be either intelligent enough to join him or stay out of his way.”

The Rangers' heads were in overdrive. All of this new information. Some of them, probably all of them, even Andros, simply weren’t able to grasp the significance of what they were fighting against. They knew they were fighting to protect the Universe, but if they failed…

“Ok, that’s it!” TJ snapped, startling the others. “You gave enough information about your boss to make us be unable to sleep for the rest of our lives. Now, tell us what we can do to stop it, stop this from happening!”

Astronema regarded him for a moment before giving him a short nod. “Before I left the Dark Fortress, we used to receive some, and I must emphasize that, **some** information about Zordon’s locations and where Dark Specter kept him.”

“Okay, you said something before about planets that they move him around,” TJ remembered the day before. “Talk.”

“As I was saying, before leaving the Dark Fortress, we would receive information of a probable location of where Zordon could be held, but they were never completely conclusive.”

“So why receive them at all?’ Cassie asked.

"To know more than the ones that were hunting him," Astronema stated. "The last one was the location of a very backwater planet, right in the middle of a dead galaxy, no planets with life around."

“And you think he is there?” TJ asked.

“It’s a possibility, just like all the other ones we received.” Astronema sounded certain.

“It’s a long shot,” Ashley said. “But it’s the best one we’ve got in a long time.”

“Where is it?” Andros asked before anyone could.

"The galaxy has no name, neither does the planet. As I said, it's all dead there."

“Well, that doesn’t sound ominous or anything…” Cassie sighed.

“Do you have the coordinates?” Carlos inquired.

Astronema hesitated for a clear moment. “Yes.”

“I’m feeling a ‘but’ coming...” TJ commented.

"It was information sent there before… before I came here, with Andros," She looked at her brother. "I can't be sure if after that Dark Specter would still have Zordon there, knowing that I have this information."

“Or he could know and he’s expecting you to bring us there.” Ashley speculated.

“It is a possibility." TJ agreed.

“One that you are willing to take?” Astronema asked not only him, but also all the Rangers.

“Yes.” The five answered in unison.

Astronema gave a short nod. She expected that. Fighting for almost an entire year, she expected no other decision.

“So, we need to prepare,” TJ said to the others. “Once she gives the coordinates, we have to come up with strategies and plans and courses of action-”

"It's not that simple." Astronema informed by interrupting him.

They turned to her, wanting to know what she meant.

“Let’s say the information is right. Let’s say Zordon is there. Not only him but Dark Specter as well. If all of these hypotheses are correct, do you really believe you could just walk in, rescue Zordon and save the day without Dark Specter obliterating you?"

Okay, maybe they hadn’t really considered everything.

“I know this is the best chance you all ever had since you started your search, but you need to keep your heads together. If you want to survive, you need… Well, you need me.”

“You?” Carlos asked incredulously.

TJ took a defensive stance and Cassie scowled at her. Even Ashley was giving her a doubtful look. That had done it for Andros.

“Look at you, all of you!” He shouted at his teammates as he moved in front of his sister. “Ever since you put her here she has told us a lot. Things you didn’t know, things  **I**  didn’t know. Now we have a big lead and even a chance of actually finding Zordon, but all you can do is mistreat her? I can’t believe you.”

“You can’t?” TJ asked almost sarcastically.

“No,” Andros answered sincerely. “I can’t…”

"She tried to kill us," The Blue Ranger's voice was low but direct. "All of us, several different occasions. Did you forget of everything she has done to us? I lost my memory. Carlos almost killed Cassie. She nearly dropped an entire building with Cassie inside it. She swapped bodies with Ashley.”

Andros was speechless. He turned to the others, hoping for the smallest of supports.

“She made sure Waspicable was attacked right in front of me.” Cassie reminded him.

“I’m sure she didn’t say no to when that Barillian bug was sent to sting me and turn me into a monster that would kill you all.” Carlos was bitter.

“Andros,” Ashley’s voice was hesitant and sad, but her she was eyeing Astronema coldly. “One of her monsters almost killed my grandmother.”

The Red Ranger remained silent, lowering his head.

“And what she did to Zhane?” TJ added. “She almost blew him up-”

“Okay!” Andros couldn’t take it anymore. "I know, I know! Do you think I would actually forget all of this?"

The other Rangers didn’t answer.

"I'm well aware of the terrible things she has done and I haven't forgotten them," He turned to face his sister. "And neither did her, but she wants redemption. She wants to be good."

Astronema’s face warmed for a split second as she looked at her brother, before turning to the others. “I know I did horrible things, and I deserve to be punished by them, but right now, I want to help you. Truly. You won’t be able to do this without me.”

What seemed like an eternity later with everyone in silence and inside their own heads, TJ broke the silence. “Fine. You say we can’t simply go there and rescue Zordon. Explain it.”

“All planets that hold Zordon have a very powerful protective shield around them. Nothing can penetrate it. If you try, be it with your Zords or teleporting down to it, you will all be annihilated by the shield.”

“And how can we lower it?” Andros asked.

“You can’t. None of you can’t.” She told him honestly.

“But you can.” Ashley guessed.

“No, I can’t either.”

“So, who can?” Cassie asked already losing her patience.

“Dark Specter.” She said simply.

“And how would we make him do that?” Carlos asked. “For us?”

“He wouldn’t do it for you.” Astronema almost rolled her eyes.

"But he would do it for you." Andros concluded.

She nodded to her brother.

None of the other Rangers liked where this was going. “So, what’s your plan to make him do it for you, the one who betrayed him?”

“I play him.” She said confidently.

“How?” He was already afraid of the answer he was going to get.

“I betrayed him, yes. Moreover, he surely knows I’m here, with Andros. But, if I can make him believe that this was all a ruse to get you, he might accept it.”

“And how do you plan for him, the Monarch of the Alliance of Evil, to fall for that?” TJ continued asking.

“I can’t simply bring you as prisoners. He would suspect something, I’m positive. Even if I show you to him in shackles, he wouldn’t completely believe it.”

“Okay…” He motioned for her to continue.

“For this to work, for him to believe me in the smallest, I would have to bring him your… bodies.” She told him with a straight face.

Cassie and Carlos actually laughed while Ashley covered her mouth with her hands and TJ shook his head, already turning away.

“Wait!” Andros asked his teammates. “How-how would you do that?”

“Are you seriously asking her that, Andros?” Cassie couldn’t believe that Andros, of all people, could be so naïve. “It’s simple. We let her out, she kill us! No ruse! She gives the Dark Specter exactly what he wants!”

“No,” Andros denied. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Andros,” Ashley was close to tears. “Please...”

The Red Ranger turned away from the others, focusing only on his sister. “How would you trick him into believing that we were dead?”

“I cast a spell,” She began to explain. “A very complex one. A very intricate glamour spell. It would show him the illusion of your bodies, even of your robot and the ship’s AI destroyed and your Morphers useless. With that, he would believe that I didn’t betray him and I planned to do this when I left the Dark Fortress. He would believe that I never left his side.”

The other Rangers were starting to argue, but Andros didn’t let them. “Are you sure you would be able to pull something like that? To fool Dark Specter?”

She actually gave him a smile. “He might have many powers, but magick is my specialty. With the right tools, I can do it. And we can enter the planet.”

Andros took a split second before nodding. He ignored the loud protests of the others. “What’s the first step?”

“Well, you have to let me out.” Astronema motioned to her prison.


	2. One on One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of talking. Also, a lot of psychological issues concerning Cassie's, Carlos', TJ's and Ashley's past.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Andros followed his teammates out of the SimuDeck right after they all finished hearing his sister’s plan. He was actually glad they decided to leave before things got out of hand. Needless to say, they were not very happy. They silently walked until arriving at the bridge. The Red Ranger watched as all four moved around the room, lost in their own thoughts.

"We need to talk." Andros told them firmly.

All of them turned to him, each with a different emotion on their faces.

“You can’t really be considering going with her plan, Andros,” TJ said. “It’s insane.”

“TJ is right,” Cassie commented. “We can’t simply let her out.”

“She gave us the coordinates even when we didn’t say yes to her plan.” Andros reminded them.

“Andros,” Ashley approached him. “Just because she did that, doesn’t mean what she is telling us is, well, true.”

“She told us exactly what she needs for us to do to go inside the planet.”

“Right,” Carlos said. “She will use her magick powers to trick Dark Specter. How don’t we know that this is a trap and that she is simply going to take us to him?”

“He wouldn’t believe her if she simply gave us to him, remember?” Andros replied.

"And this supposedly glamour trick she is going to do, how do we know she won't use it to simply kill us?" Carlos pressed on.

“If she wanted, she could have simply killed all of us by using her magick when she entered the Megaship.” The Red Ranger said simply.

The Rangers said nothing. He was right on that point.

“Fine,” TJ began. “She had her chance of killing us, but let’s say she does use this glamour spell to trick Dark Specter. What if she does something different to us? Like, knocking us out and delivering us to him?”

“Why would she do that if she is going tell Dark Specter that she is bringing our corpses, not our unconscious bodies?” Andros questioned.

Once again, silence from the four.

“I know you don’t trust her,” Andros said. “All these fears that you have, I… I understand. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I do. I have them too, deep inside as well. I fought against her as well, and her forces before you joined me, but… she is my sister, and I have to **believe** in her.”

The other four Astro Rangers seemed to be reconsidering. Andros was right: she could have killed them before they restrained her.

“DECA, Alpha,” Andros turned to them. “I need you to analyze these coordinates and tell me if they can actually lead us somewhere.”

Alpha 06 put in the coordinates Andros told him and worked with DECA.

“Andros,” TJ began to protest. “We didn’t…”

“One step at a time, TJ,” Andros told him. “I just want to check this first.”

After what seemed like an eternity, the two artificial beings gave the Rangers the results. The coordinates did lead to a planet in a very far galaxy that was almost completely unchartered. In addition, even if using their maximum hyper-rush velocity, it would take about an Earth day and a half to get there, maybe even a bit more.

Before they made any decision, Andros spoke. “Let’s make a deal.”

“A deal?” Carlos asked.

“Yes.” He answered simply.

“What kind of a deal?” TJ crossed his arms, feeling he wouldn’t like this deal.

“We set course to where the coordinates are leading,” Andros raised a hand as the other started to protest. “Let me finish. We set the course, but not straight to the planet. We can go near it, stay in a safe distance from it so we can’t be detected. Once we arrive there, we can make a decision.”

The other looked at each other, pondering the idea.

"We take the Delta Megaship." Carlos said.

"And the Mega Voyager." Cassie added.

“Why?” Andros asked.

"If we don't decide to go with Astronema's plan, we can use them with the Astro Megazord to try and break the shield around the planet." TJ concluded.

“But… she said nothing can penetrate the shield.” Andros argued.

"Consider this our part of the deal, Andros." TJ told him.

Andros lowered his head and considered it. Even if in the end they decided to go with his sister's plan, they would need all firepower they had if Dark Specter was going to be on the planet.

“Ok, I accept it.” Andros nodded.

"It's a deal then." TJ said a little bit begrudgingly.

“Wait,” Ashley piped in. “What about Earth? If we do go to this planet and take all of our Zords, there will be nothing to protect the planet. And with Zhane with the rebels, there wouldn’t be…”

“Then I guess we can’t afford to lose any more time and go as soon as possible.” Andros finished before she could continue.

The others weren’t too happy with the decisions, but it was their only shot right now.

"DECA set the course, and Alpha, summon the rest of our Zords and program the same course for them so they can follow the Astro Megaship. We're leaving." TJ commanded.

Andros watched as their teammates turned to go to their stations. He sighed deeply and called to them. “Wait. I need to say something.”

The four stood where they were and waited for their leader to speak.

“First, I would like to thank you for accepting my offer,” He gave them a small smile, which they returned. “I know it wasn’t easy for you, but… I need to ask you for a favor.”

“A favor?” Cassie asked curiously.

“The journey will be long. Moreover, once we arrive there, we will need to have made up our minds on a decision. Even if you decide to use the Megazords to try and enter the planet, we are not sure if this will work since what my sister said about the shield, and…”

“Andros,” Carlos interrupted. “Get to the point.”

He stared right into the eyes of each of his teammates. “Talk to her. Each one of you, by yourselves. Talk to her.”

“What?” Carlos really sounded like he didn’t understand what Andros had just asked them to do.

“Why, in a million years, would we do that?” Cassie asked honestly.

“Because if the Megazords don’t work, what are we going to do?” Andros sounded desperate. “Please, give her a chance.”

The other Rangers didn’t know what to say. True, what Astronema told them could be the truth, that the Megazords wouldn’t work and they would really need her help, but talking to her, alone even?

“I’ll go.” Ashley volunteered.

“Ashley!” Cassie looked at her friend as if she had lost it.

“Andros is right,” The Yellow Ranger told them. “We need to hear her, get to know her more because we do need to consider her plan.”

Ashley ignored the stares and turned to Andros, whose face was displaying emotions none of the other Rangers were used to seeing. He simply mouthed her a thank you. She gave him a small smile and offered him her hand.

“Take me to her.”

\--

When Andros entered the SimuDeck, Astronema was sitting on the mattress again, with her back to the door. She seemed to be meditating or something because she didn’t notice him coming in. He lightly cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

She turned with her usual unemotional face, but it softened when she realized it was Andros. She waved her hand so he could get closer.

The Red Ranger reached the limit of the magick-isolating circle and sat in front of her. He offered her a smile, which she returned with a quick raise of her lips. He was thinking on how to explain to her what he had talked to the others when she spoke first.

“They still don’t want my help.” She didn’t ask him.

Andros shook his head. She really didn’t seem surprised.

“But I take they are going to use the coordinates?” She wondered.

“Yes,” Andros said. “We are actually preparing to go there right now.”

She seemed surprised and a little bit worried. “Andros… I explained to you **and** to them about the defenses that Dark Specter…”

“Yes, we made a deal, a, hum, compromise if you will.” He began to explain it to her.

“And what does it entail?” She was curious.

“We’ll go to the galaxy, but we won’t get too close to the planet. Also, we won’t make any move before we reach a decision.”

“As in if they are going to let me help them or if they prefer to be pulverized like flies as they try to enter the planet.” She said in all seriousness.

Andros simply nodded. “Although… I think I might have figured a way for them to at least consider more your option than others.”

That had actually made Astronema curious. “What would that be?”

The Red Ranger got up and moved to the door. It opened and he waved his hand as if calling someone to join them. Soon after, the Yellow Ranger entered the room. She was trying her best to remain cool, Astronema could tell. The two Rangers approached the circle.

"She wants to talk to you." Andros said.

“ **She** wants to talk? To **me**?” Astronema asked eyeing Ashley rather than Andros.

“Andros said it might help us hear from you than just from him, so,” Ashley raised her arms and motioned around her. “Here I am.”

“I thought that if they each got to talk to you, they would be more open to, you know,” Andros explained, worried that his sister wouldn’t like the idea.

“And your Yellow Ranger won’t be frightened?” Astronema was still only looking at her.

Before Andros could answer, Ashley, cut him in. "His Yellow Ranger **isn’t** afraid of you.”

The two young women stared at each other while Andros waited for something, anything, to happen.

"You can go, Andros," Ashley turned to him smiling. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and turned to Astronema, waiting to see if she would have any oppositions. “You heard her, she’ll be fine. We can have a… what do you call? A girl talk?”

Ashley raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by Astronema’s choice of word. Andros nodded once again and gave the two his best attempt of a reassuring smile before leaving the two. They both followed him out of the room with their eyes before turning back to each other.

"There are no chairs here." Astronema stated.

“I don’t mind standing up.” Ashley shrugged.

Astronema gave her a strange smile while she sat back on her mattress. “You wouldn’t mind me sitting then, would you? I had to do the whole interrogation standing up. It was quite tiring.”

Ashley let out a very small laugh. “I suppose this is very different from what you are used to, you know, being a princess before and all that.”

“I definitely had better sleeping quarters than this,” Astronema looked around her. “And it was better designed as well.”

"Andros wants each one of us to get you to know you better," Ashley began with her voice in a more serious tone. "He wants us to see beyond Astronema. He wants us to see…"

“Karone.” She answered for her.

The Yellow Ranger nodded.

“I’m not Karone,” She said honestly. “As much as Andros wants me to be, I’m simply not her.”

"I know that." Ashley said shortly.

“But I am his sister.” Astronema’s voice was surprisingly sincere.

“That doesn’t mean we’re just going to forget what you’ve been doing with us for the last year. You’re still our enemy.”

“I **was** your enemy.” She replied somewhat angry at the implication.

That actually made Ashley interested. “So… who are you?”

"I don't know," Astronema said in a small voice. "But I know I want to help Andros. Which means I help his friends too."

“Why?” Ashley was really curious about her intentions. “Why do want to help Andros? You just only found out that he was your brother. And then, just like that, you decided to change sides.”

“He is my brother!” Astronema’s voice raised. “The brother I was raised to believe had been killed by Power Rangers, by people like you and your Color-coded friends! The brother who only memory I had was a small picture in a locket that I carry with me since I can remember.”

Ashley noticed that Astronema was touching the locket in question. Now that she was paying close attention, it actually resembled Andros’ in a way.

"So, you grew up in a lie." Ashley said.

Astronema didn’t say or do anything.

"Still, I'm sorry but," Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "You grew up evil, surrounded by people who taught you how to fight, to wage war, to spread fear, and then out of nowhere, you turn your back on them because you found your long-lost brother."

Astronema got up and gave Ashley one of her straight into the eyes look. “He is my brother.”

“Andros believes that,” Ashley shook her head. “But how can he be so sure? I mean, sure the locket is his best clue and for him, it is enough. But is it enough for you?”

Astronema actually scoffed at her, her hands holding firmly her locket. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, try me,” Ashley told her sincerely. “I am here to talk to you, so.”

She turned to the Yellow Rangers. “I can feel it. Inside me the bond, our blood connection, a connection beyond that… well, I believe you wouldn’t know any of it, would you?”

Ashley straightened herself, taken back a little by the statement. “I’m not sure I know what you mean by that.”

With her head tilted, Astronema seemed to be studying the girl in front of her. “I know everything that is to know about you, Ashley Naiara Hammond.”

That fact she, Astronema, knew her full name sent shivers down Ashley’s spine.

“How do you,” Ashley was still trying to keep her cool. “What does that have to with what we are talking?”

“I already told you and your friends,” Astronema reminder her. “I researched all of the Rangers from Earth, so I know every single thing that is to know about you.”

Ashley froze in place for seconds, her mind racing countless miles per hours. “How did you do it? I mean, I thought the Cloaking…”

“The Cloaking?” Astronema was surprised. “You actually know about that? I doubted it since you know so little about Zordon.”

What seemed like a lifetime ago, after Tanya first passed the Yellow Turbo powers to her, both Zordon and Dimitria explained a little about what meant to be a Ranger, like the basics rules one should follow, something Justin knew already. However, they didn't explain much about the Power. They told the new Rangers the Power would protect them as long as they followed the rules. One of the protections was something they called the  Cloaking. This would protect the Rangers' identities from anyone, even it would be painfully obvious who they were. Like when all of them wore their Ranger Colors while they weren't morphed, or even that their voices didn't change when they were morphed, but the Cloaking would take care of that, and breaking it was not so simple, at least not for normal people. Most villains did know who they were since they saw the Rangers morphing, which was one sure way to break the Cloaking. The Power also provided extended protection to the Rangers families, but not one that was complete, as there were cases in the past where villains were able to target Rangers' families members. That part Ashley knew too well.

Yet, here she was, listening from Astronema herself that the Princess of the Alliance actually knew everything there was to know about her and her friends. Ashley couldn’t truly explain what she was feeling in her chest right now.

Astronema seemed to grow bored with Ashley’s silence so she continued. “The Cloaking is a protection, but a flawed one, you should know that and my magick helped with my studies. The Power and its protections are not completely failsafe. I would imagine one of your past mentors would have told you that, but apparently not.”

“So,” Ashley finally broke from her trance. “What does this have to do with my question about you and Andros?”

Astronema let out a small sigh, clearly starting to get frustrated. “Andros and I are twins. We share a connection beyond blood. I would say that our connection has to do with us being Kerovians, but I have heard humans experience this too. Except for you.”

“Except for me? And why is that?” Ashley crossed her arms, a sign Astronema interpreted as a defensive move.

"You are a," Astronema reached in her mind for the word. "Skeptic."

The Yellow Ranger simply started. “And do you even know what that word means?”

"You have problems believing certain things are true unless there are some complete pieces of evidence that they are. It also has something to do with being… agnostic, I believe that is the word, but this word is related to religion."

“What makes you think I’m a skeptic?” Ashley actually laughed, but it sounded fake to Astronema.

"As I said, I know you, and your story," Astronema closed her eyes for a quick second as if trying to find the information inside her mind. "Your family had strong beliefs, they were good and faithful people, your mom and dad, as well as your older brother. He was an example of a person. He was passionate, caring, all around a nice and friendly man who wanted everyone to feel happy."

Ashley started to feel her body shake. Astronema really knew her.

“But he died, when you were younger than you are now, and that shook you, made you question why such a nice person like him would be taken away so soon. It made you think that all you ever thought that was right was wrong. Which made you a skeptic.”

The Yellow Ranger remained silent.

“Your parents felt your brother’s death, but even if you believed that all the emotional stuff they taught wasn’t real, for some reason, you decided to play a part. The part of Ashley, the perfect daughter. You put yourself in the place of your brother. You wanted to become, no, to show to other people that you were just like him. After all, that was what people expected from you, right?”

“I-I…”

“And that is how you lived your life. Pretending, showing to other people, not only your parents, but to everyone that you were just like your brother: happy, caring, emotional, and normal.”

Ashley started to feel her legs shaking. Astronema… she…

But the other girl didn't stop. "And then you became a Ranger. The whole world around you shattered. You might have lived in an illusion, but deep down; you still had your true beliefs, but when the previous Yellow Ranger chose you, everything changed. You felt torn. You didn't know what was real or what wasn't."

Ashley couldn’t handle it and she actually fell to her knees.

Astronema kneeled in front of her. “You were used to being someone others wanted you to be, you tried to bury what you really felt and then everything was shaken. You made sure that inside you would control your emotions, even though you showed them to people because, well, it was what they expected from you, but becoming a Ranger, seeing and fighting all you have, shook your core. You simply don’t know who you are.”

Ashley stared deep into Astronema’s eyes. Everything she had just heard, everything… “You understand me.”

The other girl turned her face away. “I also was raised to believe I was one thing, but I’ve always felt different things inside, but I buried them. Emotions were a weakness for a Princess of Evil, you see? Yet, I knew I had them, deep down, and then your Silver Ranger…”

“Zhane?” Her mentioning him surprised Ashley.

Astronema turned back to her. “You feel for my brother, don’t you? Even though you believed that love too was just an emotion you could emulate.”

Ashley noticed the quick change of subject, but still, the question caught her offhand. "Andros… he's special to me, but this has nothing…"

"Have you ever wondered why I choose you to swap bodies?" Astronema kept asking different questions.

The Yellow Ranger just shook her head. She did have her theories though.

“I knew you were fooling them, so why couldn’t I? I knew already you were trying to be somebody else.”

Ashley knew she was going to keep going, so she simply waited.

“Ever since you came to space, I can only imagine how shaken your views must be. And, believe it or not, all I said to you wasn’t to hurt you.”

The Yellow Ranger actually managed a laugh. “It wasn’t?”

“I wanted you to understand that you are in no position to judge what I feel about Andros and what he feels about me. Our connection is something you don’t understand, but it is something that I think you have been thinking about it.”

Ashley got up and Astronema followed her up.

“You are right, about everything. Before becoming a Ranger, I just… did what people around me expected and what I thought was normal, even though I didn’t truly believe it. But after I received the Power… things started to change.”

“But you still kept the appearances.”

Ashley said nothing. She raised her wrist where her Morpher was. Coming to space truly had changed what she felt even more. The worst thing was Astronema apparently understood her.

"This was supposed to be yours." Ashley said about the Morpher.

Astronema gave her a questioning look.

"Andros gave us Morphers that were meant for his people. He once told me you and he wanted to be Rangers. I saw a picture of you two when you were kids. He was wearing red and you… yellow." Ashley started to move away. "The first reason I thought you swapped bodies with me was that you wanted to get closer to Andros, the leader, but once he told us you were Karone… Something inside me thought that maybe the Karone in you was attracted to the Power that was meant to you."

“Destiny isn’t something you believe.” Astronema reminded her.

“No, it isn’t. Yet…” Ashley gave her one last look. “I don’t know anymore.”

She turned away and opened the door of the SimuDeck. Before she left, she turned to Astronema one last time. “But I also know you don’t know who you are. And while both us know how to pretend to be other people, we don’t know who we are.”

Astronema was about to say something, but Ashley had already left the SimuDeck, but not before saying that they both should start changing that. The door closed shut and Astronema was alone again. She kneeled back on her mattress, thinking about all that the two had talked. Had she made the Yellow Ranger question herself even more than she knew the girl already did? Were they similar, a mere Ranger from Earth and the one raised to be the Princess of Evil and lead the forces of Dark Specter to victory? She sighed and lied back. She could only imagine what the other conversations with the rest of the Rangers would be like.

\--

Andros was walking back and forth close to the doors of the bridge, while the other three Astro Rangers sat in their stations, all waiting for Ashley to come back. They could only imagine how the conversation was going.

The Yellow Ranger entered the bridge and all of them ran to her side. She looked distressed but also thoughtful. She wasn’t looking directly at the Rangers, but her vision seemed like she was lost in her own world. Before the Red Ranger could do anything, Cassie hugged her friend before holding her in front of her and looking into her eyes.

“Ash,” Cassie was trying to make the Yellow Ranger look at her. “You look terrible.”

“What happened?” TJ asked.

“Did she do something to you?” Carlos was right behind Cassie.

“Ashley,” Andros said softly. “What did you two talk about?”

Ashley finally seemed to realize she had arrived back at the bridge. She looked at all of them and gave them a small smile. “We just talked. Really. She didn’t do anything to me.”

“Are you sure?” TJ was suspicious, which made Andros stare at him.

“I promise,” She squeezed Cassie’s hand and moved them away from her arms. “I just need some time to think about what we talked, that’s all.”

“Ash...” Andros began.

“I don’t have an answer yet Andros, I’m sorry.” Ashley tried her best to reassure him.

The other Rangers watched her go and leave the bridge, probably heading to her room.

“Are we sure Astronema did nothing to her?” Cassie asked quietly.

“She can’t, remember?” Andros quipped.

“Still,” TJ rested his chin on his hands. “Ashley seemed pretty bummed.”

Before any other could make any comments, Carlos turned and started walking out the same direction Ashley came from.

“Where are you going?” Andros asked.

“Well, you said you wanted all of us to talk to her. I think I’m the best option now. Cassie and TJ would be too aggressive with her, don’t you think?”

Even with the Blue and Pink Ranger protesting, Andros nodded and Carlos left the bridge, heading to Astronema.

\--

As she waited for the next Ranger to show up, Astronema mused about certain things the Yellow Ranger had told her, especially about the Morpher. She doubted Ashley really believed the Morpher and the Yellow Astro Ranger’s Powers belonged to her, but… could it be that somehow, the Universe had made Astronema chose her because the Yellow Powers were really meant to be hers? She shook her head. That was preposterous. She wanted Ashley for the reasons she gave the girl, not because cosmic forces were influencing her. Besides, when she did morph and became the Yellow Astro Ranger, she didn’t feel different, like she was meant to be using those Powers. Although, she could not deny that the Power felt entirely different from her magick. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it why they were different. Before she could keep wondering more, the door of the SimuDeck opened and the Black Astro Ranger entered.

“My turn.” Carlos declared. He moved to sit in front of her. “So, what do you have for me?”

Astronema fixed her posture to make herself more comfortable and started at the Ranger in front of her. “Quite to the point, huh?”

Carlos shrugged. “Andros thinks you can persuade us to go with your plan if we talk to you.”

“You think I’m going to persuade you?”

“Well, you are not going to convince me that you are good now, so.”

Astronema kept studying him. Of all the Astro Rangers, the Black Astro Ranger was the one she couldn’t quite figure it out, but he seemed convinced that whatever she had to say to him wasn’t going to make him take her side.

“Did the Yellow Astro Ranger say anything?” Astronema was quite curious on the girl had to say about their talk.

“ **Ashley** ,” Carlos corrected her. “Didn’t say anything. She only said you talked, that’s all.”

“I see.” So she did give Ashley a lot to think about it.

"The others are convinced you did something to her." Carlos said seriously.

“Did something to her? Like what precisely?”

“Probably that you worked some mojo on her.”

“Mojo?” Astronema never heard that word before.

“Magick.” Carlos wiggled his fingers to emphasize.

Astronema scowled. “I can’t do magick here.”

Carlos said nothing and just kept looking at her.

“You don’t have anything to say or ask?” The quietness of the Ranger was starting to unnerve her.

“Not really,” He said sincerely. “But aren’t you the one who is supposed to convince me to agree with your plan?”

“Andros thinks that if you talk to me I can actually get through your thick Earth skull and show that my plan is not going to kill you.”

“Right,” Carlos smirked. “It’s not like you didn’t try to kill us before or anything like that.”

"I apologized for that." Astronema told him.

“And that makes everything perfect now, doesn’t it?”

“Are you trying to be funny or sarcastic?” Astronema wondered. “Honestly, I would never say you were either.”

“What?” The question confused Carlos.

“Neither are traits of Black Rangers,” Astronema explained. “Well, at least not your type of Black Ranger. But you don’t fit in that mold either.”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Astronema gave him a look. “You are a Black Ranger, are you not?”

“Yeah, so? What does that have to do with me being funny or sarcastic?”

“Everything,” Astronema told him. “You really don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“You are saying that because I’m a Black Ranger I can’t be funny or sarcastic!” Carlos said as if to imply she was insane, which he was starting to believe she was.

“How can you…” Astronema laughed. “Honestly, how have you all survived so long?”

Carlos was starting to get angry.

“I don’t know what exactly your Inquerisian mentor taught you, but I’m surprised not even Andros explained this to you.”

“Can you get to the damn point already?” Carlos’ patience was almost disappearing.

"Colors, your Ranger Colors have meanings." Astronema said it simply, almost like she explaining it to a child.

"Meanings?" Carlos was still sounding angry but seemed curious as well.

“Yes,” Astronema shook her head. “Earth Rangers… for all your victories, I would imagine you were more knowledgeable about the Power. It makes me see Zordon in a completely different light. But then again, you weren’t mentored by him.”

Carlos knew she was insulting him, but she actually seemed surprised by his lack of knowing their Colors meant something.

“Black Rangers, at least the ones that use your type of Morpher, are nothing like you. Or at least what I could gather from seeing you interact and battle.”

Type of Morpher? Nothing like him? What was she talking about?

"You always seemed like the odd one out of your team to me." Astronema told him sincerely, no hint of venom in her voice.

“What?” Carlos was now simply confused. “Why?”

“You were a Green Ranger before, correct? A… Turbo Ranger.”

Carlos simply nodded. She had told them she knew who they were before they met.

“Quite a jump from Colors,” She commented more to herself. “Did you never wonder why you changed Colors?”

"I just assumed it was the Color Andros had with his Morphers." Carlos answered honestly.

“What a simplistic way to see things. Well, I can’t really blame you,” Astronema said. “And Andros said nothing about it?”

“No. And we never asked.”

"So he doesn't know about it that much either." Astronema said quietly.

“Look,” Carlos was getting frustrated. “What does all this talk about Colors have anything to do…?”

“Tell me,” Astronema interrupted him. “Ever since you became the Black Astro Ranger, you didn’t feel different?”

“I,” Carlos hesitated. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Your behavior, let’s be more to the point. When you were a Green Ranger and now that you are the Black Ranger, you never felt different?”

Carlos opened his mouth to answer, but that actually made him think. Back when Adam gave him the Green Turbo Powers, he wasn't exactly Ranger material, but he came around and learned how to work with the others, but even back then, he knew that he wasn't like Adam. If what Astronema was saying is right, wasn't he supposed to be more like Adam if he was the Green Ranger? And now that he was the Black Ranger, his position on the team was different. Since TJ wasn't the leader anymore, he wasn't his second in command, but Astronema was actually right. It's not like he was the jokester of the team, or the genius like Justin once was. TJ had adapted into being the tactician of the team, although he always was, yet now he followed Andros. Cassie and Ashley still seemed to be the same.

“I’m not even sure how I felt.” He finally answered her.

“How long were you a Green Ranger?” Astronema asked.

“For about a semester,” Carlos answered her. “Seven months tops.”

"And you have been the Black Ranger for a little longer than that." Astronema concluded.

“Yes.”

“The Ranger before you, the Green Ranger who gave you his powers, his name.”

“Adam,” Carlos finished for her. “You met him. He was the Black Ranger who helped me.”

“He was the same one?” Astronema made a strange noise. “You Earth Rangers were so many; it’s easy to lose track of all of you.”

Carlos said nothing.

“This Adam, from the little I saw and from what I read about him,” Astronema recollected. “He is very different from you. Yet he chose you. He probably didn’t know much about the Power either.”

“Okay Astronema, what is your point?”

"My point is that you are all clearly lost," Astronema said seriously. "None of you even know everything that is to know about being Rangers."

“But that doesn’t stop us from keep fighting.” Carlos declared.

“No,” Astronema said. “But it doesn’t make you any wiser or even correct. You need to understand that just because you are the Power Rangers doesn’t mean everything you’ll do will work out.”

Carlos actually considered this. It made him remember about the time they lost the Turbo Megazord, about their fight in the Power Chamber, about them losing the Turbo Powers, about him hitting Cassie…

“You are saying that you know more than us then?”

"I am saying you don't know Dark Specter as I do, and if you want to succeed, you need me. The Power alone won't help you." Astronema actually sounded somewhat desperate.

Before minutes of silence, Carlos spoke. “You are right.”

Astronema blinked.

“About us not knowing that much about Zordon, the Power, Dark Specter… our Colors.” Carlos was looking at the floor as he spoke.

The Black Ranger stood up. He kept looking at Astronema. “You think I feel out of place. That I don’t know what my role as a Ranger is.”

Astronema nodded honestly.

“Hate to say it, but you are right,” Carlos exhaled. “I love being a Power Ranger, but sometimes… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

"That is a dangerous thing for a Ranger to feel," Astronema told him.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Carlos glanced at the exit of the room. "I don't forgive you for what you have done. To me, you are a villain and I don't know if you really want to help us, but what you said made sense. I don't know if you're playing me, but you are right about things. Also, Andros… I understand why he wants his sister so bad. I will even say that I might understand why you want to help him."

He turned away and began to walk to the exit. Astronema got up and called to him. “And why do you think you understand me?”

"I didn't grow up with my birth family, never got to meet them. I guess I would do anything if I found them again too." With that, he left.

\--

Cassie rubbed her hands nervously as she walked through the corridors of the Astro Megaship. She was trying hard to process everything that happened in the past hours. Not only their enemy was their Red Ranger's long-lost sister, but she was aboard their ship. To make matters worse, time was running out and they weren't that far from the planet where Zordon supposedly was. They needed to reach a decision soon.

Ashley stayed in her room for quite some time, even after Carlos returned from his “session” with Astronema. The Black Ranger surprised everyone when he said he agreed to follow Astronema’s plan. Cassie was in denial, but TJ was pissed. Andros was happy of course. While the Yellow Ranger still hadn’t given her answer, she suspected she was going to agree, just like Carlos.

Not wanting to waste more time, Cassie volunteered to be the next to talk to her, since TJ was in no position to have the talk. He took Carlos’ decision almost like a betrayal, even if he didn’t say it aloud, but Cassie knew him. She finally arrived at the door of the SimuDeck and stood there, breathing in and out. She had no idea what was waiting for her behind that door. For a moment, she thought maybe Astronema would be asleep, but DECA reassured her that their “guest” was awake. Did she ever sleep?

The door slip open and Cassie found Astronema lying on the mattress looking at the ceiling. Her eyes seemed to be following the patterns of the glowing circles, which made Cassie a bit afraid and wonder if she was trying to figure out a way to break them.

“Are you going to come in?” Astronema asked without facing her. “Don’t your people say it’s rude to stare?”

Cassie scoffed but entered the room, the door closing behind her. She approached the mattress and stood there, waiting for Astronema to move. She was still looking at the ceiling.

“I thought the rest of you were not going to come,” Astronema commented. “It’s been quite a while since your Black Ran-hum, Carlos left. I wondered if you and TJ decided not to talk to me at all.”

Cassie frowned at her. She corrected herself, said Carlos instead of calling him Black Ranger, and used TJ’s name as well. That made the Pink Ranger somewhat uncomfortable. What was she trying to accomplish by being like that?

“Well,” Cassie started. “TJ wasn’t really ready to come, and I was still processing that Carlos is on your side now.”

Astronema finally looked at her, trying to keep her face indifferent. “And Ashley?”

No Yellow Ranger, Ashley. Yeah, this was creepy. "She hasn't said anything. But by the way, Andros is behaving, he's quite sure she's also in for your plan."

Astronema sat up. Cassie noticed that she was trying really hard to look and sound indifferent, but the way she asked about Ashley kind of gave her away. “Are you going to stand or sit?”

“Neither?” Cassie brushed her palms on her pants. “I’m not even sure I want to talk to you. And I don’t know what we should talk about.”

Astronema simply nodded. “You and TJ were the ones who were more openly hostile to me. I figure it must be hard.”

Cassie actually let out a small snort. “You figured, huh? Excuse us for not being used to doing this very often. You know the whole talking-to-the-person-who-tried-to-kill-us-time-and-time-again shtick.”

“So you never interrogated Divatox or any of her cronies?” Astronema asked curiously.

“No.” Cassie started to walk slowly around the circle that involved the mattress.

“You wouldn’t get anything from them anyway,” Astronema said. “Divatox is the farthest thing of a fighter and all of her crew are just too stupid to know anything important.”

“Doesn’t Elgar work for you?” Cassie asked somewhat amused.

“Not by my choice,” Astronema huffed. “And worked. I’m not with Dark Specter anymore.”

“Right,” Cassie kept circling the mattress. “You a good princess now.”

“I never said that,” Astronema retorted. “I want to help Andros. And you.”

Cassie shook her head.

“You don’t believe me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Nope,” Cassie said. “And I really don’t know what you did to Carlos and probably Ashley to make them believe you.”

"I talked to them." Astronema said simply.

“Really?” Cassie stopped in front of the mattress, her hands on her hips. She leaned in to look in Astronema’s face. “You know what I think? I think you hexed them.”

Astronema laughed. “I told Carlos that I can do magick here, you all made sure of that.”

“Still…”

“And hexed? Really, where did you learn that word?” Astronema was still smiling. “Do you even know what it means?”

Cassie was annoyed at the other girl’s attitude. “It’s a type of magick.”

“Yes, it is. But it’s not what you think it is,” Astronema shook her head smirking. “You don’t know anything about magick, do you?”

“What makes you think that I don’t?” Cassie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think that hexing someone is the same thing that mind controlling someone," Astronema explained.

“Aren’t they magick anyways?” Cassie asked, still annoyed.

"The fact you said that answers my question," Astronema said. "But I can't really blame you for your lack of knowledge of magick."

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cassie was getting angry now. “Are you calling me stupid?”

Astronema looked at the Pink Ranger funnily. “I never said that. I stated that you don’t know about magick simply because you haven’t had contact with it.”

“I have had contact with magick,” Cassie almost shouted. She hated when people assumed she didn’t know things. “I fought Divatox, remember?”

Once again, Astronema laughed. “Divatox? She doesn’t have an inch of magick on her.”

“But,”

“And even the monsters that you faced after you became an Astro Ranger weren’t magick-based. I’m the only one with magick that you and your former Turbo teammates faced.”

Cassie still felt that Astronema was trying to show that she was superior to her, and she definitely didn’t like that. “What about my Morphers?”

Astronema tilted her head and seemed to be holding at least a smirk. “You and your friends really don’t know, do you? I need to have a talk with Andros soon.”

“What are you talking about?” Cassie demanded.

“Your Morphers, both the one you wield now and the Turbo Morphers were not made by magick. From what I know, the people who made the Astro Powers created them using Kerovian technology which I believe has something to do with a type of electric engineering, and the Turbo Powers, if I’m not mistaken, were based on Liarian knowledge and craftsmanship combined with acceleration mechanisms. Neither has anything to do with magick. Just highly advanced types of technology.”

Cassie huffed but said anything. She couldn’t rebut Astronema because she really didn’t know much about the origins of her Morphers, current and previous.

“You are an interesting person to talk to, Cassie.” Astronema commented.

Cassie tried her best to hide the feeling Astronema gave her by calling her by her name. "Seriously?"

“Well, you are an interesting Pink Ranger to talk to.” She explained.

“Met other Pink Rangers before?” Cassie was now curious.

“No,” Astronema answered. “You were the first team of Power Rangers that I faced. But I studied about others as you know.”

“The Earth Rangers.” Cassie remembered the conversation earlier.

Astronema nodded. “Most Pink Rangers follow the same path you know, but you are different. But I could say this about your whole team.”

“Same path?” Cassie was lost now.

“I explained a little about it to Carlos, but I don’t think I’m the best to explain all of it to you,” Astronema explained. “But, like I said most Pink Rangers follow the same path. At least, until you. Or the ones that actually know.”

“So I’m a different type of Pink Ranger?” Cassie asked. “Is that… a bad thing?”

“Not bad, just peculiar,” Astronema wondered. “I mean, I know about the two previous Pink Rangers of Earth that served before you.”

Cassie didn’t like to be reminded of how much Astronema knew about them and their past. “What about them?”

“I take you met the one that passed her Powers to you.”

“Kat.” Cassie said.

“What did you know about Katherine Mallory Hillard?” Astronema inquired.

Cassie almost felt sick that Astronema knew Kat's whole name when she didn't. "Well, I met her when I saved her from Piranhatrons with TJ. Not long after, she chose me to be the Pink Turbo Ranger. I hung out with her very little before she left for London. But… that's about it."

“Do you know who Kimberly Ann Hart is?”

Cassie shook her head.

"She was the first Pink Ranger of Earth to appear in modern times. She was the one who fought Rita, Zedd, and Master Ville. She passed her Powers to Katherine after that."

“Okay…” Cassie was waiting for the point to come.

“They were quite similar in personality. Kimberly was the Heart of the first team. When they lost their first set of Powers, Kimberly used the Animal Totem power of the Crane. Katherine also had the same Totem, so she received the Ninja Powers from her. The Zeo Crystal didn’t change much the role of the Pink Ranger, even if it was created completely different from the two previous Powers, and then they started using the Turbo Powers, which weren’t that different from the Zeo’s. But my point is that Kimberly and Katherine fit all of the different roles of the Pink Rangers, even if their Powers were made from different Power Sources.”

“And that has to do with me because…?” Cassie wanted her to continue

“You don’t fit the mold of the Pink Turbo Ranger, Cassie. And I’m sure you felt that.”

Cassie was finally silent. Was Astronema trying to play mind games with her? As far as she knew, she was a great Pink Turbo Ranger. Sure, she knew she was different from Kat, but she knew she fought well. Even if in the end, she did lose the Powers Kat entrusted her.

“And as a Pink Ranger, who uses a Morpher like yours, do you feel more qualified to be a Pink Ranger?” Astronema kept inquiring.

“I’m a good Power Ranger!” Cassie finally snapped. “And a good Pink Ranger! A previous Pink Ranger chose me!”

“A Pink Ranger who from what I gathered didn’t really know the importance of what each Color represents.” Astronema kept her voice calm.

“What are you…?” Cassie approached the circle the best she could to get close to Astronema. “Is that what you did to the others? Told them they weren’t worthy of their Colors as Rangers?”

“No,” She said honestly. “All I told them was that them being chosen to become certain Rangers with particular Colors was different. But I never said I doubted their abilities as Rangers.”

Cassie was still huffing, but her mouth remained shut.

“I’m not trying to make you question your abilities as Rangers. I’m trying to show that you might not know what you think you know.”

The Pink Ranger was exhausted. No wonder Ashley and Carlos looked like that after talking to Astronema. She decided to lean on the wall that was closer to the mattress and leaned against it.

“So, what are we supposed to talk about it here?” Cassie’s voice was tired.

Astronema got up and got the closest to her restriction around the mattress as she could. “I just want you to listen to me.’

“Alright,” Cassie sighed. “I’m listening.”

"I can simply tell you that you need to trust me and that my plan is the only one that is going to work, but I know that won't work."

Cassie nodded.

“But I think I can make you understand me. At least, a little bit,” Astronema offered. “Are you up for it?”

Cassie remained quiet, and Astronema took that as a yes.

“When I talked to Ashley and Carlos, we shared some experiences. It was mostly with Ashley, but Carlos shared a bit of his with me.”

This made the Pink Ranger’s eyebrow raise.

“And as I told them, I know almost everything that is to know about you.”

Cassie approached her, interested. “What do you know?”

“I know your name is Min-Ji Chan or Cassandra Chan, as you prefer.” Astronema began.

Cassie held a sharp breath but nodded for her to continue.

“I know that you left your hometown because you had problems with the law of your planet. You wanted to start fresh. If I’m not mistaken, that is why you decided to move and that’s when you meet the previous Pink Ranger.”

She couldn’t believe it. Astronema was right. She was telling the truth.

“You were trying to redeem yourself. You were once someone others considered troubled, dishonest, cruel, and maybe even malicious to some level. Some people thought you were a criminal, but deep inside, you knew you were better. Therefore, you decided to solve your issues. You decided to be a better person.”

Cassie remained silent. She started walking around the room, her memories of the past she was trying to redeem herself from flashing in her mind. The past… redemption…

Astronema was staring at her and it clicked in Cassie’s head.

"I'm not you, Astronema." Cassie told her.

"No, you are not." Astronema confirmed.

“But I get your point. About letting go of the past and wanting redemption.”

Astronema stood still for a moment before nodding. “That is what I wanted you to understand.”

Cassie ran a hand through her hair. The things she had done couldn’t be compared to what Astronema had done. Nevertheless… she remembered how it felt in that place, where no one would give you chance. Yet here she was. She escaped her past and she fought to redeem herself every day. She was definitely not the person to judge Astronema and say she didn’t deserve that.

"I understand." Cassie said.

Astronema nodded to her. She tried to maintain her unreadable face, but Cassie could notice a small smirk in her mouth. She was glad that Cassie understood. The Pink Ranger kept staring at her before she turned away and left the room, without saying anything else.

Sitting back on the mattress, Astronema let out a sigh. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing with the Rangers, but she was opening their eyes more than anyone had before. She didn’t know how she felt about that. There was only one other Ranger left: TJ, and from what the others told her about him and the way he treated her in the bridge, this last conversation would probably be the most interesting one.

\--

TJ sat alone in his room. One of his legs was on the top of a chair and he rested his arm on his knee, with one of his hands over his mouth. The talk Cassie had with Astronema was also as brief as Carlos’ was. It should have surprised him that she also agreed with going the villainess’ plan, but after Carlos had agreed… he didn’t really know what to expect. After isolating herself for so long, Ashley returned to them and stood by Andros’ side, holding his hand. She didn’t need to tell anyone what her decision was.

Fed up with his team’s obvious lack of common sense, TJ just left the bridge without saying anything and retreated to his room. He thought about going to the bay, but it was too open and he wasn’t ready to face any of them yet. How could they go with her plans? How could they agree with her, with **Astronema**?

What was she doing to them? Supposedly, she couldn’t use magick on them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she had done something to them. He just couldn’t believe that she simply convinced them. No, there had to be something more to all of this.

His thoughts stopped when DECA’s voice came on his communicator.

“TJ,” The robotic voice announced. “I am being requested to inform you that your door wants to be open so you can be talked to.”

The Blue Ranger sighed in frustration. He could imagine who it was. “DECA, tell Andros that I’m not going to talk to him now, I-”

"Andros is not the one requesting to see you," DECA interrupted him. "It's the others. Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie to be more precise."

That… somewhat surprised him. He stared at the closed door, clearly picturing his three teammates waiting for him to let them him. He rubbed his face with his hand several times, took long deep breaths, and sighed in frustration one last time. He could avoid Andros. He couldn’t avoid them.

“Let them in.” He answered simply.

The door immediately opened right after the noise of the door unlocking. The three Rangers rushed inside his room, but kept their distance, looking at him with various different emotions displayed on their faces. Expectation, fear, shame, and a lot more.

“So,” TJ began. “You guys came to talk.”

Cassie was the first who approached him, with Ashley standing right behind her as the Pink Ranger lowered herself to be face to face with the Blue Ranger. Carlos kept standing behind by the door.

“TJ,” Cassie’s voice was calm. “I think you should hear us out.”

“Since we doubt you would listen to Andros.” Ashley offered him a small grin.

TJ looked at the two girls and glanced briefly at the boy behind them. “And why should I listen to you either?”

"Because it's us." Carlos answered simply.

TJ resisted rolling his eyes, but he decided to sit up and actually face the three better.

"Okay, I will listen." TJ told them.

“We know what you might be thinking, TJ,” Cassie began.

“Do you?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Cassie continued. “I know you feel hurt and… betrayed that we agreed with Astronema and…”

“Why?” His voice was losing its calm. “Why would you ever agree with her? What did she do to you?”

“Nothing!” Ashley was now standing by Cassie’s side. “I know it’s hard to believe, but we all just talked to her.”

“And that’s all it took for you to agree to let her loose and perform some magick on us?” TJ began to sound incredulous.

"We shared things with her," Carlos said. "And she shared things with us."

“Shared things?” TJ was completely confused now. “What could she possibly share with us?”

The three other Rangers exchanged glances with each other. None of them had actually said what they had talked about with Astronema, and none of them thought they were ready to share.

“It’s hard to explain, but,” Ashley fidgeted with her hands. “But she knows things about us. And we have things in common.”

TJ laughed. A very dry, and sarcastic and not-at-all-funny laugh.

"It's true." Carlos told him honestly.

TJ tried his best to ignore the Black Ranger’s tone. He got up, shaking his head and turning away from them. They were crazy. How couldn’t they see that she was playing with them?

“I know how shady this sounds,” Cassie got up. “But if you…”

“Do you?” He turned around. “So, she knows about us. She told us she **studied** us, as an enemy studies another. And it hasn’t crossed any of your heads that whatever is that she told you was a lie?”

The three remained silent. TJ could see that they weren’t contemplating if she had lied to them; they were trying to tell him that they didn’t believe that.

He gave them one last look before moving to leave the room, not even glancing at any of them. Carlos stood in front of the door, trying to make the Blue Ranger look at his face.

“Where are you going, TJ?” Cassie asked frustrated

"Where is Andros?" He kept not making eye contact with any of them.

“Why do you want to talk to him now?” Ashley sounded scared.

“Tell me where he is.”

"He's still at the bridge," Carlos told him. The moment he finished his sentence, TJ moved him to leave the room. "TJ, wait, don't…"

The Blue Ranger ignored him and made his way to the bridge

\--

He found Andros at the consoles with Alpha, probably checking the coordinates. They were getting closer and closer to the supposed planet where Zordon was. The Red Ranger was so focused that he didn’t hear TJ entering the room.

“Andros.” He called.

Andros turned around, actually surprised to see TJ there. “TJ, I thought you…”

“I need to ask you a question,” TJ crossed his arms over his chest. “From Ranger subordinate to Ranger leader.”

Andros made a discomforted face, clearly perturbed by the use of the word subordinate. TJ was his teammate.

Before the Red Ranger could say anything, he continued. "What if I tell that I don't want to talk to Astronema? Since all the others agreed with her and you did too majority rules."

Andros approached him, unsure how to talk to the Blue Ranger. "TJ, please, I want you all to talk to her. Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie did it. I want you to do it too."

TJ kept his posture. "Are you asking me this as my leader and I have no choice but to accept your command?"

“No!” Andros shook his head. “No, that’s not it at all! TJ, I’m asking you this as your teammate. I’m asking this… as your friend.”

That actually moved TJ. Andros hardly ever demonstrated deep feelings like this, not even with Ashley. The only time TJ saw anything like that was with Zhane. And now with Astronema.

“Why do you want me to talk to her?” TJ asked honestly.

“Because I don’t want this to be a decision that we take because four of us wanted and one didn’t. I want it to be unanimous.”

TJ sighed. “Don’t you think that’s a bit too much to ask, considering who we are talking about?”

"She's my sister, TJ," Andros said as if that was the only reason needed.

Before he could grow more frustrated, TJ relaxed his posture. “I will talk to her.”

Andros couldn’t hide his smile.

“But,” TJ continued. “I make you no promises. I’ll talk to her, but I’m not saying I’ll agree to her. What happens if I don’t?”

Andros’ smile disappeared immediately. “I hope you’ll agree too.”

TJ shook his head in disbelief. He turned away from Andros to go to Astronema. As he left the bridge, he spoke to Andros with his back to him. “Maybe you should stop thinking as her brother and start thinking as the leader of the Astro Rangers. If I don’t agree, you will have to make a decision on what to do if it isn’t unanimous.”

\--

The Blue Ranger stood by the door of the SimuDeck, his back leaning against the wall and arms crossed. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his arms, trying to relax and figure out what exactly was he supposed to do. He agreed to talk to Astronema, even though it was something he really didn't want to and saw no need for it. Four out five wanted to go with her plan, why should his opinion matter. Sure, the others were always saying that he was Andros' second in command, which he didn't really feel like it most of the times since Andros usually did what he believed was right. Which was why all of this happening in the first place.

Nevertheless, the Red Ranger asked him to talk to Astronema, and since TJ wasn’t used to seeing his leader being sentimental at all, he decided he could do that, and he knew the others wanted him to talk to her, even if they didn’t say it to his face.

After what felt like an eternity deciding what to do, he moved to stand in front of the door and took a deep breath.

“DECA?” He called.

“Yes, TJ?” The computer answered him immediately.

“I know we sealed this room as much as we could, but would you be able to tell our **guest** that I’m coming in to talk to her?”

A few seconds passed before DECA replied. “She’s been notified.”

TJ gave the computer camera a short nod. He straightened himself, cleared his throat, closed his eyes for a second, let out air from his mouth and moved inside the SimuDeck.

He found Astronema standing on her mattress, her hands behind her back. He could be wrong, but to him, while she was trying her best to seem as nonchalant as possible, he could tell that she was a bit nervous. Interesting. He never actually believed he, of all people, would make Astronema nervous.

“Hello, TJ.” She greeted him with the best neutral voice she could muster.

TJ raised an eyebrow. She just called him by his actual name. His mind was already starting to race and trying to figure out what she did with the others.

“Surprised to see me here?” He asked her, trying not to be too aggressive or snarky.

“I wasn’t really expecting you to come, that much is true,” She confessed. “But I never actually expected any of the others to come either.”

“So you figured I would show up eventually.” He said.

“I imagined you would need a little bit more coaching than the others to come here.” She commented.

“And why do you say that?”

“I can only imagine how frustrating it must be to have your team, especially your old teammates taking my side. And having your leader bringing me here.”

TJ bit his tongue. He knew she was trying to get him worked up.

“I believe it must not be easy to have your entire team’s confidence changed to Andros.”

“What do you mean?” Where was she going with this?

“You were the leader before, weren’t you?” She questioned. “Back on Earth. The Red Turbo Ranger.”

Okay, he knew she knew about them already. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It must be hard to have your position taken away and have your teammates and friends following someone else’s order.” She said simply.

TJ actually laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Astronema asked taken back by the reaction.

“You are not going to make me angry with my friends,” TJ told her. “Much less with Andros.”

“Is that what you think I’m trying to do?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I think you did with everyone else.”

Astronema was silent.

“I know you can’t make magick here,” TJ motioned around the room. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t play mind games, isn’t that right?”

“Mind games?” Astronema smirked. “Is that what you think I did with your friends? That I brainwashed them?”

“Or something like that.” The Blue Ranger crossed his arms and stepped closer to her. “You got inside their heads. Made them share stories that coincidently you seem to have in common with them. How very convenient.”

"What we discussed was nothing but the truth." Her face was now cold as if she was offended by TJ's remarks.

“Right,” TJ tilted his head. “Because why would you, Astronema, the Princess of Dark Specter’s Alliance, would try and do such a thing to your boss’ enemies?”

“I **don’t** work with Dark Specter anymore.” She almost sounded angry.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you did to them,” TJ’s was starting to lose his patience. “What did you say to them?”

“I didn’t mind control them!” Astronema shouted. “Or played mind games with them. We only talked.”

“I don’t believe you.” TJ’s voice was cold.

“Why not?”

“Because,” TJ uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. “Because my friends would never do something like that, not on purpose.”

“Do you even know who your friends are?” Astronema asked more calmly.

“What?”

“I talked to them about personal things as well,” She explained. “A lot of things they told me, things I knew and noticed. I doubt they told them to each other.”

TJ was stunned. How dare she to say something like that?

“Talk to them,” She told him. “All of you need to talk, including Andros. I’m sure he’s kept many things from all of you as well. Not very productive for a team that is trying to save the Universe if you ask me.”

The Blue Ranger turned away from her, shaking his head. No, this wasn’t true. He knew Cassie ever since the day they met on the bus. He knew Ashley when Tommy introduced him to Tanya and her. He knew Carlos better than…

No! This is Astronema. She was doing exactly the same thing she did with the others. She was trying to get inside his head, twist it.

"You came to talk." Astronema called after him.

He turned back, confused. Why was she…?

“If you came to talk, there is a part of you willing to listen, no?”

TJ couldn’t answer.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes if you don't mind. We don't have much time, I imagine." Her voice was completely calm now.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” TJ finally found his voice.

“Then you’ll hear what I have to say to you.” She simply said back.

“What makes you think I’m going to fall for your tricks too?”

Astronema said nothing but noticed that the Ranger wasn't moving to leave. She at least got his attention and curiosity, apparently.

“I’ll simply tell you things like I told the others.”

“What did you tell them?” He repeated the question, with a calmer tone.

“Many things,” She began. “The more private parts of our conversations should be something you all should discuss together.”

“What else?”

“I told them what I knew about them. And now, I’m going to tell you what I know about you.”

TJ stood still, staring at her. He wasn’t going to let her manipulate him. He was not!

“Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. That is your full name, correct?”

The Blue Ranger simply nodded.

"As I told you, I know you were chosen to become the Red Turbo Ranger more than a year ago to fight off Divatox."

TJ nodded again.

“And you were chosen by one Thomas Brendan Oliver, correct?”

TJ tried his best not to be surprised. She told them she knew about the other Rangers, so of course, she knew about Tommy.

“Do you know much about him?” Astronema asked.

“About Tommy?” TJ finally spoke again. “Well, he was the Red Turbo Ranger before me.”

“Only that?” She asked curiously.

“I,” TJ didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of her knowing more about it than him. “I’m pretty sure he was a Ranger before he was the Red Turbo Ranger. The Red Zeo Ranger with the others. Justin told us they were already Rangers before they became Turbo Rangers.”

“Anything else?” She pressed on.

TJ tried to think of something because he didn’t want to be without an answer.

"Tommy," Astronema began. "He was the longest-serving Ranger of Earth. You are correct, he was the Red Zeo Ranger, but before that, he also held three other Powers."

That actually took TJ somewhat by surprise. He had no idea Tommy had held five different Powers. Which made him think about how old he was when he first became a Ranger.

“So, he was always the Red Ranger?”

“Oh, no,” Astronema shook her head. “Before he became the Red Zeo Ranger, he was the White… Ninja or Mighty Morphin’ Ranger. I’m not so sure about his designation since he didn’t change his Ranger Armor Suit.”

Wow, so Tommy was one of the Rangers he grew up watching the news about. He remembered the first time the new White Ranger appeared and the TV reports about him, but, if he wasn’t always the Red Ranger and he had five different Powers, what was his other Power?

"I think I know what you are trying to figure out." Astronema said.

“What do you mean?” He really didn’t want to give her any satisfaction.

“Who was Tommy before he was the White Ranger?”

TJ didn’t answer her.

“The Green Ranger.” She said simply.

The Blue Ranger felt his stomach drop. The Green Ranger… he was young, but he still remembered the news. The Green Ranger was an evil Ranger that fought the Power Rangers. He used a Zord that resembled a type of dragon that destroyed a lot of Angel Grove and caused hundreds of death. The Green Ranger was… Tommy. The same Tommy who chose him to be his successor.

“Before you mind spirals out of control,” Astronema called his attention back to her. “He was under a spell when he first became a Ranger. The other Rangers freed him and he joined them.”

TJ remembered that too. For a very brief time, the Power Rangers fought with the Green Ranger, but many, including him, thought that it was another Green Ranger. After he became a Ranger, he thought that after defeating the evil Green Ranger, his Powers passed to someone else.

“So,” TJ’s voice cracked. “Tommy was the Green Ranger. And he continued being a Ranger until he chose me.”

“Exactly.”

“Why did he chose me?” TJ asked, not to Astronema directly. “Why did he…”

“He wasn’t evil anymore,” Astronema began to explain. “A Power Ranger **usually** can’t be evil, even if the Power is a neutral force. And from what I understood from studying Tommy, he spent so much time being Ranger because he was trying to redeem himself for what he did.”

"And one day he decided to move on." TJ said.

“I can’t say I truly know the reasons of why he, or for that matter, any of the previous Rangers decided to pass their Powers and responsibilities to others. Maybe is a human thing.”

“You’re saying that’s not common with other Rangers?” TJ knew she was acquainted with other Power Rangers outside of Earth. She had to be, after all.

"Not like it happened on your planet," Astronema tapped her chin with a finger. "Usually a Ranger passes on their Power when they are, well, dead or injured beyond repair. Or the Powers are passed on when a threat is defeated and the new team would face a new threat. Not exactly what happened to you, right?"

She was right. That wasn’t what happened to TJ and the others. Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya and even Justin were still fighting Divatox when they chose him and the others to take their place.

"While the ones before I can't really say I understand why they did what they did, your case wasn't so drastic." Astronema said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“It wasn’t so drastic? Divatox was still active when we became Rangers.” He reminded her.

Astronema laughed.

“Oh, please,” She was smiling. “Do you really think Divatox was that much of a threat? Your predecessors clearly knew she wasn’t the biggest threat they ever faced.”

“Divatox wasn’t so easy,” TJ retorted. “She… well, she was tough in her own way. And… it’s because of her we aren’t the Turbo Rangers anymore.”

Astronema considered that for a moment. “Yes, that is true. Although, she had help from her brother who is much more competent than she is, and yes, she did destroy your Powers and your base of operations, but she didn’t destroy you. She bragged a lot, but in the end, she still lost, no?”

“That’s true,” TJ agreed. “But...”

“But what?”

“You made me think,” Almost immediately, he regretted saying that. “You made me think why Tommy chose me and the others in that particular moment. I never actually stopped to think about it.”

Astronema shrugged. "As I said, it must be a human thing. Besides, your mentor didn't disagree, from what I know. Can't say I really understand the way Inquerisians think, though."

That also made him think. He didn’t really know all the details of exactly why Tommy and the others decided to pass on their Powers, and even why Justin didn’t. Tommy had explained him enough after telling him who he was. As far as he knew, Dimitria and even Zordon agreed with their decisions. From what Dimitria said that day, TJ and the others simply thought the older Rangers chose them because it was time for them to move on, which was why Justin had stayed in the team. Yet, Astronema raised an important point: the passing of Powers.

“He changed Colors too,” TJ commented absently.

“Who?” Atronema asked. “Tommy?”

TJ simply nodded, still lost in his thoughts.

“Another common thing of you Earth Rangers,” Astronema commented. “Most of you changed Colors, but Tommy did it the most. He used different types of Morphers I am sure. It would explain the many different Colors he wore.”

“Different Morphers?” TJ’s attention was back on her. “Why would that have anything to do with the Colors Tommy wore?”

Astronema snickered. That made TJ feel almost sick.

“You don’t know about the Power, just like your teammates.” She told him honestly, with no mocking tone in her words.

TJ didn’t know how to respond. Because… she was right. He didn’t know that much about the Power. Tommy didn’t explain it to him, neither did Dimitria, Alpha 06, or even Andros. Astronema, though. She knew about it.

“Your friends were surprised about what I told them,” Astronema said. “About their Colors have meanings, about…”

“Our Colors have meanings?” TJ asked before he could help himself. Damn, he was feeling like he falling into her trap.

"They do," Astronema answered. "Did you really never wondered why you went from a Red Ranger to a Blue Ranger?"

“Andros was already the Red Astro Ranger,” TJ told her. “And there was no Blue Ranger in our team, so…”

“What about Carlos? Never wondered why he changed Colors?” She sure was inquisitive.

“I just assumed there was no Green Astro Powers.” TJ reasoned.

“That may be true,” Astronema agreed. “But there is a reason why you are Blue and he is Black.”

“What about Ashley and Cassie? They didn’t change her Colors.” He asked.

“No, they didn’t. But, would you say they were like their predecessors when they were Turbo Rangers?”

He honestly couldn’t answer that. He barely knew Tanya or Kat. What he did know about them only told him that the two older girls had different interests than his friends. He couldn’t say if they had different personalities.

“What about yourself?” She continued. “Would you say you were like Tommy when you were the Red Turbo Ranger?”

“I guess,” TJ wanted to say yes, but that wasn’t completely true because, after all, he really didn’t know Tommy as much as he liked to believe he did.

"Red Rangers are the leaders, most of the times, but that in itself it's too simplistic," Astronema told him. "He chose you because he thought you were a good leader."

“I’m… I’m not so sure.” He didn’t want to say that to her, but he did it.

“You think you weren’t a good leader?” Astronema asked.

"I used to think I was," TJ said. "When I first became a Ranger. It wasn't hard as I thought as it would be. Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley were new too, so they followed me. Even though Justin was a Ranger longer, he followed me as his leader as well, but then…"

Astronema remained silent for once, waiting for him to go on.

“First we lost the Megazord we inherited,” TJ said sadly. “We got new ones thanks to the Phantom Ranger, but I couldn’t save the original Turbo Megazord. Then when Divatox sent Goldgoyle to fight us, I… I sacrificed all of our Megazords and even our weapons.”

Astronema knew about those stories, but she didn't know the former Red Turbo Ranger felt so guilty about it. Sacrifices were common when it came to be Ranger. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"I even got myself and the others cooked into a giant pizza..." TJ whispered.

Okay, **that** she didn’t know. She shook her head, muttering about the incompetence of Divatox’s plans.

“And in the end,” TJ sounded miserable. “Dimitria left and we lost the Power Chamber and our Turbo Powers.”

“That was when Divatox left Earth.” Astronema finally piped in.

“And we went after her,” TJ continued. “Even after we promised Dimitria we would stay on Earth to protect it. I was sure we could stop her, even if we didn’t have anything left.”

“It was brave of you,” Astronema said sincerely. “Borderline suicidal, even for Divatox, but you didn’t know where she was going, but brave nonetheless.”

“We heard the messenger telling her to go the Cimmerian planet.” TJ told her.

Astronema raised her eyebrows, truly surprised. “So your plan was to go after her to the Cimmerian planet.”

TJ nodded.

“Completely suicidal then.” Astronema said.

TJ scoffed. "We never got close to it, I think. The Astro Megaship found us first."

"You should be glad," Astronema told him. "You would have to lead your team to your certain deaths if you had gone there."

TJ thought about it. Andros had told them who exactly was there. Even he, with the Red Astro Powers, fled.

"You think you failed to be the Red Ranger because of all that happened. Losing your Powers, your arsenal, your mentor, probably your hope." Astronema listed.

TJ closed his eyes. She was right, but she was Astronema. He was supposed to not let her do this to him!

“But give yourself credit TJ,” She advised him. “You protected your team, stood by them. They are alive. That’s one of the roles of a leader, keeping their team alive.”

All he could do was nod, and he hated that he was agreeing with her.

"I might be overthinking it," Astronema continued. "But you don't think that's why you weren't the Red Ranger anymore, do you? Because you believe you failed to be a Red Ranger so you became a Blue Ranger instead."

“I did,” He confessed. “The first weeks, heck, the first months I felt different wearing Blue. I kept telling myself it was because I was wearing Justin’s Color. In reality, I was… jealous of Andros.”

“You make a better Blue Ranger.” Astronema said.

TJ stared at her. Did she just compliment him?

“A Blue Ranger of your type, of course.” She apparently didn’t want to give him any satisfaction either.

“A Blue Ranger of my type,” TJ wanted to know more. “You still didn’t explain much, you know? Colors, types of Morphers. You know more about the Power, right?”

“You want me to teach you?” She asked smirking.

“You say I’m a better Blue Ranger,” TJ said. “But I’m not like Justin. I’m not a genius.”

“Justin was a Blue Turbo Ranger. His mind was definitely one of his traits. Blue Astro Ranger’s traits are others.”

“Such as?”

“You are a tactician.” She told him simply.

A tactician? “What kind of tactician would sacrifice their Zords to…?”

“Before you continue,” She raised a hand to stop him talking. “It was a tactician move. You believed in your gut that it was the right thing to do. I’m not saying it worked out, but you truly believed that it was the right way to go. Just like when you decided to go after Divatox with nothing but your rags of clothes and a small robot that can't fight."

"And all have to do with my Colors?" TJ was honestly interested in what she was saying, but he still sounded doubtful.

"Colors are not simply an aesthetic choice," Astronema said it more loudly. "The sooner you and your friends understand that, the better."

Suddenly it clicked in TJ’s mind.

“That’s what you did to them.’

“What?” Astronema asked annoyed.

“You made them question their Colors, their positions on the team,” TJ’s voice was getting louder. “You made them question if they are good to be Rangers, didn’t you?”

‘You are insane!” Astronema started raising her voice as well. “You think I just came up with all of this ancient backstory on how the Power operates to make a bunch of teenagers question themselves?”

“And why wouldn’t you?” He was angry now.

“Because I want to help!” She shouted. “Get that through your head, **Blue Ranger**.”

TJ breathed, trying to calm himself down. She worked him up, made him question things. All of what he was certain she had done with the others when they talked. He turned away from her and walked a few steps away from her.

"You hate me." Astronema said.

“Shouldn’t I?” He answered without facing her.

“And you really can’t believe I want to help you and your friends?” She asked honestly.

“You are **evil**.” It was simple to TJ.

“Tommy was too,” She reminded him. “And yet the old Power Rangers gave him a chance and he became a Power Ranger, all the way until he chose you.”

“That,” He shook his head. No, she wasn’t going to do that to him. “That was different. You told me he was under a spell!”

“Different from your parents then?”

TJ almost fell to his knees. Shaking, he turned to her, his eyes staring at her. “What did you just say?”

“I told you all I know everything about your lives.” Astronema reminded him.

“How **dare** you to talk about my parents?” TJ was shaking.

Astronema was aware of it but decided to continue. "Your parents weren't exactly the nicest people, were they? You can say that in the beginning they fell with the wrong people and did things they would definitely regret."

“Stop...” TJ warned her.

“But they didn’t stop. They took over. Crime lords, isn’t that what you called them? They were the best, and you grew up seeing them sink lower and lower. Until one day, their business spread to your house. You suffered losses, including them. They were taken away.”

“Astronema, I told you to **stop**!” He screamed.

"Some years passed and you grew. You saw what kind of people your parents were lead them to, the consequences. Maybe that is why you were so interested in being a Power Ranger. You wanted to fight evil. Which was what you considered your parents to be, no? Evil people."

“Please...” TJ was begging now.

“Then, they were gone. Both of them. They paid the price of being what they were. They asked you to forgive them, but you didn’t. You left your hometown, to Angel Grove, to live with others. You never looked back, but you regretted it. They asked for your forgiveness and you turned your back to them. You regret that decision to this day.”

TJ was crying. How did she know that? No one knew about that, no one! He tried to bury it, as deep as he could. Yet, she… she just threw that all in his face and for what? Was that what she did to the others? Did she make them feel bad about some sort of dark and troubled past they had and never shared with others? Was that her tactics?

“Yes, I regret it,” TJ wiped the tears from his face and cleared his throat. “Every single day.”

Astronema remained silent. Humans were too emotional, and she wasn’t used to that.

"And now you want me to not regret believing that you, like them, want to change and I turn my back to you." He concluded.

“I want you to not regret listening to me about my plan,” She told him. “I want you to not regret a decision that can haunt you forever. Like your parents, like your ordeal as a Turbo Ranger. If your parents and I have anything in common, is that we realized what we were, the consequences of our actions and we want a chance for forgiveness.”

TJ remained silent. Smart move, he thought. She didn’t want him to feel guilty for her like he felt for his parents, but instead, she wanted him to feel guilty about not making the same mistakes he did when he was a Turbo Ranger by not following her plan.

He sniffed and looked her dead in the eyes. “I will give this to you. You know how to play your games.”

Astronema huffed. “I’m not-”

“We’ll go with your plan.” He interrupted her. “Not because of what you told me and how you may want me to feel. I know who I am. I am not my parents. But I know who you are too. I don’t know your parents, but you are not Andros.”

Astronema said nothing.

“I regret never giving my parents a second chance,” He said as he moved to leave. “But if any of this goes wrong, you will be to one regretting unburying my past.”

He left without saying anything else, leaving Astronema alone and speechless.

\--

Alpha 06 stood by the consoles working with DECA. Soon they would be entering the galaxy where Zordon was apparently imprisoned. DECA would probably be complaining that they were the only two ones working even with the bridge full, but Alpha had asked the computer to simply do their job. Alpha told DECA to leave the scorning of Andros for later.

Nevertheless, the AI was right. Andros and the other three Astro Rangers were in the bridge, but none of them was doing anything, not even moving. Andros stood next to the doors, waiting for TJ to come back. Ashley was close to him, leaning against one of the panels, but still giving him space. Cassie was sitting at another panel, her back to the doors and her eyes fixated on the screen, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Carlos was also sitting, close to an opposite door that Andros was standing in front of. He seemed to be biting his nails, something the robot never noticed the Black Ranger did.

The robot had worked with them for a long time, not as long as their "sibling" Alpha 05, but Alpha liked to believe they knew the team. Working with Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat was more difficult. They were already used to Zordon and Alpha 05 and the transition hasn't been the best one. Justin had always been easy to work with, though. The young boy was curious and receptive to new things, even if the robot from time to time could tell that the former Blue Turbo Ranger was trying too hard to be cheery, especially after his old teammates left and the new ones came in. They got along great, sure, even Alpha preferred to work with them, but the robot could still tell that Justin seemed to hurt.

Now, Alpha was experiencing something quite similar, at least with the ones that they came to space with. Andros was cold and unapproachable, DECA had told them that, but Alpha had never seen the Rangers like this. Not even after they lost the Power Chamber. Something changed. Something shook the Rangers to their cores, and that made Alpha worried. After all, they considered the Rangers their family.

More time passed, but finally, TJ came back. Everyone was up on their feet, but none of them approached the Blue Ranger. TJ gave them a few glances before motioning with his head for them to follow him. He left before anyone could say anything. Carlos was the first one out of the door, practically running after the other boy. Cassie was next. Andros stood there for a moment before Ashley grabbed one of his hand and squeezed it. She let go and followed the others. Andros took one more minute before leaving the bridge.

They were all going to talk about Astronema’s plan finally. Alpha 06 knew it was definitely something they needed to do just the five of them, but they couldn’t help to feel curious about how exactly the conversation would go.

\--

TJ walked over to bay, with all of the others right behind him. He could tell that Carlos wanted to talk to him, but he kept his distance. All of the other Rangers took different places around the bay, even Ashley wasn’t close to Andros. The Red Ranger stood by the entrance, staring at him, and waiting.

"I'm in." TJ said it simply.

Everyone was silent. They were all surprised. While Andros was hoping for this outcome, the other three Rangers weren’t so sure. They remained quiet and unsure what to do. TJ seemed like he wanted some space from the others.

“TJ,” Andros began.

“Before you ask,” TJ turned to face all of them. “I didn’t do it because you wanted me to, Andros. I did it because it is the best tactician move. Simply that. I also did not do it for what **she** told me either.”

The way he said that made the other former Turbo Rangers a little uncomfortable as if he was accusing them of something, but they knew exactly how a conversation with Astronema could make you feel like.

“So, we all agree.” Andros declared. He couldn’t help to hide the small smile forming on his face.

"You should go talk to her." Ashley said.

“It’s only fair,” Cassie added. “We all did. You should talk to your… sister.”

Andros smiled at all of them, something none of them was used to seeing. He nodded and left almost in a sprint. He was probably so happy to finally have a chance to talk to his sister that he didn't notice the tension between his four teammates.

The four remaining Rangers were still silent and not moving. Ashley had her head lowered while Carlos and Cassie kept exchanging glances, as to see who was going to talk first while TJ had his arms crossed and his face turned away from the others.

“I guess now all we have to do is to prepare.” Carlos finally broke the silence.

The girls nodded while TJ remained silent.

“TJ, can you please?” Cassie tried to speak.

"I'm just hoping this won't blow up in our faces." TJ said coldly.

“But,” Ashley seemed confused. “You agreed.”

"I specifically explained it why." TJ said with a louder voice. The others weren't used to him speaking in that tone.

“Hey,” Carlos finally approached him. “What happened? What did she…?”

TJ shrugged the Black Ranger’s hand off his arm and looked at him with an expression of hurt.

“Were you crying?” Carlos asked. He tried to approach his hand to his teammate, but TJ swatted it away.

“TJ,” Cassie was standing next to Carlos now. “What happened? Why are you acting like this?”

“As if you don’t know,” Once again, the accusing tone. “What happened was the same thing that happened to you.”

“I don’t understand…” Ashley was slowly approaching the others.

“She had stories to share with me as well,” TJ explained. “Or rather, stories that were **mine** and she decided they were good to throw in my face.”

The others exchanged looks but said nothing.

“She did the same thing to you,” That wasn’t a question. “Told you guys stories that you already know or like you said, shared sentiments about similar situations.”

“TJ,” Carlos started.

“Can’t say I blame you,” TJ ignored him. “She’s really good.”

“We thought...” Ashley tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved away from all of them.

“Like I said, I hope the right decision was made.” He left the bay.

\--

After what had felt like an eternity, the Megaship arrived at the borders of the galaxy where the planet Astronema had told them about was. Four Astro Rangers were in the bridge, each one in a different place, apparently avoiding each other, and waiting for their leader to return from his own talk with Astronema.

Soon enough, after DECA told Andros they arrived at their destination, the Red Astro Ranger came into the bridge, with Astronema, no less.

All the other Rangers tensed at seeing her free from any kind of restraints. Worse enough, she was wearing her battle armor. The only thing missing was her staff. She looked at each one of the Rangers, her face studying theirs before giving them a short nod and turning to Andros, trying her best to give him a small smile.

Andros seemed to be trying to smile too, but the Rangers could tell he wasn’t in the mood to smile, which was strange. They would expect him to be happy to have had the chance to talk to his sister. He was probably being Andros, or maybe his conversation with Astronema wasn’t what he expected.

Before the silence could go any longer, Andros spoke. “This is the galaxy with the prison planet then.”

Alpha 06 pressed a few buttons on a panel before turning to him. “Yes, it was difficult to follow the coordinates, but here is where they lead us.”

“No signs of life?” Andros asked.

“None close to us,” Alpha explained. “And the other galaxies near this one also didn’t have much life on them. Most of them were very primitive. No intelligent life.”

“Backwater and dead, remember?” Astronema told him.

Andros gave her a quick nod and went back to looking at the information. “If there is no life here…”

"We still haven't finished a complete scan of all the planets," DECA informed.

"And you shouldn't," Astronema told them. They all looked at her. "If you send any kind of probe or they pick any sign of recon, they will disappear from the planet."

“Maybe,” Alpha approached her, seemingly afraid to be close to her. “Maybe you could confirm if we followed all the coordinates correctly and tell us what else we could do.”

Astronema didn’t say anything nor glanced at the robot, but she analyzed the information they had gathered. It took a minute for her to read all, and she pressed some buttons on the panel displaying the information before sighing and standing up straight.

“Bad news?” Andros asked. “Did we get something wrong?”

“No,” She said. “You got everything right. This is the place.”

Everyone on the bridge started to move. This was it. The time to rescue Zordon had finally arrived, or so they hoped.

“And you can take us to the planet, right?” Andros asked. “We aren’t being able to pick up any life forces, so maybe we won’t be able to once we get there, so.”

“I can take you there,” She confirmed. “And I’ll be able to tell if Dark Specter is there or not.”

Andros nodded, but he couldn’t hide the hint of disappointment on his face.

“Andros,” She touched his shoulder. “I told that this was a slim chance right?”

“But is the best one we have ever got.” He concluded.

Both nodded. Astronema moved around the bridge and stood right in front of the screen that showed the galaxy they were in. “We need to start the preparations.”

She could feel the discomfort from the other Rangers, even from the robot. “The preparations for the plan you all agreed to, remember?”

They all nodded and Astronema gave Andros a nod. “Alpha and DECA, we brought the Delta Megaship and the Mega Vehicles.”

"Yes, we did." Alpha confirmed and pressed a button to show the other Megaship standing close to the Astro Megaship with the Mega Vehicles attached around the Delta Megaship.

“Good,” Andros nodded. “I need you and DECA to teleport and to stay in the Delta Megaship.”

“Why?” TJ asked before the robot or the AI could question Andros.

“Because if something goes wrong they can send the other Zords to help. They can even call for help. We are not so far from communication with the rebels or Aquitar or Triforia, are we Alpha?”

The robot simply shook his head.

“They will be a liability staying inside the ship while we go out onto the planet,” Astronema explained. “Also, I’m not sure if my glamour will work on the robot and on the AI.”

"You are not sure your glamour will work?" Cassie asked incredulously. "And what makes you so sure it is going to work on **us**?”

“It will,” She simply said. “Glamouring mechanics are harder and trickier, and I’ll be using a lot of magick not only to glamour you Rangers and the fact that I’m not using magick at all, but I also need to glamour your Morphers.”

“Please,” Andros asked. “Go and wait for any of our signals. We’ll still be able to contact you, right?”

“I will make sure of that.” DECA told him.

Alpha said nothing, they simply went back to one of the consoles to help DECA finish establishing to a communication link, and started to download her to the Delta Megaship. With that done the robot teleported out.

“Now,” Astronema started moving around the bridge. “I need some other things.”

While Andros waited for her to say what she needed, the others felt uncomfortable taking orders from her.

“One of you need to turn off the shields and any weapons of the ship,” She said. “If you are able to turn off the Megazord formation as well, it would be better.”

“So you want us defenseless?” Carlos asked.

"I want Dark Specter to think you are," She explained. "As I said, I'll be already using my magick for the more important stuff. If he believes that this ship is truly non-operational, the better."

Carlos grumbled but moved to the panels to do it anyways.

“What else do you need?” Ashley asked.

“A piece of parchment and something I can write on it.” She told her.

Ashley raised one of her eyebrows but said nothing as she left to get what she asked for. She returned with a piece of white paper and a pen. They all watched as she wrote a list of things and handed to back to Ashley. "I believe your Synthetron can make all of these."

While Ashley read the list, Cassie peaked over her should and made a disgusted face. "There is dead things and different types of blood in here!"

“Magick isn’t just herbs and pretty words, Cassie,” She explained calmly. “But there are various plants there too. Do you think you can get them?”

Both girls looked at each other and just nodded before leaving to pick up the things. “Ah, also, try to find a large bowl made out of metal, preferably one made out of what you call lead. And a table strong and wide enough where I can put all these things on it.”

The girls glanced at her one last time before leaving the bridge.

“I disconnected all the arsenal of the Megaship,” Carlos said getting up. “But the only way for us not to form the Megazord is if we disengage the Astro MegaShuttle from the rest of the ship.”

“I can do that,” TJ said, clearly uncomfortable being there. “I’ll leave it with the rest of the Mega Vehicles and then I’ll teleport back here.”

"I'll go with you." Carlos offered, but TJ stopped him with a hand.

“Go help the girls,” TJ told him. “I’m sure they have a lot of things to bring over here.”

The Blue Ranger left without waiting for the Black Ranger's answer. Carlos stood there for a moment, clearly upset before he gave Andros and Astronema a nod and left to help Cassie and Ashley.

“Those two seem to be in some sort of a fight.” Astronema commented.

"Everyone is nervous with the situation." Andros said.

“Do you think that’s all to it?” She seemed curious about what was going on.

“What about me?” Andros decided to ignore her last question. “What can I do to help?”

Astronema actually smiled to the fact he wanted to help too. After their talk, she thought… In any case, she pressed some buttons on one of the panels and inserted some information on the main computer. From the screen, a grid map of the planet they were heading to show up.

“You are going to help me plan our move.”

\--

Half an hour later, everyone was back on the bridge. Cassie brought several vials containing what the others assumed were parts of dead creatures and larger vials of thick and dark substances, which were probably different kinds of blood. Ashley brought an arrange of different plants, herbs, leaves and flower of various colors and shapes as well smaller vials with different types of secretions. Carlos carried a table on wheels with the bowl of lead and the rest of the stuff the girls couldn’t carry. TJ arrived no longer after everyone had Astronema alone in one of the corners as she prepared whatever she needed with all that she asked for.

From what the Rangers could see with her back in front, they saw her mixing some of the liquids as well as grinding the more physical ingredients. She was using a thick twig of one the plants they brought her to paint something inside the large bowl.

“She’s not going to make us drink anything, right?” Cassie asked.

"I don't believe glamouring requires drinking." Andros said.

“So, we also won’t need to spread any of those things on ourselves, right?” Ashley asked slightly disgusted.

Andros controlled the urge to roll his eyes.

“What if she’s making some sort of bomb?” TJ asked quietly, but loud enough for Carlos to hear him and shush him.

The Rangers almost jumped out of their skins when things from the table exploded into clouds of different colors. Astronema turned to them. Her face showed that she was glad she had done a probable good job, but she was also very serious.

“It’s time.” She announced.

While most of the Rangers sighed, fidgeted, and fiddled with their uniforms, Andros approached her. “What do we need to do first?”

She looked deep into his eyes and at the others. She closed her for a brief moment, sighed, and opened them again. "I am going to spread some runes around the bridge. Their energy will cover the more heavy magicks, but they won't hold for too long."

He nodded.

“After that, I will need you to handle me your Morphers.”

“Why?” TJ asked already gripping his.

“As I told you,” She said a bit annoyed. “Glamours don’t work well with mechanics, and your Morphers are channels to the Power. I will need them in a separate containment, the bowl, in order to glamour them better so Dark Specter will believe that I destroyed them. This is what is going to take most of my magick.”

The other Rangers reluctantly nodded and started to take off their Morphers. Astronema took them and quickly went back to the table. She put the five Morphers inside the bowl with runes drawn inside. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She murmured something while she snapped her fingers in circular movements over the bowl until a glowing light emanated from it. “The Morphers are glamoured. Dark Specter won’t be able to feel the Power as long as they stay inside this bowl.”

The Rangers simply nodded in response.

“Lastly, I will need you all to choose places around the bridge for you to be on them.”

“Be on them?” Ashley asked.

"While this will be the simplest part of the glamour, you will need to look like… corpses. Therefore, I can’t have you standing around me. You’ll need to be on the floor or on top of a panel or sitting down on the floor against one of the walls.”

“So we’ll have to play dead,” Carlos concluded. “Great.”

“Is that all?” Andros asked.

“In theory, yes,” She answered. “Before we depart to the planet, I’m going to activate the runes and perform the glamours. Once we arrive at the orbit of the planet, I’ll contact Dark Specter. I’ll tell him what happened. He won’t believe me by just showing him, so I'm certain he will do some sort of scan on the ship. The runes will be strong enough to hold it as long as he doesn't take too long to let us on the planet."

“What happens if he does?” TJ asked already knowing what kind of answer he would get.

“He blows up the ship with all of us inside.” She said dryly.

“There is still the chance that he won’t be here with Zordon.” Ashley reminded.

"While that would be a waste of time and effort, it would be better than dying, I suppose," Astronema commented. "So, are you all ready?"

Andros turned to his teammates. He looked at them. “Thank you, for everything.”

The Rangers smiled and nodded.

“We will be victorious.” Andros declared.

They turned to her and nodded for her to begin. She summoned the table to her with telekinesis. The glowing bowl already had the Morphers while the other vials and ornaments place around it glowed too. Astronema's display of telekinesis almost surprised the Rangers, but they remembered that she was, in fact, Kerovian just like Andros and Zhane.

"Now, using the rest of these," She motioned to other objects on the table. "I'll release the other runes around the bridge. Once I do that, you have to take your positions. I will use the hyper-speed of the ship to get us to the planet and I will try immediately to establish communication with Dark Specter, understood?"

The Rangers nodded and moved to take their places. TJ and Cassie decided to lie on top of the console in front to the screen. They held hands, trying to give a more dramatic sense. Carlos simply laid on the floor closer to the main door of the bridge with one of his arms covering his stomach and the other trying to reach for something. Ashley sat on top of one of the consoles, spreading her body and arms against it as if Astronema had thrown her against it. Andros decided to be on his knees, right next to Astronema, his arms spread on top of the main console and his head on it as well.

She would never tell them, but they did quite a good job on making it seem like there was a battle in here. She sighed and prepared herself. She muttered some words and threw her hands up, sparkles of purple energy surrounding her hands. Runes started sprouting from the table and attaching themselves around the walls, consoles, ceiling and floor of the bridge, glowing and pulsating purple light. With all the runes in place, she closed her eyes and brought her hands closer together, almost as if she was holding a ball. She muttered some other words louder this time and orb of bright violet light materialized in her hands. She screamed the last words and spread her arms, the shining light covering the entire bridge. She did it.

"It's done," she said. "Now, none of you move until we are inside the planet."

The Rangers stood still. None of them felt different, so they knew her magick hadn’t done anything to them.

Astronema pressed a few buttons and the ship started to move to the planet. The former princess straightened herself and lifted her chin. With a move of her arm, her staff materialized in her hands. With her free hand, she moved her fingers alongside her dark blue hair and turned it to a deep purple color. Dark Specter liked that color.

Few minutes passed and the ship stopped in front of the planet. The planet wasn’t big, but a giant shield of plasmatic energy covered the dark gray rocky and barren surface of the planet. Perfect place, it certainly went with Dark Specter’s taste, she thought. Not losing any time, she pressed a few buttons and opened the communication channel with the planet.

“This is Astronema,” Her voice was now completely different. She sounded like the Astronema the Rangers knew. “I am requesting to speak with Dark Specter about urgent matters.”

She waited, controlling herself not to glance anywhere but the screen. She was certain he was there. Well, almost certain. Yes, the planet had a force field, but she knew Dark Specter also used to put these kinds of shields on isolated planets as traps. More minutes passed, and no answer. Was this planet one of the fake ones that Dark Specter used to lure those who were looking for something that belonged to him?

“I repeat,” She tried once again. “This is Astronema, the Princess of the Alliance. I am requesting to speak with Dark Specter about an urgent matter in regards to the Astro Rangers.”

Nothing. No response. She checked to see if the communication channel was working, but there didn’t seem to have anything wrong with it. Maybe there was none on the other side to pick up the transmission. Was she really wrong? Did Dark Specter really believe she had betrayed him and moved Zordon to another place?

“What am I going to do…?” She whispered.

“Astronema!” A booming voice interrupted her. In seconds, the image of Dark Specter appeared on the screen. “You dare to show your face to me? Do you think me foolish to not know what you were doing? Leaving with the Red Ranger. Do you honestly believe I didn’t follow your every step?”

“I know what it seemed to you, my Monarch, and for deceiving you, I apologize profoundly,” She said without missing a beat. “But I had my reasons as you can see.”

She motioned around the bridge. To her, nothing had changed, but to Dark Specter… He saw the bridge almost completely destroyed. The five Rangers spread around her, dead. He couldn’t even feel a trace of their Morphers.

“The Power Rangers,” He said. “You killed them.”

“I tricked them,” She said grinning evilly. “First, I made the Red Ranger believe I was his long lost sister so I could infiltrate the Astro Megaship. The moment I stepped here, I killed them all. I even destroyed their precious Morphers and other Zords, even the shuttle they used to form the Astro Megazord, but I needed a ship to find you, my Monarch, so I saved this one to bring you your prizes.”

“The Power Rangers are no more!” Dark Specter declared triumphantly. “All we have to do now is get rid of the few other ones scattered around that dare to still defy me.”

“I can take care of the Silver Astro Ranger, if you wish,” Astronema offered. “I know where he and the other surviving Kerovians are.”

“That won’t be necessary, my princess,” Dark Specter told her proudly. “You did very well. Now, come. I will lower the shields so you and I can bring the dead and show to Zordon how his precious Rangers and pathetic excuse of rescuers are.”

“Of course, my Monarch,” She bowed to him. “It will be my pleasure.”

Dark Specter gave a brief nod and disappeared from the screen, which was now showing the giant protective shield opening up.

"It worked," Astronema whispered. "He believed me."

“Is he gone?” Andros whispered quietly. “Can we move?”

“Yes,” She helped him up while the others got up from their places. “But don’t put your Morphers back on yet. He might be able to track the Power from them.”

They nodded and watched as the entire shield disappeared. The planet was completely open for them.

“He is here,” Andros said shaking his head. “After all this time, we finally found him.”

"I'll take us down," TJ grabbed the controllers of the ship. "Do you know where exactly where  we're going?"

"Yes," Astronema told him. "I gave a map to Andros to where he's most likely holding Zordon."

“Okay,” Cassie said as she straightened her back. “What if he tries to communicate with you again, won’t we moving around mess with the glamour?”

Before Astronema could answer, Carlos, pressed some buttons on one of the consoles. "Communication channels are completely offline. You can tell him it was a malfunction."

“Now we need to discuss the most important thing.” Ashley said.

“What is that?” Andros asked smiling at his sister for her performance.

“Rescuing Zordon.” She reminded all of them.

For a moment, all Rangers and Astronema froze. Sure, it was a longshot that Zordon **was** in this planet, and they got lucky with that, but that also meant Dark Specter was there.

“Did we… really didn’t think of anything?” Cassie asked, wanting to hit herself in the head.

“Karone and I briefly discussed some strategies,” Andros said. “But we didn’t come to a conclusion. I guess we weren’t really expecting all to go down right.”

“What **did** you guys come up with?” Ashley asked.

“I thought that maybe once we land the Astro Megaship where Dark Specter and Zordon are, Dark Specter would simply connect to the ship and show Zordon my glamour of you dead, but I doubt it will be simple like that. He’ll probably want the actual bodies to show them to Zordon.” Astronema said.

“Well, he said he wanted to bring the dead,” Carlos reminded. “Probably means he wants our bodies to be there in front of Zordon.”

“Any other options?” TJ asked. His eyes were busy with guiding the Astro Megaship down to the planet. He could notice giant black clouds moving around the atmosphere.

“I thought maybe if lower the power of the runes now,” Astronema began to explain. “And then, after I restart them, I could perform some kind of illusion that I’m bringing the bodies, while you remain inside the Megaship, but I can’t say I have ever done something like that. Illusions are easier to identify, even with the runes here cloaking the magick, and it is Dark Specter. He could realize it as soon as I enter where he is.”

“I don’t want to sound ignorant again,” Cassie gave Astronema a pointed look. “But what about some sort magickal holograms or maybe, what are they called, hum, astral projections?”

Astronema shook her head. “That would be just an illusion as well. In addition, astral projections can’t be made by someone else that easily. **You** would need to do them, and we don’t exactly have time for me to teach how to do them.”

“Maybe another type of glamour?” Ashley offered. “One directly on us instead of around the bridge?”

“That would be far more complex to do,” Astronema said. “It wouldn’t be impossible, but it would require more magick and other things besides the one that I used to perform this one. And time isn’t in our side.”

“I’m thinking charging and taking Zordon once we arrive there is out of the question.” Carlos offered.

“It would be suicide,” Astronema said. “We don’t know who Dark Specter has here with him. Even if it’s just Piranhatrons or Quantrons, there would be thousands of them guarding Zordon. Also, **he** is here. Dark Specter. You can’t possibly think you can take him on.”

As their discussion continued, the Astro Megaship entered the planet. The pitch-black skies roared. The clouds moved faster than the ones at Earth and the strange dark rock formations seemed to be moving on their own around the barren land from the Rangers could see it. The ship followed the way Astronema told them it would lead to where Zordon was.

"Maybe if we had Alpha send the rest of our Zords," TJ said. "Maybe we could have a small chance with three Megazords against him."

“What about Zordon?” Cassie asked. “If we use the Megazords to fight the Dark Specter, who would rescue Zordon?”

"You could do it." Andros said to Astronema.

“Me?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Andros continued. “While we keep Dark Specter occupied, you could use your powers to distract whoever is guarding him and take him. We could teleport you back here and we would escape.”

"Okay," Astronema held her hands up. "You all need to breathe for a second. Did you forget that I have to present your dead bodies to Dark Specter? How would you be able to morph, call you Zords and start a fight with him while I'm bringing him your corpses?"

"So the glamour on us directly is out of the table?" Carlos asked.

“I told you I’m not sure I can do it!” Astronema said frustrated.

“Let’s say you can do it then!” Andros took her by the shoulders. “We have to at least try it.”

Astronema didn’t answer, but her face showed how unsure she really was.

“Say this works,” TJ said. “What then? We’ll be facing Dark Specter, even if he does think we are dead, he’ll be there.”

"We could call Alpha and DECA now and tell them to prepare to send the Zords." Carlos added.

“What about our Morphers?” Cassie inquired.

“You can teleport by yourself,” Andros said to Astronema. “You’ve done it before. After Dark Specter sees our bodies, the Megazords show up. You teleport here, grab the Morphers, give them to us, we fight Dark Specter off and you rescue him.”

"That's quite a lot we have to do in a short time if we hope he won't simply blow up the Megazords with us inside." Ashley commented solemnly.

“Andros,” Astronema was losing her composure even more. “Think this through. I told I’m not sure I can even perform this glamour on all of you. The runes here can still protect me from him knowing I’m using magick on all of you, but there is a limit. What if the place he’s holding Zordon is somewhere underground far from the Megaship? The runes won’t work from too far.”

“We still need to try.” Andros sound exasperated too.

"Well, you better start trying because I doubt it will take long for us to arrive there." TJ said.

Astronema looked at the map. They were getting closer to the location, but there was still a small window of time. She could still try, but she shook her head.

“How can you be so sure you can fight Dark Specter?” She asked her brother.

“I don’t!” He snapped. “But we need a plan! If not now and not like this, when and how can we hope to save Zordon? This is our only chance to!”

Before anyone could say anything else, a bolt of lightning from the dark skies hit the Astro Megaship full on. The lights of the bridge immediately went out and sparks started to fly from the consoles.

“What the heck happened?” TJ asked trying to maintain the balance of the ship.

“The atmosphere of this planet is too unstable!” Astronema explained. “Since we deactivated the shields, we can be hit by anything this planet can throw at us!”

"Then we just reactive them!" Cassie shouted as she ran to a panel before it almost exploded in her face.

“Cassie!” Ashley ran to her friend who had covered her face from the explosions. She was okay.

“What do we do?” Carlos asked as he helped TJ maneuver the ship.

“Teleport!” Andros pointed to the direction of the bay. “We need to get out of here immediately! Head to the Tubes!”

They were about to move when another lighting stroke the ship, making it lose complete balance and hit one of the tall rock formations, plummeting the vessel to the ground. Everyone of on the bridge heard someone yelling hold on. Then everything went dark.

\--

A growing headache awoke Andros first. He slowly rose from the floor using one arm while he used the other to check his head with his hand. There was some blood on his fingertips. He could only hope it was just a cut. Not the best time to have a cracked skull.

He looked around the bridge. Smoke filled it completely while small bursts of electrical short circuits illuminated the dark room. The main screen in front of the panels was cracked and broken.

He moved by memory to find a case of flashlights. As he turned one on, he heard a moan coming from behind him. He turned the beam of light to see Ashley moving.

“Ashley!” He rushed to her side and kneeled next to her, wincing from the abrupt movement he had just made.

“I’m fine,” She said before coughing. “What happened?”

“We crashed.” He told her. He beamed the flashlight around the bridge for her to see as well. “We took a lot of damage.”

“Where are the others?” She looked around.

“Stay here and don’t move.” He winced once again as he got up. Before he took a few steps, he felt a hand grab his boot.

“Don’t step on me, please!” It was Cassie’s voice. “I think my whole body is already broken.”

“Are you serious?” Andros asked as he helped her up.

“No,” She answered with a tiny smile. “But it sure does feel like it.”

“Cassie!” Ashley was already standing next to the two and helping Andros with the other girl.

"Where are TJ and Carlos?" The Pink Ranger asked.

“Here,” They heard the Black Ranger’s voice coming from behind the console he was standing next to before the crash.

Andros walked to him and found him with TJ, who seemed to be still knocked out. The Black Ranger seemed like he wanted to move the other Ranger, but he was in shock.

“I’m afraid he might’ve hit his head,” Carlos said. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

The Red Ranger crouched next to the other two Rangers. He could clearly see that TJ was breathing but there was no cuts or bruises on his head.

“I think his head is fine,” Andros assured Carlos. “The impact must have knocked him out.”

Carlos sighed in relief. "The last thing he needs is another head trauma."

Andros got up and moved the flashlight around. They were the only ones in the bridge. Just the five of them.

“Karone?” He called.

“She’s not here?” Cassie asked as Ashley helped her move to where the others where.

The Red Ranger moved around the entire bridge, but no sign of his sister. Had she teleported out when he told the others too?

“Look,” Ashley’s voice caught his attention. She was pointing at one of the three doors of the bridge. It was open.

“Karone?” Andros called again and went through the gap of the door. It wasn’t completely open, but there was enough space for a person to go through it like someone forced it open.

The rest of the halls of the Megaship were just like the bridge. He flashed the beam of light in the darkness and kept calling for his sister, but no response. Maybe she had gone to the Tubes?

He followed the path to the bay, still calling for her. Nothing. He tried the same in other places around on the same level, but nothing. His sister didn’t know the Megaship that well. Where could she be? And why would she leave the others? Could she have…?

No. He shook the dark thoughts away. He decided to go back to his teammates and check on them. After that, he would be able to think of a rational explanation for why Karone wasn’t there.

Back at the bridge, Ashley and Carlos got other flashlights. Cassie was sitting on the floor supporting TJ, who was awake but dazed. They all looked at him before looking behind him.

“Where’s Astro…” Carlos coughed to correct himself. “Where’s Karone?”

"I," Andros hesitated. He could feel the judgment coming from the others, especially from TJ. "I couldn't find her."

“So she escaped?” TJ said, trying to move, but Cassie kept him in place.

The Red Ranger didn’t say a word.

“Was all this a trap?” Carlos asked him.

“No!” He refused to believe that.

“Then where is she?” Ashley asked, trying to be sympathetic, but from her tone, she was clearly trying to make Andros realize that something was up.

“I-I don’t know!” Andros grabbed his forehead, trying to focus despite the headache.

“Andros!” Cassie called for his attention. “Look around. Don’t blind yourself to what is clearly obvious!”

“You don’t know that!” Andros was trying his best to keep control of his emotions. “Maybe… maybe this is part of her plan.”

“A plan she didn’t tell any of us?” TJ scoffed. “One that almost got us all killed?”

He was about to answer when Carlos interrupted him. "And now we are sitting ducks, with a destroyed ship, just waiting for Dark Specter to come and get us."

“If this was a trap, why didn’t she kill us?” Andros tried to reason it.

“Maybe because that’s just not her style!” Cassie got up. “Maybe she didn’t want to get her hands dirty, and all she wanted to do was to deliver us in a silver plate to her boss!”

"Stop it!" Andros yelled. "How can you possibly know that? After all, she went through to get us here!"

“What if this was her plan all along?” Carlos questioned.

“Ashley,” Cassie turned to her friend. “Say something. You can’t possibly think this isn’t what is going on.”

“Ashley.” Andros pleaded.

The Yellow Ranger avoided all of their gazes. Her friends made sense, but she wanted to believe in Andros, and even in Astronema… Karone. She wanted to.

“Ashley!” TJ shouted.

“I don’t know, okay!” She looked around the whole bridge, still avoiding looking at them. “All she told me, all she told **us** , all of that couldn’t have been…”

The rest of the Rangers waited for her to continue, but she stopped and kept her gaze fixed on something behind them. They turned to see the bowl, the one Astronema had used for the ritual, there, on the floor. It was intact and the Morphers were still there, surrounded by the glowing runes.

"She didn't take them." Andros said quietly.

At the same time, the rest of the Rangers looked around the bridge. The runes she had placed there were still there, but their light was fainter than the ones inside the bowl. She left, but she hadn’t taken the glamours off, apparently. Why?

Carlos and Cassie helped TJ stand up while Ashley stood behind Andros as he picked the bowl from the floor. He turned and showed it to them.

"The magick to protect them from being sensed is still working." Andros said.

“But the ones around the bridge seem to be fading.” Ashley commented.

“Maybe,” Andros kept looking at the bowl. “Maybe she couldn’t keep all the runes. She said the ones in the bowl would be the ones that would require more magick.”

“Still doesn’t explain why she isn’t here,” Cassie reminded him.

Andros wanted to say something, but she was right and he didn’t have an answer for that.

“Even if these are still working,” Carlos pointed to the bowl first and then around the bridge. “Those won’t be for much longer, which means they will see us if they get in here.”

"How did she…?" TJ began to question but stopped midsentence. He seemed to be thinking something before he left through the same opening that Andros had used.

The others followed him immediately, saying that he shouldn’t be moving too much so soon. They only were able to reach him when they all arrived at the cargo bay. The cargo door was open, with burns around the edges, like someone had hit them with some sort of energy.

"She blasted them open." TJ said.

Andros clutched the bowl tightly. Why? Why did she run away? What was she doing? Why didn’t she tell him anything she was planning? Because this had to be a plan she was doing. He refused to believe otherwise.

“What do we do now?” Cassie asked.

“The ship isn’t going to fly,” Carlos said. “And I doubt we can communicate with Alpha and DECA, but we could try.”

“Guys,” Ashley said. “Zordon is here, remember? We can’t just leave. We have to do something. This is an opportunity we might not have again.”

“Ash’s right.” TJ turned to Andros. “She told you where Zordon might be, right? She gave you a map, didn’t she?”

Andros nodded.

“Then we go there,” TJ turned to the others. “This is our mission: rescue Zordon. We have to do it.”

The others nodded.

“What about our Morphers?” Cassie inquired.

“That bowl will keep them from being tracked,” TJ pointed to Andros’ arms. “And hopefully, it will keep us from being tracked too.”

“So,” Carlos sighed. “We get the map and go out there, to the creepy planet.”

“And rescue Zordon.” Ashley finished.

“Any objections?” TJ asked to all, but he was looking directly to Andros.

He shook his head along with the others.

They retreated to the bridge, hoping to be able to get the map from the fried computers and begin their search party. As Andros walked behind all of them, he kept hoping that they were wrong about Karone. That the crashing was a problem they couldn’t foresee, and that now she was planning something that would help them. He believed that. He had to believe.

\--

Her body ached and it felt like she was walking for hours ever since she left the Megaship. When it started to go down, she quickly cast a spell around her to protect herself, but her magick wasn’t strong enough to fully protect or even try to protect the others. She didn’t know how long she had stayed out, but she woke up before the others. Astronema debated her options, until finally, she left, with only her battle armor and her staff.

She had a good memory to remember the map to where Zordon was being kept and the Megaship wasn’t that far away from it, but the walk was not an easy one. The planet itself seemed unnatural, almost as a detachable orb being shifted by someone. The terrain of altered without announcing. Crevices opened and closed, mountains grew and shrunk, passageways closed and rock formations sprouted from the ground. This was **definitely** a place where Dark Specter would keep something important safe. In this case, Zordon.

Finally, she arrived at the location. Many rocky stalagmites surrounded a very discreet big rock that had almost a square shape, almost like a temple. Others rocks and big boulders were in front of it, making it hard to move to the big rock, but once she was able to pass by them, she spotted a very small, almost unnoticeable entrance. Dark Specter really didn’t want anyone getting here.

Astronema entered the big rock cave and there was no light except the very faint one coming from the outside of the entrance. She produced a small purple ball of light with her free hand as the other was still holding her staff. The light was dim. She had used too much magick already. The food Andros had given her wasn’t exactly the best to strengthen magick. It wasn’t much, but the ball was all she had so she started moving deeper into the cave.

Once again, what felt like hours later and that she believed she was walking in circles, she was able to find a fissure in one of the walls, wide enough for her to go through. After spending a few more minutes squeezing her way further, she found a more open area in the end with a set of stone stairs that lead underground. Of course, it would be underground, she mused.

The stairs seemed to go down forever and she didn’t know how much longer her ball of light was going to hold. She could try and teleport to the end of it, but there were too many variables, including that she didn’t know exactly where she would end up and her magick would probably not be enough to perform the teleportation at all. When the ball was starting to flicker and almost die, she reached the end of the stairs.

From the bottom, she could see a long arch-shaped corridor, and at the end of it, a light was coming from it. She disposed of the ball and continued through the corridor, even with her legs aching from all the walking. Ecliptor was right: she did need to do some more physical training and not only rely on her magick or her weapons. At least she had her staff with her and it helped her as she made her way to the end of the corridor.

Exiting the corridor, Astronema was astonished by the giant chamber she stepped into. It was so large and high that she couldn’t see where the ceiling was. The light emanating from the rooms came from flowing lava on the walls, spread on them like veins of blood. A few destroyed pillars and pedestals were around the room. The floor had strange designs of lines and very fainted paintings, but they almost looked like drawings. Drawings of things that actually send shivers through Astronema’s body.

She was so taken back by what was in the large room that she didn’t notice what was in the back end of it. A large altar or something that looked like one stood on top of a few cracked stairs. The wall behind the altar seemed to be made of moving black tar, like a strangely moving black glass that covered the entire enormous wall and went up all the way to the unseen ceiling. Yet, what stood right next to the altar and the bizarre “screen” on the wall made her gasp: Zordon.

The energy tube that was keeping Zordon prisoned seemed melded into the wall. Glowing tendrils made from a substance similar to the tar on the wall were around the whole tube, humming and glowing. Zordon himself seemed to be either sleeping or passed out in the short amount of light blue energy inside the tube while the rest was covered with lava-like red and orange energy.

One step towards him was all it took. A thunderous noise filled the room. Strange noises started to come from the tar-like substance on the wall, as it seemed to start boiling. Before she could register what was happening, an extremely large hole opened and there he was. Dark Specter, looking directly into her very soul through her eyes.

Immediately, she dropped to her knees, lowering both her head and her staff as a sign of complete submission. She could feel it, the inexplicable energy that emanated from his very being. She could feel his glowing red eyes burning into her as he watched her.

"Astronema." His voice was loud as always but disturbingly neutral.

“Yes, my lord.” Her presence was she could muster to acknowledge.

"My reports say that the ship you used to enter the planet was caught by the lightning from the clouds and crash landed." He remained neutral.

“Yes,” She confirmed. “It was rapid and unexpected.”

“Yet, you seem unharmed if not only fatigued,” He noticed. “Did you teleport out of it before it hit the ground? What happened to the ship? Was it destroyed?”

“No,” She told him honestly. “The ship took severe damage, but it still remains. I simply left it after it crashed.”

“I see,” His voice started to change subtly. “And what of the bodies of the Rangers? Why haven’t you brought them to me? I suppose you’ve come here to request assistance to bring them, is that it?”

Astronema closed her eyes for a second and sighed as silently as she could. It was now, the decisive moment.

“I can only beg for forgiveness,” She began. “I lied to you, my master. I deceived you. Once again.”

“What?” His voice grew louder. “What do you mean by that, Astronema?”

“I didn’t kill the Astro Rangers. What I showed you was a glamour I performed to trick you into believing I had. Moreover, I did not take them as prisoners. I brought them here alive." She told him in one single breath.

The silence that followed could have killed her, but it soon broke by a sound of rage coming from Dark Specter.

“You **dare** to do this to me!" He was now screaming. "You think you can fool me, Dark Specter, more than once, and hope to survive? Have you lost your mind? Did you come here to die? You have the courage to show your face to me after betraying me?!”

Astronema lifted her head and looked straight into those eyes. “But I did not betray you.”

Before Dark Specter could react, Astronema quickly explained. "One of the things you made sure I always knew besides all the other necessary subjects to operate on the alliance, the politics, the laws, the fighting, the magick, one that you made sure I had a complete grasp on was manipulation."

Dark Specter, for whatever reason, remained silent and kept hearing her.

“And that is what I did. What I do best: Manipulate.” She smiled. “I did infiltrate the Rangers, but I didn’t kill them. I earned their trust or a small amount of it enough for them to believe that I was on their side and I wanted to help them. I told them things about the Alliance they had no way of knowing were lies, giving them a sense of having the upper hand. I cooperated with them and let them do to me whatever is that they wanted. But what they didn’t know was that it was exactly what I wanted.”

She raised from the floor, still facing Dark Specter and wearing a wicked and triumphant smile. "And they walked right into my trap. I entered in their heads, made them doubt themselves not only as Rangers but also as individuals while at the same time giving them the sensation that it would make them better. Once I had all of them on the palm of my hand, I brought them here. I know you wanted to show the Rangers dead to Zordon, but what better way than to bring Rangers that are already broken on the inside, show their pathetic selves to the one they so desperately want to save but have who have no idea they simply can't. And when the time comes, kill them, in front of Zordon, making him realize his precious children are nothing compared to the forces of the Alliance."

The silence returned. Astronema didn’t falter and kept gazing at Dark Specter, who was studying her.

“I know my methods shouldn’t have included tricking you into believing…”

A burst of disturbing laughter stopped her from continuing. Dark Specter was laughing.

“You, Astronema,” He pointed at her. “Have proved to be the most deadly weapon I could have ever hoped to have. The consequences of how you managed to accomplish what you did can wait for another time. Now, we shall rejoice!”

Astronema smiled her evil smile and nodded.

“The Rangers will come,” Dark Specter said. “Looking for Zordon and for you, probably believing you tried to prove yourself to them by rescuing Zordon alone. Even if they aren’t able to find this place, all my forces from the Alliance are here. Their capture by one of them is sure to happen. Once they are here, we will crush them completely and Zordon will quiver before me!”

“They won’t be able to put up a fight after the truth is revealed.” Astronema agreed.

“They will see who you truly are,” Dark Specter proclaimed proudly. “The Princess of the Alliance, my successor, my heiress… my daughter.”

“Thank you,” Astronema grinned. “Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens!
> 
> After all, whose side is Astronema on?
> 
> Next chapter, the Astro Rangers *finally* come face to face with Zordon. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. In the Belly of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the big gap between chapters. Lots of stuff have happened that unfortunately made impossible for me to write and post. Hopefully, with this chapter, this will change.
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one but there are more fighting and character development in it. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank a very special friend who is always by my side when it comes to writing. You know who you are and how much I appreciate you. Thank you so much, buddy!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story! Happy reading!

The completely unstable terrain made the Rangers have a hard time walking around. It was like walking on the ground made of moving blocks that would change with no warning, reminding the Earth Rangers of some sort of a kid’s toy somehow. They could never guess when a hole would just open up under them, or when an earthquake would shake the ground so strongly that pieces of mountains and hills would fall on them, or worse when a bolt of lightning would hit the ground causing explosions that would release several long tendrils of electricity around. They wondered if, with this ever-changing landscape, the map they had would, in fact, lead them to the right place. Some of them wondered if the map was even leading them somewhere at all.

Andros, of course, was the one who believed. He had a copy of the map on a small handheld device clutched to his belt while he used both of his arms to hold the bowl with runes and the cloaked Morphers. No move from enemies, Velocifighters or anything else on this planet had happened yet. He was glad because, well, they were with their necks deep in trouble. Before leaving the Astro Megaship, they tried communicating Alpha and DECA, but no avail. They were on their own, on a planet where most of the Alliance and Dark Specter were. He tried his best to not focus on the bad side. They were for Zordon. And… for Karone too…

No one said a word ever since the five had left the Ship except when they would ask Andros if they were going the right direction, and that was usually Ashley asking. The others just made noises and grunted, but no direct communication. TJ, who was in front of all of them, hadn’t even turned once to face Andros.

“Still too far?” Ashley asked quietly to him, coming closer to him. He wondered if she was afraid of the others because she was talking to him or because someone else would hear them. Even maybe both.

“Few more miles.” He answered after checking the map again.

“Oh, great.” It was TJ’s voice.

They all gathered behind him to see what he was looking at: A very large, very deep cliff on the ground. The other side was very far from where they stood. The rumbling skies didn’t make the situation any more comfortable.

“What do we do?” Cassie asked TJ directly.

TJ kept looking at the hole and the distance of the other side. He gave a quick glance at the Morphers in Andros’ hands. He shook his head right after. “Can’t risk morphing now. We would be able to make the jump while we’re morphed, but we simply can’t risk it.”

“Not even if we do it really quickly?” Ashley wondered.

He shook his head again. “It might be enough. We don’t know if or how they could track us. What is to say they are not tracking us right now and watching us? Maybe they are the ones who keep changing the scenery.”

“Wait it is then,” Carlos said as he sat. “All we can do is wait. We know our surroundings will shift and this hole over here will probably close. Once it does it, we keep going.”

Seeing no other way, TJ sat and the others soon followed. TJ and Cassie were closer to each other, with Carlos a little bit away from them, but Ashley was the only one seating next to Andros. The other three kept as much distance as they could.

“What are we going to do?” Cassie asked to no one in particular.

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked.

“Once we arrive there, I mean,” Cassie quickly glanced at Andros. “ **If** we arrive there, what then? We just morph and hope we can take on Dark Specter?”

“Maybe once we’re able to use the Morphers we can communicate with Alpha,” Ashley suggested. “Then he can send the other Megazords and even call for help.”

“Let’s just hope it works out.” TJ kept looking at the cliff, almost as if he was willing it to close.

Another moment of silence.

“And if that doesn’t work?” Carlos hated to be the one to say that, but he knew someone had to.

“Karone **will** help us.” Andros finally spoke.

All others turned to him, even TJ. Their faces hard and unreadable except for Ashley’s, which showed pity, disturbing Andros.

“Andros,” Ashley spoke first, of course. “Do you really still believe she’s on our side?”

“You know the answer to that question, Ashley.” He said a little bit harsher than he meant to.

Silence again. The only sound was the landscape moving in the distance and the thunders in the dark skies. At least there were no sounds of footsteps or ships.

“How are you so sure she really is your sister?” Cassie asked. She wasn’t talking directly to Andros and the question came out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise.

“What?” Andros was offended. “What-what do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” She sounded tired. “What proof do you have besides your lockets?”

Andros started at the Pink Ranger in a manner he had never stared at any of his teammates before, even when they first started to work together and the Red Ranger was openly indifferent to all of them.

“Andros,” Ashley put a hand on his arm and turned to her friend. “Cassie, I don’t think you should be asking this.”

“Why not?” She looked at TJ and Carlos for some kind of support. “We did **all** this based on what? The fact they both have the same lockets with the same pictures, and they can move things with their minds. How does any of it make sense?”

Ashley could feel Andros’ body shaking. This was not a good sign. He was still looking at Cassie the same way, and it actually made Ashley afraid of the Red Ranger.

“And what do you suggest?” Carlos asked not looking at either the two Rangers. “A DNA test to prove they are in fact siblings?”

“That would be the most sensible thing to do!” Cassie’s voice was still tired but it was growing more agitated. “Or do you Kerovians don’t have that and just accept whatever-”

“Enough!” It was from Ashley. “That is enough, Cassie.”

The Yellow Ranger let go of Andros and crossed her arms, giving the other three Rangers a serious look as well as she got up. “I know very well we are all tired, but attacking Andros about Karone isn’t going to make things easier!”

“How do **you** even know **she** is Karone?” Cassie asked as she also got up “Ashley, you do realize none of this makes a goddamn sense!” Now her voice was just angry.

“I know that!” Ashley yelled back. “I’m not blind like you guys think I am. I’m not doing this just to support Andros. I know that it makes sense for us to be wary of her, but I also know that not only she but Andros too believe in their hearts they are brother and sister.”

Cassie didn’t say anything back. TJ and Carlos were now looking at Ashley.

“To be honest, I won’t lie,” She glanced at Andros and tried her best to look supportive. “I don’t know how this works with you and her. I can’t say I understand, because I don’t. I can’t say I believe it’s so simple, because I can’t see it being simple.”

Andros was clearly upset.

“But,” She continued. “You are twins, right?”

Andros nodded. The others seemed somewhat surprised. Some of them suspected Andros and Karone were twins, but they never actually asked him to confirm it.

“Back on Earth, some people believe that twins have a special bond,” She turned to others. “I’m sure we all have heard that before. Now, if it’s true or not, I can’t say. I’m not a twin.”

“And you two are Kerovian,” She turned back to Andros. “With your psychic abilities, you must have an actual special bond that you can feel, right? Different from humans, so it must be different for you two. Even if it isn’t, who are we to judge what you feel? Do any of you have siblings and felt that?”

She was asking the other Rangers. TJ looked away while Carlos glanced at Cassie and the Blue Ranger before facing Ashley. “I’m adopted, you know that Ashley, and I have siblings, but no blood relations. I can’t say I ever felt this… connection with them. Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but nothing… transcendent about it. I love them because… hum, well, I grew up with them.”

Carlos lowered his head, seemingly afraid to have said something wrong about growing up with siblings in a way that Andros could take it the wrong way.

“I’m an only child,” Cassie said bluntly and quickly. She knew she had no place to give an opinion about this particular subject.

TJ sighed and looked at the group again. “I don’t have siblings,” He hesitated for a moment, inhaling sharply, and finished. “Either.”

“So I think we own Andros the benefit of the doubt,” Ashley said. “He’s not only our leader, but our friend, and he lost something we can’t relate to. We can’t judge him.”

“What about you, Ashley?” TJ asked eyeing her strangely.

“I already gave my opinion about the whole thing.” She ignored his look.

“No,” He was still looking at her as if she were hiding something. “What I meant is that if you have…”

The ground shook violently, making the Rangers fall from their sitting positions. They looked at the cliff and it had closed. Andros glanced behind them and saw hills sprouting from the ground, coming in their direction.

“We have to move!” He got up and motioned at the hills with his head to the others. “Now!”

The Rangers got up and started moving fast, away from the growing hills. They didn’t want to run, afraid of what could suddenly appear in front of them, but they kept a quick pace. Around them, more hills were already there and they soon found themselves moving through a valley-like area, surrounded by medium and larger hills. At least none of them seemed to be moving or falling apart. They kept walking through the narrow path across the formations.

“Andros,” TJ called. Andros was now the first one walking in front of them with Ashley right behind him.

The Red Ranger turned to glance at the Blue Ranger, looking at him somewhat indifferently.

TJ sighed. “Something Ashley said made me think.”

“What did I say?” Ashley asked worriedly.

“About you Kerovians having psychic abilities,” He reminded her. “We all know you and Zhane can move things with your mind, and so does As-, hum, Karone.”

“Telekinesis.” Andros clarified. “Some call the ability Psychokinesis, but it’s the same power, just different nomenclatures.”

“Right,” TJ nodded. “It made me wonder because I never asked you, but can you have other abilities? I mean other mental abilities?”

Andros knew exactly where this was going. “You want to know if we can read minds or even control them, isn’t that right?”

TJ seemed to be choosing his words before continuing, but Andros spoke before he could.

“Every Kerovian is telekinetic. We begin training these abilities from when we are very small children,” He explained. He closed his eyes from a moment, sighing, before continuing. “There have been Kerovians who can develop different abilities.”

“Such as?” Carlos was the one who asked, trying to relieve the pressure from TJ.

“Telepathy,” He cited. “As a means of communication, not in an invasive manner. Very few can develop it, so the ones that do hardly know how to use it.”

“So, you don’t have it?” TJ asked.

Andros shook his head. “As I said, it’s quite rare.”

TJ considered this. Maybe if Andros didn’t have telepathy, it meant that Astronema-Karone probably wouldn’t have it either.

“Zhane has it, though,” Andros said casually.

“Zhane can read minds?” Cassie asked surprised.

“No!” Andros shouted, unable to control his anger at the accusation. “Kerovians don’t use telepathy for that,” He explained somewhat annoyed and trying to calm down. “And he never had proper training, so he can’t use it very well. He could only talk to his father who was also a telepath, but not to anyone else.”

“Not even you?” Ashley asked.

“No,” Andros replied with the smallest hint of sadness. “We tried all the time when we were younger, but he couldn’t hear me and I couldn’t hear him. He said my skull was too thick. It was a miracle I could even use telekinesis, he used to say.”

All Rangers shared a brief laugh, remembering their Silver Ranger. Sounded just like Zhane. It made all of them remember how much the missed him.

“Does he have any other abilities?” Ashley asked out of curiosity.

“Well,” Andros began. “Besides the low telepathy, he tried to see if he was able to perform others, like empathy or astral projection or other types of projections.”

“Projections?” TJ asked. “As in projecting an image or an emotion?”

“Yes,” Andros didn’t want to go too much into details. “Or even project thoughts as well.”

“That,” Carlos frowned. “That sounds like mind control.”

“Mind control would be someone completely taking over your mind,” Andros answered in one short breath. “Complete and full manipulation, leaving no space for the mind and personality of the one suffering it. It is one of the greatest taboo in our culture.”

“But in this case, you could project something like a suggestion?” TJ asked with his suspicious tone.

Andros stopped walking and turned to TJ. “Why don’t you just ask me what you really want to know? If Karone projected something into your heads and somehow manipulated you without completely controlling your minds. Isn’t that what you are thinking?”

TJ’s face was surprisingly unaffected. “I just wanted to know if it were possible.”

“It isn’t,” Andros turned away and kept walking. “I can’t do it. Therefore, my twin sister can’t either. That is how it works with Kerovians.”

TJ accepted the answer and said nothing else. The others also stopped asking questions, even though they were still curious about what Kerovians could do besides those abilities since Andros never talked about his powers, his people, culture and the powers Kerovians had.

Andros, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He hated that TJ was accusing Karone of doing something considered to be one of the highest misconducts in Kerovian culture, yet… Him not being able to do it **should** mean that Karone wasn’t able either. After all, that’s how it worked with all other Kerovians. They shared the same abilities. Yet, Karone could use magick, in various forms and she was quite powerful. Growing up, he never heard of Kerovians who could use magick. Never. Which made him wonder: if Karone can use magick and Andros can’t, would that mean…?

“Do you know why Zhane has more abilities than other Kerovians?” Ashley asked snapping him back to reality and trying to ease up the tension.

“Hum,” He took a few seconds to recompose himself. “Well, many thought it was because he is a Child of Power.”

“A Child of Power?” All three Rangers asked at the same time.

“You never heard of this term?” Andros asked all of them. They shook their heads in response.

“A Child of Power is a child born from two active Rangers, still connected to the Power,” Andros explained. “Some call them Ranger Kids, but that can be just a child who was born of former Rangers or of just one active Ranger. A Child of Power has a natural connection to the Power and the Morphing Grid, without the need of a Morpher or Power Source.”

“So,” Ashley considered this new information. “Zhane’s parents were Power Rangers. Both of them, and they had him when they were Rangers, as in when they had Powers?”

“Fathers,” Andros corrected. “But you are correct. That is how an actual Child of Power is born.”

“Fathers?” Cassie questioned.

“Ashley said Zhane’s parents. He had fathers.” Andros explained.

All of the other looked at Andros strangely while he looked at them the same way.

“What?” He asked. “I just corrected her.”

“But you said fathers,” Cassie repeated.

“As in two male parents?” Carlos wanted to be sure.

Andros simply nodded his head.

“But,” TJ scratched his head. “If Zhane is a Child of Power of two Power Rangers, it means he’s their biological son, right?”

“Yes, he’s their blood son,” Andros felt lost by all the questions. “He wasn’t taken in by his fathers if that’s what you are asking.”

“That’s not what we’re asking,” Ashley said. “What we are asking is, well, since Zhane had two fathers…”

“How did they conceive Zhane?” Cassie asked directly.

“Cassie!” Ashley reprimanded her.

“What? This all that we are wondering about isn’t it?” She asked the others.

“I suppose you are all surprised because Zhane has two **biological** fathers.” Andros realized.

“Yeah, that’s not, hum, possible for humans,” Ashley explained.

“So male Kerovians can get… pregnant?” Carlos asked genuinely interested.

Andros hummed. “In a matter of speaking, yes, but not simply by sexual intercourse, although that it is still needed for impregnation. Male Kerovians, in order to get pregnant, must go through a physical process that allows their body to gestate a child.”

“Wow,” Ashley was really surprised. “But… I really don’t mean to be disrespectful or rude, and I don’t need to get into all the details on **how** exactly a man gets pregnant from another man, but why do you do it?”

“For example, from what I know, if two guys want to have a baby, they can use a surrogate mother to carry the baby for them. That’s how it’s done on Earth. I think.” Cassie explained, although somewhat messily.

“But would the child be blood-related to both the fathers? Or would they be blood-related to this surrogate mother, or to the three?” Andros asked.

“I,” Cassie thought about it. “I’m really not sure. I never met anyone who did this, I’ve only heard about it.”

“Well, if that were the case with Zhane, unless the mother was also a Power Ranger, he wouldn’t be a Child of Power.”

“I see,” Cassie said.

“Besides,” Andros turned a bit serious and sad. “There are more men than women in the Kerova System because, well, most fighters were women and there were a lot of losses... That’s why this process was developed, so Kerovians could still procreate.”

“Does that mean you have two fathers too?” Ashley asked.

“No,” He shook his head. “I have a Mother.”

“Also,” Andros continued. “Every Kerovian gives birth to twins. There are of course rare cases of triples and other multiple births and even rarer cases of an only one child, but if a Kerovian is pregnant, they will most likely have twins.”

“Wait!” Cassie's eyes bulged. “Does that mean… Zhane has a twin?”

Andros nodded. “Xenan. He never became a Ranger and he is totally the opposite of Zhane. After the invasion, he fled the planet. We both hoped he reached safety since he wasn’t with the rebels.”

All the other Rangers were completely surprised. They still didn’t know almost anything about Andros and Zhane’s people, their culture, their abilities and so much more. They felt a little bad for never asking him about it since they had worked together for almost a whole year already. Well, there were things to consider. Their mission, Andros’ initial behavior towards them. Still, they should know more about Kerovians.

Before any of them could ask about Andros’ parents, whom they also knew nothing, a noise made them stop walking. They looked around, still surrounded by all sized hills, trying to identify the source of the noise.

“What is that noise?” Cassie asked, looking around.

“Doesn’t sound like Quantrons,” Andros noted.

“Nor Piranhatrons,” Carlos added.

The noise, a collection of garbled sounds, grew and seemed to be coming closer.

“I think,” Ashley tried to focus her hearing, “I think I recognize this-”

A gray figure jumped in front of Andros, making the Ranger take a few steps back. Soon, more of the same type of creatures jumped around the Astro Rangers.

“What the hell?” TJ asked as the creatures started to circle them.

“Putties!” Ashley shouted. “They’re Putties!”

As if activated by Ashley saying their names, the Putties started to attack the group. Ashley recognized them and the noises they made which seemed to be how they talked to each other. She had moved to Angel Grove back when Rita was still around. She was never in an attack, but she remembered watching the first Power Rangers fighting those things in the news.

The Rangers avoided their attacks and fought them back as best as they could, but their location didn’t allow them much movement. They weren’t particularly stronger than Quantrons or Piranhatrons since they didn’t have metal armors, but their hands seemed to be made of rock, and being punched by them wasn’t exactly nice.

“We have to move from here!” TJ yelled as he held one Putty’s arm from hitting him and kicked another to get it away from him. “If more come, we won’t have space to fight them back!”

Andros kicked a Putty in the face while he ducked one trying to grab him with its two arms. He couldn’t use his arms because of the bowl, so he kept avoiding the hits and using his legs as much as he could.

Cassie and Carlos tried to move them back from the group. The Pink Ranger kicked and punched them in their guts, which seemed to work quite well, before shoving them away. The Black Ranger tried a similar move, but he tried to knock them out by pushing their heads into the rocks of the hills.

Ashley had one of the Putties in an arm-lock and used it as a shield from the others, kicking the ones that got close from behind the one she was holding. When she noticed that more were coming and too many were surrounding Andros, she twirled the Putty she had to crash into the ones around the Red Ranger.

Carlos pushed two Putties that were ganging up on TJ and grabbed the Blue Ranger to move him down the path they were on. Cassie was right behind the two and Andros and Ashley were already running too.

The valley didn’t give any sign to end, so they kept running, hoping there would be a clearance nearby. Cassie glanced behind her and saw more and more Putties coming down from the hills and running after them.

“Where did they all come from?” TJ asked already running without Carlos’ help.

“It’s like we are hitting clay,” Cassie commented.

The path, which was straight until that point, started to curve to the left. As the Rangers made the turn, still running, they spotted the end of the valley. They increased their speed as the noises of the Putties kept growing behind them. When they were just a few feet from the clearance, the ground shook.

The five almost lost their balance, but they kept standing up. The ground beneath their feet started to rise and in front of them, a hill seemed to be growing, ready to close them inside the valley with dozens of Putties. Not losing time, they started jumping from one rising block to the other, until the five jumped over the hill that would entrap them.

They rolled down the hill that kept moving upwards. Once they got to the ground, the bowl with the Morphers rolled away from Andros’ grasp. The Ranger crawled in its direction, ignoring the pain from falling down the hill. He grabbed the bowl back; glad the Morphers were still inside it.

“Andros!” He heard Ashley approaching him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” He showed her the bowl and the Morphers. “They are safe.”

“Good,” Cassie said, holding one of her arms. All Rangers gathered around Andros. “If we have to do stunts like that again, I would rather do it morphed.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to morph now?” Carlos asked all of them.

“I don’t know,” TJ looked back at the hills from where they just escaped. “They aren’t coming after us. So maybe there weren’t there for us specifically. Maybe they were just doing recon.”

“It won’t be long before they report seeing us then.” Ashley looked around their surroundings, looking for any other threats.

Andros secured the bowl with just one of his arms while he took the map device from his belt. His eyes bulged. “I think I know why they are here.”

“Why?” All asked him.

He pointed to the horizon, miles away from them. Several tall rocky stalagmites stood together around an area while there were no others besides there. After studying the formation, they spotted a big square rock seemingly hidden by the tall spikes. According to the map, Zordon was there.

“Is that it?” TJ asked.

Andros nodded. He secured the device on his belt again and turned to the others. He extended his arm with the bowl to them. “Take them.”

“Are you sure?” Ashley eyed the location they were going to. “Are you sure that’s the place?”

“There is only one way to find out.” He said. He still had the bowl held out, but none of the Rangers moved to take the Morphers out of it.

“You want us to storm the place?” Cassie asked somewhat bemused.

Andros sighed in frustration. They couldn’t be losing time. He handed the bowl to Ashley, who immediately held it with her hands. He took his Morpher out of the bowl and strapped it on his wrist. The Rangers noticed that one of the runes inside the bowl went out while the others still shone.

“We can’t afford to stand here,” Andros explained. “And we need to be able to morph. I doubt those Putties are the only things around here. Like Ashley said, even if they were not here for us, they are going to tell they saw us here.”

Carlos nodded and grabbed his Morpher out of the bowl as well, making another rune disappear. “I agree with Andros. We’re safer if we can morph. Besides, we’ve been already spotted.”

They looked at each other and turned to their destination. Time was of the essence, but they still weren’t moving.

“Before we go there,” TJ spoke. “We need to discuss our plan. **Again**.”

“How we are going to save Zordon?” Cassie said.

“Karone can-” Andros began, but Ashley squeezed his shoulder.

“Let’s say she can’t help us,” She tried to reason with him. “What then?”

“Let’s use these,” Carlos suggested, pointing at their Morphers, and they all looked at him. “Guys, we couldn’t reach Alpha and DECA from the Megaship, but maybe with our Morphers, we can?”

TJ moved his Morpher closer to his mouth. “Alpha, DECA, do you read me?”

A static sound came over the Morpher, making the Rangers deflate.

“Maybe we’re too far for them to pick our signal.” Cassie theorized.

“Then I guess teleporting is out of the question.” Ashley sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“We can teleport to the Astro Megaship,” Carlos said. “But… with the state it is…”

“You don’t think we can fix it?” Cassie asked.

“I think we can. The problem is the time,” Carlos explained. “Once we get Zordon out of there, I doubt we’ll have minutes before they send the whole Alliance after us.”

“We can’t use the Astro Megaship then.” TJ declared.

“We can **try** to make it fly,” Ashley said. “We didn’t try that, we only tried communicating with Alpha.”

“Do you think that it will fly?” Carlos asked trying to sound hopeful.

“We need to at least give it a shot,” Ashley said. “Andros, what do you think?”

Andros remained silent, his eyes fixated on the place Zordon was.

“Andros?” TJ called him.

He closed his eyes for a second before replying. “Contacting Alpha and DECA from here with our Morphers or the Megaship didn’t work. We can’t be sure we can even teleport to the Megaship, much less back to the Delta Megaship.”

“You don’t think we’ll be able to teleport here?” Cassie asked.

“We need to take it as a possibility,” He answered. “We don’t know if it is just the distance that is interfering with our communication. It could be something else from this planet.”

“If we can teleport back to the Megaship, what do we do then?” Carlos asked. “We carry Zordon?”

“If it is necessary that’s what we’ll do,” Andros said seriously. The others gave him doubting looks. “Then **I’ll** do it. I can use my telekinesis to move him.”

“All the way back to the Astro Megaship?” TJ asked, trying to make Andros realize how crazy he sounded.

“Do you have another plan?” He asked TJ angrily.

“OK, calm down!” Ashley put herself between the two. “We do need to consider every single scenario. When we arrive where Zordon is and we can’t teleport to the Astro Megaship, we’ll have to find a way to bring him there and then hope that we can make it work so we can get out of here.”

“Or if we are lucky, we find another ship just lying around and we steal it,” Cassie said. She sounded like she was kidding, but being serious at the same time.

“And if we are not that lucky?” TJ inquired.

“I told you, I can take him to the Astro Megaship,” Andros said through his teeth.

“I’m not doubting you can do that, Andros,” TJ was starting to lose his patience. “What I am asking is what we do if we have Zordon, somehow we manage to get back to the Astro Megaship, but it doesn’t fly. What then?”

Andros wanted to rebut that, but he didn’t have a good answer. None of them did.

“The Galaxy Gliders!” Ashley shouted suddenly, startling the others.

“What?” Cassie asked.

“If we can’t make the Astro Megaship fly, we can use the Galaxy Gliders to get out of this planet!” She explained.

The others regarded with surprised expressions.

“What?” She asked.

“Ashley,” Carlos hugged her. “You’re a genius!”

“And if we are lucky, we can call them here, so Andros won’t need to carry Zordon all the way back to the Megaship!” Cassie added.

“Once we are in space with them and Zordon, and travel a good distance, maybe we can teleport to the Delta Megaship,” Carlos said.

“We can put the Gliders together so Zordon’s tube can fit,” TJ commented, seemingly already agreeing with the plan.

“If we can’t teleport, then we just fly until we reach the Delta Megaship,” Andros said. “I will use my telekinesis to stabilize the Gliders and Zordon.”

\--

Astronema paced around the altar area of the cave. She kept glancing at Zordon’s tube, but the Eltarian still hadn’t woken up. She was alone there with him. Dark Specter said he was going to notify the other members of the Alliance the Rangers were here and that he was going to slaughter them in front of their beloved mentor. That made Astronema think of the Rangers. She hadn’t even checked to see if they had survived the crash, but she knew they had. It would take more than that to end them. She wondered if they had woken up and were making their way here, right into Dark Specter’s claws.

“It is surprising that you care for them, Astronema.”

The girl whirled around, staff raised to attack who startled her only for her to realize it was Zordon who spoke with her. He had finally woken up. He looked tired but regarded her with analyzing and curious look.

“What do you mean?” She asked him, recompensing her posture.

“The Power Rangers,” His voice sounded tired, but still carried grandeur. “You are worried about them.”

She looked around, making sure she was alone, and stepped closer to the tube, but not too close. She didn’t want to be so near the Eltarian. “Why do you say that?”

“Am I wrong?” He asked her.

She lifted her chin. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I brought the Rangers here for Dark Specter. They fell into my trap.”

“As did Dark Specter,” He mused. “You tricked him quite well. I must congratulate you on that. Your powers of manipulation and persuasion are quite refined.”

“I explained to Dark Specter why I did what I did,” She defended herself. “I knew he wanted your precious Rangers right here in front of you rather than just their dead bodies.”

“Or perhaps you wanted them here as well,” He considered. “For different reasons, of course.”

“Stop it!” She came closer to him, anger across her face. “You don’t think I know who you are? What you are capable of doing? What you will make me believe because you want?”

“You think I’m going to manipulate you.” He said amused.

“That’s what you do, and I know it,” She smirked. “Takes one to know one, dear Zordon.”

“I don’t want to manipulate you.” He reasoned.

“Oh, you don’t?” She asked sarcastically. “Just like you didn’t manipulate your Rangers, your precious Earth Rangers to do your bidding?”

“I was their mentor,” He explained. “Not their puppeteer.”

“Yet, you omitted so much from them, didn’t you?” She accused him. “The basics of the Power, their Colors, their Morphers, and those are the simple things. I doubt you told them what would happen to them once they lost their Powers or passed them on to others, the side effects they would suffer that they would never understand.”

Zordon, for once remained silent.

“I always thought Earth Rangers to be so curious,” She paced in front of him. “They were always victorious, but their cultures of letting go of battles in the middle of them, losing Powers like they were simple tools. Dark Specter tells me to be wary of them, but they are just a bunch of deaf toddlers running around a warzone with blindfolds.”

“I told them what was necessary,” Zordon spoke again, firmly. “They are humans; their planet isn’t as advanced or deep into the War. They were brave warriors, but I still wanted them to live peaceful lives their planet could offer. They were young; I didn’t want them to lose their entire lives fighting until their last breath.”

“Then why recruit teenagers in the first place?” She asked eyeing him through the energy tube before giving him a wicked smile. “Youngsters are easier to control, aren’t they? They would follow you until the ends of the Universe, even if they were without all of their senses. That is why they are here, coming after their beloved master.”

“They are faithful to their mission,” Zordon told her. “They will do anything to save the Universe.”

Astronema laughed. “Rescuing you is just a plus then? Because they could try fighting off the Alliance without it, but even that, even why Dark Specter wanted you, they didn’t know.”

“It matters not what they do or do not know,” Zordon claimed. “As long as they are able to stop Dark Specter and his Alliance.”

“And you have the same faith on them that you believe they have?” She asked still smiling.

“With all my being.” He looked straight into her eyes.

She turned her back to him, continuing to talk. “Hope you’re not so disappointed with them. I know you know Andros, but the other ones, they told me they only met you once, correct?”

“When they first received the Turbo Powers, I was there to welcome them,” Zordon explained.

“Right,” She continued. “But, you don’t know them. You don’t know Ashley, Carlos, Cassie or TJ.”

“You would be surprised.” He said with a mysterious tone.

“Okay,” She turned back to him. “If you know them so well, do you know how broken they are? How lost and afraid they feel? I don’t know if it’s the Power that keeps them together, but they have intense issues. Ones more than others. They don’t know what they are doing. I doubt even Andros knows it.”

“And how do you know that?” Zordon inquired. “You must have spent a lot of time with them, getting to know them, growing closer to them, sharing feelings and experiences.”

She was quiet for a second and shook her head briefly. Whatever powers this Eltarian had, no matter how powerful he was, he wasn’t inside her head. He couldn’t be. She would **not** allow it.

“Didn’t you tell me that I have superb manipulation and persuasion skills?” She smiled. “What do you think I did with them? I couldn’t do magick on them, so I used my other talents.”

“You lied to them?” Zordon’s tone implied he didn’t believe that.

“I gave them enough of a push for them to realize how miserable they were. How unfit they were, and that, dear Zordon will be their downfall.” Satisfied, she turned away and started walking down the stairs from the altar, away from Zordon.

“And you did that for Dark Specter?” He questioned. “Or did you do that because you wanted them to really face their problems so they could be aware of their weaknesses?”

Astronema stopped on her tracks.

“And what of Andros?” Zordon continued. “Did you do the same thing to your own brother? Did you manipulate him to bring him to his death? Will you watch what Dark Specter wants to do with him, the one you thought you had lost, yet now is the only one who is truthful to you?”

Her voice couldn’t leave her throat.

“I know you grew up hating the Power Rangers because you thought they were responsible for the death of your family. Joining the Alliance and being one of the most important figures of it would be the best revenge, but it was all a lie. You accuse me of manipulating my Rangers. Has not the same thing been done to you?”

She slowly turned to face him, controlling her emotions and maintaining her face unreadable.

“I know how hard is to let go of vendettas. You might have done what you did to the other Rangers as a way to get some payback that you grew up believing you deserved, but not with Andros because you know it to be true. You and him.”

She took her locket and opened, looking at the pictures.

“I don’t know your true intentions, what is your side, what is your agenda. I know you are not sure of who or what you are or where you should go.”

Astronema just kept looking at the pictures.

“Astronema. Karone.” She finally looked at him again and his piercing gaze made her feel something she never felt before, not with magick, not with that brief contact with the Power. It was something different. “No matter who you are, the woman that stands in front of me today, you **are** the change.”

“Th-the change?” Her voice cracked.

“I have felt before,” His gaze now somewhere. “I have been feeling for a long time, unsure what it meant. Things, they are moving in different directions they were once supposed to move, and I find you in the middle of this. Your choice, it changed the tides. As we speak, they change more and more, and I simply cannot see where it will lead us. However, you can change them once again. You.”

Astronema’s head stopped working properly. She knew Zordon was ancient and wise, and they told her to be careful when talking to him. His words, however, they were too cryptic, but something, **something** he did and said made her entire being feel like never before.

_What change could I possibly make?_ She thought.

The black tar boiled again. Soon, it opened to reveal Dark Specter. Astronema glanced at Zordon, who now had his eyes closed. Was he tricking Dark Specter?

“News has arrived,” Dark Specter informed. “The Rangers are not far from here.”

“And what should we do?” She asked. So they did make it all the way here.

“ **We** will do nothing,” He said. “I sent Darkonda with a welcoming party. They won’t be able to fight for long. He will capture them to bring them here. Then, the first step of my final plan: kill the Power Rangers!”

Astronema simply bowed to him.

\--

With their legs almost giving up on them, the five Rangers arrived at their destination. The tall stalagmites stood too close to each other, making it difficult for them to move around, but from where they were, they could see square rock, with more boulders and large rocks in front of it.

“Are we sure this is the place?” Cassie asked with her hands in her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Andros checked the map once more and according to it, the entrance was in the large square rock. He focused his vision and he saw from behind one of the boulders blocking the view a crack, seemingly an opening. “I think I can see an entrance.”

He motioned for the Rangers to follow him. They moved around the stalagmites carefully, afraid they would just fall on their heads. They were also nervous because the sky was rumbling. If a bolt of lightning fell down right now, it would fry them all. As they walked and circled the tall rocky columns, they arrived in an area easier to move around, even with several big rocks and boulders spread. They maneuvered around them until they saw the entrance Andros said was there.

“Finally,” A voice from above called to them. “I was wondering if you would ever even get here.”

From one of the stalagmite, Darkonda dropped right in front of the Rangers, standing between them and the entrance of the square rock.

“Darkonda.” Andros clenched his fists.

“You are going to stop us?” Cassie asked. “Just you?”

“Yeah,” Carlos smirked. “Five against one. Not your best odds, Darkonda.”

Darkonda looked at each of the five, one at a time, and laughed. His laughter spread across the entire location, echoing beyond their surroundings.

“Poor, pathetic,” He took slow steps towards them with his sword grasped in his hand. “And naïve Rangers. Do you really think I would be the only one?”

His thrilled tone unsettled the Rangers.

“Huh, guys,” TJ pointed up making all of them look up. “I think we’ve got company.”

Descending from the stalagmites, there were hundreds of foot soldiers. The Putties they fought early crawled down with whiter versions of them that had vests. Flying above them and beginning to descend were giant black humanoid birds. From behind them on the ground, they noticed several Quantrons and Piranhatrons surrounding them, but they weren’t alone. What they assumed to be robots with silvery bodies and golden heads approached them as well as branding spears. Together with them were also the colored soldiers they remembered worked for General Havoc: the Chromites, the same soldiers that stole the Turbo Megazord. Finally, fewer in numbers were large slimy monsters covered in reptilian skin and feathers with bones in their back and their faces in front of elongated necks.

“Ready to start our party?” Darkonda asked happily, as he rose his arms and the thousands of foot soldiers closed on them.

The Rangers formed a circle so they could face all sides and all the enemies. With one quick look and nod, they raised their Morphers and extended their arm.

“ **Let’s Rocket!** ” The Power surrounded the five, coating the Astro Rangers in their Ranger Armor Suits.

The five Astro Rangers yelled and charged in different directions.

The Red Astro Ranger immediately summoned his Spiral Saber and clashed it with Darkonda’s sword. The two moved in circles, unwilling to untangle their swords or make another move.

The Yellow Astro Ranger ran towards the Putties, punching and kicking them so she could open a space among them. The ones that were white, they had vests with Z on the middle of it inside a circle. Something clicked in her head, a memory from years back, and she kicked the Z-Putty, right in the middle of the circle. As she guessed, it exploded. She turned around to see more of them coming towards and she performed a roundhouse kick, destroying to more.

The Pink Astro Ranger had her Astro Blaster in hand, shooting as much as Piranhatrons and Quantrons as she could as well avoiding the Quantrons’ blades swinging at her. She split the Blaster into two, giving her more targets to shoot.

The Blue Astro Ranger had summoned his Astro Axe and engaged the robotic soldiers, the Cogs. The used his weapon to defend him against their spears and used it to slash their bodies, making them go haywire on the floor.

The Black Astro Ranger had both his Lunar Lance and Astro Blaster in his hands. While there weren’t many, he used both ends of his Lance to slash the bigger and slimy creatures, the PutraPods. They moved slower but seemed stronger. Above him, the Tengas flew, trying to hit him with their feet claws, but he used his Astro Blaster to shoot them away, making black feathers fall all around.

“We’re going to keep this dance forever?” Darkonda asked the Red Astro Ranger. The two kept moving around, with the Ranger showing no sign of giving in.

Darkonda sighed and made a move with his head that the Red Astro Ranger didn’t notice. From behind him, a Quantron sneaked up and sliced his blade on the Ranger’s back, making sparkles fly. The Red Ranger yelled and fell to his knees, trying to reach the place where he got hit with his other hand. Darkonda just laughed and kicked him in the head.

“Andros!” The Yellow Astro Ranger yelled. She started to run towards him, but several Putties held both of her arms. She struggled, trying to get rid of them. A Piranhatron ran towards her and she took the opportunity. She kicked it and used its body to flip above the Putties, freeing her arms. She fell behind them and quickly summoned her Star Slinger, shooting all of them away. She tried to make them move away, but more and more came. “Guys! Andros is hurt!”

The Blue Astro Ranger hacked another Cog and turned to see the Red Astro Ranger on the ground, with Darkonda stomping one of his foot on the Red Ranger’s torso. He quickly grabbed one of the Cogs’ spears and smacked a few of them with it across their faces before throwing it in Darkonda’s direction. It was about to hit him when a Tenga flew by and snatched in the air. TJ swore under his helmet. He turned around, with Axe already raised above his head when he noticed all the Cogs assumed a different position as if they were crouching. Their helmets opened, and from behind their masks, they shot energy beams. There were so many that hit the Blue Astro’s open chest that he flew a few feet before hitting the ground, groaning and clutching the darkened spots on his Suit.

The Black Astro saw this and used his lance as a pole to jump over the PutraPods in front to him. He began to run towards the Blue Astro, but something lifted him off the ground. Clutching him from his shoulders, a Tenga carried him at an impressive speed before throwing him against one of the stalagmites. He hit the surface, hard and fell to the ground with a thud. He coughed uncontrollably, trying to catch his breath.

The Pink Ranger had changed weapons after one Piranhatron kicked half of her Astro Blaster away and a Quantron kicked the other. On one hand, she had her Satellite Stunner and on the other, a stolen Quantron blade. She used her own weapon to shoot the soldiers away and used the blade to slice the ones that got too close. She moved around the battlefield trying to focus on every single thing around her. What took her by surprise was a Tenga that flew down and used its clawed feet to slash her chest. She fell back and without missing a beat, several Chromites tangled on top of her. She shot some of them while another one of them stepped hard on her arm, making it impossible for her to move the blade. She kicked and swatted her free arm, shooting as much as she could before the crowd overpowered her. Four of them threw her right into one of the giant boulders lying around. As she slipped down from it, she slowly turned around to attack them back. Her eyes bulged behind her helmet when she saw one of the Chromites had her Satellite Stunner pointed at her. The Chromite, a pink one ironically, shot her and she hit the boulder with her back, falling to the ground.

Yellow Astro was the only one still standing. She ducked, kicked, punched and shot, using both her Star Slinger and Astro Blaster. She threw herself on the floor when a Tenga tried to attack her from above and rolled away as the various soldiers who tried to stomp her. She hit a rock and got up, quickly climbing it to get higher ground. More and more surrounded her. She looked at her fallen teammates, already surrounded and taken by the soldiers, and she looked at Red Astro, Darkonda still torturing him, but it was just him, the foot soldiers were busy with the other Rangers. Caught off-guard, a PutraPod jumped on top of the rock and tackled her. She summoned all strength and kicked away with both of her legs. She quickly combined the Star Slinger with the Astro Blaster, knowing it would produce a more powerful beam and shot the creature right on its face, making it fall back off the rock.

Before the other soldiers that were already climbing the rock, Ashley jumped towards Darkonda. She aimed her combined weapons at him at shot him, but something blocked the beam from ever reaching him. It was Ecliptor’s sword.

“Oh, my hero.” Darkonda mocked but moved away from the Red Astro on the floor. Ecliptor just looked at him and sneered. They both watched the Yellow Astro drop right in front of them both.

She shouted as she tried to use her weapons again, but Ecliptor grabbed them with his free hand and using his superior strength, threw them out of the Ranger’s hand. Yellow Astro was surprised, but quickly moved away from a swing of his sword. She moved quickly, kicking him hard on the back, making he lift up and then she kicked him with her other leg in the stomach, making him lower his torso. She used this opportunity to jump on his back and move above Darkonda.

“Blade Arm!” She summoned the energy blade around her arm and sliced down at Darkonda. The villain used his sword to strike the blade back, making the Yellow Astro fall on the floor. She got up and tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and twisted as much as he could, making the Yellow Ranger yell in pain.

“That’s enough, Darkonda.” Ecliptor said as he pushed him away from the Yellow Ranger, who now was on her knees.

“What do you think you are doing?” Darkonda pointed the tip of his sword at Ecliptor’s face.

“Dark Specter wants them alive,” Ecliptor ignored the sword. “Remember?”

Darkonda huffed and gave the Yellow Astro a kick on her face, making her fall right next to Red Astro. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun with them.”

“The other ones are already taken care of,” He motioned to several soldiers dragging the other four Astro Rangers. “Now we need to take this two.”

Darkonda kept making annoying noises but signaled for the soldiers to pick up the two Astro Rangers from the floor. The Red Astro breathed quickly, but he was still up. Darkonda grabbed him from behind his helmet. “There’s someone **dying** to see you.”

Ecliptor and Darkonda moved to the entrance of the square stone. The uncountable soldiers dragged the Astro Rangers after them. They tried to free themselves, but there were just too many. They never had fought these many soldiers. All they could do was let them drag them to wherever they were going.

\--

Astronema sat on top of the altar, every now and then, glimpsing at Zordon. The Eltarian still pretended to be asleep. Dark Specter stood behind her from the hole in the black tar wall. This waiting around was starting to get on her nerves, and she didn’t like that.

“Ah!” Dark Specter roared. “Here they are, at last!”

Moving towards them were Darkonda and Ecliptor. Behind them, a swarm of foot soldiers followed the ones more in front carrying the morphed Astro Rangers. From the state of their Ranger Armor Suits, they had quite the fight.

“Five defeated Rangers,” Darkonda displayed them with an arm to Dark Specter. “Just as you requested.”

“Bring them to me!” Dark Specter demanded.

As the soldiers struggled with the Rangers to bring them closer, Darkonda stayed behind to watch the show. Ecliptor, on the other hand, moved with them and got up the stairs, standing by Astronema’s side in front of the altar.

“Power Rangers!” Dark Specter glared at them. “Or Astro Rangers, whatever it is that you name yourselves. I finally have you!”

The Astro Rangers kept struggling. The Red Astro Ranger had faced Dark Specter in person before, but he had almost forgotten how intimidating the creature was. The other Astro Rangers felt chills all over their bodies just by looking at him. This creature definitely wasn’t just another big monster, as Astronema had warned them.

“Zordon!” Dark Specter yelled. “You have guests!”

The Rangers noticed the tube that Zordon was in, standing in the corner of the room. From inside it, Zordon slowly opened his eyes and his expression turned into horrified, making the Astro Rangers feel worse than they already felt.

“Zordon!” Red Astro tried to speak loud, but he was still short of breath. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.”

“It is fine Andros,” He nodded to him and looked at the other Rangers. “Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, TJ. I am the one who needs to apologize to you.”

“How touching,” Darkonda mocked. “Are we just going to stand here and see them exchange sweet and tender words to each other?”

Dark Specter moved one of his arms. The half-destroyed pillars scattered around the room started to move on the floor. Five of them lined up side by side in front of the altar and magickally grew more inches. Dark chains with a red glow inside them sprouted from inside the pillars. “Chain all of them!”

The soldiers moved the Rangers in front of the pillars. The Astro Rangers tried to move, but more came to hold them back. The chains moved by themselves, snaking around their whole bodies until they tied them to the pillars with their hands back around them. The chains tightened around them, making them grown. They were stuck. They couldn’t move.

“You see Zordon?” Dark Specter tone was strangely amusing. “These are the ones who swore they would rescue you from me! The ones who would save the Universe by destroying my Alliance! Now, look at them! Bound at my feet, with no hope! What do you have to say to your pitiable children?”

“You made me proud.” Zordon smiled. “You are true Power Rangers.”

Dark Specter growled at that. “Take those helmets off of them now!”

Darkonda moved in front of the pillars and took the Astro Ranger’s helmets one by one: Ashley’s, TJ’s, Andros’, Carlos’ and Cassie’s. He left them on the floor and moved back behind the pillars.

With his face right on the open, Andros looked at Astronema, completely lost of words. He shook his head slowly. “Karone…”

“Astronema!” Dark Specter barked. Astronema got up from the altar and turned to face him. “You know what to do now. What I, no, what **we** have been waiting for, after all this time!”

She nodded and turned back to the Rangers. She climbed down the stairs and stood a few inches away from Andros. She stared at him, her face like stone and her eyes cold. She held up her staff with her two hands.

“It is time for you to witness, Zordon,” Dark Specter declared triumphantly, looking at Astronema. “My glory! Your child soldiers are nothing compared to me and my glory!”

Astronema glimpsed at Ecliptor, who was still up on the stairs. He gave her a simple gesture with his fingers, a gesture she recognized since she was a little girl: He wanted to speak to her with their minds.

_No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, my princess._ His voice echoed inside her head as she kept her eyes on the Rangers.

“What are you going to do, huh?!” Cassie screamed at her. “You’re going to kill your own brother?!”

“I should’ve never trusted you!” TJ moved wildly in his restraints.

“You’ll have to kill us first!” Carlos yelled. “Do you hear me, **Astronema**?!”

“Andros!” Ashley called him. “Andros, please, before anything-”

“Silence!” Dark Specter commanded. “Astronema, you will kill the Red Ranger in front of Zordon and his teammates! Show them, show all of them, who you truly are, my daughter.”

“No!” Andros was desperate. “No, no, no! Karone, don’t you listen to him! You are not Astronema! You are not the Princess of the Alliance! You are not… his **daughter**! You are my sister! You are Karone!”

Astronema moved closer to him, the point of her staff right in front of his face. The other Rangers yelled, screamed and struggled, but Andros just kept looking at his sister’s eyes.

“Karone,” His voice was just a whisper.

“I told you, Andros,” Her voice was devoid of any emotion. “I told you, but you didn’t want to listen to me, remember?”

Andros remembered. Their talk, after all the others talked to her and he had finally the chance to talk to her.

\--

_Astronema was exhausted. All the conversations with the Rangers drained her completely. Who knew it would be this stressful talking to human teenagers? At least, now they understood what it needed to be done. Sure, she could tell none of them actually liked that they had to go with the plan she came up with, but they realized it was their only safe option. If you could call anything about the current situation ‘safe’._

_She never thought she would be in this position. Dark Specter made her study many different subjects about almost every single thing there was to know about the Universe. Yet, he always made sure she knew everything there was to know about the Rangers from Earth. She knew very little about Rangers from other planets compared to what she knew about the Earth’s ones. Well, most of the other planets’ Rangers weren’t a worry; Dark Specter eliminated a great part of them over the course of centuries, but the Rangers from Earth were quite infamous, probably around the whole Universe. Yet, talking to them face to face and seeing how fragile and in the dark they were, she couldn’t help but wonder how they were so successful in their battles?_

_Her thoughts came to a halt when the door of the SimuDeck opened. Andros. She couldn’t help the small smile forming on her lips as he walked over to her with a smile of his own. He sat in front of her and she adjusted herself on the mattress._

_“It worked,” He said. “They all agreed.”_

_“I don’t think they are too happy with it, though,” She offered him a sympathetic look. “I can’t blame them.”_

_“It will take time,” Andros sighed but kept his smile. “But they will come to trust you. After we rescue Zordon and start focusing more on defeating the Alliance, they are going to work with you just fine. It took them some time to get used to me too, anyway.”_

_Astronema said nothing. Andros was happy, that much was clear, but he was already thinking too far ahead. Was he really so sure they were going to rescue Zordon so easily? He also spoke as if she was going to join them in the fight against the Alliance. Maybe his emotions were getting over his head._

_“Andros,” She said calmly. “You do know things are not that simple, right?”_

_He looked at her, tilting his head a little._

_“While there is the chance of Zordon being on that planet,” She continued. “There is also the possibility of him not being there.”_

_His smile fell a little, but he nodded. “I’m aware of that, but we need hope. It has been so long since I was able to track him down.”_

_She remembered. “Back at the Cimmerian planet. It was the first time we saw each other.”_

_“Not the **first** time.” His smile was falling._

_Astronema sighed. “You know what I mean.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Andros said. “It’s just that… it’s been more than ten years since I last saw you.”_

_“Since you saw Karone.” Astronema corrected._

_Andros was quiet. Astronema didn’t mean to hurt him._

_“Do you remember?” He asked quietly. “Do you remember KO-35? Or our parents? Or... me?”_

_“No,” She answered sincerely. “My earliest memory is of Ecliptor. He was the one who raised me. He was the one… He was the one who told me my parents and my brother had died because of the Power Rangers.”_

_“He lied to you,” Andros said seriously._

_“I know that now.” She touched her necklace. “He told me this was the only thing there was left of my family.”_

_Andros instinctively touched his as well._

_“I remember,” She began. “I remember I felt sad. He told me it was because my family was gone. He taught me how to use those feelings for my benefit. He raised me to be a warrior, the princess of the future Alliance of Dark Specter.”_

_Andros watched her, feeling a pain in his heart. He couldn’t believe his sister grew up like that, in a lie._

_“I imagine you trained as well,” Astronema inquired. “To become a Ranger, I mean.”_

_It took a second, but Andros nodded to her. “It was some years after you…hum, that I began training. We always talked about being Rangers when we were kids, but after what happened, it became serious to me.”_

_“Who trained you?” She asked._

_“The Kerov Rangers,” Andros’ gaze seemed distant. “Two of them knew our parents. They were Zhane’s fathers. He was already training to become a Ranger, so they decided to train me as well after I convinced them.”_

_Astronema absorbed all the information. She had a lot of questions, but she didn’t know where to start._

_“What about,” She hesitated for a moment. “What about our parents? What did they think of you becoming a Ranger?”_

_Andros smirked. “Mom was actually quite proud. She supported me ever since I first told them I really wanted to become a Ranger.”_

_She smiled._

_“Dad on the other hand,” Andros ran a hand through his hair. “He didn’t want me to become a Ranger. He thought it was too dangerous, with all the wars going on. He told me it wasn’t a child’s play to become a Ranger. But I told him I didn’t want to become a Ranger because I wanted to fight and go to war.”_

_“Why did you want to become one, then?” She asked, but she felt she already knew why._

_“Because of you,” He looked into her eyes. “If I became a Ranger, I could go away and find you. I thought that with the Kerov Rangers protecting the Kerova System, I would be able to have missions somewhere else.”_

_However, Astronema knew it wasn’t how that turned out. She never faced the Kerov Rangers. She was still in training while they were active, but it wasn’t long after the attacks on the Kerova System began to rise that they fell. She didn’t know who was responsible for it._

_“I had to learn that being a Ranger was more than self-involved reasons.” He looked at his Morpher._

_“The Kerov Rangers,” She turned his attention back to her. “What did they teach you exactly?”_

_“They taught me how to fight,” Andros began. “How to use the arsenal they had made for the Astro Rangers. One of Zhane’s dads taught me how to fly the Astro Megaship. Zhane and I learned how to use the Galaxy Gliders with his other dad.”_

_Astronema kept herself from asking more about Zhane and his fathers. Even if she wasn’t the one who killed them, she was allied with the people who did. She wondered if Zhane knew that, even when he helped her._

_“That’s it?” She asked somewhat annoyed. “That’s all they taught you about being a Ranger.”_

_Andros gave her a questioning look. “Well, they taught me what was needed. And… with all that was happening at the time, they didn’t have much time to spend with me or with Zhane.”_

_“So they never explained to you about the Power?”_

_“I know about the Power,” He felt a little offended. “I know that it comes from the Morphing Grid, the abilities it grants us, what it can and cannot do. What a Ranger should do with it.”_

_“Nothing else?” She pressed on._

_“I’m sorry, Karone,” He shook his head. “I don’t understand why you are asking me this.”_

_“Because I want to make sure you are not as blind as your other teammates!” She said raising her voice._

_“Blind as my teammates?” He didn’t understand._

_“They are Power Rangers and they don’t know the first things about types of Morphers or what their Colors mean!” She huffed and turned her head away. “And I can’t believe you don’t know about it either.”_

_“I know about those things.” He told her._

_She turned her head back to stare at him. “You do?”_

_“Not as much as I would like to,” He confessed. “But I know that depending on what type of Morpher a Ranger uses, what type of Power Source is used, their Color has a certain and specific significance.”_

_“So you know the basics of it?”_

_“Zhane probably knows more about it than me.” He said. “He is Ranger kid, so he grew up with Rangers. And he became a Ranger long before I did, but it’s like I said: we didn’t have much time to spend with other things besides fighting to save our people.”_

_Astronema bit her lower lip at that. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”_

_“You didn’t,” He reassured her. “But I understand where you are coming from. Not knowing about these things could be problematic.”_

_“Did you know the others knew nothing about it?” She asked him._

_Andros sighed. “I somewhat figured as much. I told them when we first met that they didn’t know anything about space, so I assumed they didn’t know that much about the Power. I never said anything because I didn’t know much more than they did.”_

_“I was surprised when I talked to them,” she said. “And they were too. I think some of them thought I was making it up.”_

_“That’s what you talked to them about?” He finally asked what he wanted. “About them not knowing how to be Rangers?”_

_“I never said they didn’t know how to be Rangers,” She told him. “I said they didn’t know things related to being Rangers. Important things, for that matter.”_

_Andros accepted that. He didn’t want to accuse her of anything, and to be fair, none of the others had actually said what were the things they had talked about with his sister._

_“Aren’t you going to ask me what I talked to them about?” She tilted her head to one side, seemingly curious._

_“No,” He answered simply. “It was private, I imagined.”_

_“It was.” She confirmed. “I know things about them that they don’t know about each other. More than they are comfortable with me knowing.”_

_“Because you studied about them, right?”_

_“Yes,” She nodded. “Earth’s Rangers were one of my top priorities to learn.”_

_“What about me?”_

_Astronema looked at him and said nothing._

_“What do you know about me? What did you learn about me?” He asked quite curious._

_“I,” She avoided his eyes. “I don’t know anything about you.”_

_When she did look at him, it was as if she had slapped him._

_“What I mean is,” She quickly spoke again. “I never studied about the Rangers of the Kerova System. Andros, the first time I **saw** a Ranger from the Kerova System was when you infiltrated the gathering at the Cimmerian planet.”_

_“I see.” He lowered his head. He sounded hurt._

_Astronema didn’t know what to say. She could imagine what he was thinking; that she knew more about his teammates than she did about her own brother, and she knew more about them than he did too._

_The two remained in an unbearable silence until Andros got up suddenly. “I’ll be right back.”_

_He turned and left the SimuDeck quickly. Astronema kept watching the closed the door, wondering how much she had hurt Andros. She really wasn’t used to talking to people besides Ecliptor. All of this was new territory for her._

_To her surprise, Andros did return quite quickly. He was carrying a tray with his both hands, but she could see he was also holding something else with one of his hands. He set the tray down and she saw a small pad on his hands. He gave her a brief smile before pressing some buttons on the pad. The circle around her turned off._

_“What are you doing?” She asked eyeing him surprised._

_“I brought you food,” He pushed the tray to her, it passing through where there was previously the shield containing her._

_She looked at the assortment of fruits and a bottle of water on the tray before looking back at Andros and then at the walls around her. All the protections the Rangers had put up were slowing turning off._

_“You are letting me free?” She asked. “Did the others know about this?”_

_“They agreed they would follow your plan, so there is no need to keep you in here.” He reasoned._

_She didn’t continue and turned her attention back to the food. She had never seen any of those fruits before. At least she assumed they were fruits._

_“They are Kerovian,” Andros told her. “I, well, I didn’t know what you liked so I brought one of each. There aren’t that many back home, but all of them are delicious, and I wasn’t sure if you liked to eat meat, and I brought you water because I don’t know what else you drink besides that weird lava juice they served at the Cimmerian Planet, and,”_

_“Andros.” She interrupted him and smiled. “All of these are fine, thank you.”_

_She picked up one of the smaller fruits and took a bite of it. It wasn’t too sweet, which she appreciated, but it did taste good. She gave Andros a reassuring smile as she kept chewing._

_“I’m sorry for leaving like that,” Andros said._

_“No,” Astronema put down the other fruit she had picked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you saying I didn’t know anything about you, it’s just…”_

_“You don’t know anything about me.” Andros gave her a tiny smile._

_“I don’t know who you were before we…” She thought carefully to choose the right words. “Started being around each other.”_

_That wasn’t so good. She thought, but Andros kept his small smile._

_“Well,” He took one of the smaller fruits from her tray. “You can ask me anything now.”_

_She thought about it. There were many things she wanted to ask as well many things she wanted to tell him, but she had no idea where to start. She thought back at their conversation, thinking about something they didn’t discuss completely._

_“You said Zhane was a Ranger before you. How long have you been a Ranger?” She decided to start backward from what she knew about him._

_“Almost ten years,” He told her. “Zhane became a Ranger years before me. His fathers’ team was the one who developed the first Astro Morpher prototype, his Digimorpher. And then the other five Morphers.”_

_She remembered him saying something similar when they were talking about Zordon. “That’s why his Morpher is different.”_

_Andros nodded._

_“Almost ten years as a Ranger,” She considered this. “You were quite young when you became a Power Ranger.”_

_“I suppose,” He shrugged._

_“Well, I can’t really say anything about that. I started my training with Ecliptor as soon as…,” She cleared her throat. “As early as you did.”_

_“I might have been a Ranger for all this time,” He tried his best to ignore what Karone almost said. “But I’m still learning how to work with a whole team.”_

_“You never had a team before the former Turbo Rangers?” She asked._

_Andros remained silent for a long while. His eyes showed to her that he was thinking of something horrible. He closed them and took a deep breath. “Zhane has always been my only true teammate.”_

_“You two must be pretty close,” She commented, trying to figure in the back of her mind if Zhane truly had been the Andros’ **only** teammate before the Earth Rangers._

_“Very,” He said smiling. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. He was always trying to make me laugh or smile, always saying I was too serious. After we became Rangers, he always made sure to have my back. He was there for me, for anything. He is…”_

_He stopped after noticing the way his sister was looking at him, almost as if she was analyzing every single word he said._

_“My best friend.” He finished._

_“Quite a best friend,” There was something different about her tone. “He’s still with the rebels, I assume?”_

_“Yes,” He answered. “They are back in KO-35, actually.”_

_“Back in KO-35?” She questioned. “But the planet was still deserted when we met there.”_

_“Zhane sent me a message saying they were finally able to move back there,” Andros explained. “There were a lot of things to move from Centaur B, but they are finally back on our home world.”_

_“And the other survivors of the attacks?” She let the question hang in the air, but Andros knew what she was talking about._

_“You mean mom and dad?”_

_She simply nodded._

_“I don’t know where they are,” He said sadly. “I saw them during the last battle two years ago. I made sure they reached the evacuation area safely, but after that…”_

_“They weren’t with the rebels then.” She assumed._

_Andros shook his head._

_She wanted to tell him that she knew more about the Kerovians who fled the planet after Dark Specter’s last invasion, but the truth was that she didn’t really know. The ones she heard something about it were the rebels, who were trying to fight the Alliance._

_“You’ve been a Ranger longer than your teammates then,” She changed the subject back to what they were talking about before._

_“Yes,” He didn’t seem to mind the abrupt change of subject. “They are good Rangers, though. Good fighters, good people, good friends.”_

_Astronema hummed._

_“What?”_

_She tried her best not to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t hold her sigh. “You don’t really know them that much, Andros, let’s be honest.”_

_“I know them,” He said a little loudly. “We’ve been a team for almost a year.”_

_“And what do you know about their past?” She asked crossing her arms._

_“They were the Turbo Rangers. They fought Divatox. Their Blue Ranger was Justin. You know all this.” He reminded her._

_“ **That** I know,” she said. “But before that, before they were Rangers, what do you really know about them?”_

_Andros opened his mouth to answer but closed it right after. He didn’t know that much about their history, really. He went to their High School once when they were on Earth, and they usually stayed at the place called Surf Spot when they were on Earth, but he never met any of their other friends. He supposed being a Ranger didn’t open much space to having other friends. Ashley told him once about her parents and he had met her grandmother, but that was it. Cassie and TJ never talked about their parents, and Carlos had mentioned once that he missed the food made in his home, but nothing else. Granted, he never told them much about his past either._

_“I’m not trying to imply anything, Andros,” Astronema explained. “But as their leader, you should all sit down and talk. There are things you should know about each other. You five are trying to save the Universe, remember?”_

_“This is about what you talked to them, isn’t it?” He asked._

_“Yes,” She confirmed. “Yes, it is. Andros, I can’t lie and say they are not good Rangers. They’ve proven that, but they are fragile on the inside. I know it and I saw it. Trust me; you don’t want your team like this.”_

_“I understand,” He looked determined. “Thank you, Karone, for the advice.”_

_She simply nodded._

_“Well,” He began trying to smile. “Once we rescue Zordon, we can all talk, and you can join us. You know about them already, so they should know more about Karone.”_

_She turned her face away. “Andros, I’m not Karone.”_

_“What do you mean?” He laughed trying to make the situation less tense. “Of course you are Karone! Our lockets…”_

_“What I mean, Andros,” She was holding her locket. “Is that I’m not the girl you grew up with.”_

_“I never grew up with my sister.” He said in a broken voice._

_“And I grew up as Astronema.” She tried her best to maintain her voice calm._

_“But you were born Karone!” Andros took her hands into his, startling her. “Darkonda took you away! He took you away from me!”_

_“Andros,” He was squeezing her hands, afraid that she would let go._

_“But now you are here!” He tried to keep smiling even if his voice didn’t match his expression. “We are together. Isn’t that what matters?”_

_“It isn’t that simple!” She took her hands from his. “I’m sorry, I truly am sorry, Andros. But I… I’m not her. I don’t know how to be her.”_

_“So you are Astronema,” He said with an accusatory tone._

_“I don’t know,” She sounded defeated. “I believed that’s who I was; Astronema, the Princess of the Alliance, but Dark Specter and Ecliptor lied to me. Now, I don’t even know who I am.”_

_Andros’ heart hurt with that._

_“I don’t know who to be,” She folded her hands together with her head down. “I am sorry, Andros. I know you want your sister back. You want Karone back, but I’m not her, and I don’t know if I’ll ever learn how to be her.”_

_“I can wait.” He said earnestly._

_She looked at him and his face was still not matching his voice. He gave her a smile._

_“I waited all this time to find you. I can wait for you to figure it out who you are.” He sounded reassuring. “As long as you are by my side.”_

_“I’ll be,” She whispered. “By your side.”_

_The two looked at each other for a long time before Andros turned his attention to the pad he had used to turn off the protections in the SimuDeck. He pressed some buttons and exhaled._

_“It’s time,” He told her. “We arrived in the galaxy.”_

_He got up and offered her his hand. She accepted and got up as well._

_“Let’s go,” He hesitated for a second. “Sister.”_

\--

“You said,” Andros’ voice was cracking. “You said you would be by my side.

“And here I am, right in front of you.” She said with no sarcasm.

“How,” He was shaking his head. “How can you do this? You’re my sister! You’re Karone...”

“I told you, Andros!” Now her voice showed some emotion. “You didn’t want to listen. You didn’t want to believe. Your sister was Karone, and I told you I’m not Karone!”

She inhaled and drew her staff back, charging and preparing to fire it. Andros didn’t blink. The other Rangers kept screaming. Dark Specter laughed loudly. His laughter was sickening and it echoed, filling the entire cave. Until it didn’t anymore. He stopped.

Astronema turned immediately back to look at him, but he wasn’t there. He was gone! The hole had closed and the moving tar seemed to be frozen. Before she or anyone else could do anything, something made a cutting sound through the air.

Landing right between the five pillars and Darkonda and the foot soldiers, an object that looked like a giant throwing star penetrated the ground. The points made of clear glass began to glow as the middle of it, a machine of some sort started to hum. Darkonda took a step towards it before he got thrown back several feet away by a giant glowing white force shield.

Astronema stepped back as Ecliptor stood by her side. They looked at each other before looking at something that had just fallen from above right in front of them. It was a small orb made of silver mechanical strings. It wobbled for a few seconds before tiny holes opened on its surface. A shockwave from it blasted the two back, knocking them down.

“What the…?” TJ said, completely lost.

They heard footsteps approaching them, but saw no one. Cassie felt someone moving the chains around her, but they didn’t budge. She clearly heard a sigh coming from right in front of her. “Wait...”

A figure shimmered in front of the Pink Ranger. At first, it was like seeing a humanoid figure semi-invisible, with what was behind it still visible, before it finally materialized into a black armored clad Ranger.

“Phantom!” Cassie cried. “You are here!”

“Hello Cassie,” He tenderly put his gloved hand on the side of her face. “Are you too hurt?”

She shook her head, holding back her tears. The Phantom Ranger took a few steps back and looked at the other Rangers. “What about you? Are any of you too injured?”

“We’ll live,” Carlos told him with a laugh.

“What,” Andros was looking at Astronema and Ecliptor knocked out on the floor. “What did you do to them?”

The Phantom glanced at them. “Just gave them something to sleep. They are not hurt, just passed out.”

He stepped closer to Cassie again and ran his hands over the chains, analyzing them. Even with Dark Specter not in the room anymore, they still held the Rangers captive.

“Can you break them?” Cassie asked him.

He kept looking at the chains, not answering her, before he reached his belt and took a bat-shaped blade from it. “Hopefully, this will work on these.”

The Phantom Ranger clicked a button in the middle of the bat blade, making it buzz as if it was vibrating. He touched the blade on the chain, the vibration from it spreading to the chains as well. A few moments later, the chains’ glow fainted and they fell to the floor.

“Thank you!” Cassie launched herself into the Phantom Ranger, hugging him tightly. He awkwardly returned the hug quickly before moving to help Carlos next.

With the Black Ranger free, the Phantom began working on the Red Ranger’s chain. Andros was still looking at the Astronema and Ecliptor. “They will be out for a while, Andros, but I assure you they are fine. It didn’t do anything too serious to them.”

Andros nodded as the chains around him fell. He glanced at the Phantom Ranger, who moved to free TJ and then at Carlos and Cassie who are watching the shield behind them.

“What about this?” Carlos pointed to the shield, unable to see Darkonda and the horde of foot soldiers behind it. “How long will it hold?”

“Hopefully, long enough for us to get out of here.” He finished releasing the Blue Ranger and helped him balance himself. TJ nodded, affirming he was okay, and the Phantom went to Ashley.

“What happened to Dark Specter?” TJ asked looking at the frozen black tar wall.

“Did you do that?” Cassie asked as she stood next to the Phantom Ranger while he finished freeing the Yellow Ranger. “You actually incapacitated Dark Specter?”

The Phantom Ranger chuckled, a foreign sound coming from him to the Astro Rangers. “If only I could. No, that wasn’t him.”

“What do you mean?” TJ asked.

“It was a projection. Dark Specter was just broadcasting himself, but don’t be fooled, he is here on this planet, just not in this room with us, thankfully. I just messed up with his broadcasting and some other things. There, you are all free now.” He stepped back, giving Ashley some space.

The Yellow Ranger smiled briefly at him before running to Andros. The Red Ranger stood perfectly still in front of Astronema and Ecliptor. They still hadn’t moved. Even though he was looking at them, his gaze seemed lost, broken. Ashley grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

“Andros,” She hugged him tightly for a brief second before holding him in front of her by his arms. “She, I thought, she was going to… I didn’t… I wouldn’t have…”

Andros looked into her eyes and was about to ask when she grabbed the back of his neck, pushing their mouths together. His remained opened by the surprise, but he closed them, slowly embracing her back with his arms. He opened his lips slowly; he hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time. As soon as he felt Ashley’s tongue inside his mouth, he felt his cheeks burn and his heart pounded hard. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to the kiss. After a few seconds, Ashley pulled back, smiling with her eyes wet. The two stopped looking at each other when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to realize the others were there, looking at them.

The other threes Astro Rangers tried their best to hid their smirks and avoid looking at them.

“Sorry to break up the moment,” The Phantom Ranger moved to the altar. “But we have to move quickly.”

Andros gave Ashley a sincere smile and joined the others to climb up the stairs, with the Red Ranger giving one last glance at his sister still lying on the ground unconscious.

“Take your helmets and put them on,” The Phantom advised. “You might not be too injured, but not being fully morphed won’t make the healing process quicker.”

The Astro Rangers nodded and went back to get their helmets from the floor. With all of them fully in their Ranger Armor Suits, they gathered around Zordon’s tube, where the Eltarian seemed to be dozing off.

“He’s too weak,” Phantom said worriedly. “Zordon, can you hear me?”

Zordon blinked several times before fixating his eyes on the Rangers. He noticed the sixth one that was with them, a small smile forming in his face. “Phantom. It has been a long time, old friend.”

“Too long.” The Phantom agreed. He looked around the tube, analyzing the tendrils that kept him stuck to the wall.

“Can you get him out like you did with us?” The Yellow Astro Ranger asked.

“These are different from those chains, but I can try.” He turned his bat blade on again and tried to perform the same process he did with the chains, but nothing seemed to happen.

“Let’s try our Blasters.” Black Astro suggested, already taking his out of the holster.

The Phantom kept trying to make his blade work, but he removed it from the tendrils, stepping back so the Astro Rangers could give it a try. All five aimed at different tendrils and fired, carefully avoiding the tube itself, but the laser beams had no effect on them either.

“What are these things?” The Pink Astro Ranger asked grabbing one of them with her gloved hand and try to pull it away, but it wouldn’t move an inch.

“The Power Weapons?” Blue Astro offered. “We got to try everything.”

And so they did. Each Ranger tried to cut or blast the tendrils off with their weapons, but none of them worked. The tube remained stuck in the same place with Zordon looking worse as the time went by.

Red Astro cursed and summoned his Battlizer. He pressed the number 01 button, his fist glowing with red energy. He punched and chopped the tendrils, but the results were the same. Frustrated, he pressed the number 02 button, making several beams of red energy shot from his fist, some of them accidentally hitting the glass of the tube.

“That’s enough Andros,” The Phantom Ranger grasped him by his shoulder. “If we lose our heads now, we can end up hurting Zordon.”

“But, maybe breaking the tube would help?” Pink Astro asked the Phantom Ranger. “Zordon was freed from his original prison, wasn’t he? Maybe we can just free him from this one.”

“No!” The Phantom Ranger stepped closer to the tube. “At this point, there is no way to know what would happen if we cut Zordon off of the tube. His connection to Dark Specter… it could go bad. He could die immediately, and I don’t know how or if it would affect Dark Specter, or by damaging the tube, we could somehow end making the process accelerate. Do you all see the lava energy? Zordon and Dark Specter are linked and we can’t predict what happens if we break it. It’s too risky.”

“We need to do something,” Yellow Astro said. “We don’t know how long we can stay here.”

“Try calling Alpha and DECA,” Phantom said. “Maybe the teleportation will be strong enough to break away from these restraints.”

“Alpha and DECA aren’t here.” Blue Astro explained. “We left them aboard the Delta Megaship.”

“I know,” The Phantom continued. “But I brought them here. They are at the Astro Megaship, fixing it.”

“You brought them here?” Black Astro asked confused.

“I picked up your signals by chance,” The Phantom explained. “You were moving with all of your Zords, so I decided to follow you, in case you needed help. I saw that you left the other Zords at the outer rim of the galaxy and came to this planet. Once, the shield around it went down, I went back and picked them up and brought them here. Then when I arrived, I saw you being taken by Darkonda.”

“You couldn’t bring the other Zords with you?” Blue Astro questioned.

The Phantom Ranger shook his head. “My ship is small enough to be cloaked from any kind of sensor in the planet, and it is small, it barely fit both Alpha and me.”

“But we tried communicating with them,” Pink Astro told him. “Well, we tried communicating with them thinking they were on the Delta Megaship…”

The Red Astro Ranger raised his wrist to his helmet. “Alpha, DECA, can you hear me?”

Nothing. Not even the static sound they got before.

“This isn’t supposed to happen.” The Phantom took another device from his belt, a pad with a screen and buttons and fumbled with it. “Something is jamming the signal. I can’t even contact my ship.”

“Could it be the shield around the planet?” Black Astro asked.

“No, a shield that size will take some time to recharge and be put back on. We don’t need to worry about **that** yet.” The Phantom explained still working on his device.

“So we can’t teleport,” Blue Astro sighed. “Which means we can’t summon the Galaxy Gliders either.”

“We still need to find a way to take Zordon’s tube out of here before-”

A loud cracking noise turned the Rangers’ attention to the shield the Phantom had raised. A large crackle of energy ran through it and they could hear sounds coming from behind it as the ones behind it banged on it.

“The shield won’t hold for much longer,” The Phantom looked at the device that kept it up and noticed something else. “They are gone.”

“What?” The Rangers asked.

Astronema and Ecliptor. They weren’t on the floor anymore or anywhere else in the room. They were gone.

“Where the hell did they go?” Blue Astro asked walking around the area. The Rangers followed him, inspecting the small area. There was no place for them to hide.

“They must’ve taken the opportunity when we were distracted trying to free Zordon.” Pink Astro concluded.

“Where did they run off to?” Black Astro asked. “The shield is still up.”

“Through there, most likely.” The Phantom Ranger pointed to an opening on the opposite wall. “I made it. That’s how I came in here.”

“Karone…” The Red Astro seemed to contemplate whether to go after her or not.

“Andros,” Yellow Astro called him. “I promise after we deal with what’s going on, we’ll go after her, ok?”

He nodded in response.

“Do you really think they left the same way you came in?” Pink Astro asked. “Couldn’t they just teleport out of here?”

“The blast from the orb probably still gave them enough side effects for them not to be able to do that,” The Phantom said looking at the opening as well before turning to the Pink Astro. “Speaking of which… why didn’t I think of it?”

“What?” Pink Astro followed him back to Zordon’s tube “What is it?”

The Phantom Ranger took what appeared to be a pistol from a compartment on his left leg. Closely, it resembled a smaller version of Andros’ Spiral Saber combined with the Astro Blaster.

“What is that?” Blue Astro asked.

“It’s what I used to dig my way into here,” He adjusted it before pointing to Zordon’s tube. “It can generate several heat lasers at once with enough strength to create a person-sized hole. So maybe…”

Eight laser beams shot from the tip of the drill pistol, hitting one of the tendrils together. Smoke started to form before the lasers flickered a few times and stopped completely.

“No!” The Phantom Ranger tried to regulate it again. “I used too much of its energy to make the passageway.”

He felt the Pink Astro’s hand on his arm and she motioned to where to lasers had hit. The tendril didn’t have a scratch.

The Phantom Ranger threw the pistol on the floor and touched the glass of the tube. “Zordon, please. I know we are the ones rescuing you, but you need to help us. What can we do to get you out of here? There must be something we haven’t tried.”

Zordon was coming and going, clearly forcing himself to stay awake.

Beep.

“Phantom.” Zordon’s voice gave away his fatigue.

Beep.

“Tell us what to do, Zordon.” Phantom pleaded.

Beep. Beep.

“Wait,” Black Astro raised one of his hands. “Are you guys… are you guys hearing that?”

Beep. Beep.

The other Rangers started listening to it as well.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The Phantom Ranger instantly stepped away from the tube, reaching for the screen pad in his belt. “No! No, no, no, no!”

The entire room shook violently. The pillars that held the Rangers were now hitting themselves against the shield while Darkonda did the same from the other side.

“What’s going on?” Blue Astro demanded.

“Dark Specter is fighting back my signal!” The Phantom kept pressing buttons on his device and looking around the shaking room. “He’s gaining control again. I can’t hold my interception for much longer.”

The frozen black tar wall started to crack as if it was coming back to life, and the banging sounds coming from the shield still stood grew louder and louder.

The Phantom Ranger latched both of his hands around one of the tendrils and tried to pry it away from the tube. All the Rangers started doing the same thing, but nothing was happening.

“Zordon!” The Phantom Ranger sounded desperate. That made the other Rangers even more nervous to see him losing his control like that.

As the room started shaking more, the black tar wall started to crack more, with some parts already oozing the dark liquid. Without notice, more tendrils started emerging from the wall, growing around Zordon’s tube, pushing it deeper inside the wall.

“ **No!** ” Red Astro tried to use both hands to push away different tendrils, but they were stronger.

“Phantom,” Zordon spoke quietly. “Eltar… our planet. You need, you need to go back there. They are going to still be there… you need to find them, you need…”

The Phantom kept trying to pull the tendrils away, but more and more came, and soon the Rangers could hardly see Zordon. Reluctantly, the Phantom Ranger stepped away from the tube, letting the tendrils take it.

“What are you doing?” Red Astro asked, still struggling with the tendrils.

“I promise,” The Phantom said to Zordon. “I will take care of them.”

“Phantom,” Pink Astro pleaded. She and the others were still trying to free Zordon.

“Let go, Cassie.” He told her. “We can’t save him. Not now.”

“What are you talking about?” Blue Astro tried to use his Astro Axe on the multitude of tendrils, but no avail.

“You must go, Rangers,” Zordon’s voice was even lower as he entered deeper into the wall. “I will still resist Dark Specter. I still have power to fight him off, but you need to go. If you stay, there won’t be many to stand against him.”

“Zordon!” Red Astro was the only one still trying to take the tendrils away; even now, that he couldn’t see Zordon anymore. “I’m not leaving you!”

Before the completely swallowed him, Zordon took a deep breath, forcing his voice to stay strong. “There is still time. I must be weaker, but I can still resist him, fight him back. The transference… it can’t be completed yet. He still needs his hallowed ground to end it. His plans… they are still not complete… stop them… stop him…”

“Andros,” Yellow Astro was pulling him away. Zordon was already gone, only a wall of moving tendrils left behind.

“No!” Red Astro shook his head, his body feeling numb. “He can’t be gone…”

Pieces from the ceiling started to fall down and the shield was no longer completely white. Soon it would not be there at all.

The Phantom Ranger gently pushed the Yellow Astro Ranger from Red Astro and took him by one his arm, shaking him. “Andros! Listen to me. We need to leave.”

The Red Astro looked at him but didn’t reply.

“Andros, this isn’t my team. I can’t make the decisions and expect them to follow. This is **your** team. You need to focus on being the leader now. We will have another chance. I know it!”

He looked at the other Astro Rangers standing behind them, not moving. They were waiting for him. He shrugged the Phantom Ranger’s hand off him and nodded. He gave the Rangers a signal and all of them ran towards the entrance that the Phantom had made as the room behind them started to fall apart.

The hole was uneven, but it was big enough for all of them to run in it, even if some of them needed to crouch. The tunnel seemed to go up and down, and there was no light except for the Phantom Ranger’s Ruby faint glow.

“How did Dark Specter make the entire room start to crumble?” Black Astro asked.

“He controls this planet,” The Phantom Ranger explained. “That’s why the landscape changes the way it does. He found a way to tap into the very environment of this planet.”

“Doesn’t that mean he can close this tunnel and squish us inside it?” Pink Astro asked terrified.

“No, I made this tunnel. It isn’t part of the planet. I am almost certain he won’t be able to manipulate it.”

“Almost certain?” Blue Astro didn’t like that.

“Let’s move quicker than before Dark Specter proves him wrong.” Yellow Astro urged them.

They ran for a few more miles before they spotted the shape of the exit and the end of the tunnel. They jumped off the tunnel and took in their surroundings. Behind them was a mountain, with the square rock temple at the top. In front of them, a large canyon. The terrain was moving unstoppably. Large chunks of the ground rose and flew up. Holes opened and closed. Pieces from the canyon walls opposite to each other changed places. The ground itself seemed to be alive and breathing as it slowly rose and fell, moving nonstop.

“This is too surreal,” Black Astro commented.

“We can’t stay here,” The Phantom Ranger started moving. “We need to reach the ships and leave now.”

The Astro Rangers followed him, but all of them were thrown off their feet as the ground trembled strongly enough for their own sight to become blurry.

“It feels like an actual earthquake!” Yellow Astro yelled from the ground.

The Phantom Ranger stood up, trying his best to keep his balance as the ground kept shaking. He glanced behind and saw the Astro Rangers on the floor. He started to carefully walk towards them. He extended his hand to the Pink Astro Ranger. She grabbed it. Then a hole opened and seemed to swallow the Phantom Ranger whole.

“Phantom!” She still had his hand in hers, but his weight was pushing her down with him. “Guys, help!”

The Red Astro Ranger stood up quick enough to jump and grab the Pink Astro’s torso and keep her from falling into the hole. The ground hadn’t stopped shaking. The other three Astro Rangers tried to get up, but more pieces of the terrain started to float around, almost like birds flying into every direction.

“Damn it!” The Blue Ranger yelled as a circular boulder formed underneath him and started to levitate from the ground. It began to rise up and gain speed.

“TJ!” The Black Astro Ranger jumped and grabbed the edge of the flying rock. It rose upwards and flew away, taking the two Rangers with it.

“No!” Yellow Astro screamed, but it was too late, they were gone.

The Red and Pink Astro Rangers still held the Phantom Ranger as the hole itself seemed to be opening more, making the Pink Ranger slowly slip down into it.

“Andros,” She said through her gritted teeth. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

The Red Astro used his body strength to move towards the hole and grabbed the Pink Astro’s arm, both now at the same position trying to push the Phantom Ranger up. The Yellow Astro tried to make her way to them, but she felt the ground beneath her feet give in. A large crack began to form and to split the ground into two.

“Guys!” She warned them as the fissure made its way towards them. The Red Astro Ranger only had enough time to glance behind him and use his telekinesis to push the Pink Ranger to the other side as the ground split open, dropping him and the Phantom down into the hole.

“Andros! Phantom!” The Pink Ranger gained enough momentum to stand up and see the crater between her and the Yellow Astro Ranger become larger and larger. She couldn’t see the two other Rangers down there.

“Cassie!” The Yellow Ranger motioned with her hands for her to jump into her direction. “Come on! Before it gets too wide!”

The Pink Astro took a few steps back, ready to run and make the jump when she noticed behind the Yellow Ranger that stalagmites were beginning to rise from the ground. “Ashley! Look out!”

The Yellow Astro saw the formations turning up around and her and glanced at her friend, who now was farther away; the crater was too big for any of the two to make the jump.

“Ashley, run!” The Pink Astro yelled before the columns of rock popped up from beneath her friend. The other Ranger hesitated before she sprinted away, soon to disappear from sight as the stalagmites covered the area where she was just standing on.

The Pink Ranger started to move away from the crater that didn’t stop to spread. What was she going to do now? All her friends were gone. She didn’t even consider the option of them not making it. The ground shook harder, making rocks from the canyon walls behind fall down. She ran, avoiding them, but there were too many and she couldn’t navigate the area properly.  More and more rocks fell and if she didn’t find a way out, she was going to be squashed by them. She noticed a hole in the canyon wall, and not thinking twice, she launched herself into it, just in time for more rocks to fall and block the very same hole.

With no one in sight, the canyon’s terrain started to calm down. A few minutes passed, and everything stopped moving and there was as if nothing had happened mere seconds and no single person left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "literal" cliffhanger!
> 
> Promise the next chapter will not take almost five months to be published!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you all next time!


	4. Lost and Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the new chapter didn't take about five months to be updated, so yay!
> 
> In this chapter, we will finally have the return of old villains as I had promised before.
> 
> A warning though: This chapter is big, like, really big. I hope you are ready for it and that you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I decided to make it bigger because I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Sorry! But I hope to have it up before six months pass, okay? ><
> 
> Anyways, a lot happens on this chapter, so if you guys get confused about anything, feel free to ask, okay?
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and fun with it! Bye!

Darkonda walked over the broken pieces of the shield that had belonged to the Phantom Ranger. The room itself wasn’t in its best shape, but it still stood. He glanced over the corner where Zordon was and saw the wall completely covered with the same tendrils that held his tube there, meanings Dark Specter had moved him. Again.

He approached the altar, looking at the black tar wall, which had finally come back to normal, no longer frozen. A few moments later, a hole opened in it and there he was. Dark Specter. He looked around the room, at the pillars that held the Ranger and the wall where Zordon was. He also paid brief attention to the devices left behind by the Phantom Ranger.

“They all escaped,” Darkonda informed. “Not just the Rangers, but Astronema and Ecliptor as well.”

Dark Specter, to Darkonda’s complete surprise, didn’t seem to be surprised by the information.

“It happened just as I expected.” Dark Specter said simply.

“Forgive me, my Monarch,” Darkonda was certainly confused. “But… are you saying you expected all this to happen? For the Rangers to escape with the Phantom Ranger?”

“Not exactly like that, you see,” Dark Specter explained. “What I expected from today was to see Astronema’s true colors. I **knew** she would not go through with what she said she would. She had the gull to believe she could manipulate me as well. Stupid child.”

“But what exactly was the outcome you expected from all this?” Darkonda asked.

“I expected her to attack and incapacitate you using her magicks,” Dark Specter answered. “And the use her strongest magicks to cut me off from this room. She is resourceful, too much for her own **and** our good. She certainly was aware I was only a projection in this room. What I did not expect was for that… wretched Phantom Ranger to be here.”

“My Monarch…” Darkonda realized. “You never truly accepted her back.”

“Astronema was always a fine addition to my Alliance, and having her by my side would always bring me great victories, but,” Dark Specter sighed. “But after she found the truth about her past, about her Red Ranger brother… I doubted she would ever truly be by my side. I could force her to. Brainwash her. However, I know how powerful she is. How her mind is strong, especially in regards to her family. If gave her more power, she would use it against me. I would make her more powerful just in order for her to betray me again, somehow. I know she would do it.”

“Now she is with **them**!” Darkonda sneered. “She finally sided with the Rangers.”

“I truly believe she does not know what side she is on but her own,” Dark Specter speculated. “She is lost. Her hatred of the Power Ranger is not something she can simply forget, let go and pretended it she never had it. Our lies, our manipulations, all we did to her, turned her against us. While she finally found the family that, she always wanted, no matter how much she tried to hide from me. Her brother, he is a Power Ranger. Something she was raised to hate and destroy. And now, she is torn. I doubt she even has a side besides being by Ecliptor. Right now, she is doing things for her own sake. She is on her own side, even if she still does not know what that entails.”

Darkonda considered this. It made sense. Astronema has always been a wild card. One of the reasons he never liked to work with her. Now, she was free and a fugitive of the Alliance, free to make her own, hopefully stupid, own decisions.

“One of the many matters I will have to deal with eventually,” Dark Specter as he changed the subject. “Zordon is now secure from any of the Rangers.”

“Is he still here?” Darkonda asked

“He is about to be moved away from this planet.” Dark Specter answered with a disturbingly happy tone. “The final preparations are already on the way, but before other steps can be taken, we need to begin our final move.”

Darkonda waited for more information, not wanting to interrupt Dark Specter.

“The Absolute Annihilation Action.” Dark Specter announced proudly. “It must start immediately if I am to complete what I started when… In any case, foremost he must be moved to the Hallowed as soon as possible.”

“Once he is secured, how are we to proceed, my Monarch?” Darkonda asked wickedly. He knew **exactly** what this “action” was, and he couldn’t wait to be part of it and see the result of it being concluded. The Universe… everything would change. And he would be on the right side.

“The first step is to get rid of the ones who remain,” Dark Specter began. “While they are not many, they are the ones who pose the biggest threat to the Action. However, as soon they are dealt with, only the ones who escaped today will be a problem. And they pose **no** threat.”

Darkonda nodded, already thinking of a way to go after the other ones in their planets.

“The next step will be to deal with those who are trying to become a threat.” Dark Specter listed. “They are the ones who pose less threat. However, as soon as they are taken care of, they will not have time to become future problems. Also, not many planets truly understand what they are doing, but the ones that are, we must crush them.”

Darkonda made a mental list of the planets who really knew how to create more threats to the Alliance.

“The last step is to stop those who escaped.” Dark Specter said in an annoyed tone. “I would believe they would be the easiest but their help has shown them that they shouldn’t be overestimated. They must be dealt with immediately. So our forces will be in full strength once the Action truly beings. Moreover, as you and the others of the Alliance already know: No Prisoners. No escapes. No survivors. **No mistakes**.”

Darkonda nodded, wondering if this would be where he would come in. Hunting the Astro Rangers and Phantom Ranger would be a very fun game.

“After all those steps are dealt with, we will move to the Final Act,” Dark Specter finished. “Once the Ritual is complete… I will finally end my many millennia long plan.”

Darkonda couldn’t help to wonder what would happen to Dark Specter once the Ritual was complete. How different would he be? Would he still be Dark Specter? He had many questions he held his tongue instead of asking.

“Finally, we will go to the Ultimate Prize.” Dark Specter said with what Darkonda could only interpret as a smile. “Once I am one with him, I and my forces will go after it. There will be no one to stop us and I will **finally** have **it**!”

Darkonda was quite confused about this… Final Prize. He knew exactly what Dark Specter needed to complete the Ritual, the steps he wanted to be dealt with before it, but… what was this Ultimate Prize? He, of course, had his own theories but he doubted any of them were actually, what Dark Specter wanted. Complete control over the Universe? No… he had was already on the way to do this, and after the Ritual, he would have it. Also, he said his forces would go with him after it, meaning he would need help, even after the Ritual. So, could it be… a relic? A planet? Maybe even a person? He decided to not question it. At least not yet.

“Now,” Dark Specter gave Darkonda his full attention. “I have two missions for you.”

Two? Fine. Darkonda nodded and waited, excited to go after the Rangers.

“Astronema and Ecliptor are still in this planet,” Dark Specter began. “I want you to find them, injure the most you can but don’t kill them. Bring them to me. Personally. I will be the one to end them. While the Phantom Ranger’s signals are still working, even if it mildly, I cannot pinpoint their locations. But I know they will try to reach the Dark Fortress, which is where you complete your other mission.”

Darkonda hesitated for a moment. He could swear his mission would be to go after the Rangers and kill them, not Astronema, Ecliptor, and then some job in the Dark Fortress.

“I,” Darkonda did his best to hide his disappointment. “I will take a great number of foot soldiers with me to deal with them, My Monarch.”

Dark Scepter simply nodded.

“I am just curious,” Darkonda hesitated. “What about the Astro Rangers and the Phantom Ranger. They are also still on the planet.”

“They are split and vulnerable after failing on saving Zordon and with Astronema’s betrayal,” Dark Specter mused. “They are in their weakest. I made sure to send them to be closer to the rest of the Alliance. They can finally prove themselves by killing them and finally exterminating them from my plans.”

“And you trust the rest of the Alliance to handle them, even if they are separated?” Darkonda asked somewhat doubtfully. The Factions Dark Specter had recruited weren’t exactly known for their victories over the Power Rangers.

“It will be a chance for them to prove themselves that they are more than just minor players in the Alliance,” Dark Specter explained. “And it will also be a chance for you.”

Darkonda was taken back by surprise. “To prove myself?”

“Darkonda. Prove yourself to me.” Dark Specter said alarmingly serious.

Darkonda was now completely confused. Hadn’t he always proved himself to Dark Specter? “And what must I do?”

“Astronema and Ecliptor.” Dark Specter said simply. “Do not dare to lose them or fail in any way. Bring them at the brink of death to me. And as your reward, you will be my new Head General. The Dark Fortress will be yours and you will lead my main forces to victory.”

Darkonda finally felt his pleasure growing. Finally, he would have the position he always believed he deserved in the Alliance. “Dark Specter, with all due respect, my Monarch, I am more than thrilled to have the Dark Fortress but… what about its crew?”

“You will have the Dark Fortress and my forces **after** you prove yourself to me.” Dark Specter corrected. “And don’t worry, once you are done with your missions, I’ll be giving you a new crew, amongst them two of most prestigious scientists and some of my most trusted underlings. Ones that not even Astronema knew or deserved.”

“I will not let you down.” He swore. He would find the two betrayers and concluded his other task. He couldn’t help to wonder about the new crew he would have once the Dark Fortress was his.

“You better not.” Dark Specter’s tone was definitely threatening.

Darkonda bowed. “I shall gather my forces and leave immediately. I will bring the two traitors to you.”

“Darkonda.” Dark Specter called after him as he turned around to go on his way but he turned back to face his master. “Do not underestimate Astronema and Ecliptor. As we discussed, she is dangerous, more powerful and resourceful then she shows herself to be, and Ecliptor is a fierce and experienced warrior, no matter what is the opinion that you have of him. Furthermore, the two developed a connection that I never imagined could or even would happen, so they will be by each other’s side and do whatever they can do to help each other. Deal with them swiftly and use your intelligence. I do not want them to ruin any of my plans. Do you understand, Darkonda?”

Darkonda simply nodded. He stood there for a moment, processing all the information. He was sure he would be able to take them down, give them to Dark Specter and finally prove his worth to his Monarch.

“Now leave!” Dark Specter commanded. “I need to contact the other Sectors of the Alliance and tell them to prepare themselves to get rid of those pests of Rangers.”

\--

“Andros.” The voice seemed so distant and relatively unrecognizable, but it kept echoing inside his head. He felt two hands on his shoulders, unmoving, just there, doing nothing, until the shook him.

“Andros, wake up.” He heard it, and it felt like the tenth time he had heard that. “Andros, you are still morphed. Wake up right now and try to do it at least to de-morph. The Power isn’t responding to your state for some reason as I can tell. Andros, wake up.”

He forced his eyelids to open and saw mostly darkness except for a faint red glow reflected on the figure standing in front of him. He tried to focus but his head hurt, as did his whole body. And there was something in the of his mind… he needed to do remember something, to do something…

Karone! Zordon! The battle with Darkonda and the foot soldiers! Everything came back to him at once and he felt nauseous. He tried to get up, but his legs didn’t cooperate. The Phantom Ranger helped him to stand still. He put one of his arms around the other Ranger and his other hand on the wall. He looked around, but he couldn’t see anything in the dark except for the red glow of the Phantom Ruby.

“Where,” Red Astro coughed, “Where are we?”

“Some sort of underground passage or cave,” The Phantom answered. “We fell in, do you remember?”

“Yes,” His memories kept coming back. “Cassie was trying to help you, but everything around us was falling apart and… I tried to pull you out of the hole.”

“And I appreciate the gesture, Andros.” The Phantom said. “But unfortunately, here we are. As soon as we hit the bottom, you passed out. I pushed you to a more open space before the walls crushed us.”

“We are inside tunnels underneath the earth?” He asked, still trying to regain complete control of his body.

“It would appear that we are, but considering the ever-changing nature of this planet, I wouldn’t label here anything.” The Phantom now seemed calmer than he was back on the chamber where Zordon was. Red Astro didn’t know the Ranger like his teammates, but somehow it seemed uncharacteristic of him to have overacted like that.

“Are you alright?” Red Astro asked. “We fell from the same height.”

“I’m fine, Andros, thank you for asking.” The Phantom assured him. “My Ranger Armor Suit is different than yours. The impact didn’t affect me.”

Red Astro simply nodded. The two still stood in the same place. The Phantom Ranger seemed to be waiting for the Red Ranger to fully recover.

“I need to try to contact the others,” The Red Astro Ranger could feel his legs stronger enough for him to stand by himself. “I don’t know what happened to them.”

“Communications are still down.” The Phantom told him. “I tried contacting Alpha and DECA, but there was no response.”

“Dark Specter.” Red Astro assumed.

“Definitely.” The Phantom Ranger made a sound that reminded the Astro Ranger of a sigh but it seemed off for some reason. “My own interference must not be working anymore or it is, just enough for him to not find us and make the planet swallow us whole.”

“If communications aren’t working, we need to move.” Red Astro started to walk, feeling his legs ache. “We need to find the others and get back to the Astro Megaship.”

“I agree.” The Phantom said. “We can’t do anything else here, even if we wanted to. This entire planet is Dark Specter’s playground and his Alliance is here in big numbers. We can’t risk overstaying here.”

“What about Zordon?” Red Astro asked with clear worry in his voice. “We should-”

“Andros.” The Phantom interrupted him and both stopped walking. “I know you feel we should try and go after him, but you heard what he said. Staying here won’t help him. Nor us. I know how it feels, trust me, but we can’t do anything now. At least, not now and not here. Do you understand?”

Red Astro nodded reluctantly as they started walking again. This was the best chance he had ever had since the Cimmerian Planet of finding and rescuing Zordon. Moving and leaving him behind felt wrong in many levels, but the Phantom Ranger was unfortunately right.

“We need to be better prepared.” Red Astro said strongly. “For the next time so we will not fail.”

The Phantom Ranger agreed with a nod. The Red Astro Ranger sighed and tried to focus his vision, but the tunnel had absolutely no light.

“How are we supposed to know where we are going?” Red Astro asked. “Do you have any light sources? I mean, besides the glow from your Ruby?”

“While the impact didn’t affect me, it did affect my equipment,” The Phantom explained. “I had some flashlights but the fall crushed them. Also, there is no conclusive manner to exactly know where we are going. A map here would be completely useless since the planet is able to do what it does.”

“What you are suggesting is for us to walk until we find an exit?” Red Astro asked, not liking the idea of being lost like that.

“It’s our only option.” The Phantom briefly glanced at him. “We came from that way, so we should move forward. I believe it’s our best plan of action right now.”

The Red Ranger nodded and the two kept walking. The Phantom Ranger walked in a slower pace so the Red Ranger could recover completely for them to move faster.

“Don’t you have a light source in your helmet?” The Phantom asked curiously. “Some sort of image that your helmet produces?”

“It’s not like a light,” Red Astro explained. “It’s when we activate our special abilities but the light produced by the image it is too faint. It wouldn’t help like a flashlight at all.”

“You don’t mind walking in the dark, then?” The Phantom asked.

“I don’t really have a choice.” Red Astro shrugged. “What about you?”

“I can see where I am going. I don’t require a source of light.” The Phantom answered.

Red Astro said nothing. As the Phantom Ranger had explained, their Ranger Armor Suits were different. His probably had night vision installed in his helmet, which Andros thought it would be good to have it on his own helmet now.

The two walked in silence. After a few minutes, the Red Astro Ranger could feel his legs stronger so he started to walk faster, the Phantom Ranger picking up his pace. There was no reason to run since they didn’t know where they were going, so there was no need to waste energy, but the Red Ranger silently hoped the walls wouldn’t start crumbling around them. He wasn’t really ready to run anyway.

“I didn’t thank you for coming and saving us.” Red Astro said, breaking the silence.

The Phantom Ranger turned his head to the Red Ranger for a second, almost as if studying him from behind their helmets before facing forward again. “There is no need to thank me, Andros. It was a great deal of luck that I was able to identify your ship and follow you here. Also…”

“Yes?” Red Astro motioned for the other Ranger to continue.

“I wanted to help you.” The Phantom Ranger spoke quickly. “The Rangers.”

Red Astro considered this. He wanted to know more, which was weird to him, but this was the Phantom Ranger that the others talked quite well about, which… was quite different from what Andros heard about him, about the Phantom Ranger.

“Why?” Red Astro asked sincerely.

The Phantom Ranger stopped and regarded the other Ranger. “Are you asking me why I wanted to help? I am a Ranger, Andros. I help Rangers.”

“Do you?” Red tried his best to not sound confrontational or anything like that. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“What?” The Phantom asked.

“I’ve heard stories about you, the Phantom Ranger.” Red Astro began. “The Ranger team in KO-35 before mine used to tell us stories about other Powers Rangers from every part of the Universe. But there was one, a mysterious Ranger, one who always worked alone. A Solo Ranger.”

“The Phantom Ranger.” The Ranger in question answered the unasked question.

“The stories I heard growing up about you didn’t mention you helping Ranger teams,” Red Astros explained. “Well, not that you didn’t help Rangers. You did it but from the shadows, never truly revealing yourself. That is why you got your name, isn’t it? The Phantom Ranger. Because someone would catch a glimpse of you but they wouldn’t know who you really were.”

The Phantom remained silent but didn’t disagree with Andros had said either.

“I’m just trying to figure it out who you are,” Red Astro confessed. “The others know you better and longer than I do, but the stories I hear from them are different from the stories I heard before.”

“You believe I am not the same Phantom Ranger you heard about before.” The Phantom concluded with a somewhat amused tone.

“Well, are you?” Red Astro boldly ask.

“The answer will vary depending on who you ask.” The Phantom whispered so quietly that the Red Ranger almost didn’t hear it. “But I am the Phantom Ranger.”

“Okay.” The Red Astro Ranger accepted the very cryptic answer. Before he could hold his tongue, he asked another question. He blamed on living with the Earth Rangers for so long. They were rubbing off on him. “How long have you been the Phantom Ranger? Because, well, I heard stories from the Kerov Rangers, but they told us they had heard stories from the Phantom Ranger from other teams of several generations past.”

“Long enough.” The Phantom answered shortly. His tone made it quite clear that it would be the only thing he would say regarding the matter.

The Red Astro Ranger silently accepted. Yet, he couldn’t help talking. He blamed Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and even Alpha 06 in his head. He blamed being the dark for so long, not knowing when they would find an exit as well the entire insane situation they were all in. Deep down, he knew he was better than that. He wouldn’t like other people asking too many personal questions about him. Alas…

“I asked because you are different from what I expected,” Red Astro confessed. This made the Phantom Ranger look at him but not turn away. “The stories tell that you helped Rangers from afar, not in a very active way though. But that is what you have been doing. Helping us. The way you helped the Turbo Rangers.”

“You don’t think people can change?” The Phantom asked. He didn’t sound mad at all.

“I,” The Red Astro Ranger began but stopped and thought about it.

“You should, Andros.” The Phantom advised him. “After all, you have the situation with your sister to contend with.”

Red Astro turned his head sharply the other way. Karone… Astronema… was he truly wrong about her? About everything? Even when she was about to kill him, he still wanted to go after her when she disappeared from the temple.

“You should, however, be careful with her.” The Phantom said seriously. “She may be your sister, truly, but it does not give you the liberty of blind trust simply because you two share the same blood. Remember that, Andros.”

Before the Red Astro Ranger could speak, the Phantom began before him, putting a reassuring hand on the Red Ranger’s shoulder. “But never lose hope, Andros. I do not know her, not as Karone nor how you know her as your sister, so I cannot judge what she has been through or even what she is going through right now. Nevertheless, you should **never** lose hope, Red Ranger. Your Silver Ranger would definitely tell you that.”

Hope. Silver. Zhane… An awful and painful ache began in Andros’ chest. One he didn’t even feel for his teammates or Karone.

“What I can tell you is that I have seen it happening before.” The Phantom Ranger said and took off his hand. He noticed the other Ranger continued stopped and from his posture, it was clear that the Red Astro wanted to know more. “I have seen people, deep in the darkness, evil to their very core, corrupted through their entire beings… find the light again. That is why, Andros, you should never lose hope.”

The Phantom Ranger stared at the Red Astro Ranger for a while before giving him a nod and resumed his walking. The Astro Ranger said nothing but resumed the walk, which still had no end in sight.

“You know a lot about things,” Red Astro’s mind wasn’t focused, resulting in him in asking something he definitely should have not. “Who are you?”

A deep silence, a cold one, settled around the two as they both stopped walking as if Andros had asked a forbidden question, possibly the most one. The Phantom Ranger, however, continued walking, simply answering in his normal voice. “I am the Phantom Ranger.”

He continued before the Red Astro could say anything. “This is who I am, Andros. The Phantom Ranger. Trust me.”

The Red Astro Ranger could almost swear he heard an extremely quiet ‘please’ coming from the Phantom Ranger.

“What is **important** is that we have to stop Dark Specter.” The Phantom declared.

“Zordon, when we were trying to take him out of the wall, he mentioned something about Eltar, about… **them** being there. Who or what was-”

“That,” The Phantom interrupted quite firmly. “Is for me to take care of. It has nothing to do with what we are dealing with right now.”

“What is that we can do then?” Red Astro asked. “We can’t hope to stop Dark Specter now, and we don’t know where Zordon went so we could try to rescue him again.”

“I am not going to lie to you, Andros,” The Phantom’s voice was chillingly serious. “Dark Specter is achieving something **no one** has come close to achieving. He is dangerously close to having the **entirety** of the Universe bowing at his feet under his command.”

That sentence made Andros feel even his Ranger Armor Suit get cold.

“The situation is awfully dire,” The Phantom continued. “He played his long game very well over millennia. He moved the pieces exactly where he wanted them to be. Now, very few stand to stop him.”

“What about us?” Red Astro asked. “The Power Rangers, I’m sure-”

“There is only… us.” The Phantom sounded truly sad. “Andros… in the entire known Universe, from what many sources have gathered, including me, is that there are thirteen active Power Rangers. In the entire Universe. And out of these thirteen, there are only two full teams. Yours is one of them.”

The Red Astro was… speechless. He felt his stomach sink, his hopes slowly dissipating. Astron-Karone had told them that Dark Specter had eliminated those who stood in his way during several millennia, which clearly meant other Power Rangers Teams, but this…

“The Aquitian Rangers” Red Astro remembered. They were the only full team he could think of. “And there is the Gold Ranger of Triforia.”

“And me.” The Phantom Ranger said grimly.

“Wait, that is not right,” Red Astro shook his head. “Justin, he was the others’ former teammate. We fought together! He morphed! He has a working Morpher! He is-”

“The Blue Turbo Ranger.” The Phantom said strangely yearningly. “Yes, I know that, Andros. However… that Morpher isn’t with him anymore.”

“What?” Red Astro was completely confused. “Why?”

“The Turbo Morphers… when your teammates lost them, they weren’t destroyed. The Power in them was exhausted completely and they need to go back to where they were from. However… they aren’t fully fixed. Not truly. They are not in their full potential. The true potential they can reach. I know they are meant to… evolve. They are not… Andros, we can’t count on them nor Justin. I am truly sorry.”

“I am not sure I understand…” Red Astro remembered the battle clearly. Justin was a good Ranger. One with Powers. One more wasn’t much but he doubted the young Ranger wouldn’t joint their fight if they asked him. But if the Turbo Powers couldn’t be used… there was not a need to involve him.

“They are also five Morphers in Triforia.” The Phantom said, which completely surprised the Red Astro Ranger. All of his life, he knew that the planet of Triforia only had one Ranger, the Gold Ranger.

“Five? There is a Triforian team of Power Rangers?” Red Astro asked very confusedly. If they existed, then why had the Phantom Ranger said there were only thirteen Rangers? With these five, they were eighteen Rangers. Still, it wasn’t much but that meant there truly could be more out there.

“No, there are no Triforian Rangers besides Trey,” The Phantom explained. “The five Morphers there are from Earth, taken by Trey himself in order to recalibrate them because the Rangers on Earth who were using them were… the Power of the Zeo Crystal was starting to change them… and not in a good way. Therefore, Trey offered to try to fix them since Triforians have a vast knowledge about the Zeo Crystal. I do not know if they can be used or not, honestly. I wouldn’t count on them either.”

“But, still…”

“Andros,” The Phantom stopped him with a saddened tone. “I understand what you are thinking, what you are feeling. I want to feel this hope too. I want to be more of us out there who will join us and help us fight this war. It is not that simple, I am afraid.”

“Because there are no more of us.” Red Astro said. He still could not believe it. He simply couldn’t!

“There are, of course, rumors, whispers and talks of others in very far away galaxies, Power Sources that were never used or found, or even ones able to make Power Rangers. Unfortunately, none of them are confirmed.”

“It doesn’t mean they are not true! I mean… How-How can we hope to stop him?” Red Astro asked almost in complete desperation. The true seriousness of the situation was finally crashing down at him at once. His team and the Aquitians plus the Gold Ranger and the Phantom? How could only they stop the Alliance?

“Zordon.” The Phantom said with a hint of hope. “Not only by rescuing him can we stop Dark Specter from turning into something… I can’t even put in words, but he is Zordon. He **always** has back-up plans. Several in fact. He is **always** prepared for the worst, to a point that some would not even believe it. He is one of the oldest beings in the Universe, Andros. If someone knows the answer, it is definitely him.”

The Red Astro exhaled. He didn’t feel better, but the Phantom’s words were at least reassuring enough.

“I can’t give you any details of his plans.” The Phantom said it like he couldn’t because he didn’t know about them, but the Red Ranger had a feeling it was because he was keeping them as a secret for Zordon.

“Besides saving Zordon, what else can we do to stop Dark Specter and the Alliance?” Red Astro asked. “Something tells me that they keep growing in numbers and strength every day. And it’s not just Rita and Zedd, or the Machine Empire, or Divatox.”

“And you are right,” The Phantom said. “Dark Specter has been trying to expand the Alliance in every way possible. But Andros, there are other planets, planets allied to the Power Rangers and to Zordon, planets that want to protect the Universe. They are preparing.”

“Preparing?” Red Astro asked perplexed. “Preparing what?”

Before the Phantom could answer, a small light appeared on the horizon. The two Rangers ran to it and saw it was an exit. They gave each other brief glances before finally exiting the cave. The terrain around them seemed exactly the same, except for one thing: Not too far from where they had exited, a tower stood. However, the tower didn’t seem like it was there because of the changes of the planet, it wasn’t a mountain or a rock formation. The tower was different, not made by the planet, but made by someone else and then put it on the planet. The sight seemed strange and out of place as it stood on a planet like that one.

\--

Inside the tower, the one Red Astro and the Phantom Ranger had found, it was **definitely** not empty.

“Zedd!” The screech cut through the entire tower and Lord Zedd held his hand over his face. His wife wasn’t the only one with the headaches anymore. He sat on the closest thing he could call a throne in this forsaken and forgotten building. He looked around the room if he even could call it that. It was a deposit of old trash.

“ **Zedd!** ” The screech was louder and closer. Fires from the deepest depths! Why did he marry her again?

Rita entered the room, moving her big dress and skirt around the various objects scattered on the floor and stood right in front of Zedd. One hand holding her Scepter, the other on her hips. Her face was always the same as it was.

“Didn’t you hear me calling for you?” She asked fuming.

“Calling?” He asked sarcastically. “The entire tower could hear your ‘sweet’ voice, Rita, and unfortunately, ignoring it is beyond my abilities.”

Rita made an annoyed grunt and sat on Zedd’s lap, the latter did nothing to move her away from him. “I hate being here!”

“I know that!” Lord Zedd complained. “You have been reminding me and everyone else here ever since you stepped into this place!”

“I don’t why **we** , of all people, should be responsible for cleaning!” She waved her hand at the room full of paraphernalia.

“We are not here to clean, woman!” Lord Zedd explained for the umpteenth time. “We are here to collect valuable assets for the Dark Specter. Valuable magickal assets.”

“Which we have been doing for so long I lost track of time!” She said angrily and getting up. Lord Zedd thanked silently.

“Why don’t you go directly to Dark Specter and tell himself about your complaints, my dear wife?”

She gave him a furious look, but quickly, avoided his gaze. “I do now have a death wish.”

“Then stop complaining and get to work!” Lord Zedd demanded. “We still have things to go through yet, and we can’t let those bumbling idiots do the entire job. If they break anything…”

“And why aren’t you doing anything, oh dear husband?” Her voice dripped with venom.

“Why?” He asked quietly at first. Then his voice rose as he did from his ‘throne’, his tubes started running, his visor glowing red and he closed his fist in anger, his pointed fingers stabbing his palms as he clenched them with more strength. “ **Why?!** Because I was once the most feared conqueror and warlord across the stars! Countless bowed down to me! I was an **Emperor!** **The Emperor of all I see!** ”

Rita laughed with a bit of disdain. “And look at you now, **Eddie**. Lost your empire, your title, your followers, not to even mention your Palace on Earth’s moon to the Machines. And last not forget your precious Serpenterra.”

“ **Don’t!** Don’t you **dare!** ” He stood right in front of her, his visor glowing intensely, pointing his fingers directly to her face. “I don’t need **you** , of all people, to throw any of that in my face. You, who has disappointed me so countless times! Made us reach the rock bottom of the Alliance, made us stop being a threat to **anyone!** ”

“As if they were just **my** fault!” Rita scoffed. “You had your defeats even after you banished me away and then I came back.”

“And what did you do once you come back? You poisoned me while I was completely invulnerable, in order for me to ‘fall in love with you’. And take the chance to take my powers and my empire away for yourself!” Lord Zed accused.

“Well, joke is on you!” Rita laughed bitterly “I didn’t get what I wanted but together we dealt more damages to the Power Rangers than we did by ourselves.”

The two remained in silence, avoiding each other’s faces. “Well, we can say that our… marriage wasn’t a complete disaster.” Lord Zedd concluded.

“Broken Power Coins, destroyed Zords, no more Ninja Coins, the Command Center is gone,” Rita remembered.

Lord Zedd grunted, “As much as I hated to admit it, your brother and father did help in our victories.”

Rita made a screeching and deafening noise. “Don’t talk about those two! We were once part of the High Magickal Sector of the Alliance, Zedd. Then, out of a sudden, my father actually agrees to make a deal with Dark Specter and he gets to be part of the High Magickal Sector, and that rat of a traitor Rito even packed his things and went back to him! Now, we are just simply another ‘Magick Sector’, as if that means anything!”

“What else could we have done to prove ourselves to Dark Specter?” Lord Zedd wondered.

“Do you think being the ones who actually blew up the Machine Empire made him mad at us?” Rita wondered.

“Doubtful. At the time, they weren’t part of the Alliance. Besides, …well, the Zeo Rangers were the ones who almost destroyed them. We just delivered the final blow.”

“Ugh... The Zeo Rangers…” Rita shuddered at the mere thought of them.

“I still say we shouldn’t have used Baboo and Squatt to infiltrate the Power Chamber. If Rito and Goldar couldn’t do that job properly, why could those two nitwits do it?” Lord Zedd asked madly.

“They did cause great damage to whatever part of the Power Chamber the Rangers were using at that time. They even said they set fire to replicas of the old Mighty Morphin’ Ranger Armor Suits that were there.” Rita reminded him.

“Well, in the end, it accomplished next to nothing!” Zedd complained. “The Rangers already had another working base inside the Power Chamber! Why is that we keep those two around? Is it because you lived with them inside that dumpster for thousands of years together and you start feeling like a **family**?”

“Do not start speaking like a human, Zedd, it’s disgusting!” Rita made a face. “You do know why very well. Do not try to act all high and mighty as if you also didn’t keep them around while you banished me.”

Lord Zedd didn’t respond.

“Squatt was given to me when he was but an infant. He must not be the best fighter but he is a great infiltrator when he puts his mind into it. Besides, his brain is able to store information like nothing we can compare. He keeps tomes of information about every single subject in the Universe. You name it he has it. Artifacts, Monsters, planets, species, Factions, histories, the works. He might not know how to use them properly but he has them. As for Baboo, he is a very well trained alchemist and potion maker, knower of almost every type of magickal herbs there is to know. He was able to turn the army of his own planet into stones by accident by himself. They have the potential of being useful. **You** know this! And while everyone considers them as a joke, they can even use that for their profit. How do you think it was so easy for them to infiltrate the Power Chamber and come back?”

Lord Zedd sighed. His wife was right. Deep inside… he knew their worth. He wished they could use it more… He huffed in annoyance, deciding to change from the subject. He would never admit… caring for his subjects! Urgh! He knew Rita considered them differently than him but he also considered her… different for him.

“Things could have been completely different if we had used my actual Serpenterra to attack Earth and the Rangers after we dealt with the Machine Empire!” Zedd said angrily while Rita sighed and rolled her eyes. This talk. **Again**. Her husband simply would not let go of their last fight with the Zeo Rangers before they left the Solar System for good.

\---

“Don’t start speaking like a human, Zedd, it’s disgusting!” Rita made a face. “You do know why don’t try and act like you didn’t keep them around when I wasn’t there. Babboo is a well-trained alchemist and potion maker, and he knows a lot about different types of magickal herbs. Squatt has notes about almost every single subject in the universe. Artifacts, monsters, planets, the works. He might not know how to use them, but he has them. Moreover, everyone else considers them as a joke. How do you think it was so easy for them to infiltrate the Power Chamber?”

“That smaller version one of your Fathers made was a complete disaster!” Zedd complained, remembering the basically Zord-sized Serpenterra compared to the behemoth that was his original one.

“At least, the “disaster” version you like to complain so much about worked properly and it didn’t run out of power when we most needed it!” Rita said feeling annoyed. “We might not have taken down the Zeo Rangers themselves, but that Serpenterra model was strong enough to destroy **all** of their Zeo Zords! **All of them!** ”

“Yet, they still managed to attack that Serpenterra and make it nonoperational by simply using the Power of the Zeo Crystal without even the help of their Power Weapons! It crashed on the terrains of the Moon like it was nothing! It might as well still be buried there!” Lord Zedd shook his head. “If only, if only I had been able to have taken the Crystal-”

“But you didn’t!” Rita screamed, interrupting him. She was tired of having this same discussion over and over again. All of this had happened over two years ago. “They had it, you didn’t, and the power of the Crystal just kept growing to the point they could just simply use their Ranger Armor Suits and their special powers to destroy all we had.”

“And then we ran away!” Lord Zedd said ashamedly.

“Would you rather have stayed and be killed by them?” Rita asked mockingly. “You know the Red Zeo Ranger could just punch a hole in your chest or cut your head off with that sword of his, and the Pink Zeo Ranger could burn me to a crisp with one of those pink balls of Power of hers! They were too strong! So we made, finally, a smart decision and left before they could ruin us completely.”

“And now we are underlings.” Lord Zedd admitted defeated.

“On the winning side.” Rita gave him an evil smirk.

The two left the room, walking side by side. Their mission of collecting all that it was worthy off the tower was almost done and soon they would be out of the planet.

“Now that your father is working for Dark Specter…” Lord Zedd started to muse.

“Dealing with him.” Rita corrected. “If anything, they are allies. Master Ville doesn’t work **for** anyone. He works **with** those he finds worthy.”

“In any case,” Zedd continued. “Master Ville is an important figure. Soon, Dark Specter will grow more in power and influence, and others will either join him or at least ally themselves to him like your father. Not many can hope to have a chance against him. Not now.”

“Not all, I agree. But… there are some.” Rita said.

“Such as?”

“The Armada.” Rita reminded her husband. “The Dynasty of Zangyack. The Gozmatar League. Mez’s crew are not a threat, but their leader definitely is. The Silver Imperial Army Zon with their planets-destruction shtick will not go well with Dark Specter. That Emperor Daidas can also become a big threat. Not to mention all those rumors regarding the Shogunate Jark Matter. And what about the rumors of Makuu, Madou, and Fuuma all dissolving and now are called Genmaku who are led by a mysterious Guru Fumei? What about Satan Goss? He is an enormous threat! Not to mention the forces from Outworld, the Netherworld as well other Realms. Shadow Galactica can become a very powerful threat if they desire to. You know that, Zedd. How about any Faction that has a Giger-Exon-Orphem-Alyauntélyos Species? Even the Troobian Empire has shown enough power they can gather and use as well. What do you think Dark Specter will do about them?”

“Rita,” Zedd spoke as calmly as he could because he simply could not believe all his wife had just said. “How-How do you even **know** about all these Factions?”

Rita huffed with a hint of pride. “I am the daughter of Master Ville and the High Damaiou. It is my duty to know all the evil that lurks in the Universe that one day may be a problem for our family.”

“I must say: That was incredible… Impressive.” Zedd said, surprising Rita. He hardly ever complimented her.

“And how do you think Dark Specter will deal with all of them?” Rita asked again.

Zedd thought about it. All those listed by Rita weren’t small Factions he could simply absorb into the Alliance. “Deal with them in some way, I believe. He would only attack when he has many more by his side, and even then, Dark Specter is intelligent to not be the one to provoke first. If they pose no threat and have nothing he wants, there will be no reason for a conflict.”

“So, you think he wouldn’t even go after, well, you know…” Rita contemplated if she should approach this subject at all, seeing that Zedd already knew what she was talking about, or rather, who.

Zedd went deadly still. “What happens to… he is not of my concern. If Dark Specter wants to burn his entire galaxy and his Empire to a cinder, I will not say a word and I will not feel anything. And this will be the **last** thing we talk about this… **subject**.”

Rita nodded and decided to hastily change the subject.

“Once Dark Specter does take over the Earth, the rest of the Universe will be much easier.” She said as a secret not many truly knew. “There won’t be much competition. Or none at all.”

“So, maybe,” He turned to her, his tone back to normal. “We should start thinking about our future.”

“Our future?” Rita asked not sure where Zedd was going with this.

“Rise in the ranks!” He explained. “Become more than a foot not in the Alliance!”

“You are not suggesting overthrowing my fathers, are you?”

“No!” Zedd quickly dismissed her idea. “We should increase **our** forces! Prove to the Dark Specter that we are still fighters, you know… Oh! Scorpina! We must bring her back! I know she had her problems with me but we can overcome them!”

Rita sighed with a sad smile before shaking her head. “Scorpina is a free agent. A hitwoman. She only works for the best, Zedd. And now, well, she is working for him. For the best.”

“Dark Specter?” Zedd asked almost in a whisper.

“Working directly under him, and I’m not talking like Astronema did. She is working with… something else.” Rita lowered her voice.

“What exactly are you talking about, Rita?” Zedd’s voice was lowered too.

“There has ways been whispers of groups that work for Dark Specter that no one from the rest of the Alliance knows, not even Astronema knew about them.”

“And you think Scorpina is now working for one of these… secret groups.” Zedd concluded.

“While she was never my full-time agent, she still held a lot of respect for me,” Rita explained. “She simply can’t tell me much but she told me she is working with creatures she has never seen before. Plus, she suspects that there are other groups that Dark Specter hides from not only them but also from the rest of the Alliance. Zedd, Dark Specter has contingencies plans for every situation!”

Before Zedd could say anything, they heard Goldar calling them to form the main room, saying it was a message from the Dark Specter. Both rushed there and arrived in time to receive the incoming transmission. Dark Specter looked even more furious than normal, something that none at the room thought it was possible. He explained the situation with the Astro Rangers and that they should wrap up their tasks immediately, deliver what precious things they collected and move their forces to find and eliminate the Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita and Goldar nodded as the reception ended abruptly.

“Goldar!” Lord Zedd shouted. “Tell Baboo, Squatt, and Finster to hurry up with the gathering. We need to move as fast as we can, but I don’t want to miss any important trinket and be lectured by Dark Specter!”

“Yes, my lord!” Goldar answered and left the room in search of the other there. Soon after, Finster came into the room, surprising both Zedd and Rita.

“What is it, Finster?” Rita asked.

“Your majesties should come to the balcony,” The white alien said. “There is something quite interesting that I think you would enjoy seeing.”

\--

Cassie finally found her way out of the mountains. Sometimes, the Pink Astro Ranger wished she had an internal clock built into her helmet so she could at least know how long she spent crawling around until she finally found another hole to get out.

The hole led directly into a massive and tall trench. She just shook her head and tried not to think too much on how she ended up here and how crazy this planet’s geography was. There were only two options to go: left or right. She could try to climb the walls of the trench but even morphed, they were too tall and she doubted she would be able to do it. Plus, there was the fact the walls could close in on her. Well, that was bad in any case whether she was trying to climb them or walking down the trench. Ultimately, walking it was. She just needed to choose which direction.

No compass feature in her helmet either, but she doubted one in this planet would help her. She had tried contacting the others while she was inside the hollow mountain, but no response. She was worried about all of them, but especially Phantom and Andros. She was afraid that the fall…

She shook her head. No time for negative thoughts. It was time to make a decision and start walking. She tried to remember the directions they had come from and where the Astro Megaship was, but she was useless because of the changes of the planet, and what all that she had gone through to get to this point. Finally, she decided to do the only thing her mind could think of: She stood still and spun around as many times as she could before she felt too dizzy. She stopped, facing one of the directions. That was the direction she was going to take them.

She began walking through the narrow path of the trench, sometimes looking at her surroundings, checking for any signs that the trench would close with her right in the middle of it. She really hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. As she kept walking, she couldn’t herself to think what else she should be doing. She wasn’t **too** worried about the others because she knew they could handle themselves. What she was worried about was how they were going to meet up and escape the planet before Dark Specter attacked them.

Lost in her thoughts, the Pink Astro Ranger didn’t notice that the trench had split, almost like a crossroad, into eight different directions, not counting the one she came from. Great, she cursed in her head. What was she going to do now? Spin around and chose another one? For all she knew, she could be walking towards the exact opposite pole of the whole planet.

Feeling desperation growing inside her, she raised her communicator to her mouth. “Alpha, DECA, Ash, TJ, Carlos, Andros… Phantom, can any of you hear me?”

The same silence followed. That frustrated the Ranger. She decided to try something different. She summoned her Satellite Stunner and activated her helmet’s Digital Phone special ability. Combining the two, she shot a few sound waves at the air, hoping her special ability would be able to pick up any kind of wave and maybe even disrupt one or use it. She tried a few more times before nothing happened. Whatever Phantom **and** Dark Specter had one were beyond her abilities’ reach. It was a longshot anyway, and the more she thought, maybe Carlos’ helmet special ability would be more suitable for this occasion.

Completely exasperated and out of sheer desperation, she took off her helmet off, clearly not thinking straight, and started screaming at the top of her lungs. “Ashley! TJ! Carlos! Andros! Phantom! Can you hear me?! Guys?! PLEASE! GUYS!”

Her screams echoed and she put a hand over her chest, calming her breathing. Minutes passed and no response. She started to feel her body shake, in both anger and growing frustration.

“You do know the bad guys have ears too, right?” A voice said from behind her.

In the blink of an eye, Cassie put her helmet back, rolled down and stood opposite to the person she knew very well who was behind her. With her Satellite Stunner already raised and pointed, she took her Astro Blaster and did the same thing.

“Astronema.” Pink Astro snarled.

“I get the feeling of desperation, but screaming? Really Cassie?” Astronema spoke condescendingly. Pink Astro noticed she didn’t have her Battle Armor on and she had changed her hair from the previous voluminous purple style she had to a more discreet and straight black one with no jewels or accessories on it. Her staff was still with her though.

“Shut your mouth, Astronema!” Pink Astro ordered. She made sure the other young woman noticed where she was pointing both her weapons at.

“Are you going to shoot me, Cassie?” Astronema asked, seemingly not a bit afraid.

“Why the hell shouldn’t I?” Pink Astro laughed dryly. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just blow your pretty face off right now?”

“You think I have a pretty face?” Astronema teased.

The Pink Astro Ranger grunted and raised her weapons a bit more defiantly.

“Well, first of all, you wouldn’t kill me,” Astronema said perfectly believing what she said was a complete truth.

“And what makes you say that?” Pink Astro still tried to keep her voice menacingly enough.

“You are a Power Ranger,” Astronema said simply, as if that was enough reason. “But, also… Cassie, you are not a killer… are you?”

Her arms lowered slightly, before she raised them again, even if they shook a bit. “No! No, no. You don’t get to play your mind games with me ever again!”

“Mind games or not, you know what I say it’s true.” Astronema was now more serious. “And what we talked was also true, Cassie. You and I both know that, no matter how much you want to believe it was a lie or ignore it.”

Pink Astro said nothing. She didn’t want to listen to her do that again, to mess with head, to… talk about that.

“You are a better person, Cassie,” Astronema confirmed. “And you wouldn’t sink that low. You wouldn’t allow yourself to do so.”

The Ranger’s arms slowly lowered, as Pink Astro couldn’t help herself to think about what Astronema said, now **and** before, back on the Megaship.”

“Plus,” Astronema said with a sarcastic smirk. “I’m defenseless.”

“You?” Pink Astro asked, almost laughing. “Defenseless? Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Well, whatever the Phantom Ranger did to me and Ecliptor, it messed with our abilities. We couldn’t teleport and my magick barely works. All I could do was change my hair.”

“Where is Ecliptor?” Pink Astro looked around, expecting the general to just jump of nowhere.

“We got separated,” Astronema admitted in an ashamed tone. “The landscaped changed, and we couldn’t remain together. Then, I ended up here.”

“And what’s with the hair?” Pink Astro asked. “And where’s your Battle Armor?”

“I needed to be incognito, Cassie, and since most this planet is black in color, what better way to camouflage?” Astronema smirked. She looked at her staff. “I still needed a weapon though. Don’t know if it will work the way I want it to, but I can use it as a melee weapon.”

Pink Astro didn’t move. She kept regarding Astronema. She was behaving as if a short amount of time ago she wasn’t about to kill all of them. What game was she playing?

“You were going to kill Andros.” Pink Astro said.

Astronema turned her face away from the Ranger, saying nothing.

“And then the rest of us.” Pink Astro took a few steps forward. “You lead us straight into a trap!”

“Things didn’t go the way I wanted them to, or even how I expected to,” Astronema confessed rather sincerely.

“Oh, please!” Pink Astro got closer to her. “You are really trying to play me, **again**? Are you going to tell me that getting us beaten up by Darkonda and his army of foot soldiers, getting us chained and then pointing your staff at your own brother’s head was **all** part of your master plan?”

“I don’t expect you to believe me-”

**Smack!**

The Pink Astro Ranger had swung her Satellite Stunner across Astronema’s face, making the other woman stumble back and almost fall, but she used her staff as a support.

“I’m not going to shoot. I’m not going to kill you. But I am going to kick the shit out of your ass!” Pink Astro yelled as she charged, her Power Weapon disappearing and her Astro Blaster back in her holster.

Astronema dodged the tackle quickly, still a little stunned from the previous attack. Pink Astro swung her right fist at her opponent, but the woman blocked it with her staff. Astronema took the opportunity and kicked the Ranger’s knee. The Pink Astro Ranger grunted and crouched, but took the chance and punched Astronema’s gut with a left closed fist. Astronema stumbled back, gasping for air. She sliced the air with her staff, trying to hit the Pink Astro Ranger’s head, but Pink Astro moved faster and ducked quickly, moving fast and kicking Astronema off her feet with a swift kick.

Astronema hit her back on the ground and had one second to recompose herself before the Pink Astro was on top of her. She used all her strength to push the Ranger off her using her staff. Pink Astro rolled off her and fell right next to her. Immediately, both pointed their weapons at each other. Astronema with her staff and Pink Astro with her Astro Blaster. Both got up carefully, still with each other as each other’s target.

“I thought you couldn’t use your staff to shoot now.” Pink Astro said.

“And I thought you weren’t going to shoot me.” Astronema retorted.

Both stayed in the same position, not moving an inch. Astronema was still shocked and a bit out of breath. The Pink Ranger seemed to be breathing heavily too, but showed no signs of lowering her Blaster down.

“Are we really going to fight?” Astronema asked in disbelief. “Right now? Right here?”

“What do you expect from me?” Pink Astro’s tone was harsh.

“To use your brain!” Astronema shook her head. “I know you hate me, Cassie, but fighting me won’t solve anything! Do you really want to lose time exchanging blows instead of finding a way out of here?”

“You expect me to trust you?” Pink Astro scoffed. “You are a lunatic.”

“I am not asking you to trust me, but I am asking you to take the situation we are in consideration and ponder about it,” Astronema explained. “If you think you can take me down so easily, you are mistaken. And we both don’t have time to spend our energy fighting each other.”

“I am not going to let you go, Astronema.” Pink Astro said seriously, adjusting her stance but keeping her Blaster pointed at her. “You are my enemy.”

“That might be, but don’t forget who else is here.” Astronema reminded the Ranger solemnly. “Dark Specter is far worse than I am.”

Pink Astro said nothing. Damn. She had a point.

“A truce,” Astronema said and lowered her staff.

“A… truce? Are you serious?” Even though she didn’t like it, Pink Astro lowered her Blaster.

“We both need a way out of this forsaken place and I can help you with that,” Astronema informed her. “And since you said you are not going to let me go and I’m not going to waste either my time or my energy trying to get rid of you, I propose a truce. That way, we both can find a way to get out of here. What do you say?”

“You want to leave the planet too.” Pink Astro put her Blaster back into the holster and crossed her arms.

“Not exactly the most welcoming place for me right now, so yes,” Astronema said.

“I guess you probably screwed up with your boss, huh?” Pink Astro remembered that instead of attacking the Rangers while they were trying to set Zordon free, she and Ecliptor just fled. “He must be **really** pissed at you.”

“Truce or not?” Astronema ignored Pink Astro’s remarks.

“What can you do to help us find a way to get out of here?” Pink Astro asked.

“My magick might not be strong enough, but I can perform a spell to locate the nearest flying vessels in the area.” She explained.

Pink Astro took a moment. As much as she hated working with Astronema, right now, she had her hands tied. She simply nodded.

Astronema closed her eyes and raised one of her hands. She wiggled her fingers while muttering some words as a small purple cloud of fog materialized above her hand. With a few more words, the clod started to move into the direction of one of eight tranches. Astronema looked at the Pink Astro Ranger.

“What? Do you want me to clap?” Pink Astro asked sarcastically.

Astronema simply rolled her eyes. She motioned to where the cloud was going.

“Oh, you can go ahead.” Pink Astro pointed in the same direction. “I’m not leaving my back to you.”

“And why should I do the same?” Astronema asked annoyed.

“I’m the good guy, remember?” Pink Astro responded. Behind her helmet, she couldn’t help but smile at the disbelief in Astronema’s face.

Astronema scoffed, but she started walking after the small cloud. Pink Astro look around one last time, before sighing and following Astronema and the cloud through the trench, hoping this wouldn’t explode on her face like the last time they trusted Dark Specter’s Princess.

“By the way, we don’t need to talk,” Astronema told her without turning to face her with a certain tone. “You will not listen to me and, frankly, I am not in the mood for it anyway.”

Pink Astro was taken a bit by surprise by the idea that Astronema might want to talk to her about something she thought Cassie would listen. Hah. As if. The Ranger simply shook her head. As hard as she tried, she simply could not understand the woman walking in front of her. In the past, it was easier. She was the villain, like Divatox. Sure, she was far more dangerous, but that was all she was. And the Andros and Karone… And this snowball that happened. She wanted to, her guts, by the Power, her Ranger Instinct told her Astronema was the enemy and there was nothing more to it. Yet… Cassie could not help to let a small part of her wonder… What if…?

Cassie hoped, truly hoped, all of this would work out and Astronema would not betray her. Otherwise, she would have to make a decision if she did… the things were that with all her masks, Cassie didn’t know how she would be able to go. However, with the slightest luck, everything would run smoothing or at least **anything** close to it.

_Please,_ She asked the Universe and the Power. _Please, just this once._

\--

A factory stood amongst the barren lands of the planet, smoke rising from the insides of it. Inside, thousands upon thousands of machines were being made. Cogs, vehicles, all for land, air, water, and space. The factory’s mission was to extract all the usable mineral materials from the planet for the creation of these mechanical weapons. Watching over the project was King Mondo’s Machine Empire. His Royal House of Gadgetry found themselves stationed, observing the work. From a room located above the entire factory, the Royal Family watched.

“So many Dark Specter demands,” Queen Machina observed. “But none of them are for us, for our own Machine Empire.”

“Machina.” King Mondo said with a serious tone. This was not an irregular conversation. “Do not start with it.”

“But Mother is right, Father!” The small Prince Sprocket argued. “Ever since we have been rebuilt, in a **weaker state** , our very own forces are minimal! Also, none of these machines were are building here, not even the Cogs and their Quadrafighters, who were made by **our** Empire, are being made for us to use! Are we even a Machine Empire anymore? Can we call ourselves that?”

“Silence!” The King ordered. “As I have told you countless times, we are part of the Machine Sector and we work for Dark Specter. Do I have to remind you what happened to our forces back on Earth? What did the Zeo Rangers do to our Empire? How we were destroyed, with no hopes of ever coming back if it weren’t for the Alliance bringing us back?”

His Queen and Prince said nothing.

“We owe our loyalty to him now.” Mondo proclaimed. “No matter how you think he built us back, be glad we are here and with him. The Monarch of the Alliance **will** be successful! And once he does, he will reward us.”

Before the conversation could continue, Klank and Orbus entered the room. Mondo had sent them to check more specific matters on certain materials that Dark Specter wanted to be handled more carefully.

“How are the procedures coming along, Klank?” Mondo asked as his servant kneeled in before him.

“The procedures are doing perfectly, my King,” Klank said. “Everything is running as it is meant to.”

“Good!” King Mondo nodded and seemed to want to begin discussing other matters when Klank raised his hand.

“What is it Klank?” Machina asked.

“I-I have received some… information.” Klank reported nervously.

“Information?” Mondo asked. “You just told me everything was working well.”

“The information I have isn’t about the job you gave my King.” Klank hesitated for a moment. “The information… It is in fact about… the Prince…”

“About me?” Sprocket asked surprised. He hadn’t done anything wrong!

“No, not you, your majesty,” Klank assured the small Prince and faced King Mondo. “It’s about Prince Gasket.”

Immediately, King Mondo turned from Klank, his gears turning more violently, clearly not happy to be hearing about his disowned son.

“What did you hear about him?” Machina asked. “Was he…?”

“No, my Queen. He wasn’t destroyed.” Klank explained.

“Than what kind of news would we want about him?” Mondo asked furiously

Klank hesitated briefly. He led a coup against King Aradon, my majesty.” Klank revealed. “It was… successful. Aradon fell. His Machine Empire now belongs to… King Gasket and Queen Archerina of the Machine Imperium of Gaiark.”

Neither Mondo nor Machina knew what to say while it was clear to see Sprocket’s anger over his older brother’s victory, but he chose to say nothing.

“There is more,” Klank said and flinched at the look Mondo gave him. “While **this, in particular,** may not be true, there are rumors that Dark Specter has already begun negotiations with King G-Hum, with him.”

“That cannot be!” Mondo yelled in rage. “Gasket part of the Alliance? That is… it is… I will not accept it. He might have destroyed my nemesis, but he is still a traitor!”

“Mondo, dear, do you really believe Gasket would join Dark Specter?” Machina tried to reason with her husband.

“Do you think he **wouldn’t**? He would never go against Dark Specter.” Mondo said.

“And what if he does join the Alliance? Maybe that would be the chance of us to merge our empires.” Machina hoped. Truly, she wanted her family together again as one unit.

“Are you serious, Mother?” Sprocket made a scoffing sound. “If he does join the Alliance, he has an **actual** Empire with him, probably bigger than ours. Do you really think he would want us to be part of it?”

“Sprocket is right!” Mondo agreed. “Once he is part of the Alliance, he would never give up the title of Machine King and I would never do it either!”

“Mondo,” Machina tried to speak.

“If he does join, you know what we will become, Machina? Scrap metal! And nothing else!” Mondo said in a blind rage.

“I don’t even understand why he works with us.” Sprocket wondered aloud. “I always head Dark Specter never liked robots.”

“That is actually a misunderstanding. There are robots he prefers to work closely to him, but…” Klank stopped talking as all attention of the room was now at him.

“But what?” Mondo demanded.

“While our specific types of robots are not preferred of Dark Specter,” Orbus spoke in Klank’s place. “He works with androids as well other similar robots to them, like Ecliptor’s rare type.”

“Aradon’s Empire and forces are not much different than ours! Mondo explained.

“Unless he or Gasket has changed that.” Machina offered, which only made Mondo more worried 

“It would explain why Dark Specter wants to join forces with him.” Klank offered. “If his Imperium produces machines, robots, and others different than ours, Dark Specter would be very much interested to join forces with, hum, Gaiark.”

The room fell in silence, only the gears of Mondo still made noise. Machina turned to Klank and Orbus, clearly curious.

“How is that you know about all of this?” She asked. “About Dark Specter’s preference, for instance?”

“We have informants.” Both answered at the same time.

“Is that how you also learned about Dark Specter and Gasket’s supposed deal?” Machina kept asking.

“Yes, my Queen.” Both answered once again.

“What other of this type of information do you have?” Mondo demanded as he walked right in front of the two.

“Nothing conclusive,” Orbus said.

“Except for rumors mostly.” Klank supplied. “While we are considered part of the Machine Sector of the Alliance, there have always been rumors of other ‘machine sectors’. What do they do, it is unknown. There is a stronger rumor about a scientist who works under one Dark Specter’s secret sectors that develop highly-advanced humanoid robots. Not androids nor cyborgs, but something else. There are talks this scientist is becoming more active in the Alliance, but there is not even proof that they exist.”

Mondo processed all of the information he was given. He knew, just like Sprocket had said, that Dark Specter had his preference when it came to robots. The King new his preference lied on more advanced types, like whatever Ecliptor was. The reason Mondo and his Empire had left the Alliance ages ago in the first place was because of Dark Specter’s back then much clearer bias, but now that he was here again with his family, building brute forces for the Monarch, and now with Gasket… he simply didn’t know what to expect. He had no forces to leave the Alliance and no true allies in it. Something in his circuits always told him to be careful of Zedd and Rita, even though he didn’t quite know why. Both had fought the Zeo Rangers. If anything, they should be allies, yet… he preferred to trust his “robotic gut”. Even if the horizon was bleak, he would need to prepare for the future. For the future of the Royal House of Gadgetry.

A screen visor on the room alerted them of an incoming message from Dark Specter. Mondo looked around his family and then gave Klank and Orbus a pointed look. He now expected the message to be about the new King Gasket. Thankfully, it was not.

\--

He felt his lungs burn and a series of coughs escaped from his throat. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy, like the rest of his head. He used his hands to touch around himself and noticed that he was on in a horizontal position. One of his hands brushed against dirt. His skin, actually. Where was his glove? He used his other hand to support his head and felt his hair. Where was his helmet?

“You are awake.” A quiet voice came through his ears. “Thank goodness! I knew you were breathing, but I thought something more serious might have happened.”

“Wh-wha-” His voice felt dry. “What happened?”

He felt strong arms helping him up, putting him in a sitting position. His head was still pounding, but the rest of his body felt alright, if not a bit stiff. He started to open his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed when the light hit his was the big blue shape sitting right next to him.

“TJ?” He asked

“How are you feeling?” The Blue Ranger asked. “You de-morphed, so I was worried. I tried calling for help, but… everything is still down.”

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed TJ wasn’t morphed either and he was glad to see that the other Ranger didn’t have any apparent bruises and didn’t seem to be hurt in any other way.

“Why aren’t you morphed?” It was the first question Carlos could ask.

“I figured that maybe they would track us faster, I don’t know,” TJ shrugged. “What do you remember?”

“I…” He forced his memory to cooperate. “I remember us leaving the cave through a hole. Once we got out of it, the whole place started to collapse. Then I saw you flying in a piece of the floor made of rock and I jumped after you.”

“Which I appreciate by the way,” TJ said with a hint of a smile. Carlos felt a warmth in his chest. TJ being nice to him like this… when was the last time that happened?

“Then, after I grabbed on to it…” Carlos forced his head to remember, which only caused him to wince once the pressure inside his head became too much.

“Hey, take it easy,” TJ told him. “After that, the rock shot flying through the skies like a bullet. We tried to hold on to it and we were almost falling when another flying rock hit us dead on. The impact destroyed both of them and we fell here.”

TJ motioned around them and Carlos noticed that they were on a flat surface, high off the ground, probably on the top of a mountain or peak of some sort.

“The minute we hit the ground, you de-morphed,” TJ continued. “I think the other flying rock hit right on where you were because we didn’t fall from that high and I didn’t de-morph.”

“Or you just stronger than me?” Carlos offered as a joke.

TJ ignored him. The Blue Ranger let go of the other young man, sure now that he was okay. Carlos adjusted himself to sit more comfortable. The view didn’t show any signs of… well, anything different they hadn’t already seen on this planet, and TJ said the communications were down, so no way to find the others now.

“Are we too high?” Carlos asked

“Pretty high,” TJ said. “But I think we can climb it down. Morphed, of course.”

Carlos nodded. His chest still hurt a little and he could feel his limbs shaking slightly. Still, they shouldn’t waste time. TJ wasn’t looking at him anymore which made him sigh.

“You okay?” TJ asked, but he didn’t turn to look at him

“Yeah,” Carlos lied a little. “I’m fine. Maybe we should morph and try to go down the mountain, and start searching for the others, or at least try to find the Astro Megaship.”

“We should stay put for a little while more,” TJ said and finally glanced at him. “And you are still hurt.”

“I am not,” Carlos said defiantly, trying not to show that he was in fact lying.

“Yes, you are,” TJ said sternly. “Just stay put and let’s clear our heads before we decide our next move.”

Carlos shook his head. “Clear our heads, huh?”

“Yes,” TJ answered him curtly.

“Why are you acting like this?” Carlos finally asked what had been stuck inside his chest for so long and he wanted to ask TJ for the longest time.

“What do you mean?” TJ still wasn’t looking at him.

“Like this!” Carlos raised his voice. “Ignoring me, treating me this way, being openly aggressive to me!”

“Carlos,” TJ lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And why is **now** the moment for us to “clear our heads”?” Carlos asked sarcastically. “Do you have any other reason why you want to clear your head?”

“I really don’t have any idea what are you getting at.” TJ finally turned back to him, his voice raising too. He sounded angry.

“See?” Carlos pointed to him. “This is why I am talking about! You are treating me like… I don’t even know how to put into words! And don’t say it’s because of Astronema, because you have been acting like this for a long time way before she joined us.”

TJ’s face was stern, but he kept looking at Carlos. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“So you are just going to ignore me too?!” Carlos raised his arms and let them fall. He didn’t believe it TJ was doing this! “Are you going to pretend that what I am saying isn’t true?”

TJ held his gaze for some time, before looking away. “Why do you care? Why does it matter?”

“Why does…” Carlos couldn’t believe the other Ranger’s behavior. “Because, TJ, we are…”

“We are **what** , Carlos?” TJ’s was downright accusatory. His voice made pretty sure he knew Carlos wasn’t talking about the fact they were teammates. No. That was **definitely** not the case.

“I…” Carlos struggled to find the words.

TJ snorted, but not in a funny way. “You can even put it into words, Carlos. I don’t blame you. Both of us can’t, We don’t know what were are doing.”

Carlos lowered his head, feeling his heart beating faster. “What… what is that we are doing, TJ?”

TJ remained quiet and unmovable for a few seconds. “We have been doing… **it** for so long and look at us. We can’t even find the courage to say what **it** is, much less…”

“Much less what?” Carlos wanted to know.

“It doesn’t matter,” TJ said. After a few more moments of silence, he sighed and his voice was low. “It’s been quite some time since… you know.”

“Yes,” Carlos nodded. “It’s been a **long** time.”

“I remember everything,” TJ’s voice was still low, a mixture of sadness and fear for talking about it. “Ever since it started, until this very day.”

Carlos felt incredibly uncomfortable, especially with his heart feeling like it was about out bust out of his chest. His hands were sweating cold and his stomach felt hollow. “Maybe… maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this.”

TJ scoffed. Quite loudly. He wanted Carlos to hear his disappointment

“TJ…” Carlos started.

“No!” TJ spoke first. “This is exactly what I meant with ‘much less’, Carlos. Much less talk about it. That’s what U was going to say. You never, **ever** , want to talk about it!”

“It’s not like **you** want it either!” Carlos responded somewhat weakly because he knew TJ was right.

“Well, maybe now it’s a perfect time!” TJ practically shouted as he took a few steps towards Carlos. “We both always say it isn’t the best time to talk about, but now, when we are both stuck on a planet in a dead galaxy where we might die at any second, maybe now we can put it all in the open and talk about everything we have done together instead of pretending it never happened!”

Carlos didn’t say a word. He seemed a bit disturbed by TJ’s behavior and way of speaking, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that they were in a dire situation now, one unlike any they had really experienced before. Yet… he couldn’t bring himself to talk.

TJ wasn’t surprised by Carlos’ silence, so he decided… “Do you… do you remember…”

“Do I remember…?” Carlos’ voice was low, almost afraid.

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?” TJ asked bluntly, trying to make eye contact with Carlos.

The Black Ranger felt his entire body react to the question. After a long time, he finally raised his head to look at TJ. “Yes, I do. I remember.”

TJ nodded. He didn’t know if he should keep talking since this was the **first** time they were talking about it.

“I dropped at your house a bit after midnight,” Carlos said,  his eyes distant as if reliving the moment. “That day, Ashley… she broke up with me. Well, we weren’t **really** serious or anything, we were just going out together. She said that she felt we were doing that, going out, for the wrong reasons. She didn’t specify, but she said we should stop and just be friends and teammates.”

TJ just listened. He remembered when it had happened. It wasn’t too long after they became Rangers and Carlos and Ashley had always seemed very close in TJ’s opinion.

“After that, I just felt…” Carlos shook his head. “I got myself drunk, or at least as much as my Morpher would allow me to and went to your house. I wasn’t making any sense of what I was saying, but you didn’t say anything. You were just… there, by my side, comforting me, supporting me, and… I couldn’t help it.”

TJ remember what happened next. Carlos had grabbed his face with both his hands and locked their lips together. TJ was taken by surprise at that moment, but it wasn’t too long after he responded to the kiss and soon they were both making on TJ’s couch. The next day, they didn’t speak about it, either of them.

“After the whole fiasco with Ashley, I only tried asking another girl out,” Carlos confessed.

“When was this?” TJ asked, pushing away the memories of their first kiss.

“We had been Rangers for quite some time already,” Carlos said. “It was when Divatox lost her memory and started working at that pizza place, remember?”

He did remember. “Yeah, we had been Rangers for some time already by then. Still, Elgar would still call me the new guy.”

Carlos smiled very briefly. “The date went nowhere, by the way. With the girl, I asked out.”

TJ said nothing about it. Once again, silence fell upon the two.

“Did you ask this girl out because of … Ashley?” TJ asked tentatively.

“What?” Carlos shook his head. “No, it wasn’t about Ashley.”

TJ wanted to ask wat it was about then, but something else made him more curious. “Ashley… did you… what did you feel for her?”

Carlos took his time absorbing the question. “I guess… I mean, I like Ashley and I liked her back then, but not as I wanted to.”

“As you wanted to?” TJ asked confused

Carlos sighed. No way of stopping this now. “I wanted to prove myself that I could be with girls, you know, in that way.”

TJ could only blink in response.

“But I never felt for Ashley, at least not like in that sense you are thinking,” Carlos explained. “You know, when I was bitten by Count Nocturne and I was becoming a vampire, I think I purposely targeted Ashley. Guess a part of me wanted payback for being rejected… I don’t know. It’s a theory.”

TJ thought about that situation in particular. Carlos did go out of his way to bite Ashley but didn’t do the same with him or Cassie or Justin.

“What about Mrs. Hammond?” TJ asked before he could help himself.

“Ashley’s grandmother?” Carlos asked. “What about her?”

“You pretended to be Ashley’s boyfriend.” TJ tried his hardest not to sound jealous.

“Well,” Carlos ran a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to help her. She’s my friend, TJ, but that’s it. We are **just** friends. I told you I don’t have those kinds of feelings for her.”

TJ nodded, punishing himself mentally for being to come to terms with it.

“Do you…” Carlos’ voice sounded very shy. “Do you remember when **you** first kissed **me**?”

TJ couldn’t help the little smile on his face. “Yeah, I remember, of course. It was after we lost the Turbo Megazord to General Havoc and we got the new Rescue Megazord from the Phantom then we had two Megazords. It was a very stressful and strange situation”

Carlos nodded in agreement. Losing their first Megazord was hard for all the former Turbo Rangers, but TJ took it the hardest, even more than Justin did, because of being their leader back then.

“I went to your house a few days after all that,” TJ remembered. “I knew you would be alone at home, and I just wanted to talk to you. I thought about talking to Cassie, to Justin and to Ashley, but… I all I wanted was to talk to you.”

Carlos felt the heat rising up his neck

“You heard me complaining how I felt bad and that I wasn’t a good leader,” TJ remembered. “But all you kept saying was that I was being silly and that you and the others didn’t think of me any less, and… that you would never think less of me for any reason.”

Carlos nodded. Of course, he remembered.

“I remember I felt…” TJ brushed the back of his neck, unsure if he should be really saying all of this. “I felt this sensation in my chest, and you were there, right next to me, smiling and supporting. Being my friend, my best friend, me second in command… I couldn’t resist the enormous urge inside me. That’s why I kissed you.

Carlos blushed at the memory.

“And like the first kiss we shared, we also never talked about this one,” TJ said somewhat bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos said with his voice heavy with regret.

“For what? For not talking about it? For not talking about either of them?” TJ asked, but something told him that Carlos wasn’t apologizing for that in particular.

“After we defeated Count Nocturne,” Carlos began, and immediately TJ knew what he was apologizing for. “You came to talk to, but… I wasn’t right, and I’m not using that as an excuse, please, for the love of… don’t think that! Still, I… I asked you to not say anything about it ever again, and I made sure you knew what I didn’t talk about ever again”

TJ bit the inside of his cheek. “I remember. I let it be. I wanted to respect your wish and I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“And we never did it again,” Carlos said. “We even stopped hanging out alone.”

“Yeah,” TJ remembered sadly.

“I am so sorry for saying that, TJ!” Carlos apologized again. “I wanted you to pretend, no, I wanted for us to pretend as nothing had ever happened, but there were times when… all I wanted was to see you.”

“Really?” TJ asked. He had felt the same way back then.

“When there was that accident at that soccer game,” Carlos reminded TJ, “When I still didn’t know what was going to happen, all I wanted was to see you.”

“When I was having trouble with Heath and being able to perform the curve ball, I… I felt the same way,” TJ confessed

Carlos didn’t know how to respond.

“When,” TJ sighed, his heart breaking at the memory. “When Divatox invaded the Power Chamber and we came back after trying to fight off the first wave of Piranhatrons, I saw Cassie and Ashely comforting each other on the floor, hugging each other. I remember that all I wanted, more than anything, was to do the same with you, but you were talking to Justin. You both were talking about being scared. Everyone was. I decided that as the leader, as the Red Turbo Ranger, I should be the brave one, so I pushed my feelings aside and focused on the battle ahead, making sure in my head and heart that the four of you and Alpha would see another day.

Carlos was speechless. TJ gave him a quick look but quickly turned his face away.

“I…” Carlos hesitated. What was he supposed to say to that? “I didn’t know that was how you were feeling.”

TJ shrugged a shoulder as if it were nothing.

“Things changed,” Carlos commented, trying to have TJ’s attention back. “When we left Earth and became Astro Rangers, I kept missing you, even though we were in the same spaceship.”

This made TJ pay full attention to him.

“Andros was still distant. I mean more than normal. The girls still had each other, but there were so many things to worry about,” Carlos continued. “We were in space, but we were also about to graduate from high school, and we were also searching for Zordon and fighting Astronema and her Monsters. It was a lot, but it was a good excuse to still keep the distance.”

TJ nodded. He too had taken the occurrences as opportunities to not fall back on their old **habits**.

“But that changed too,” Carlos noted. “After graduation, we were mostly in space and…it was getting harder…”

“To be away from each other.” TJ completed the train of thought for him.

“Yeah,” Carlos said embarrassed. There were times when the two would exchange long looks with each other without the others noticing, especially when they were going to their sleeping quarters.

“It was especially harder when you had to pretend to be Ashley’s boyfriend,” TJ reminded the situation again with a very bitter tone.

“Never took you for the jealous type,” Carlos said as a joke, but the Blue Ranger didn’t respond to it.

“Well,” TJ sighed deeply and Carlos noticed he was blushing. Hard. “Things **did** get to the point where we couldn’t, we just couldn’t… resist anymore.”

“Oh…” Carlos knew **exactly** what he was talking about, making him blush hard too. “After the Barillian bug sting me and I almost became a Monster for the rest of my days, you saved me and Cassie.”

“And then I lost my memory,” TJ didn’t know where to look. “After I recovered, I felt so scared. I had never felt so vulnerable as a Ranger. I kept imagining if my helmet wasn’t strong enough, having amnesia wouldn’t have been the result.”

“I know how you felt,” Carlos sympathized. “You felt closer to death.”

“So did you,” TJ said.

Both Rangers looked deeply at each other, memories taking over their heads. After both ordeals, things were just too insane that they just couldn’t stop it. One night, right after their fight with Darkliptor, Carlos went to TJ’s room. The two didn’t say much to each other, they simply let their feelings and emotions take over their wholes beings, and they gave into them, completely, and all the way. They could still feel it, even now, what they felt that night.

“Do you,” TJ broke from the reverie “Do you regret it?”

“What we did?” Carlos asked. “No, I don’t,”

TJ felt that wasn’t all. “But…?”

“But,” Carlos sighed and ran both his hands through his hair. “I think… it wasn’t the right time”

By TJ’s expression, Carlos could clearly see the other boy was hurt. Worst, he was heartbroken.

“TJ,” Carlos felt bold enough to take one of TJ’s hands on his own. “I do not regret losing my virginity with you if that what you are thinking.”

TJ tried his best not to shake, as his hand was still with Carlos. “That’s not what I’m thinking. I…. It’s just…I don’t regret losing mine to you either, Carlos.”

Carlos gave him a small smile and let go of his hand. “What I think is that we might not have been in our best state of minds, do you know what I mean?”

TJ sighed but nodded. “I agree with you. With everything that was going on… it wasn’t the right time.”

“I guess the worst was that after it, we…” Carlos couldn’t bring himself to say it

“We ignored it,” TJ said it. “Again”

Carlos nodded briefly. “And then so much more happened. The Mega Voyager, Justin, Astronema taking Ash’s body, we met Zhane and then we found the rebels.”

“Then there was Adam…” TJ murmured but Carlos clearly was able to hear him.

“Adam?” Carlos asked. “Why did you mention him?”

TJ said nothing, almost as if he were ignoring Carlos again.

“TJ,” Carlos said a bit louder. “Don’t begin doing this again. Why did you mention Adam?”

“Why?” TJ was clearly upset. “Because, Carlos, when the accident with Cassie happened, you didn’t talk to **anyone** , you didn’t talk to **me**! You simply ignored everyone, your teammates, and decided to quit being a Ranger. Do you have any idea how I felt seeing you giving up your Morpher like that? But… you asked **Adam** for help. You trusted him more than your own friends, more than… more than me!”

Carlos lost his voice for a second. “Adam was the one who offered me help. TJ. I didn’t seek him out or anything like that.”

“You trained with him though, didn’t you?” TJ asked, almost accusing Carlos. “And you said nothing to the rest of us about it.”

“I’m sorry, alright? I wasn’t dealing with what happened right.” Carlos apologized sincerely. “I overreacted about everything. I came back in the end, didn’t I?”

“And I was happy,” TJ said. “But it still hurt, Carlos. All of what you did.”

Carlos looked at TJ, analyzing him.  “TJ… were you jealous of Adam?”

TJ didn’t answer. Than Carlos realized why the Blue Ranger hadn’t taken his comment of him being jealous as a joke.

“You were jealous of him,” Carlos conclude. “But, why TJ? Why Adam?”

“Why Adam?” TJ couldn’t believe Carlos was seriously asking him that. “You don’t remember, you really don’t, do you?”

Carlos shook his head, clearly confused.

TJ exhaled and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “When we first… The first time we kissed, when you came to my house drunk, you told me that you thought and was almost sure that you were attracted to Adam.”

The Black Ranger blinked and tried to remember the drunken conversation. He couldn’t deny that he felt physically attracted to the former Ranger who chose him. After they became Rangers, Adam had trained Carlos and the other new Rangers with the help of Justin for a very short time. The previous Green Turbo Ranger had stayed in Angel Grove a bit longer while the others had moved away, one by one, not long after they passed on their Powers. Adam had moved too, but he had come back at one point, before the incident with Cassie.

“I…” Carlos tried to think of something, anything, to say, but he knew if he spoke, it would just hurt TJ even more.

“You never said anything, not even in the slightest, like that, to me,” TJ told him coldly. “You kept telling him about Adam, how you looked at his body, your dreams, how very handsome you found but to me? You never said anything…”

Carlos felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. Did he really hurt TJ that much? But…

“We both never said anything like that to each other, TJ,” Carlos said, trying not to be confrontational. “We never talked about… what we meant to each other, or what kind of feelings we had for each other, or even if we had any feelings at all.”

“Of course I have feelings for you!” TJ said extremely offended. “How can you even say that? How can you think … I lo-you, you mean a lot to me, Carlos. You truly do.”

“You,” Carlos couldn’t help his shy smile. “You mean a lot to me too, TJ. I am truly sorry I never said anything about it.”

A small smile formed on TJ’s lips. “Well, I am sorry too. For never saying anything to you. I don’t want you to think that you are the only one who, who should say something. That wasn’t my intention.”

“Makes me wonder why,” Carlos said thoughtfully.

“Why what?” TJ asked.

“Why we could never say anything to each other.” Carlos motioned to the of them with his hand.

TJ thought about it and sighed, his shoulders hunching down. “Carlos, you have to remember that even though we spent almost the whole year in space, we still live back on Earth, and you have to remember what means. Society… has its problems with the color of my skin and with your ethnic background. You know how it is too when it comes to two men being… together.”

Carlos could only nod. TJ was absolutely right, unfortunately.

“I think…” Carlos began, looking at the palm of his hands. “I fear that my… family would react badly. That they would abandon me as well.”

“As well?” TJ asked confused by Carlos’ choice of words. “What do you mean by that? Who abandoned you before?”

“I don’t want to talk about.” Carlos’ tone was serious.

“Does that have to do with what you talked with Astronema?” TJ asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“You also have things you talked to her that messed you, right?” Carlos said angrily that TJ kept asking. “And I bet you aren’t feeling like sharing right now either.”

TJ nodded ashamedly. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me asking you that.”

Carlos still seemed angry, but he nodded, apparently accepting the apology.

“I understand though, the family thing,” TJ pointed out. “Fear of being shunned by your family because of your feelings. My great-grandparents used to say that two men together was… wrong and evil. I never wanted to be anything close to evil… I guess that’s why I always wanted to be a Power Ranger and be a good person.”

“But do you think that?” Carlos asked. “Do you think two men together is what your great-grandparents said? Evil?”

“No!” TJ answered. “No, no way! It’s just… difficult, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed. “Difficult.”

The two sat in silence. Carlos decided to move and sit closer to TJ, right next to him. The Blue Ranger didn’t seem to mind. He gingerly touched his shoulder with the other Ranger’s, making TJ look at him.

“What now?” Carlos asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” TJ said sincerely. He knew Carlos was talking about the situation they were discussing, not the one they were experiencing right now. “I guess we both don’t know. All of this, our… feelings and, hum, sexualities… maybe we are not ready to deal with them. Especially with all that is going on right now in our lives.”

Carlos silently agreed with him.

“Also,” TJ said with a tentative tone as if he wasn’t sure what he was saying. “It’s not like we are, you know, together.”

Carlos gave him a strange and confused look.

“I mean,” TJ was having a hard time finding the right words. “We are not dating.”

“Oh,” Carlos said. Once again, he felt his body reacting, only this time it was like someone had thrown a bucket of iced water on him. “You are right. We are not together. We are not dating.”

TJ instantly regretted saying that. He really needed to work on his tact. He slowly reached for the Black Ranger’s face with his hand. “Carlos,”

Before he could say anything, a loud sound made the jump to their feet, with Carlos wincing slightly. Not far head from the mountain they were on, a number of flying crafts were moving towards them. They weren’t Velocifighters. They looked like… round-shaped gears, and at the ground beneath them, a group of those same robotic soldiers they fought marched towards them.

“Looks like they found us,” Carlos said before quickly glancing at TJ. Bot Rangers nodded and reached for their Morphers.

\--

Divatox huffed and pouted in annoyance as she walked around what looked like a dock of ships of sorts. What this planet didn’t have was one would call an ocean or any kind of body of water really. A large amount of black ooze substance covered a huge portion of the planet, which was where this dock was located.

“And here I am working as a pick-up and delivery girl!” Divatox complained to herself.

Dark Specter had asked different Sectors of his Alliance to come to this planet to collect material for him. Rita and Zedd were gathering any magickal, mystical or supernatural paraphernalia they could find. The Machines were extracting the minerals of the planet and building armies and vehicles. Finally, Divatox was responsible to acquire any other resource the planet could provide. In this case, the black ooze and nothing else. This planet was dead besides those materials.

Piranhatrons and Chromites filled this place doing the heavy lifting, while Rygog, Porto, and… Elgar instructed them. Divatox couldn’t believe she had to deal with her nephew working with her again, by Dark Specter’s orders no less. She was immensely happy when Dark Specter assigned him to work with Astronema at the Dark Fortress, but according to him, Dark Specter wanted some changes in the crew. Probably at the request of that snob Astronema.

“Great Dark Oceans, how I **hate** her!” She yelled in rage and shoved a Piranhatron into the black ooze. She whined and went to sit on a fancy chair she made the others bring for her as she observed the work proceeding, bored out of her mind.

“Hate who, may I ask, dear sister?” Divatox turned to see her brother walking towards her, his hands behind his back as he looks at their foot soldiers working.

“That wench Astronema!” Divatox squealed loudly. “She is oh-so-important that I get reduced to this pitiful job!”

“This job is important for the Alliance, you know that.” He told her as he stood by her side.

“Oh, stuff it, Havoc!” Divatox huffed and crossed her arms and legs, with her foot wiggling impatiently. “I could be doing so much more!”

“Like what?” Havoc asked.

“Like… like, like doing important stuff!” She said as if it was obvious what she was talking about. “I still cannot believe Dark Specter didn’t trust me enough to deal with those pesky Rangers!”

“Well, you did say that you had killed them when you really didn’t.” He reminded her.

“How was I supposed to know they would survive the Power Chamber exploding?” Divatox asked. “Besides, I might not have killed them, but they don’t have their Turbo Powers anymore neither their base on Earth.”

Divatox gave him a smug smile, which he soon made her drop with what he said next. “You do know that **Rita and Zedd** did that same thing before, right?”

Her shoulders dropped at that.

“And you did lose the Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster.” Havoc pointed out. “And they weren’t even yours to lose it in the first place. They were for Dark Specter. Maybe that’s why he-”

“Enough!” Divatox raised her hands in defeat. “I get your point, brother, I get it! What about you? What are **you** doing here? I thought you were a higher-ranking honcho in the Alliance.”

“I do some other work for Dark Specter.” Havoc said without explaining what exactly. “But he asked for my Chromites for this particular job, so I like to see how my servants are working. Plus, I get to see my dear sister.”

Divatox rolled her eyes hard. “Please. That can’t be the only reason you are here.”

“Well, I did come to see you.” Havoc said. “But it was to tell you some quite interesting news I’ve heard.” 

“What interesting news?” Divatox turned on her chair to face him, curiosity all over her face.

“It’s about mother.” Havoc said cautiously.

“Mama D?” Divatox asked uncomfortably, remembering the last time she interacted with their mother. “What about her?”

“Well, it seems that she has finally got off her high ocean horse and decided to have meetings with Dark Specter.” Havoc explained.

“She did?!” Divatox could **not** believe that. “She’s joining the Alliance?”

“No, not yet.” Havoc shook his head. “She is just talking to him at this point. You know how she can be.”

“Why hasn’t she closed the deal yet?” Divatox asked. “I mean, if she went as far as having any kind of deal with Dark Specter, why not go all the way?”

“Dark Specter apparently is asking more than she is willing to give.” Havoc said.

“What would that be?” Divatox tried to imagine the reason. “He wants a cut on the family’s treasures?”

“Great Dark Oceans, no!” Havoc laughed. “If that were the case, she would have just stopped talking to him the instant he had brought that up. Besides, you know Dark Specter has interest in money or treasures unless of course, they have some sort of power in them.”

“If that’s not it, then what is it?” Divatox still couldn’t figure it out. “Pride? Because our pirate family is one the most, well, **the most** influential pirate family around countless galaxies.”

“No, that’s not it.” Havoc sighed. “He wants her to, well, bring father back.”

“What?!” That Divatox didn’t expect. “He wants Mama D to bring daddy back from the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow? Why?”

“He thinks our space pirate family should be complete and in full power.” Havoc explained. “He’s already arranging for others of our relatives to work with Mama.”

“Really?” She couldn’t believe that. Their Mama preferred to work alone. That’s why she kicker all her children out and made them make names for themselves on their own. “Who are we talking about exactly?”

“Mayhem.” Havoc said with obvious disgust in his voice.

“Aw, don’t you like your twin, Havoc?” Divatox teased.

“Just be glad you don’t have a twin, Diva.” Havoc huffed. Just the idea of a twin made Divatox’s body shake in shivers.

“Our baby brother, Elgom.” Divatox made a disgusted face at that. Centuries had passed since she last saw Elgar’s father. She was just glad she never had to meet the poor mother.

“And this one, you are not going to believe it: Our half-brother Helmedor.” Havoc finished.

Divatox blinked a few times in surprised after laughing. “ **He** was the reason Mama sent daddy to the Vortex because he had him with another alien woman!”

“Well, he is one hell of a mixture, we can’t argue with that. Bounty hunter, pirate, hitman, spy and he can build very strong weapons and robots. He even gave me some tips when I made my Metallasaurus.”

“I’m going out on a limb and say that Mama doesn’t know about **that**.” Divatox shook her head. She honestly thought it was simply impossible for all of the Exhaus clan to work together, but then again, she doubted **she** would be included. Havoc didn’t show any signs to join them. He was always the loner of the family anyway.

“Well, if Dark Specter can really pull this family reunion,” Divatox laughed. “I guess he can really do anything. Wouldn’t be surprised to see daddy back, actually.”

“He will trust me, one way or the other, and from what I hear, more will be joining the Alliance.” He said somewhat contemplatively.

“Others?” Divatox looked at him questioningly. “Who else Dark Specter wants?”

“Everyone.” Havoc stated simply. “But for now, the ones he can at least make easier deals with.”

“Such as? Come on, Havoc, share! Share!” Divatox didn’t stop moving on her chair.

“The last contact he had, from what I heard, was with the leader of the Scorpion Stinger.” Havoc remembered.

“Ugh! Insectoids?” Divatox made a barfing sound.

“He is also apparently scouting a growing group of evil space ninjas, a group of alien smugglers, a group of professional bounty hunters, and possibly also those aliens who kidnap species and pit them against in a televised version of gladiators.” Havoc listed.

“Wow. He really wants more diversity, I’ll give him that.” Divatox said.

The two siblings kept watching the labors performed by their subordinates, thinking about how things were possibly going to change. “Do you really think Mama D will accept Dark Specter’s offer?”

“If **she** doesn’t, I have no doubt the rest of the family will. Although, that could cause other types of problems I doubt Dark Specter wants to deal with it now.” Havoc noted.

“At least there is no other so powerful space pirate family than us, huh?” She elbowed her brother.

“Well… not anymore anyway.” Havoc reminded her. Divatox took a minute before producing and ‘oh’ and remembering who he was talking about.

“Well, it’s not like they are “reachable” anyways.” Divatox laughed.

“As stronger as he gets, he will want more and more, either under his control or allied to him.” Havoc declared. “It will surely get to a point, I am certain, that there will be no other forces of darkness and evil that will oppose him.”

Which got Divatox thinking. If that were really to happen if all these new and even older groups joined the Alliance, where would she fit in the big picture?” If **only** , if only she had acquired the powers of Maligore that one time… Now, if her own Mama would join the Alliance, what would become of poor little her and her motley crew of morons?

Speaking of her morons, Porto approached the two, saying that Dark Specter wished to speak to them both. They looked at each other and started moving to where Porto was taking them when Havoc stopped and held Divatox’s elbow. She turned to ask what he was doing, but he pointed to something hovering over the docks. Above them all, a small purple cloud made out of the fog was circling the area.

\--

Ashley walked for what felt like hours. She had de-morphed and closed her Astro Megaship jumpsuit’s jacket, hiding her yellow shirt underneath it. She wanted to attract no attention as she walked through the planet, trying hopefully to find her friends or the Megaship. So far, she had no luck. Well, at least she also had no bad luck and nobody from Dark Specter’s forces had found her.

The area she was wandering was plain, almost like a desert, only without the sand and with the dark ground spanning endlessly through the horizon all around her. She could spot some rocks here and there, but nothing compared to what she saw before she escaped the cave.

After regretfully leaving her friends, the landscape changed so much as she ran from the canyon. Mountains sprouted from the floor, one after the other and pieces of the land itself flew around. She was grateful that no holes opened under her feet. After the landscape stopped and she found herself with a hack to a chain of tall mountains and the “desert” in front of her, Ashley had no other choice than move forward.

She kept thinking of what had happened to the others. A flying rock took Carlos and TJ away. A hole swallowed Andros and the Phantom Ranger. A crater separated her from Cassie. Were they okay? What about Zordon? Where did they take him? What of Alpha and DECA, were they safe? She even wondered about what happened to Astronema and Ecliptor, and where they had run off to. Right now, all she could do was hope they were okay and they would all find each other. She couldn’t wait to leave this hell of a planet.

She approached one of the biggest rocks she could see close to her and leaned against it, resting for a bit. She was glad that at the sun or whatever it was that provided heat and light to this planet wasn’t too hot. She wished they had brought supplies as she felt her throat dry. Then again, she had to admit this mission wasn’t their best planned. Had Astronema, after all, really messed with their heads to the point-

A loud sound cut the air above her. She glued herself to the rock, trying her best to hide. She looked at the source of the sound and saw a lone Velocifighter flying in a specific direction. She quickly glanced at the place from where it had come from and seeing signs of no others coming, she decided to follow that one. Maybe it was just a fighter doing recon or even looking for the Rangers, but this was her only shot right now. Losing no time, she started to run in the direction it was going.

While there were not many other rocks along the way for Ashley to hide, she made sure to stay in a safe distance from the Velocifighter. From the speed it was going, the Yellow Ranger guessed it was going to land somewhere not too far ahead, with more and bigger rocks spread around close to the opening, and what do you know? The Velocifighter was landing there. Ashley approached the cliff of the valley carefully, using the rocks closer to it as cover. She found one very close to the edge, so she ran to stand behind it. She peaked down to see where the Velocifighter had landed and her eyes bulged. She covered her mouth with one of her hands to hide her surprise.

Down there, there was a spaceport, but not just any spaceport. The Dark Fortress itself stood landed there. Several other Velocifighters were already there and countless Quantrons walked around with several craters and other large boxes and cage-like objects. There were a few computer stations spread around the area where other Quantrons worked on. Her eyes could be playing a trick on her, but from what she could tell from up there and the distance, she could see… Darkonda! It was definitely him. He stood in front of one of the biggest compute stations, looking at some date from a screen that Ashley had no way to see what was on it.

Not wanting to lose any time and waster her lucky break, she stepped away from the cliff and looked around to the find the most distant rock she could. She circled it and stood behind it. Her mind was racing now. If she could find a way down there without no one noticing her and infiltrate their operation, she could use one of those compute stations. They were definitely what was causing the disruption in communications and with a lit bit more of luck, she could use it to track down her friends and the Astro Megaship. Only thing was how was she going to accomplish that? Well, one thing she knew: she wouldn’t be able to do it without morphing. She raised her Astro Morpher and opened it.

“ **Let’s Rocket!** ” She said as she entered the code in her Morpher. In the blink of an eye, the Power surrounded her and her Yellow Ranger Armor Suit appeared, heightening all of her senses and pumping her body with energy.

“Perhaps you should think this more thoroughly, Yellow Ranger.” A voice coming from around the surprised the Yellow Astro Ranger and made her heart almost stop when she saw to who it belonged to.

“Ecliptor.” She said. Immediately, she took a defensive stance, preparing herself to fight. She looked at Ecliptor’s sword and already start to the best way to defend herself from any of his attacks.

“You managed to get here without being tracked. Quite impressive for a human if you ask me.” He sounded patronizing, but he also seemed to be genuinely congratulating the Yellow Ranger. In his own way. “However, I supposed you didn’t figure that morphing would alert their sensors of a sudden spike of Power nearby.”

The Yellow Astro Ranger briefly glanced at the direction where the computer stations were, but from where she was, she obviously couldn’t see anything. Was Ecliptor right? Could the sensors detect her after morphing? Yet, nothing was happening. No Velocifighters were flying nor were any Quantrons climbing the valley to come after her. The strangest thing, though, was that Ecliptor wasn’t attacking her and he was showing no signs of doing so.

“You are alone.” Yellow Astro told him. Neither of them was moving, just standing there, looking at each other.

Ecliptor held his gaze, still not moving before turning his head to face the opposite direction of the valley. “I lost Astronema, but I know she will be fine by herself. She’s probably trying to find a way to reunite with me.”

“What about you?” Yellow Astro asked cautiously. “Not asking if you are fine by yourself, but what are you doing?”

Ecliptor casually set his sword over his shoulder, which caused Yellow Astro’s hand to hover her Astro Blaster in reflex. She didn’t think to fight Ecliptor by herself was the smartest move, especially considering where they were, but she needed to be prepared for the worse.

“I am not here to fight you, Yellow Ranger.” Ecliptor said nonchalantly. “I am here for something else.”

He glanced now at the direction of the valley, where the Dark Fortress was. Wait, if he wasn’t there to fight her, given their history, why would he be interested in the Dark Fortress?  She knew he had a rivalry with Darkonda but was this about that? Something told her it wasn’t that. Then she remembered the cave.

“Are you,” Yellow Astro said carefully. “Are you trying to run away?”

The black and green being looked directly at her. “What makes you think that?”

“When we were trying to save Zordon, you didn’t attack us,” Yellow Astro reminded him. “Neither you nor Astronema. You both just fled.”

With that, Ecliptor took his sword off his shoulder but made no move to attack. “You Rangers… especially the **Red** one… You messed up a lot of things.”

“Like your boss’ plan?” Yellow Astro asked with a scoff. “Sorry if we are trying to save the Universe.”

“Dark Specter does not matter to me.” He said seriously, but from his body language, he seemed to regret saying that.

“Astronema does.” Yellow Astro concluded. She had an idea where Ecliptor was going with this.

“She’s is truly like a daughter to me.” Ecliptor declared in a strangely fatherly voice. “I raised her and taught her everything I knew and I saw her grew to become more than anyone in the galaxies could expect. I did many things I believed were the best for her.”

“Like lying about her family?” Yellow Astro questioned.

“Bonds are a liability,” He said simply.

“Sorry to break it to you, but you have a big liability then,” Yellow Astro said. “With her.”

Ecliptor seemed to take that in consideration, but it wasn’t like the Yellow Astro Ranger could tell with his un moving face. “I knew, somehow, that she meant something else to me, but that was impossible for me.”

“Why?” Yellow Astro asked curiously. Truth to be told, she wasn’t completely sure what Ecliptor even **was**. He wasn’t a robot like Alpha, neither an android like the Robot Rangers. Huh, guess Zordon had mixed the names there.

“It simply isn’t in my nature.” Ecliptor explained. “I also knew one day, after the Red Astro Ranger started to give us trouble and seeing who he was, that the truth could be revealed to her.”

That would explain why Ecliptor always attacked Andros first and was always more violent with him than with the other Rangers. He knew who Andros was in reality, and what that would mean to Astronema.

“Now, she and I are tangled in the web you Rangers spun.” He said disgustedly. “Astronema doesn’t know what to do, and… I can’t help but stay by her side. No matter what. O made a vow to never leave her.”

“She doesn’t know what to do?” Yellow Astro was confused. “She led us into a trap, she gave us to Dark Specter, and she was ready to kill Andros!”

“Is that what you think is the truth?” Ecliptor asked.

Yellow Astro found herself with no comeback.

“One thing you need to know about Astronema,” Ecliptor told her. “She never reveals everything, to anyone, not even to me. I can’t say what was her plan, but she was the one who said we should leave the cave once the Phantom Ranger’s handwork wasn’t taking its toll anymore.”

Now Yellow Astro was completely confused. Astronema… what **was** her plan? What did she want?

“All I can tell you is,” Ecliptor seemed to be having an actual physical difficulty saying the words. “It’s that she needs help, and so… does her brother, although I don’t care about him.”

“But I do!” Yellow Astro took a step forward defiantly. “I will help him.”

Ecliptor contemplated her for a moment, before giving her a very short nod. “You help your leader, I help Astronema. After that, we go our separate ways.”

“Seems reasonable.” Yellow Astro said, still not sure if this was the best idea, but she didn’t have many left.

“This is what we will do,” Ecliptor explained. “We will infiltrate their operations. I will make sure they will have no way to track Astronema and I. Meanwhile, you use their computers to find your other Ranger teammates and your ship. If you get attacked, it is something you will have to deal with it by yourself. Understood?”

Yellow Astro could only nod, after all, only plan available. “And how do you propose for us to infiltrate their operations without being seen?”

“We will be seen eventually, don’t think we will go in and leave so easily.” Ecliptor said seriously. “What we can do is to not attract attention as much as possible while we acquire the information we need.”

That sounded more realistic, actually. “How do we get down there? Climbing down is out of the question because they would **clearly** sport us.”

“Of course we wouldn’t do that unless we wanted to be ended right there.” Ecliptor shook his head.

He moved to pass the Yellow Astro Ranger and walked a medium distance, enough to be somewhat away. Yellow Astro followed him, glancing at the valley from time to time to make sure no one was coming. Finally, they reached a boulder. Ecliptor pushed it, with a little difficulty the Yellow Astro Ranger wasn’t expecting. After he stopped pushing the boulder, he showed her a manhole underneath it.

“A passageway to go down there.” Ecliptor said without any explanation of **why** it was there. “We climb it down and then we reach the spaceport. After that, we plan our course of action.”

He didn’t give the Ranger a chance to answer as he immediately started to climb down the manhole, which had bars attached to the circular hole to help one climb it down. Seriously, what this doing here? Shaking her head, Yellow Astro quickly crouched to go after him, she glanced at the boulder that was covering the entrance, but there was no way to use to close it again. Sighing, she simply started to climb down, thinking how she ended up climbing down a manhole with Ecliptor to work together with him to the other Astro Rangers **and** Astronema.

\--

Red Astro dodged a punch from a Z-Putty and quickly delivered a high quick that certainly crushed the Tenga’s beak. Two Putties grabbed him by his arms as the Z-Putty ran towards him. Red Astro propelled himself up and kicked the Z on the goon’s chest, making it fall apart. He finished his twist in the air and landed behind the Putties. Taking advantage of their surprise, he smashed the two’s heads together, which seemed to be enough to knock them out.

He looked around the battlefield, filled with Putties, Z-Putties, and Tengas that had come from inside the tower they found. From a balcony, the Phantom Ranger could hear who appeared to be Lord Zedd yelling for his foot soldiers to attack. There weren’t as many as there were during the fight with Darkonda, but there were quite a lot of them here now, but the Red Astro Ranger couldn’t help to notice that even with big numbers, they weren’t as tough as compared to one of the fights where there were hordes of them with other foot soldiers. Which made him think about the quality of them.

A grunt caught his attention. He kicked two more Z-Putties in the chest, once again, making them go way. He wondered why Lord Zedd, a once and feared conqueror had used patrollers with basically a self-destruction button right in the middle of their chest. That could be one of the reasons why after working for millennia alone, he joined the Alliance. Red Astro shook his head and tried to focus on the battle.

Not too far from him, he saw the Phantom Ranger fighting Goldar, one of Zedd and Rita’s General. Actually, their **only** General, and he wasn’t a really good one. He wielded a sword and used to fight the Phantom, who in return, had no melee weapons. The Ranger simply dodged and avoided the seemingly increasing desperate attacks, and with the villain giving so many opportunities, Phantom landed as many hits as he could. The golden warrior was clearly tired, but he wasn’t giving up and would keep fighting, while the Phantom Ranger seemed ready to do this for a long time.

From the balcony up on the tower, Rita and Zedd observed the fight, or rather, how a Ranger Duo was quickly dispatching their forces. Zedd shook his fists, regretting that he lent so many soldiers to Darkonda and now their numbers were shorter, and they were losing. Badly. Rita reached her temples, already making painful expressions.

“We weren’t supposed to fight them, Zeddie!” She complained. “We came here to do a garage cleaning for Dark Specter! And now, we need to send foot soldiers that Finster can prepare as quickly as he can!”

“He still ordered to attack any Rangers we came across!” He was angry that he had to explain something to her that she had heard minutes ago. “And why aren’t any of you doing anything?!”

He yelled at the two standing back from the balcony. Baboo and Squatt held each other, fearing for their lives, as always. Finster, on the other hand, was keeping busy in his lab., but he had a monitor to speak to them from the lab.

“We didn’t bring enough clay for strong foot soldiers nor special ones to create Monsters, my majesties,” Finster explained. “And there is nothing here that either of you could turn into a Monster either since we not sure what Dark Specter will really use.”

“Did you really expect me to waste my powers creating a Monster out of the garbage I here?” Zedd scoffed. “And Rita’s Staff needs to be saved to create more powerful Monsters.”

“Then what do we do?” Rita asked desperately. “The Red Ranger is going to wipe this planet’s floor with our soldiers and he’s going to join the Phantom Rangers and fight against Goldar! Meaning… the two will most likely kill him!”

“You are right. That buffoon won’t be able to fight those two and survive!” He smashed his fist on the balcony, his visor glowing red. He grabbed his Z Staff with both of his hands, turning away from the balcony and walking out of the room. “If you want something done right, you do it yourself!”

Rita watched him go, somewhat surprised that he was going to fight the Rangers. Last time he fought was quite some time ago and he lost, but who was she to judge. She **never** fought in person, not since her fight with Zordon, thousands of years ago, and look how that turned out.

The two Rangers held their own pretty well. Red Astro had fought almost all of the foot soldiers, the ones left were only badly injured Tengas since all the Putties and Z-Putties had returned to clay. He summoned his Spiral Saber and joined the fight against Goldar and the Phantom Ranger. While the villains were clearly trying his best, he was no match to the two Rangers. The Phantom delivered physical attacks to him while Red Astro slashed him with his Saber. With no more patience, the Phantom Ranger summoned what seemed to be a laser and shot Goldar’s hand, making his sword fly from his hand. The winged warrior clutched his hand in pain, showing his teeth to the Rangers, trying to keep them away.

“Give up, Goldar.” The Phantom Ranger said calmly. “I know you are following orders from your masters, but you know you can’t fight us.”

“I fought many Ranger for the last five year!” He snarled. “What makes you think I can’t take you two?”

“Andros has been a Ranger for way longer than you were released.” Phantom explained. Goldar looked at him, waiting for the Phantom Ranger to brag about how long he has been fighting, but the Phantom said nothing, which spoke quite a lot to the villain.

“Just tell us how to-” Red Astor’s sentence was cut short when a bolt of electricity struck right in front of them, sending the two Rangers flying backward. As they started to get up, they saw Lord Zedd exiting the two with his staff pointing at them.

“I am tired of you meddling Rangers!” Zedd told them. Both Rangers were now up and facing him. “It’s finally time for me to end the two of you with one attack.”

Red Astro moved to attack, but Phantom put his arm in front of him. “Careful Andros. He might not be the best adversary, but he is still dangerous. We have to pan our attack.’

“Any suggestions?” Red Astro asked, still eyeing Zedd.

“We can’t stay and fight him for too long.” Phantom explained. “But we need to see him back and find a way to leave.”

“Take out his weapons,” Red Astro suggested. “And from what I know of him, we can injure him if we strike those tubes. What do you think?”

The Phantom Ranger turned to him and nodded. Noticing that they were planning something, Zedd shot them again, but this time the two Rangers jumped over the explosion and both kicked him. Zedd staggered back but quickly began physically attacking them with his staff. The two Rangers first simply avoided the attacks and didn’t attack back. Red Astro took out his Astro Blaster and made sure Zedd saw him with it on his hand. Using the brief distraction, the Red Astro threw his Blaster to the Phantom Ranger. Zedd turned his head to follow it. With that advantage, Red Astro swung his Spiral Saber down hard, cutting through Zedd’s staff, which instead of breaking, turned into a snake.

“No!” Zedd screamed. “No this again!”

The Phantom Ranger used Red Astro’s Blaster to shoot the snake and fry it before Zedd could take it. The villain turned to him angrily, only for his face to receive a roundhouse kick from the Phantom. He felt lightheaded, but got up quickly, just to receive and an array of laser shots from the Phantom Ranger’s Laser. The shots hit him in specific spots, making his tubs spray some kind of strange liquid, which was enough to make him fall to his knees.

“My lord!” Goldar rushed to Zedd’s side. The Phantom Ranger and Red Astro Ranger stood a few feet back as the Phantom gave the Red Ranger his Astro Blaster back.

“Zedd!” A deafening shriek resonated from the top of the tower. All four looked up to see Rita starting to point her own staff at the two Rangers. The red orb inside the moon-like circle started to glow menacingly. A beam of red, yellow and green energy shoot from it and the two Rangers dove into opposite directions. The place where they were a second ago was a deep and quite big crater. They looked up to see her preparing another attack.

Red Astro moved fast and combined his Spiral Saber with his Astro Blaster in the more advanced model. He pointed the combined weapon at the balcony and fired. He had time to see Rita fleeing from it before the energy orb of Power hit her location and destroyed the balcony. He turned back to see Goldar dragging Zed inside the tower. Phantom stood by his side, but made no move to follow or attack the two, making Red Astro do the same.

“What now?” Red Astro asked.

“We still need to find a way to leave this place, preferably not on foot,” Phantom said as he walked to the other side of the tower. He walked, looking around for something and stopped. “Huh… Andros?”

The Red Astro Ranger jogged to where he was, his weapons still in his hands and stopped right by the Phantom’s side when he saw what the other Ranger was looking.

“What…” Red Astro tilted his head. “What is that?”

The Phantom took a few steps forward, getting closer to it. He inspected it, still somewhat lost at what exactly he was looking at. “Are you familiar with this vehicle, Andros?”

“Actually,” Red Astro sent his Spiral Saber away and put his Astro Blaster back on his holster, as he got closer to it. “I think, I think I actually saw one of these… on Earth.”

“This is an Earth vehicle?” Phantom asked as he touched the side of the vehicle. It did look like a bigger version of a car from Earth, but he never saw one like this.

“It certainly looks like one.” Red Astro analyzed it, trying to remember exactly when he had seen one of the back on Earth. Finally, it came to him. “Oh! I remember now. Carlos showed me one of these once. They are called, hum, RVs?”

“RVs?” Phantom asked curiously. “So, **it** is a car.”

“A modified version, I’d assume.” Red Astro said, noticing certain differences from the one he saw once on Earth.

“If it’s here, it must mean it works as a ship rather than just a car.” Phantom guessed.

“It would make sense,” Red Astro agreed. “How else would they get here? I see no ship around.”

They heard yet another shriek coming from inside the tower, but now it was closer, meaning Rita was coming.

The Phantom Ranger grabbed Red Astro’s arm with one arm and used his other to open the door of the vehicle, pushing the other Ranger with him. They glanced around, mesmerized by the strange things inside for a moment before both ran to what appeared the by the operational dash.

Both Rangers sat on the two seats, with Phantom sitting at the “driver’s seat”. The Phantom Ranger grabbed the wheel with both of his hands and looked around the console, looking for a way to turn this piece of junk on. The entire RV shook and the Red Ranger looked on a side view mirror to see that Rita had shot them.

“We better hurry and hope this thing actually flies.” Red Astro said urgently.

“One moment.” The Phantom Ranger said quite calmly. He reached underneath the wheel and fumbled with something that made sparking noise until the RV seemingly turn on, making the entire thing shake. “I think I managed to make it work.”

Red Astro kept looking on the mirror as he saw Rita approaching. “She is coming.”

“And we are leaving,” Phantom said as he messed around with other things on the panel.

“Are you sure you can fly this thing?” Red Astro asked skeptically.

The Phantom Ranger sat back. He moved as if he inhaled and exhaled, before briefly touching his Phantom Ruby, which glowed with light dancing inside it. He removed his and said almost silently. “Now, I know.”

Before Red Astro could ask him, the RV took flight. They saw another blast from Rita’s Staff pass right next to them as they flew away from the tower, now in route to find the others.

On the ground, Rita stomped her feet and yelled in frustration. She started walking back to the tower with one of her hands clutching her head. She entered the tower and saw Zedd on the floor with Goldar still kneeling next to him. She walked faster and knelled next to him as well, leaving her staff on the floor behind her.

“Zedd.” She said almost softly but turned furious to the other who now were all there. What are you standing around for?! Go get things he need **immediately**! NOW!”

All of them hurried away while Rita took one of Zedd’s hands. “Quite rusty for fighting, huh?

“Lucky shots.” He said somewhat with humor, but his voice gave away his pain.

“Maybe we should really discuss getting some more help for us,” Rita said. “Just Goldar isn’t enough.”

“He hasn’t been enough for a long time, Rita,” Zedd said seriously. “He was once a ferocious killer and bloody fighter, and then what happened to him? We both know that all the defeats he suffered at the hands of the Rangers affected his mental state, very much. Look at him now, Rita. Why do you think he and Rito go along so well?”

Rita sighed. As much as she didn’t want to admit, the Goldar they had now wasn’t the same Goldar from centuries ago. Yet, she wouldn’t get rid of him, or of Finster, Squatt and Baboo. If anything, they would recruit others and maybe find a way to improve their followers.

“What about that guy you once told me you have been looking for, what, two thousand years, was it? What was his name again? Ivanooze?”

Zedd nodded. “He would be a great addition to our forces” Zed commented. “And I have thought more about who else we could recruit. We could go after those five punks on Earth I tried turning into Dark Rangers and actually train them and give them real powers. We could do that to bullies the Rangers had.”

“First, we would need to take those five in the question of Earth’s youth prison. Then we would need to find someone to help us with the powers parts. You know those are not so simple.”

“The Wizard of Deception,” Zedd mentioned. “I know dealing with him comes at a price but… as much as I hate to say this, we could use the help of your fathers on this.”

Rita said nothing but nodded. Her fathers could definitely get the Wizard of Deception to do some work for them. And also, she had other ideas where her fathers could definitely help.

“I guess you are not so far from figuring out a way for us to no longer be a footnote, Zedd.” Rita smiled wickedly.

“You will see, Rita, we will keep rising and even Dark Specter will respect us. Mark my words.” Zedd said with terrifying certainty.

\--

Pink Astro kept following Astronema through the narrow trench. A few moments ago, Astronema’s magickal cloud disappeared from their view, which Astronema said it indicated they were closer to a group of ships. They walked a bit more and found themselves at the end of the trench. In front of them, they found a few actual ship-shaped spaceships docked around what the Pink Ranger could only describe as an ocean-like body of black ooze liquid. Several Piranhatrons and Chromites worked around the dock.

“Divatox.” Astronema sneered.

“You think she is here?” Pink Astro asked, looking around.

“No,” Astronema said impatiently with a sigh. “I **know** she is here. Look over there.”

The Pink Astro Ranger followed the direction of Astronema’s finger and saw Divatox sitting at a chair, just looking at what the others were doing. She could also spot Rygog, Porto, and Elgar walking around, giving orders to the foot soldiers.

“So, now we sneak into one of these ships?” Pink Astro asked.

“That’s the idea,” Astronema answered.

“Any plans?” Pink Astro thought about how could be furtive in this situation.

“We could just attack them and go inside one of the ships.” Astronema offered simply.

Pink Astro gave her a look from behind her helmet. “Are you serious?”

Astronema turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a better idea?”

Pink Astro was about to answer when Astronema took a defensive stand, giving her evil and scary face to something standing right behind the Pink Ranger. The Ranger turned around, her hand already clutching her Astro Blaster.

“Look what we have here.” Havoc said as he slowly made his way towards them. When did he sneak behind them on the trench? “A lone Pink Ranger separated from her colored friends a traitor whose pretty head will give me a very good prize. What are the odds of finding you two, of all people, together?”

Neither of the young women had time to say anything as Astronema shot Havoc straight in the chest with her staff and turned around, already moving. Pink Astro gave the fallen villain one last look before following.

“He must have seen my cloud and knew we were coming,” Astronema said angrily as she walked into the working area of the dock.

“Too much for stealth then.” Pink Astro commented.

“ **DIVATOX!** ” The two heard Havoc scream, which made every single creature on the dock look at them. “They are here!”

Without missing a beat, all Piranhatrons and Chromites began to charge at them. Pink Astro used her Astro Blaster to shoot as much of them as she could while Astronema first used her boomerang to knock as many as possible before shooting them with her staff. They took out a good quantity, but the soon were on them. While Pink Astro used her fist and legs to fight them off, she couldn’t help to be impressed by Astronema’s ability with her staff as a melee weapon and she herself wasn’t a bad fighter either as she let none of them get inches close to her.

“Oh, what a wonderful surprise!” Divatox said in delight as she walked towards the fight. “I finally have a chance to knock you off your high horse, **Princess**.”

Astronema scoffed at her as she swung her staff at a Piranhatron’s head, knocking it cold. She raised one of her hands and shot a current of purple electricity that hit the ground right in front of Divatox, making the pirate fall on her back with a loud yelp. With a satisfied smile, Astronema returned to the fight.

Pink Astro decided that while there weren’t too many foot soldiers like her previous fight, she should start using more than just her body to fight back. She summoned her Satellite Stunner and lost no time in using it as well as her Astro Blaster to shoot her enemies at close range, which proved to be much more effective to knock them out for good.

After slicing the chest of a Chromite with her boomerang, Astronema kicked a Piranhatron with her boot and used her staff to shoot energy in a similar form of a grid, sending many of them back. She used one of her hands to send more of the same purple electricity she used on Divatox to attack more of the soldiers.

“We are losing time here!” Astronema yelled as Pink Astro kept fighting back with her weapons.

“Like I already asked,” Pink Astro said as she used her weapons to physically hit a bunch of Piranhatrons and Chromites on their heads. “Do you have any plans?”

Astronema looked around the dock, apparently thinking of a plan before her face broke into a wicked smile. She raised her staff and shot one of the ships docked, causing a multitude of explosions on it. She turned and did the same with others. Two Chromites jumped on her and were actually able to take the staff away from her. She seemed surprised at first, but she smiled as she raised both her arms and used her hands to shoot two other ships with just her purple electricity. The Chromites diverted their attention to the ships, giving Astronema a chance to yank her staff from their hands and twirl it to smack the two down.

“What are you doing?” Pink Astro asked as some of the Piranhatrons and Chromites stopped fighting and ran to the damaged ships.

“Pirates.” Astronema shook her head with a scoff. “Always more worried with their treasures than with anything else.”

Pink Astro noticed what she did. Most of the foot soldiers were no longer paying attention to them, but to the ships that now seemed quite a damage. Pink Astro wondered if they would still be able to use one of them.

“No!” Divatox shouted. “You evil witch! You are going to pay for this!”

Astronema held her staff with her two hands, a predatory smirk on her face as she watched Divatox. “What are you going to do? Fight me?”

Divatox seemed to be contemplating if she should do it or not. She looked around at the destruction caused by Astronema, making her blood boil for all that she had lost. She turned back to Astronema, furious.

A loud noise and a strong gust of wind made everyone look up. One of the only undamaged ships was taking flight. From what seemed to be megaphones, Havoc’s voice echoed. “Dear sister, take care of them while I take what is left before we lose everything!” And, with that, Havoc and the ship were gone, taking with him almost all of the rest of his Chromites and even Piranhatrons.

“Havoc! Your little piece of-” She bit her tongue as Astronema hit her face with the low end of her staff. Divatox’s face was indescribably surprised.

“Seems that you are all alone,” Astronema said with a creepy delight and charged. Divatox, instead of fighting in **any** way back, she immediately ran away from the other woman.

Pink Astro couldn’t believe what she was seeing. But then again, Divatox wasn’t much of a fighter. She looked around to see if there was anything left and she recognized a smaller ship floating on the black ooze. It was Divatox’s SubCraft, and it was the only thing left around that wasn’t damaged and that probably actually worked. Sighing due to the fact **that** was the only thing left, she ran to it.

“Rygog!” Divatox yelled as she kept running away from Astronema, who walked after her slowly like she was hunting down an animal. “Porto! Elgar! Any of you! Stop the Pink Ranger!”

When Pink Astro got close to the SubCraft, Divatox’s three goons stood in front of her.

_Well, it looks like it is finally payback time for all of you for what you did to the Power Chamber and to our Turbo Powers._ She thought, anger growing inside her.

Rygog tried to tackle her, but with a quick move and reflex, Pink Astro used his own armor to help her jump over him. She gave a quick but strong roundhouse kick to his back, making him fall face first. She turned to the other two.

Elgar and Porto were clearly not ready to fight, but Porto, to Pink Astro’s surprise, charged first. Thinking quickly, she knew a physical fight wouldn’t do much to him because of his body, so she combined her Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster and pointed her weapon straight at his glass-covered face and shot. The blast hit him right on the spot and just as she predicted, he fell like a log. Now, there was only Elgar left.

“Just you and me, huh?” Pink Astro asked, already raising her combined weapon. The memory of him destroying Dimitria’s Plasma Tube was enough to make her want to fry him. 

To her surprise, he unleashed his whip and used it to grab and throw her weapon away from her hands. “Give it your best shot, Pinkie.”

Furious, Pink Astro charged. Elgar tried to whip her, but she was faster and grabbed the whip with both of her hands. The two struggled as Elgar tried to make her let go of it, but the Pink Astro Ranger wasn’t going to give up that easily. She started to roll the whip around her arms, making the distance between the two shorter. Eltar clearly began to get desperate and tried harder to release his whip. Finally, Pink Astro had rolled most of his whip, making her stand only a few inches from him. The villain tried a few more times to free his whip before Pink Astro kicked his chest hard.

Elgar fell back but quickly got up. He summoned his made-of-cards sword and prepared to attack again. Pink Astro, using his own whip, swung it over her head before using it to latch on Elgar’s wrist. She used the whip’s base and twisted to make Elgar drop his sword. With no weapon, Pink Astro used her strength and the whip to throw him into the air. He flew, alright, and ended up landing right into the black ooze body of water.

Now, there was no one standing between her and the SubCraft.  She threw the whip away and retrieved her Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster. She was moving towards the submarine-like ship, about to enter it when she stopped and remembered. She turned around and saw Astronema and Divatox, circling each other while neither of them actually made a move to attack. She briefly considered just leaving alone. However… She sighed.

“Astronema!” She shouted. “We have the SubCraft! Let’s go!”

Astronema looked at her, clearly surprised that the Ranger had actually waited for her. Not truly what she in mind, but she had no other escape and staying here was out of the question. She turned back to Divatox, who now was smiling smugly.

“So, you did betray us, huh?” Divatox said with satisfaction. “Guess I’ll be Dark Specter’s new favorite one now.”

Astronema gave her a look, rolling her eyes and shaking her head before using her staff to shoot her off her feet, straight into a nearby crate. The fallen pirate was moaning helplessly as she tried to remove the pieces of the destroyed crate from her and she looked at Astronema, who gave her a superior smiled before turning her back to her and jogging away, to join the Pink Astro Ranger.

The two women quickly entered the SubCraft. Once inside, Pink Astro moved straight to the consoles while Astronema looked around in disgust. She could not believe she was stealing from **Divatox**! How low had she sunk…

“Do you know how to work this thing?” Pink Astro asked, lost at not knowing what to do.

Astronema pushed her out of the way and gave the console a look. “If Divatox or any of her goons or those walking canned fish can fly this junk, anyone can.”

She pressed some buttons and the ship started to turn on. Astronema gave herself a satisfactory smile while Pink Astro looked around the rest of the ship of her previous nemesis.

“What are you looking for?” Astronema asked as she turned her head to look at her. “Jewelry? Because I got to tell you, Divatox has a horrible taste.”

Pink Astro scoffed. “I’m trying to see if I can find some sort of sensor or search mechanism so I can find my friends.”

“Well,” Astronema worked on the consoles some more. “Let’s first put this piece of garbage in the air.”

As Divatox rose, cleaning away splinters and dust from herself, she saw **her** SubCraft raise from the ooze, open its wings and fly off. She stomped her feet and made a guttural noise with her throat. “I am going to get you for this, Astronema!” She touched a cut she now had on her cheek. “Mark my words! I am going to get you!”

\--

Sounds of metal striking against metal echoed from the mountain. Both Blue and Black Astro had their Power Weapons on their hands as they fought the dozens of Cogs climbing to where they were. They dodged and jumped out of the way whenever one of the few Quadrafighters flying around shot them, but thankfully, they were able to avoid the blasts, which luckily didn’t make the mountain crash down. Whenever one of them had the chance, they used their Astro Blasters to shoot the flying ships. Most of the times, it didn’t do much, but they were able to get in some shot and make the flying sources fall.

“At least there aren’t as many of them like the last time.” Black Astro commented as he used his Lunar Lance to push a Cog off the mountain.

“We didn’t have to deal with these annoying flying ships!” Blue Astro complained as he jumped away from a blast of a Quadrafighter and shot it multiple times with his blaster.

Most of the Cogs already laid dismantled, but there were still a little more of them coming up the mountain. Black Astro used his Lunar Lance as a pole to kick two more down the mountain. He quickly took the Lance of the ground and circled it around his body to repeal physical attacks from three other Cogs. “I wonder how they found us.”

Blue Astro used his Astro Axe to decapitate one of the Cogs and grabbed it still moving body and used it to slam two others down. He used his Astro Blasters to shoot the fallen two’s heads before they could use their eye lasers. “It doesn’t matter. We have to find a way to get out of here before more of them come.”

Space where the two Rangers wasn’t too big and most of the ground was already filled with the pieces of the destroyed Cogs. Black Astro took every opportunity to push the destroyed parts down the mountain, but they kept coming, and the Quadrafighters weren’t giving up either.

Black Astro noticed a Cog sneaking behind Blue Astro as the other Ranger fought another Cog with his Axe against the robot’s spear. He pulled his Astro Blaster at right moment the Cog opened its head to shoot. The blast hit his body, making it fall, but it still shot two beams from its eyes upwards, hitting one of the Quadrafighters and making it crash down.

“TJ!” Black Astro yelled. The Blue Astro blocked an attack from the Cog’s spear and looked at the other Ranger approaching both of them. The Black Astro Ranger shoved the flat end of his Lunar Lance into the Cog’s head, making it lose its balance. Blue Astro finished it by slashing his Axe through its waist.

“Thanks.” Blue Astro put a hand on the Black Astro’s shoulder. The Black Ranger nodded and motioned with his head to the fallen Cog behind him. It wasn’t destroyed, it was still moving, but it wasn’t getting up. Its face also was still open. Blue Astro raised his Axe to finish it, bur Black Astro held him back. “What?”

“Wait.” Black Astro said simply. “I think I have an idea.”

“What kind of idea?” Blue Astro asked as the Black Astro Ranger moved towards the fallen Cog. He used the moon-like end of his Lance to press it down the Cog’s neck. The Cog reacted immediately, shooting a beam from its eyes, but it didn’t hit Black Astro.

“I think I can…” Black Astro twisted the Lance and made the Cog’s face turn to another side while it kept blasting, hitting another Quadrafighter and making it crash against the mountain below. “Yeah!”

Blue Astro followed Black Astro’s train of thought. He looked around making sure that there weren’t any fully operational Cogs that could attack him. He to the edge and saw other Cogs still climbing towards them. He combined his Astro Axe with his Astro Blaster to intensify the blast and shot down as many Cogs as he could. With none too close, he waved his arms above his head, trying to draw the of the other Quadrafighters left. “You better know what you are doing, Carlos!”

Two Quadrafighters were flying right into the Blue Astro Ranger’s direction. The two shot, but Blue Astro back flipped and avoided both blasts. From Black Astro’s direction, two other beams came and hit of the Quadrafighters, making it crash against the other one and the two flew out of their sight.

Another Quadrafighter came flying low around the mountain, ready to crash into Black Astro. The Ranger used his strength to lift the body of the Cog he was using as a weapon and threw it at the ship. The thrown Cog hit the piloting Cog, making the ship fall down on the open space at the top of the mountain. The pilot Cog shoved the other Cog away just in time to see Blue Astro standing in front of him with his combined weapon raised, and with a quick blast, the Cog was gone.

“We did it!” Black Astro said as he looked at the Quadrafighter closer. “No more flying pests!”

Blue Astro nodded, but turned and motioned to the edge with his head. “They are still coming up. We need to find a way to get out of here right now.”

Black Astro seemed to be contemplating the Quadrafighter as he heard the Blue Astro speak. He ran his gloved hands through it and peaked at the open space where the Cog was piloting. He reached inside and ran his fingers through the controls.

“What are you doing?” Blue Astro asked as he watched Black Astro messing with the Quadrafighter.

“Thinking what I am thinking?” Black Astro suggested in a scheming tone

Blue Astro regarded the other Ranger for a minute before violently shaking his head. “ **No!** No, no way! Carlos, are you crazy? How can we fly this? And I don’t think we can both fit there!”

“We learned how to fly the Astro Megaship.” Black Astro reminded the Blue Ranger. “It wasn’t that difficult, remember?”

“That was different, Carlos!” Blue Astro argued. “Andros and DECA taught us how to pilot the Megaship. What do you plan on doing?” Asking one of the Cogs to teach us?”

“Actually…” Black Astro moved away from the Quadrafighter and walked over one of the still moving Cogs that missing its legs, hacked away by the Blue Astro’s Axe. The was using its arm to slowly but surely move towards a close spear. The Black Astro Ranger kicked the spear away with one foot and used his other one to step on the Cog’s back, using his strength to hold the robot in place.

“What do you think you are doing?” Blue Astro asked, standing by his side and looking at the Cog on the floor.

Black Astro reached down and grabbed the Cog’s head from behind with both of his hands. He activated his helmet’s Digital Satellite special ability. It allowed him to download superficial data from the database of the Cog’s mainframe. Nothing too important, but there it was: How to pilot a Quadrafighter. He let go of the and stepped off the robot, symbolically dusting off his hands.

“Done!” Black Astro said rather smugly. “Now we can get the hell out of here.”

Blue Astro laughed. He couldn’t believe Carlos. “So, now you can pilot like a Cog?”

“Well, not exactly like one,” He explained as he walked towards the Quadrafighter. “I am not a machine to process information and produce it identically, but I got the basics.”

Both looked at the only pilot’s seat. As the only one there was. They looked at each other.

“Hum, I think I’m going to need…” Black Astro cleared his throat. “You seat first. I’m going to seat on your lap so I can pilot it.

Blue Astro looked at the seat and the back at the Black Astro Ranger. He nodded curtly. His Astro Axe was already gone and his Astro Blaster was back on its holster. Black Astro had also sent his Power Weapon away. He saw Blue Astro sit and move back as much as he could to give the other Ranger more space.

“You are not expecting me to pat my legs for you to sit on them, are you?” Blue Astro joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Black Astro laughed, and shook his head. He maneuvered to sit down as closer to the control panel as he could, but he was still basically sitting on TJ’s crotch. Moving **those** kind of thoughts away, he started to fumble with the controls, hoping the information that his helmet was giving to him was correct.

“Huh, Carlos…” Blue Astro’s voice seemed uncomfortable. It was probably due to their closeness.

“Don’t worry, TJ,” He said. “I’ll get us in the air and probably we won’t need to be… sitting like this for too long.”

“That is not it.” He grabbed the Black Astro Ranger’s shoulder and made him look at the edge. The Cogs had arrived.”

“Crap!” Black Astro curse. He pressed the buttons quicker, and thankfully, the Quadrafighter turned on. He moved the main lever, and the ship hovered up in place for a moment before starting to move away. The Cogs lost no time and started shooting them, but they were soon out of reach and flying as far away from the mountain as possible

\--

Ecliptor and Yellow Astro had walked along a path that really reminded the Yellow Astro of a sewer. It didn’t take too long for them to find a semi-circular opening from where they could see the space. They weren’t too far from it and there were some of those big boulders scattered around. They would help them sneak closer to their operations. Yellow Astro was definitively intimidated by seeing the Dark Fortress so close like that while Ecliptor examined the area.

“We need to find two isolated computer stations.” Ecliptor said quietly, still looking around the whole are.

“Two?” Yellow Astro asked, finally moving her eyes from the Fortress to him.

“I told you, Yellow Ranger. You have your priorities, and I have mine.” Ecliptor said seriously without looking at her. “I assume with your time away from your little planet, traveling the stars, has taught you enough for you know how to operate an alien computer.”

She noticed he wasn’t asking, so she knew she really wasn’t going to have his help. Well, she didn’t really expect him to do that, but she had hoped she would be able to work with the computers. Now that she was closer, she could get a better look at them. They didn’t seem too “alien” to her. “I think I can manage it.”

“You think?” He asked almost hostilely as to imply he would not allow her to jeopardize **his** mission.

“I **can** handle it.” She stated seriously.

Ecliptor stared at her for a moment before turning to inspect the area again. He pointed at the closest computer station. “We can approach that one furtively enough by using those rocks.” He pointed at specific rocks in a specific order. He did once again to indicate her what she should do.

The Yellow Astro nodded silently and watched the Quantrons move around the spaceport. While some of them were still at the stations, others moved inside the Dark Fortress and a group seemed to gather at an open space near where other Velocifighters were.

“This is our chance,” Ecliptor declared silently as he moved without giving her any warning. Yellow Astro rushed after him, crouched like he did and stopped behind the first rock. She looked around to certify they weren’t spotted. Before she could utter a  syllable, Ecliptor was already moving again.

_Boy, this is going to be fun_. She thought

The two moved around a few other rocks before they stood behind the closest one of the computer stations. That one had one lone Quantron working on it. Ecliptor was about to move when the sound of an incoming ship sound from above. Yellow Astro saw what clearly wasn’t a Velocifighter start to land on the spot where a group of Quantrons had gathered and waited. The ship itself was bigger and she had never seen one like that one before. The lone Quantron left the station to join the other Quantrons.

The ship landed and the back of it opened. A few more Quantrons exited it, carrying what seemed to be a large cage. Yellow Astro looked at it curiously. Why would they need a cage…? And she gasped. There were **humans** inside the cage! They weren’t alone, other humanoid alien species were inside it too. They all seemed beyond horrified.

She took one step towards them before she felt Ecliptor’s hand close around her arm quite strongly, holding her in place. “What do you thinking you are doing?”

“Those are hostages!” She hissed. “I know you don’t get the concept of that, but I am a Power Ranger.”

“And what do you intend to do?” Ecliptor asked. “Throw yourself into the fray and hope only you can take out all of them **and** save the prisoners? Then what? How do plan to escape with all of them?”

The Yellow Astro Ranger wanted to give him a proper answer, yet she simply couldn’t. She hated to admit it however, Ecliptor was right. Alone, she would probably put herself and the hostages in more danger. She sighed in defeat and frustration. Was she really going to stand there and just watch them be taken, and do **nothing** about it?

Ecliptor let go off her arm and raised from his crouching position. Something had attracted his attention. She looked at the same direction he was looking at. Both of them saw Darkonda, walking out of the Dark Fortress and move to where the Quantrons had the hostages.

“Darkonda.” Ecliptor sneered.

Yellow Astro watched from afar and saw him talking to the Quantrons before he moved to look at the hostages inside the cage. They all cowered away from him, crying out for help as Darkonda laughed. She closed her fists in anger. She needed to do something. **Anything**. That was when Ecliptor moved from her side way faster than they were moving before. He was making his way towards Darkonda. The Yellow Astro Ranger stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked at the empty computer station, but she couldn’t move, still looking at the hostages. Then an idea dawned on her mind.

She ran to the computer station and crouched under the table with the controls. She wasn’t exactly hiding, but she wasn’t in full view either. She had lost sight of Ecliptor. Darkonda started to motion for the Quantrons to move the cage inside the Dark Fortress. As they moved to the inside of the ship, Yellow Astro hoped her idea would work. She activated her helmet’s Digital Camera special ability.

She was able to capture what Darkonda was saying from that distance, but she couldn’t make it very clear. The computers around the area were probably interfering with her signal, but she could still catch parts of the conversation.

“- still don’t understand how Earth humans can help us with the weapon when we already have there helping our operations-”

Wait. What was he talking about? She tried to focus more, but the interference was too loud and as they entered the Dark Fortress, the signal in her helmet went completely dead. She cursed under her breath, but she was glad that the very little she had heard was recorded. She would show it to the others once they returned to the Astro Megaship. Speaking of which…

She got up from her hiding spot. She looked around and saw no Quantrons paying attention to her, so she started typing on the computer. She wasn’t that good with computers, even when Justin and Alpha helped her or with DECA and Andros teaching her about it. Be the ones from Earth or the ones that weren’t, she was not a computer whiz. At least, she got good enough grades to pass her Computer Science class. She kept trying, recognizing some of the programs, similar to some used on the Megaship. A few more minutes struggling with it, she found something that seemed it would help her track down her friends. She smiled behind her helmet as she hurriedly pressed the buttons to begin the search, but then she heard a very familiar robotic sound behind her.

She turned to see a lone Quantron approaching her, with its head tilted, almost as if it didn’t understand what she doing there. Before it could actually realize what was happening and do something, Yellow Astro jumped from the place she was standing, practically flying and tackling the Quantron down. The foot soldier struggled and kept making noises, probably calling for help. She looked around, realizing it wouldn’t take too long for the others to see them, Quickly, she drew her Astro Blaster and shot the Quantron on its head several times until it stopped making noises. She shook her hands slightly, taken back by her sudden violent approach, but quickly got over it. Quantrons were machines. **Evil** machines.

Yellow Astro got up, grabbed the destroyed Quantron by its leg, and dragged it away from where others could see it. She stuffed it under the computer desk she was using and decided to kneel and keep working on tracking her friends. She ran the program to track down any signs of lifeforms. It gave her several different results, especially on the way she was in right now. Okay, she needed to be more specific.

What should she look for? Signs of usage of the Power? But if they weren’t using the Power, would it be able to track their Morphers? Should she track movement? She tried that one. To her surprise, the first thing she noticed was a group of ships the computer labeled Quadrafighters, which were moving in a big quantity to a certain location while another lone one moved away from that location. Strange. She saw another ship labeled Space RV also moving apparently without direction. Finally, she saw the SubCraft on the map too. Wait…Divatox? The pirate’s ship was moving away from a location where several other ships were and with the status ‘damaged’ on them. Could it be…?

She hoped she was right. She opened communication with the Quadrafighter first, since that one seemed to be running away from the other Quadrafighters. “Hum… hello?”

“Ashley?!” It was Carlos’ voice! “Is that really you?”

“Carlos! Oh, thank the Power! Yes, it’s really me!” She laughed. “Are you okay? Where’s TJ?”

“He is behind me-I mean, he’s sitting right behind me.” Carlos quickly corrected.

“Is he okay?” She asked with concern.

“I’m okay, Ash.” She heard TJ’s voice answering. “What about you? Are you okay? How are you even contacting us?”

“I’m fine, guys.” She said. “I’m at a spaceport of some kind. I’m using one of their computers to talk to you.”

“Spaceport?” Carlos asked.

“Who is with you?” TJ asked at the same time.

Yellow Astro hesitated for a moment. “Nobody.” She wasn’t lying, really.

“Where are the others?” He asked.

“I still don’t know.” She confessed sadly. “We all got separated. I’m trying to track the others down. I think I have an idea where all of them are.”

“Were you able to find the Astro Megaship?” Carlos asked.

She didn’t even try that! “I am working on it right now.” She tried to track a bigger spaceship but the only result that the computer gave her was the Dark Fortress itself.

“I-I can find it…” She didn’t even know why!

“The signal that Phantom mentioned might still be jamming communications coming from Dark Specter’s equipment,” TJ suggested.

That could be it. She would work on that as soon as she could contact the others.

“Can you send us your coordinates?” Carlos asked. “If we can’t find the Astro Megaship, we have to take you out of there. It is too dangerous there, right?”

“Well…” She glanced at the Dark Fortress before sending them her coordinates. “You could definitely say that.”

“We are on our way, Ash,” TJ promised her. “Try and see if you can contact the others, okay?”

“You got it, TJ.” She already started selecting the Space RV and the SubCraft, hoping her theories were right like it was with the Quadrafighter.

“We’ll see you soon, Ash.” Carlos said gently; “Take care of yourself.”

She smiled, hoping she would see all of them soon. “I will don’t worry. Take care, you two as well.”

Their conversation ended and she started to try opening communications with the Space RV first. The screen told her that they were receiving the call but they were ignoring it. What? If Cassie or Andros or Phantom were there, why weren’t they answering? Maybe the thought it was the Alliance trying to contact them?

Yellow Astro then noticed that the SubCraft was already communicating with one of the computer stations from the spaceport. She looked around, but she couldn’t tell from where it was or who was communicating with them. Oh no, was their infiltration blown? She saw the communication was still going, so she tried something. She opened a channel with the SubCraft too and synchronized the already going communication with her station.

“…won’t take us too long to get there.” Yellow Astro immediately recognized Astronema’s voice. Therefore, Ecliptor did find her. That meant that the Rangers weren’t there. So, that meant all the other three Rangers were in the Space RV… right?

“You **better** make sure Ashley is okay when I arrive there, you hear me?” Wait… that was definitely not Astronema.

“…Cassie?” Yellow Astro asked carefully over the ongoing communication.

“A-Ashley?” Cassie asked with a slightly broken voice. “Ashley! How are you talking to us? Ecliptor said you weren’t with him!”

“I am using another computer station than… him.” She looked around again, trying to see or even catch a glimpse of Ecliptor. She didn’t see him or find him. “You are in the SubCraft as well?”

“Yeah. Astronema and I stole it from Divatox.” Cassie said, sounding somewhat amused.

“You… and Astronema?” Yellow Astro was having a hard time picturing that.

“It’s a **long** story.” The Pink Ranger said before making a noise like someone had shoved her aside.

“Ashley,” It was Astronema1s voice. “Have you been able to contact the other Rangers?”

Yellow Astro stayed silent for a moment before answering. “Carlos and TJ ae on their way. I think I got Andros and Phantom, but they aren’t answering my request for opening communication. They are aboard something called… Space RV?”

She heard Cassie snicker in the background before Astronema continued. “That’s Zedd and Rita’s vehicle. They could have stolen it.”

“How do I talk to them?” Yellow Astro asked.

“I will make sure they get here.” Ecliptor’s voice announced. Yellow Astro was going to ask how he was going to do that, but she preferred not to.

“We all will be there in a few minutes.” Astronema declared. “SubCraft out.”

And with that, the communications ended. She even tried once again to see if she could find Ecliptor, but no luck once again. She kept staring at the map, looking at the Space RV. After a few minutes, it started moving towards the spaceport. Yellow Astro had no idea what Ecliptor had done, but she had to give it to him. He did exactly what he promised he would do.

With all that done, Yellow Astro started to try doing something about the signal jam that wasn’t allowing them to communicate with Alpha and DECA. After several attempts with different approaches, she found a type of frequency different from the one used by the computers on the spaceport. That had to be it! She quickly tried to stop it in any way possible-

BOOM!

The explosion threw her several feet away from where the computer station once stood, now completely destroyed. She looked up from the floor to see several Quantrons approaching her. She was quick to get on her feet, with her Astro Blaster drawn and her Star Slinger summoned. There were too many to fight hand-to-hand. They were moving towards her slowly, one by one making a circle around her. She tried her best to keep her eyes on all of them when a sound drew her attention away from them. Behind them, she could see Ecliptor fighting several Quantrons as well. They had found both of them.

Taking notice of her distraction, the Quantrons charged at her. She kicked the ones closest to her and used both of her weapons to shoot others away. She was able to take some down, but one of them kicked her Star slinger away and another one got her into an arm lock, making it impossible for her to use her Astro Blaster, but she held to it strongly, not letting it fall from her hand. A Quantron walked slowly towards her, raising his large blade. She closed her eyes, preparing for the attack, and hoping her Ranger Armor Suit would be able to take it.

A string of circular energy beams hit the one in front of her first before the same type of energy beams hit many others. She looked up and saw a ship she sort of recognized from her younger years in Angel Grove, but she could spot that the pilots were dressed in Black and Blue. She smiled and took advantage of the situation to flip the Quantron behind her over her. She began stepping back and shooting the remaining Quantrons with her Astro Blaster while Black and Blue Astro helped clean them out.

After there were no more Quantrons standing, the ship landed and the two Ranger jumped from it. Yellow Astro ran and hugged both of them, her fears of never seeing them again vanishing. “Thank you, guys! Perfect timing!”

“We always got your back.” Blue Astro assured her.

“We are the others?” Black Astro asked.

As in cue, the SubCraft appeared above them, shooting torpedoes from it and taking out the Quantrons that surrounded Ecliptor. The warrior finished slicing down the remaining one and walked over at the landing ship. The main door opened, and the first person out was Astronema.

“Astronema.” Ecliptor greeted her with a slight change in his voice. “I am glad to see you managed to get here.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Ecliptor.” She said with a small smile

Pink Astro jumped out of the ship soon after without paying any attention to the two. She ran towards the others and threw herself into their arms. All four laughed and hugged the Pink Ranger.

“You guys made it!” Pink Astro said happily.

“Don’t we always?” Black Astro kidded.

“Guys.” Blue Astro nodded towards Ecliptor and Astronema. The two were standing there, looking at the four Rangers. The Rangers stared back as well and stood their ground.

“We managed to acquire what we both wanted, Yellow Ranger.” Ecliptor said

“Wait, you were with **him**?” Blue Astro asked astounded.

“Planning to kills us again?” Pink Astro asked Astronema directly.

The sound of actual tires screeching near them attracted the attention of all of them. The Space RV had just parked a few feet away from them. The Rangers regarded the vehicle curiously as the side door opened and both the Phantom Ranger and the Red Astro Ranger exited the vehicle.

“Andros!” Ashley ran to him and he caught her in a brief hug. The kept each other at arm’s length, with Ashley tearing behind her helmet. “I am so sorry! I should have never left you!”

“It’s okay, Ashley.” Red Astro assured her. “We are all here.”

“So we are.” The Phantom Ranger said as he stared at Ecliptor and Astronema.

Red Astro walked over to them but stopped steps away, looking at Astronema. Her face was a mixture of emotions, but she seemed to be trying her hardest to put on her mask. Ecliptor stepped to stand by her side and sized up the Red Ranger.

“We have to leave.” Ecliptor said and looked at all of them. “Immediately.”

Seconds before he finished speaking, sounds started coming from the Dark Fortress. All of them looked up, seeing lights turning on, and hearing gears moving. The ground started to shake slightly from the vibrations coming from the big ship.

“Are they taking off?” Pink Astro asked.

“No,” Astronema answered with worry in her voice. “Worse.”

“What are they doing?” Blue Astro asked her.

“They are powering up their weapons.” Ecliptor said seriously. “They are going to attack us”

The Rangers looked at each other and started to back off and look at the ships around them, trying to figure out which one they should use to escape.

“The one we used won’t fit all of us.” Black Astro commented in a hurry.

“We will take the one we came it.” The Phantom Ranger decided. “It’s bigger and it can very well fit all of us.”

The moment they made a move towards it, a beam from the Dark Fortress blew the Space RV to bits, sending all of them to the floor. Two more beams, and the Quadrafighter and the SubCraft were gone as well.

“No…” Yellow Astro said in desperation.

The Dark Fortress seemed to be moving, but it still wasn’t taking off. It was moving to better target all of them. As the got to their feet, they saw the cannons changing positions. They were pointing directly at them. Instinctively, Yellow Astro grabbed Red Astro hand. The Phantom Ranger stepped in front of Pink Astro. Black Astro reached for Blue Astro and grabbed his arm. They **knew** they couldn’t outrun the range of the beams.

A loud yell came from Astronema as used both staff and her free hand to shoot the cannons of the Dark Fortress. The ship was too big, but she seemed to have done enough damage.

“It won’t hold them off for too long,” Astronema said weakly as Ecliptor helped her to continue standing.

“And I think we won’t be able to hold **them** for too long.” Pink Astro said gravely. The others turned to the direction she was looking to see a ginormous army, much like an infestation, of foot soldiers descending into the valley, coming towards the spaceport.

“There is just too many of them.” The Phantom Ranger said seriously.

“ **Much** more than Darkonda had with him.” Red Astro commented seeing the waves and waves of foot soldiers coming towards them.

“What do we do?” Yellow Astro asked, clearly afraid.

Astronema looked at the gigantic magnitude of foot soldiers coming. She turned to Ecliptor, looked at him silently for a few seconds before looking at the Dark Fortress. “You know what I have to do. He will never stop looking for us. Ever.”

“Then I am with you.” Ecliptor said simply.

Astronema managed a small smile and gave him her staff. She stepped in front of the Ranger and raised both of her arms. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow with a purple aura.

A dome made of translucent purple energy materialized around a small area, circling the Rangers, standing between them and the Dark Fortress as well the oncoming foot soldiers. Astronema opened her eyes and looked at Rangers, seemingly out of breath. “It won’t hold them for much longer but it will keep you safe long enough as long as none of you exited it, do you understand?”

She walked back to Ecliptor and took her staff back. Both shared a look, nodded before they started walking towards the Dark Fortress.

“Wait!” Red Astro shouted as he exited the dome. He ran to Astronema and took off his helmet to look at her eyes. “Karone… Astronema…”

“You stay here with your team, Andros.” She said without avoiding his eyes. “They need you. And this? This is something persona. **I** have to do this. Ecliptor will be with me.”

She sighed and turned from him. Ecliptor and her disappeared in flashes teleportation, leaving a shocked Andros behind

\--

Astronema and Ecliptor walked quietly inside the Dark Fortress, seeing no Quantrons. They moved in the direction Dark would most likely be at the bridge. They kept walking through the corridors until Astronema noticed an open door with a light coming from inside the room. She peaked inside and, surprised at what she saw, she pushed the door open.

Strapped to vertically inclined beds, there were about twenty different species of humanoids, including humans. A strange apparatus seemed to be melded on top of their skulls with a tube going directly inside their brains and connected to a machine on the wall. A monitor on the machine informed that the apparatus was “downloading” their brains.

“What are these?” Astronema asked. She had never seen anything like that. “What are they doing?”

“These are the prisoners I saw Darkonda taking in when I and the Yellow Ranger arrived at the spaceport.” Ecliptor explained. He looked at the monitors and started to move Astronema away. “We do not have time to lose, Astronema. They are all already brain dead. These machines are just finishing taking what is left to scrape.”

Ignoring the sight, the two continued walking. They avoided some Quantrons and kept moving closer to their target. They didn’t want to lose either energy or time with the Quantrons. They were there for a completely different reason. The doors to the bridge were wide open, and Darkonda watched from the screen the Astro Rangers outside the Dark Fortress as the gigantic army of foot soldiers was about to reach them.

He chuckled to himself. Even if that fool Astronema thinks she can stop them with that pathetic excuse of protection, soon the beams of the Dark Fortress will be fixed and I’ll roast the Rangers alive.”

“Getting too cocky, don’t you think?” Astronema teased as she entered the room with her staff raised and ready to attack.

Darkonda whirled around with his sword brandished and looked at his adversaries. Astronema moved like a feline to his left with her staff raised and he could see that while both of her hands were on her staff, one of them was dangerously close to the boomerang strapped on her thigh. Ecliptor had his sword pointing at him on guard. His ever-present grin just enlarged. This was going to be fun.

Darkonda moved towards Astronema first, not giving her a chance to use the energy from her staff. He tried to use his sword to slash her but she used her staff to defend herself. She kicked him with one of her legs and used the diamond-shaped end of her staff to slap his face. Ecliptor followed and swung his sword down, which Darkonda avoided by inches. He kicked Ecliptor on his mid-section, grabbed the back of his head, and shoved him aside

“You two really did it, huh?” He slashed his sword against Astronema insanely while she moved just as quick to avoid the blade. “Betrayed Dark Specter himself, and for what? The love of a “family”? Pathetic.”

He tried to stab Astronema, but she moved her chest away from the blade and interlocked her staff with Darkonda’s sword. The two circled without stop, each trying to get the rid of the other first.

“You can try as much as you want, Darkonda,” Astronema said through gritted teeth. “But you are still nothing but a low lackey.”

That seemed to hit a spot, and Astronema was able to knee him on the stomach, making him release his sword as he stepped back. She finally used the energy of her staff to shock him to the ground. Ecliptor was back on his feet with his sword raised and ready to finish him off.

However, the minute he was about to swing, Darkonda produce two very sharp and smaller daggers from his hands. One he threw staring into Ecliptor’s face, which actually deeply penetrated it. Ecliptor grunted as he backed away, trying to pry the dagger off.

With Astronema distracted by this, it gave Darkonda the perfect chance to use the other dagger to slash one of her legs. She yelled in pain but used her staff to hit the dagger away from her adversary. Darkonda used his other hand to grab the staff and with his strength, he pushed it and Astronema both into a wall. The woman grunted and slowly slid down. Darkonda was back on his feet and advanced on her with one of his hands behind his back. He grabbed the staff with his free hand and tried to pull it off Astronema’s hands, but she kept holding on to it.

“Quite strong, aren’t you?” With his hand still on the staff, he used it to raise Astronema up to his eye level. “But no matter how special you think you are, you are just a Kerovian, meaning, you are nothing but a human, **Karone**.”

From behind his back, he pulled his sword that he had grabbed from the floor when he threw Astronema on the wall. He raised it and with a swift move, he slashed her stomach with a deep cut across it. She screamed as blood poured from the exposed wound. Darkonda finally took her staff away from her hands and threw it away from the as she collapsed to the floor, using her arms to cover the cut. “Like I said, dear **Karone** : you are a human. Also, humans, oh, they are so easy to break. Speaking of breaking…”

Lying on the floor, Astronema saw Darkonda moving towards Ecliptor, who still had the dagger jammed in his face. She tried to alert him, but the pain made her voice stuck in her throat. She watched helplessly as Darkonda picked Ecliptor own sword from the floor, and stealthily, used it to attack him. With a strong swing, he cut one of Ecliptor’s arm off and used his sword to slash him several times enough to make him fall on the floor. With Ecliptor now on the floor, Darkonda kept hacking and slashing him with both swords, laughing psychotically as he did so.

Tears came down Astronema’s face as she watched the horrible scene of Darkonda hacking Ecliptor into pieces. She closed her eyes. The pain in her stomach made her head feel like it weighted more than it should and even behind her closed eyelids, she saw white explosions. She felt her insides become colder while her nerves felt like they were on fire. She could not let this happen. Not like this. Not now. She opened her eyes and focused them on Darkonda. Darkonda, the one who stole her childhood. Darkonda, the one who took Karone away. Darkonda, who threw her where she was now. Darkonda, the one who was about the kill the only being Astronema ever truly trusted. Darkonda, the demon responsible for some many things in the name of Dark Specter. Darkonda… Darkonda. Darkonda! DARKONDA!

**DARKONDA!**

As the pain in her body reached a level she had never felt, something inside her exploded. Her mind was wide open. Her metal powers now were truly unleashed. The incredible psychic force emanating from her mind easily penetrated Darkonda’s own mind in the most violent way possible. Their minds melded as Astronema saw and experienced Darkonda’s recent and past lives via flashes of images, sounds, voices, smells, and feelings. Using the superior power of her mind, she felt his very conscience split into countless pieces in a storm of excruciating pain for him. His screams only made her tear the insides of his mind with more force, making sure there would be nothing left. As Darkonda tried unsuccessfully walk away, yelling and holding his head… Astronema focused all her rage towards him to send a missile of psychic energy. Darkonda stood still and fell, dead, as his mind and brain had exploded with the power of the attack.

\--

Outside, the Rangers stood in defense with their weapons as the dome created by Astronema slowly but surely started to fade away. None of the foot soldiers was able to break through the dome, not for a lack of trying. Although, the Ranger knew that at any minute, the dome would disappear and the quantity of enemies would overwhelm them, no matter how hard they fought. They stood silent, preparing for what was to come.

A noise from above startled them. The cannons of the Dark Fortress were active again, and the started to move and point at where the Rangers were. The Rangers gathered around each other, with Red Astro bravely standing in front of all of them.

“Karone…” He whispered to himself sadly. If this was happening, it could only mean that she and Ecliptor hadn’t…

“I-I guess this it…” Black Astro said as he squeezed Blue Astro’s hand, making the Blue Ranger look at him. “TJ… I… I should've said… I’m…”

“Wait!” Pink Astro yelled desperately. “Where-where is Phantom?!”

The Astro Rangers looked around and the Pink Astro Ranger was right. The Phantom Ranger had disappeared.

A beam from the cannon shot.

Red Astro stood his ground while Yellow Astro hugged him from behind. Blue Astro grabbed Black Astro and hugged him with his helmet below TJ’s and Pink Astro closed her fists and raised her head.

Several of the foot soldiers blew up and flew away from the beam. More beams started to be shot. The cannons weren’t targeting the Rangers.

“Andros…” Yellow Astro breathed in relief as she let go of him but maintained her hands on his shoulders. “They didn’t fail.”

\--

Countless destroyed Quantrons filled the floor of the weapons’ room. Controlling the cannons was the Phantom Ranger, now in his semi-invisible form. He watched from the screen as the Astro Rangers saw beam after beam destroying the gigantic army that surrounded them and the Dark Fortress.

_Not again. **Never** again_. Phantom thought to himself.

Once he had destroyed most of the foot soldiers and made all the others run away, he left the weapons’ room. He walked around, looking for Astronema and Ecliptor when he heard a horrifying scream. He moved faster only to see Darkonda, standing in front of the opened door of the bridge, holding his head and yelling… he suddenly stopped. He remained standing for a few seconds before falling like a log on the floor. The Phantom Ranger just… couldn’t believe it.

\--

The Astro Rangers watched in amazement as not only the beams had almost wiped out all of the foot soldiers, but the other ones were running for their lives. Soon, the spaceport was empty, with only the Astro Rangers remaining.

“This is incredible.” Blue Astro said.

“We need to find a way to go inside the Dark Fortress.” Red Astro told them, ignoring the foot soldiers that were no longer. “I know what you are all feeling and thinking, and you can all blame me later, but I’m not leaving without her!”

“Andros,” Yellow Astro took his hands. “I’m with you.”

“How are we going to get inside?” Pink Astro asked.

A gust of wind blew across the spaceport, making the Rangers look up, and they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Ay-yi-yi-yi, Rangers!” Alpha’s voice came through their communicators as the Astro Megaship hovered over them. “We finally found you!”

“Alpha!” Black Astro said enthusiastically. “How did you find us?”

“We fixed everything and we were able to find the transmissions that were being exchanged here.” The robot told them. “Thanks to you, Ashley!”

“You are more than welcome, Alpha.” Yellow Astro laughed with a bit of tears she just couldn’t help it.

“I’m preparing to teleport you in,” Alpha said. “Ready to leave?”

“No, wait!” Red Astro said desperately. “We can’t leave! Not now!”

“Andros,” It was DECA’s voice. “My sensors indicate that a great living form is moving towards here. It won’t take them long for it to arrive here.”

“Great living form?” Blue Astro asked.

“Dark Specter.” Pink Astro said. “Phantom said he was on the planet, remember?”

“And we don’t know where he is.” Black Astro. “Alpha, can you locate the Phantom Ranger?”

“I’m trying,” Alpha said. “But I’m not getting through him. He must be in his ghost form or something, but I can trace his energy readings. He’s inside the Dark Fortress.”

“How did he get in there?” Blue Astro wondered.

“Rangers,” DECA advised. “Teleport back to the ship and we will keep trying to communicate with the Phantom Ranger, but we must not stay here too long.”

“DECA…” Red Astro was looking at the Dark Fortress.

“Andros,” Yellow Astro touched his arm. “If the Phantom Ranger is there, and we can contact him, we can ask him to bring her with him. Please, Andros.”

Red Astro said nothing but nodded. With the confirmation, the Astro Rangers finally teleported back to the Astro Megaship.

\--

Astronema pushed herself across the floor. Her vision was hazy, but she could still see Ecliptor. She wasn’t going to die without him. She could fell the blood trail she was leaving behind her and the pain made her feel like passing out, but she wasn’t going down like that. She reached her hand and touched Ecliptor. She tried to raise her chest, but the pain running through her torso was too much, making her scream, but she needed to see him.

“As-Astr-Astronema.” Ecliptor voice was broken.

“I’m here.” She said. Her eyes shut closed as she tried to stay awake. “I’m here, Ecliptor.”

“Darkonda?” He asked.

“I took care of him.” She said proudly. “He has paid for what he did.”

“Dark Specter…” Ecliptor said, his voice getting quieter. “Dark Specter approaches…”

“I can feel him…” She said. She opened her eyes. She first looked at her stomach; the black fabric ripped open showing the red and bloody gash. She looked at what remained of Ecliptor’s body with almost no limb left and his torso almost completely destroyed with his face with a huge hole in it.

“The Dark Fortress has no master.” Ecliptor declared almost in a whisper. Astronema understood what he meant and nodded.

Using the last of her psychic strength, she reached with her mind, commanding the internal controls of the main computer to begin the self-destruction sequence of the ship. Within seconds, a robotic voice announced the destruction would soon follow.

She looked at the ceiling of the Dark Fortress, with her hand still touching Ecliptor. She kept hearing the message of the incoming destruction. She never thought it would happen like this, but she made sure she wasn’t going alone.

_Andros._ She thought. She wanted to reach him with her mind, to say… to say goodbye, but she couldn’t, she simply couldn’t.

She heard footsteps approaching her and turned her head to see who it was, but she saw no one, but somehow, she could feel someone in the room. Someone was there.

“I’m not leaving you here.” A voice she barely recognized in her current state told her. “You don’t get to end yourself like this.”

A form shimmered in front of her and the Phantom Ranger stood there, kneeling to pick her up. “Alpha, this Phantom. Teleportation for two, immediately. Take us straight to the MedBay.”

“Please!” She begged.

Phantom saw she was crying. Astronema was crying, and he noticed that one of her hands clutched Ecliptor, at least, what was left of him.

“If you take me,” She demanded, even at the brink of death. “You take him. All of him.”

Phantom heard Alpha respond.

“Please.” She begged again.

“Alpha, scan the area and teleport any Synthezoid parts you can detect. Teleport now.”

Astronema felt her body lighten as white sparks filled her vision, but darkness soon followed.

\--

The Astro Megaship turned around from the Dark Fortress and started to fly away. Lights all around the Fortress blinked rapidly as the remaining foot soldiers tried to distance themselves from the spaceport. Soon, the Megaship was distant enough to Hyper-rush out of the planet.

Left behind, the Dark Fortress emitted a deafening sound before a colossal explosion destroyed not only the spaceport and the area surrounding it but an entire piece of the planet itself.

\--

She blinked several times as she tried to adjust her sight. The ceiling was white and too bright. She tried to move, but a sharp pain in her stomach made her regret it immediately. She focused, noticing first that she was lying down. She looked around and recognized the design surrounding her. She was in the Astro Megaship, but she didn’t recognize this particular room. From the looks of it, it was some kind of infirmary.

She looked at her side and saw Ecliptor on top of another bed, with a great amount of machines attached to him. She noticed that he had all his limbs, but he still looked torn apart. At least all his parts were there.

She touched were Darkonda had cut her and winced. It was very sensitive, but it hurt less than it did before. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and exhaled calmly. Her head, her mind to be more precise, still hurt. It felt like someone had electrocuted her brain over and over again. But the pain she felt because of it? It was worth it. She wouldn’t be using any psychic abilities any time soon, but she could still call upon her magick to help her heal. She focused on her stomach. It wouldn’t heal instantly, but it would help more than any machine or medicine she knew could.

The sound of an opening door made her open her eyes. Andros stood there. He looked pale as a ghost, his eyes seemed haunted and deep in their darkened sockets, and his mouth was only a thin line.

“DECA told me you were awake.” She looked at the camera peering at her from one of the corners.

She couldn’t say anything before all the other Astro Rangers entered the room, including the Phantom Ranger, who stood leaning against a wall, a little farther than the others. None of them looked happy or rested. She couldn’t blame them.

“Time for another interrogation?” She asked. Her voice raspy, but she refused to cough.

“If you ask me, it’s time to throw you on the closest black hole,” Cassie said incredibly seriously.

“Cassie.” Ashley reprimanded her.

“If not you, then your buddy over there should go.” TJ indicated Ecliptor with his head.

“No!” She pleaded, which surprised them. “Please. Don’t do anything to him.”

“We are already doing something to him,” TJ commented bitterly. “At least, what we can.”

“You are fixing him?” She asked hopefully, which was making the Rangers uncomfortable.

“We are trying,” Carlos told her. “He’s more complex than Alpha, for example. What kind of robot is he, anyways?”

“He’s not.” She answered. “He’s a Synthezoid.”

“A what?” Ashley asked looking at Ecliptor.

“He’s not a robot.” She repeated as if that was the only answer they needed it.

“What’s the difference?” Carlos asked genuinely curious which got him a look from TJ.

Astronema sighed, but Carlos seemed to be the one responsible for Ecliptor, so he deserved an explanation. “A Synthezoid is far more complex than a robot.” She explained. “A robot can take any form, as your Alpha Unit. Also, different from let’s say an Android, which is meant to look like a specific species, as in a human, for example, Ecliptor is not meant to resemble any species. He’s unique.”

“Who comes up with these nomenclatures?” Carlos asked quietly.

“We are getting off track here,” Cassie spoke up. She crossed her arms and looked coldly at the woman on the bed.

“She is right.” The Phantom Ranger said from his corner. “There are many things to be discussed.”

She noted that Andros hadn’t spoken a word, he just kept looking at her.

“What is that you want to know?” She asked.

“Why aren’t we getting rid of you two?” Cassie practically barked.

“I have a question for you,” Phantom asked as he stepped closer to her bed.

She said nothing, just waited for the question.

“When I was in the Dark Fortress, I saw Darkonda as he died.” He said.

“He truly died then. Good.” Astronema said quietly

“He did,” Phantom responded. “And from the way I saw him die, you did it to him. Correct?”

“Did it to him?” Ashley asked confused.

“You attacked him,” Phantom said. “Psychically. You used your own mind to ravage his, did you not?”

“What?” Andros finally spoke. “You did what?”

“He had just opened my stomach. He deserved it, and not only for that. I made him pay for **all** he did to me.” She said indignantly. “You are correct, though. I attacked him mentally.”

“What did you do to him?” Cassie asked, seeing that Phantom was so interested.

“I used the power of my mind, my psychic force, to kill him by destroying his mind and conscience.” She explained.

“You can do that,” Andros said almost in a whisper.

“I’ve never done it before,” She said somewhat defensively, but in no way excusing herself from doing it. “I used the pain of my wound to tap into an ability that I didn’t know for sure I could use.”

“But you did it,” TJ concluded. “You entered his mind if I understand this correctly.”

Before she could answer, Phantom spoke first. “She joined her mind with his, to be more precise. With the intention to break his apart.”

“Exactly.” She said.

“You joined minds with him.” The Phantom repeated, trying to make her understand.

“Why does this matter?” Carlos asked confused.

“Because it means she read his mind,” Andros explained. “She knows everything Darkonda knew.”

Astronema remained silent. The Phantom Ranger was correct.

“You know what the information you have in your mind means, don’t you?” Phantom asked seriously.

She eyed him and the other Rangers. “Yes. It is a bit blurred now, but if I focus enough, I can recollect them, precisely.”

“And what is that you know?” Ashley asked.

“Dark Specter’s Endgame.” She said.

All Rangers inhaled sharply and looked at each other. Except for Andros. He kept looking at her.

“Andros,” She finally addressed him which seemed to anger the other Rangers. “Say what is in your mind.”

“The truth.” He said with his voice cracking. “I want the whole truth from you. Now”

She remained silent while the other Rangers just looked at her. The Phantom Ranger stood right next to her bed, overlooking her.

“You owe him this much.” He said with his voice grave. “And trust me, I have my ways to know if you are telling the truth or not.”

She noticed he brushed his hand against his Ruby while he said that.

Andros looked at her, waiting. She sighed and held her stomach, wincing in pain as she sat up. No one made any move to stop her. She breathed rapidly for some moments before turning to face them. She glanced at the Phantom Ranger, unmoving from her side, looked at each Ranger, gave a quick glance at Ecliptor, and finally stared into Andros’ eyes.

“Here is the truth.”

\--

Floating in space, a ship in the format of an Octahedron traveled the starts. The ship seemed to work in two different ways. From the middle to the top part, it spun in one direction, while the opposite happened from the middle to the bottom part. It wasn’t extremely big, but the dark coloring like a mirror reflecting strange lights made it intimidating enough.

This was the Shadow Fort. Now that the Dark Fortress was gone, this would serve as **one** of Dark Specter’s Alliance Flagships. Moreover, inside of it, the captain was **one** of Dark Specter’s Head Generals, as he would soon notice no one, especially his Monarch, would let him forget he was not the only one.

\--

The corridors were darker than they were in the Dark Fortress, and there were almost no designs along the or anywhere else for that matter. There were tubes of very dark colored energy spread everywhere on the walls, corners, and even just in the middle of places, which gave an interesting atmosphere. Yet, he thought it was quite simplistic. Smaller too, as he had clearly noticed, but not too small, more compact really. There were rooms on the Top Level that were sealed so he couldn’t see what was inside them, which he thought was unnecessary as the **entire** Bottom Level was sealed off. Adding that most corridors were “decorated” with bars alongside them, he felt like he was in a sort of prison. He felt almost punished just by being here, but Dark Specter had invited him, not ordered him to come.

Darkonda moved towards where he knew the bridge of the ship was, following small spikes lined on the floor on opposite sides along a path that led to a heavy metallic door. He stepped a few feet away from it before it opened. The bridge was also dark, but there were several different machines around the room, such as maps, holograms, monitors, and various other types of consoles. Standing on the biggest wall, was an opening that reminded Darkonda of a strange eye socket without the eyeball. Inside the hole, there was only darkness.

“Darkonda,” A voice came from the eyehole and he recognized it immediately. “I see you already have seen most of your ship.”

So **this** was going to be his ship? He expected something bigger, far more intimidating. While he liked the Dark Fortress, he would love to have a more powerful and even bigger spaceship.

“My new ship.” He repeated, unable to help himself to look around it.

“I know very well you expected something better. Better than the Dark Fortress. Be glad you have a ship at all, Darkonda.” Dark Specter sounded terrifyingly calm.

“I did not mean-”

“To what?” Dark Specter interrupted. “To fail in proving yourself to me?”

Darkonda lowered his head and clenched his fists. Astronema, with her mental ravaging attack that left him brain dead and, basically, killed him plus blowing up the Dark Fortress with his body inside. That was another less life he had lost. Wonderful. Soon, he would have no extra lives left.

“I have fulfilled my mission, my Monarch. The Dark Fortress might have been lost in the process, but I did it what you asked me to.” Darkonda said, raising his head.

“Did you?” Dark Specter asked. “You might have killed both Astronema and Ecliptor yet you somehow managed to allow the Rangers to escape the planet while losing one of my most important flagships.”

“The Rangers were not my assignment.” Darkonda reminded him, which made Dark Specter give him a chilling look. “With all due respect, my Monarch. You told me the rest of the Alliance would take care of them.”

“And as always, they slipped through their fingers,” Dark Specter said. “At least none of the cargo from the planet was lost. Although, the Alliance suffered a great deal of loss in numbers of our foot soldiers. And members of the Alliance no longer have their vehicle, thanks to the Dark Fortress no less.”

“That was in order to kill the Ranger.” Darkonda attempted to defend himself. “I was prepared to obliterate them when they had nowhere to run when Ecliptor and Astronema came in. After that, I fought them.”

“And killed them as you told me, correct?” Dark Specter asked for confirmation, but he sounded extremely skeptical.

“I mortally wounded Astronema, leaving her to bleed to death,” Darkonda said proudly. “And I dismantled Ecliptor to pieces.”

“Then explain the followings occurrences to me:” Dark Specter kept talking in a horrifying calm tone. “Who attacked our forces of foot soldiers using the Dark Fortress? Who activated the self-destruction system? More importantly, why where you inside it when it blew up?”

Darkonda stood silent for a second unsure if he should tell Dark Specter how Astronema had killed him.

“I am aware the Phantom Ranger was there,” Dark Specter sighed, clearly annoyed at the presence of the Ranger. “From the little of footage savaged from the spaceport, at one point, he disappeared and left the Astro Rangers alone. My theory is that he infiltrated the Dark Fortress, somehow incapacitated you enough to leave you there, and used the Dark Fortress’ weapons to save his fellow Rangers and finally, he programmed it to blow up.”

It was too good of a theory, to be honest, so Darkonda simply agreed with Dark Specter. “I expected more from you, Darkonda. That must be my biggest problem. Expecting too much from any of my underlings. Now, if the Phantom Ranger was there, how are **you** sure he didn’t help Astronema and Ecliptor when he escaped?”

“Why would he do that?” Darkonda wondered, even if he had thought exactly about that. “Astronema betrayed them all, more than once, and Ecliptor… well, he is Ecliptor. He is not an ally to any of the Ranger. I see no reason for a Ranger to help either of them.”

“You should never underestimate how far a Ranger can go when they believe to be doing the right thing. You would be surprised.” Dark Specter told him. “Moreover, Astronema is their leader’s sister and as you said, Ecliptor was torn to pieces. They could use him in some manner.”

“They could reprogram him?” Darkonda asked surprised.

“Not completely as Ecliptor’s complex nature would make it almost impossible. Yet, they could extract information from him if they have someone who knows what they are doing.” Dark Specter explained.

Darkonda simply could not believe it. If those two were truly not dead, that meant he hadn’t proved himself to Dark Specter. Was this why he got this ship? Did that mean he would no longer Dark Specter’s newest leader in the Alliance?

“Until you bring me actual evidence that those two are **truly** dead, you are on probation, Darkonda.” Dark Specter told him seriously.

“Probation?” Darkonda asked.

“You have proved nothing to me much less yourself, Darkonda,” Dark Specter reminded him. “And your number of lives is nearing its end. You should be very careful with them from now on.”

Darkonda shivered at what almost seemed like a threat. He remained silent.

“I despise setbacks, but, I am unfortunately quite used to them,” Dark Specter sighed and studied him for a moment. “Among the Alliance, you are still one of my best, if you only would focus more instead of being driven by petty feelings.”

“I will, Dark Specter,” Darkonda swore.

“You better, Darkonda. You, more than anyone, know very well I have absolutely no issues with substitutes.” Dark Specter reminded him.

Darkonda nodded silently.

“The Shadow Fort will now be yours to command, Darkonda,” Dark Specter told him. “You will be known as **one** of my Head Generals.”

Darkonda swallowed but said nothing. Not the leader he wanted to be, simply a Head General. He was thinking if he should ask about a crew and foot soldiers when the bridge’s door opened.

He turned around to see five beings entering. In front, what appeared to be a human of Asian descent came in. He was old, with white hair standing up like two horns while the rest of his medium-sized hair was purple. He was dressed in a strange, twisted-looking dark red overcoat with strange colorful details all over it that had technological-like designs. His gloves and boots were black with green lines. He walked slowly, with the help of an also twisted-looking cane. He glanced at Darkonda briefly, showing no emotion, before turning to the rest of the bridge, inspecting it.

The creature next to the “human” was into what appeared to be a shiny black armor-like skin with several yellow tubes in it had blue and red balls on them. It had clawed feet and fingers that were light blue and ended with silver pointy tips. The only very exposed part was the head. It was long and very thick. The skin was the same tone of light blue of the feet and fingers. No mouth or ears were visible, but there five pairs of what appeared to be eyes, all of them solid red except for the top right one which was black. The top of the creatures head was black, with a light blue jewel in the middle of it and two horns. It looked around the bridge quickly, but it seemed to be more interested in Darkonda.

“These are Doctor Hinelar,” Dark Specter introduced, with the human looking one giving him a short nod. “And Doctor Maboroshi. They will be working with you in the Shadow Fort from now on.”

“Where, may I ask?” Dr. Hinelar asked with his tone very detached. “I saw no laboratories in here.”

“The Bottom Level will be yours. You will find everything you need there, but **nothing** else.” Dark Specter’s tone was menacing.

Dr. Hinelar simply nodded while Dr. Maboroshi kept looking, or, studying Darkonda.

“Yes?” Darkonda said, trying to keep his voice calm in front of Dark Specter.

“Oh!” Dr. Maboroshi took a few steps back. “My apologies. Unlike my colleague over there who has no interest if a being is not artificial, I am a bio-engineer. Any and all species of the vast Universe always fascinate me. You are a Gireelru, aren’t you? An extremely fascinating species, may I say.”

Darkonda almost took a step back. His species were **extremely** rare. Almost nobody in most of the galaxies knew about them. Yet, this… doctor knew exactly what he was?

“A regenerating species,” Dr. Hinelar said. “Something… interesting for a non-artificial creature.”

Darkonda didn’t know to respond to that. To neither of them, really.

“That will probably be the only good thing he will say to you. Don’t take it too personally. You are Darkonda, correct? The Head General of Shadow Fort.”

“I am,” Darkonda said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, even with Dark Specter’s eyes burning him through the eye socket screen.

“Well, it will be a pleasure to work with you,” Dr. Maboroshi seemed to be a very… happy creature. “Won’t it, Hinelar?”

Dr. Hinelar just grunted.

“That means yes.” Dr. Maboroshi whispered to him.

“If you three have ended you chit-chat, you have other three at the door waiting to be presented to Darkonda.”

“Oh, yes!” Finally, Dr. Hinelar smiled as called two females to stand next to him. “These here are my daughters, Cyberona and Virtumina.”

Darkonda looked at the two young women. Like Hinelar, they looked Human of Asian descent. Maybe Japanese? And they were identical, like twins. They had equal dresses, boots, helmets, and an armor in one of their arms but they were inverted and in different colors. Like Hinelar, they had the twisted-like designs with colored and technological details in their armors. The only difference was that Cyberona was turned right and Virtumina was turned left. The thing that made it clear was a gold elbow protection, which one of them had in different parts and, of course, the colors. Cyberona’s color was blue and Virtumina was pink.

“It is a pleasure to work with you, General Darkonda,” Virtumina’s voice was stronger. “I hope you can teach me different sword-fighting techniques.”

Darkonda was surprised at that and simply nodded.

“As my sister said, it is a pleasure,” Cyberona said, almost bowing. “I am a fighter too, but any information of not only the Power Rangers but from the Universe you are willing to share, I will be your best student. That, I swear to you.”

Darkonda couldn’t believe not only how different they were from their father but from each other. Maybe… this wouldn’t be a disaster. Dr. Hinelar would create an artificial being while Dr. Maboroshi would create Bio-Engineered creatures. There was still the question of the foot soldiers but that could come later. Finally, Darkonda turned to the last being, who was standing almost immobile at the door of the bridge.

Like Hinelar, Cyberona, and Virtumina, the creature looked completely made in a twisted design. A big part of it was dark red. His two arms were different. One had a human-like hand, but pale as white, while the other arm created a twisted and large… stinger? That was the only thing Darkonda could think about it. Besides the dark red, there were silver in the twists too, especially in the torso. The head was pale, but not white. It was almost a very light blue pale with burning yellow/gold eyes. Behind him, there was a large twist pointing in the right direction. Darkonda would never say it but… whoever or whatever this creature was, it was intimidating just to look at. Imagine fighting it.

“This!” Dr. Maboroshi got very close to it, but the other creature did nothing. “It’s my latest creation. I call him Furio. He doesn’t talk. I really didn’t have time to teach him how. However, don’t you think a silent attacker is much scarier than one who yaps all the time?”

Darkonda couldn’t help to agree with Maboroshi. If this Furio didn’t talk, he would definitely be a killing machine.

“And this will your crew,” Dark Specter told Darkonda. “For now. Hinelar and Maboroshi also have things to answer to me before I gave them back their creations.”

“My children are okay, correct?” Dr. Maboroshi asked.

Dark Specter sighed. “Yes, they are. They will be returned to you when the time comes.”

Darkonda couldn’t help but wonder what Dr. Maboroshi had done wrong to not have his creations with him.

“Let’s just say I experimented with more than I should, used more material and, well, creatures than I should and some of my children didn’t end up quite… right.” Dr. Maboroshi said, almost as reading his mind.

“And the ones Dark Specter mentioned?” Darkonda asked.

“Oh!” Dr. Maboroshi made a sound similar to a happy laugh. “Those children I mentioned are my prime creations. Some are like Monsters, just a bit stronger. Others? They are like us. It would take more than just the combined weapons of Power Rangers to stop them. Once they are here with us, I’ll introduce you to all of them. Oh! Since you are our Head General, you should totally pick some to work directly with you. I promise, Darkonda. They are as lethal as they can get.

Darkonda considered this. He had always been a lone fighter, but having these… new types of creatures by his side? Maybe his chances to prove his self to Dark Specter would increase.

Darkonda. “I’ll accept your offer, Dr. Maboroshi.”

From what Darkonda could tell from the alien, Dr. Maboroshi was quite happy.

“What about my girls?” Dr. Hinelar asked Dark Specter.

  _Girls?_ Darkonda thought. He thought Cyberona and Virtumina were his only daughters.

Dark Specter sighed, clearly pissed. “I have already told you, Hinelar. You will have them once those problems will no longer be an issue. They are all in storage, every single one of them. Once you prove to me it is time to have them **and** that they will help on the war, they will be returned to you.”

Dr. Hinelar nodded and left the bridge, followed by Cyberona and Virtumina. Furio stayed behind because Dr. Maboroshi was there.

“I thought… Dr. Hinelar only had those two daughters.” Darkonda commented.

Dr. Maboroshi stood quiet for some time before speaking. “Cyberona and Virtumina are not his actual daughters. They were based on his only one daughter who died. He created two very advanced types of androids to replace his dead daughter.”

Darkonda simply nodded. “And the other… girls? They are also androids of his dead daughter?”

Dr. Maboroshi made a negative sound. “As I said, Hinelar specializes in androids, but that is not the complete truth. He specializes, and mean, **really** specializes gynoids.”

_Gynoids? As in… female-looking androids? Did that mean that Dr. Hinelar was some sort of creep old man who wanted young female androids?_ Darkonda thought with a certain disgust but didn’t ask for details for Dr. Maboroshi.

“He created a lot of them, his… dolls,” Dr. Maboroshi said, which only made Darkonda’s theory make more sense. “Some… problems happened, like with me and we were sent to probation.”

That’s when it clicked. The Shadow Fort was for members of the Alliance on probation and their creations. Darkonda wasn’t the only one being punished. Dr. Hinelar and Dr. Maboroshi were also being punished.

“Also,” Dr. Maboroshi began. “He and I are meant to work together from now on. Something Dr. Hinelar **hates**. Now, however, we have no choice.”

Darkonda nodded.

“Speaking of which…” Dr. Maboroshi approached Dark Specter, who was still there.

“What news do you have for me?” Dark Specter asked.

“The six Pre-Predators are ready, as you requested, my Monarch,” Dr. Maboroshi explained. “And the two Monsters you asked me and Hinelar to create are ready: Porcutioner and Crabniper. I made them and Dr. Hinelar gave them upgrades.”

“Excellent!” Dark Specter said quite content. “What about the true Power Predators Project?”

“The initial five are already in the tube phase. They should be ready in a month. The other three are in the incubator phase while we are already with one in egg phase and with others on the embryo and fertilization phases.” Dr. Maboroshi explained, quite happy for the project.

Power Predators? Darkonda had never heard of them. Most likely another one of Dark Specter’s secret. At least now, he would be part of it.

A strange noise, similar to a bat, entered the bridge, capturing Darkonda’s attention. Flying above Furio, who didn’t even bat an eye to the creature, it flew above Darkonda and Maboroshi before landing on top of one of the consoles. He looked at Dark Specter and bowed, and to Darkonda’s utter surprise, Dark Specter bowed his head to the creature.

“Sorry I am late for the party.” The creature said, with a voice of what seemed like a child but had an edge of darkness that no children should have.

“Exploring parts of the Shadow Fort you shouldn’t, I suppose,” Dr. Maboroshi but the very creepy giggle it gave, he was doing exactly that. “Darkonda, I’d like to present to you Bidevi.”

The creature, Bidevi, flew around Darkonda, much like Dr. Maboroshi, he seemed to be studying him. The creature was… honestly, nothing like Darkonda had seen before, especially because it looked like a toy. Its entire body was a white ball, with large eyes and large mouth plus two small dots that seemed to be the nose. The limbs were extremely thin and black and both hands and feet were covered in what looked like white glove and boots. He held a devil-like pitchfork with his right hand. He had tiny red bat-like wings on the top part of his head, what seemed to be a crowd of some sort, with green leaves, gold tendrils and a red horn circled with a gold line. Yeah, Darkonda had **never** seen a creature like this.

“Bidevi is a Hyprus,” Dr. Maboroshi explained. “Very rare, and as far as we know, the only one left.”

“Just makes me more special,” Bidevi said and finally stopped flying around Darkonda.

“What…” Darkonda was about to ask when Bidevi began speaking first.

“Darkonda of the Gigire Nest. Gireelru, known for its regenerative capacity to come back from death. Every Gireelru has nine extra lives plus the one after the last extra one. You, Darkonda has already lost-”

Dr. Maboroshi covered Bidevi’s mouth. “You **do** not do this with permission, Bidevi! I have taught that hundreds of time. **Especially** not to Darkonda! He is the Head General of the Shadow Fort. Now, apologize and leave!

Dr. Maboroshi let go of the imp-like creature who flew a few meters from Darkonda’s face. “I apologize for giving information that was not meant to. Dr. Maboroshi can explain more about my species. I hope that in the future we can overcome this misunderstanding. I will be taking my leave now.”

And he did just that. He flew over Furio and left the bride. Darkonda was speechless. That small creature knew things no one in the Universe knew. He turned to Dr. Maboroshi for some sort of explanation.

“Hyprus creatures are like living encyclopedias of the entire Universe,” Dr. Maboroshi explained. “And not just that. They can look at a person or a creature and now **everything** about them.”

Darkonda simply nodded.

“They can’t fight, but they have great knowledge,” Dr. Maboroshi continued. “Also they carry a virus that can make almost any kind of Monster grow.”

Darkonda at least thought that would be useful.

“Now!” Dark Specter spoke again. “Dr. Maboroshi, you should check on the Pre-Predators and the two Monsters.”

“Yes, my Monarch.” Dr. Maboroshi left the bridge with Furio following him, leaving Darkonda and Dark Specter.

“This will be your crew,” Dark Specter said simply. “Work has already started on the foot soldiers.”

Darkonda simply nodded. “What is our next step?”

“KO-35.” Dark Specter said simply. “The Astro Rangers are now your responsibility as well make sure the new Morphers they are developing there are destroyed and whoever is making them is killed without mercy. The Monster and the Pre-Predators will help you but do not lean on them to do all of the job, Darkonda. This part of my Action, one that will deal with two parts. Once we are victorious, there will be even fewer Rangers to deal with and then planets with no Rangers who believe they can create new ones. Then finally, Zordon. With all the three steps done, I will take my final prize.”

Darkonda kneeled to him as he laughed manically. He still wondered what the Final Price was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... As I said, a lot happened in this chapter. Foreshadowing for future chapters and future installments of Countdown to Zero Hour as a whole.
> 
> As any Sentai or Toku in general fan noticed, there were mentions of evil groups from it. Which means, yes, they will be appearing in the future.
> 
> Darkonda's crew is mostly based on people from Megaranger and two from the team-ups with Carranger and Gingaman.
> 
> Just so nobody gets confused, here is a guide:
> 
> Dr. Hinelar - Based on Dr. Hineal from Megaranger  
> Dr. Maboroshi - Based on the monster Maboroshi Nejilar from Megaranger  
> Cyberona - Based on Shiborena from Megaranger  
> Virtumina - Based on Hizumina from Gingaman vs Megaranger  
> Furio - Based on Dr. Hinelar's monster form instead of changes they made in Lost Galaxy  
> Bidevi - Based on Bibidebi from Megaranger
> 
> The two Monsters mentioned:
> 
> Porcutioner - Based on the monster Porcupine Nejilar from Megaranger  
> Crabniper - Based on the monster Kani Nejilar from Megaranger vs Carranger
> 
> (Once I finish this story, I plant to create like a guide for the Universe of Countdown to Zero Hour where readers can see the villains, the Rangers, the planets, other characters, learn some back story and much more. The thing is that I still have to finish this one. It is coming, like the next story, which I actually think it will be easier to write than this one. Well, let's see what the future holds ;D)
> 
> As for the next chapter: 
> 
> Astronema finally tells the truth. The Astro Rangers go back to KO-35 and the return of Zhane as well many other surprises in other to prepare you guys for the last chapter. Hope to see you guys soon. Cheers and happiness to everyone reading this story! Also thank you all who have read it. It means the WORLD to me. See you next time! XD


End file.
